


Grab Their Hand and Whisper Run

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bottom! Goldie, Brothers! Jeremy and Purple Man, Child!Toy Chica, Child!Toy Freddy, Human Experiments, Hybrid AU, I Don't Even Know, Isiga writes, M/M, Male!Mangle, Mama!Chica, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective! Freddy, Starts with prologe, Threesome - M/M/M, Toy Freddy/Toy Bonnie is like grade school crush thing, Work In Progress, asexual!Chica, but there is plot here, child!Toy Bonnie, established relationships - Freeform, first fic ever posted anywhere ever, gay ships are yay ships, goofy!Springtrap, humanized characters, i guess, mentions of but no details of attempted rape, my niece made me continue this, nerdy! Goldie, one eyed! Bonnie, paranormal themes in later chapters, perhaps a oneshot of the Freddy/Bonnie/Golden/Spring foursome will be written later, porn in first chapter, rating may go up cuz I'm paranoid, sorry if this is terrible, think Maximum Ride, top! Springtrap, twins!Freddy and Golden Freddy, written chapter by chapter i have no prewritten chaps pls bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a magical place for children and adults alike. This pizzeria is under some strange new management though. Its been years since the Bite and kidnappings were all the craze years since its doors shut and now its back with one hell of a face lift and plenty to offer everyone. The past seems to have been forgotten lost to the pages of time, perhaps even forgiven but what's really happening under the warm, bright colors? What happens to the people who dare be here at night? Freddy and crew have had quite enough of these 'disappearances.' (I suck at summaries)</p><p>Hybrid AU where the characters are human experiments they look mostly human with animal features such as ears, tails, wings and some behaviors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well let's give this a go! NSFW parts begin showing in chap one not the prologue. I will give heads up when they start and when they end NSFW means both sex and foreplay please read at your own risk skipping these parts will not hinder your understanding of the plot later I promise but if you would like to read my OT3 doing naughty things then it is there for the reading. I warn you though they can run a bit long the first sex bit in my notebook runs for 5 pages. Plot is kind of slow to build so please bare with me there. Also I like to take a moment to let people know I am the biggest fraddy cat on earth the movie Gremlins still petrifies me to this day and its a comedy. That being said I have never nor will I ever play any of the FNAF games myself however I am braving through watching Markiplier play them on YouTube but if I get something wrong in the canon story please dont rip me in half for it I'm not caught up in it yet. This story is an AU with canon divergence so some things will not be exactly like the games. Constructive feedback is welcome, praise is welcome, flames and hate are not and will be fed to my pet Fire Pokemon. the main 5 characters (the originals so Freddy Bonnie Chica Foxy and Golden Freddy) are based for the most part on xSugarBunny's MMD models and can be found on both YouTube dancing very cutely and Deviantart for your viewing pleasure. I have tweeked them a bit some very little some a bit more and can point out these tweeks if people so wish me too I recommend checking them out before you read though so you know what everyone looks like :) here's a link
> 
> http://xsugarbunny.deviantart.com/
> 
> please enjoy

Prologue

Be Bonnie

You can't sleep your ears twitch at every noise though you know here in the closed and locked off rooms and corridors that make up you living area is he only safe place in this building from midnight to six AM. Nobody knows why this happens every night it just does. You feel the strong arms around your waist tighten a little and all you can do is hope his dreams aren't so bad tonight as the heavy footfalls overhead continue. Freddy mumbles something in his sleep and you can feel his face nuzzle into your violet locks right between your floppy ears as he settles again contently sighing your name. You can' help but smile at that honestly. His breath tickles your ear a bit but his heartbeat gently lolls you into a sort of half sleep still listening for footfalls. They all must have wandered away from the stage area. You too sigh now and cuddle back into his arms a bit more securely with a slight shiver. You wish Goldie would've slept with the two of you its always warmer with both of them on either side of you. "Cold lovely?" You jump a little having forgotten how light a sleeper he darker haired Fazbear twin is. Freddy pulls he comforter a little tighter around you to fight off the cold.

"Not anymore, thank you."

"Can't Sleep huh? Want me to go drag Goldie away from those cameras? Its not like they can get us down here. The door's bolted with six locks, it even looks like a piece of the stage, and the vents are welded shut and a minuscule size they can't touch us." No matter how many times he reassures you it never seems to get any easier for you or Goldie so you understand why the younger twin watches those cameras like he's getting paid for it, but alas you both need the rest.

"He needs to rest...The children love him after all and we have a birthday tomorrow so he needs to be tip top to operate that hunk of junk of a suit of his."

He nods and kisses your head as you try to kick the blankets away. That lovable, infuriating blond is coming to bed weather he wants to or not. Your socked feet hit the floor and Freddy is next to you with an arm around your waist seconds later. You both set out for the surveillance room where you know he is. You're careful not to rouse anybody else passing Fredrick and Bernard's room with the most care, the children need the most sleep out of all of you after all. You squeeze your companion's hand where it rests on your waist as you feel his head turn toward their room to silently convey that your "little brothers" are fine and encourage him to seek out his twin. After passing through the large living room you see him slouched in an office chair flicking through cameras blue eyes trained on the screen. His blond locks stick up in multiple directions messily, golden bear ears drooped to the point you can barely make them out against his hair. His hat is on the desk and dear lord he's still in his suit. You hear Freddy sigh as his arm falls from your waist and he shuffles to be right in the doorway saying something to his brother you don't catch. Besides hair and bear ear color they look identical and you feel your heart warm at the sight of both of them its rare after all. You shake it off though you're mad at Goldie right now you remind yourself. He hasn't been taking care of himself and that shit stops now. You square you shoulders and cross your arms...yeah there's no way you look menacing in your bright pink and black mustache themed flannel PJ's and lavender stockings that, thankfully, just look like socks to them. But damn it all you're gonna try anyway.

"Bonnie love don't look at me like that..." Goldie hangs his head like its too heavy to hold up anymore but looks in your general direction. Its high enough for you to see his face though. His normally sea blue irises look almost dusty and the whites are more like pinks now. Its obviously been days since he last slept and the sight breaks your heart. Your ears fall draping along the sides of your head and your arms uncross you can't stay mad he's just scared and wants to keep you all safe.

"Heh, you must be really mad to come out here without your patch..." The comment startles you and your hand flies to your right eye or its empty socket anyway trying to cover it and the nasty scar there. "I'm sorry, Bon...Our pretty bunny can I make it up to you?"

He looks like he might just cry...you don't want that. You shuffle over to him hugging around his neck loosely, "just come to bed, Goldie...You need to rest and its cold without you." He sighs his head heavy against your chest but he nods and slowly lifts himself to his feet. They're still in those horrifically uncomfortable dress shoes he and his twin insist on wearing even if they're covered by enormous bear paws most the time. You'll stick with your high tops comfiest shoes ever you swear by it. You feel fingers run through your hair and look up to see two sets of identical and equally intoxicating blue eyes staring back at you. You smile and take both their hands walking back to your shared room.

Freddy clammers onto the bed in his unique fashion that makes you chuckle closest to the wall with a yawn as his brother strips from his suit wobbly with fatigue. You crawl across the mattress to the older earning your cotton tail a soft pet from the younger now clad in pajama bottoms waiting for you to get settled. Freddy pulls you to his chest playing big spoon as always and Goldie settles in front of you letting you burrow into his chest. Within moments you hear Freddy chuckle lightly at the soft purr like snores of Goldie as he promptly falls to sleep.

"Night bro, night beautiful," the kiss to the back of your neck is soft as the room goes dark with a click. Now you know you can finally sleep warm and snug between both your lovers you drift not even noticing the fast obviously human footfalls and inhuman screeches punctuated with one very human cry overhead.


	2. Good Morning Beautiful (NSFW chap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um what this started as guys i think everything but the first and last like paragraphs is just one huge sex bit...might be useful in understanding the way the 3 way will be working though if you're into it I will let people know where NSFW starts and ends this includes foreplay as well as actual sex. I'm working on chap 2 which will be all plot and character development this was just me having a good time writing my first 3 way if you dont wish to read this it will not hinder your understanding of the plot so feel free to skip if this makes you uncomfortable. ummmm warnings: Praise Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Freddy likes it when Goldie calls him Big Brother, Goldie enjoys calling him Big Brother, Goldie has sexy bedroom voice, Bonnie is a loud little uke and professional blow job giver, hints at Goldie having a few issues letting go of control
> 
> enjoy ^^

Be Bonnie

The sound of the grandfather clock in the living room rouses you from your slumber. Six bangs thank whatever power is up there that you made it through another night. You let your eye close again being comforted and pulled back into sleep's awaiting embrace by the two heavy but protective arms across your waist and hips...almost. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie! Come on bro! They stopped moving we don't need to be grave silent anymore! Pleeeeease I wanna practice my song please, please, please -," oh you love children. You groan feeling Freddy stir but Goldie is still as the dead even as you lift your head your ears raising half-way and your tired eye opening once more to meet excited greens. Bernard, or Toy Bonnie as the whitecoats called him. You promised to help him polish his bass piece for the party today as he will be playing for you while your suit is repaired from a slight...accident. But lord you didn't mean at God awful AM. 

"Ugh, Ber," you yawn huge definitely not ready to wake. He pouts a bit and its then you notice Goldie has indeed stirred and he and Freddy are both petting you under the blankets making your face grow hot with blush.

"Now, now Bernard," Goldie starts.

"Adults have a morning tradition," Freddy continues and oh lord they're doing that twin thing again. You try to hide your face but Goldie catches your chin before continuing where his brother left off with gentle strokes to the skin under it, "where they spend two hours telling each other just how much they-," the pets are melting you slowly making you purr a little though you will totally deny it later. They finish the thought together in true twin fashion making kissy faces at him with a, "loooove each other." Bernard looks mortified to say the least and he sprints for the door.

"I'll come back latter!" The door all but slams behind him. You let out a shaky breath as the pets continue despite his swift exit.

NSFW Starts here please proceed at your own risk

They can't seem to help themselves both of them rolling their hips into either side of you making you bite back the mewl that tries to escape. Freddy's teeth graze over your sensitive neck hands sliding over your chest undoing buttons slowly as he goes while Goldie mouths at your ear and plays with your waistband fingers dipping inside every so often. Just as Freddy undoes the last button though Goldie slips away returning with a very simple and comforting strip of black fabric slipping it over your empty eye socket and scar. He adjusts it a little before you open your good eye again to look at him. You see him smile as Freddy slips your top off making you shiver just before he catches your lips. Its slow and soft not rushed you have time after all. Goldie always was a more how to say mouthy person where as Freddy was a hands on person preferring to explore with open palms while his brother did with open lips. His lips continue to caress your own as his brother's hands glide over your bare back drifting over scars to your front. Your breath hitches as your pants slide off, thank you Goldie, leaving you in just your practically painted on red boxers. Freddy's hands busy themselves with your nipples and his brother's hand palms your already half hardness. 

You pull away from the kiss just enough to moan quietly catching yourself from being too loud as to not wake everyone else earning you simultaneous grins that scream 'challenge accepted.' You let out a small growl as your boxers are lowered you will not be the only one naked. Your hands slip down Goldie's bare chest to hook in the waist band of his PJ bottoms and boxers. You shimmy down just a bit and pull them off in one swift motion earning a gasp from the blond that is quickly swallowed by his eager twin. You look up and just watch their slightly messy make out session and with a grin slide farther down, its time to turn the tables a bit you think Goldie could use some special attention. With one, kind of embarrassingly, experienced swallow you have all of the more subdued twin's exposed cock in your mouth. You wrap your tongue around the heated flesh and Freddy just barely keeps him muffled. The sound makes you grin around your mouthful and start to slowly bob on him making sure to relax your throat and loosen your jaw up speeding up only ever so slightly swirling your tongue around his sensitive head with every pass just the way he likes just the way you know makes him fall to pieces. 

"Well don't you two look all hot and bothered," you blush at Freddy's voice giving his brother a swallow that makes his hips buck and his hand shoot to your hair tangling in it and giving a soft tug. 

Of course he knows just what you like too as he starts to guide your head via your hair and give gentle rocks of his hips into your mouth. His breathing picks up a bit and becomes a bit heavier as he coaxes you to go a little deeper. Not much of course he'd never gag you on purpose but its just enough to bring the pleasurable sting of tears to your closed crimson eye. You can hear Freddy moving around but giving head, to you, is just as pleasurable as receiving it so you don't bother to stop to see what he's doing. Whatever it is though apparently freed up Goldie's other hand as it comes down to wipe away some of the drool streaming down your chin before coaxing you off with a wet pop. You whine a bit before he shifts to sit up and gives you a come hither finger. You crawl to where he is now more towards the head of the bed than before feeling your own cock drip a bit when you settle back between his legs and drop down to your forearms tail in the air. 

"Nice stockings sexy wear those for us?" You forgot about them to be perfectly honest but you nod anyway of course they were for them both of them have a thing for you in thigh highs so you wear them often. 

You feel a hand run over your hips tracing the bones under your pale skin, oh there's Freddy. His fingers are slick as they run over the cleft of your rear making you let out a shaky breath against the heated skin of Goldie's groin. Fingers find your hair stroking you softly, "relax lovely so he can get you nice and stretched." 

Goldie's bedroom voice is about as silky smooth as Freddy's singing voice and it renders you a very pliable puddle of bunny every time. You instantly relax as if it were a less than gentle command and he traces your bruised lips with the slick head of his cock as a reward while Freddy traces your entrance with a feather light finger. You see their silent eye communication over your head gosh dang twin telepathy powers you never could intersect those. As fast as its initiated though its gone and both of them return their gazes to you panting lightly, blushing, and slightly sweaty between them like you're their favorite treat and it makes your cock absolutely twitch dripping a bit more onto the sheets. In perfect sync Goldie's cock breaches your lips as Freddy's first finger slips inside you clean to the knuckle. You barely even feel it really this isn't your first rodeo you're part rabbit after all so suck it you're a pro and you know it. But pro or not your lovers are nothing if not gentlemen so Freddy always prepares you slowly and thoroughly not that you mind the gentle treatment. He carefully thrusts it in and out of you crooking it and petting your insides til you're moaning around the cock in your mouth and rocking back onto his hand. 

"Ready for another pretty bunny?" 

Freddy always did leave the talking to Goldie if he was coherent enough and you nod as best you can with him in your mouth barely twitching when a second finger is added. But when it starts moving you groan its muffled but its loud enough to let them know you enjoy the stretch starting to rock back on his hand in time with the quickening bobs of your head on his twin. Honestly at this point you're not sure Freddy's even moving anymore that its all you but you can feel when he adds a third stilling you by your hip so he can spread them and stretch you more. You glance up to see a fairly blissed out Goldie tugging on your hair and moaning softly his blue eyes half lidded as he gives you a gentle smile and an encouraging pet of your ear as Freddy pulls his fingers out of you.

Freddy's lips brush over the ear not currently being fondled, "Ready for me, love?" You can't help the needy whine that escapes as you nod around your gag though you have to pull off and gasp all but throwing your head back when he sinks into you straight to the hilt you feel him shiver as he stills giving you a second. 

Goldie's lips meet yours again and with a nod you give Freddy the go ahead, he wastes no time setting a steady pace groaning and moaning into your ear, "God, look at you. Took over half my god damn hand and still so tight oh gods so perfect, Bonnie." 

He gets so sappy during sex sometimes but you don't mind you enjoy the praise makes you feel good. You moan into Goldie's mouth wanting to go back to sucking him but you take forever to finish so you often get to have them both like this each round. 

You pull away from those lips just long enough to pant and stutter to him, "F-faster darling, please." He doesn't even hesitate grabbing your hips and setting a new absolutely blistering pace. 

You don't even try to be quiet anymore everyone here knows each other's dirty secrets so whatever let them hear. You're all bu screaming your pleasure now feeling the slide of slick skin on slick skin inside you making your body go boneless against Goldie until Freddy finds that bundle of nerves that sets your everything alight and makes you go rigid with pleasure filled shakes. All of a sudden you're really not so sure you'll last. You're not sure when he moved but you're practically laying on Goldie now your moans only getting louder as your hardness rubs against his in time with Freddy's thrusts. You're both slick with spit and pre and you can't help but watch as he takes both of you into his hand and starts to stroke you together in time with his twin. 

"You two make quite a sight," you can tell he's having to work for the words between the gasps and moans and you really didn't realize how long its been for all three of you. But his voice non the less is still silky smooth making you and Freddy both moan in unison perfect harmony really and you're glad to see you're not the only one made boneless by that voice. A steadier than it should be hand smooths up your back and finds your hair giving it a tug to expose your throat to your other partner who wastes no time latching onto it sucking on your adam's apple. You whine loudly torn between bucking into the hand and hardness caressing your own or rick back into the rough thrusts and yeah forget that earlier thought there's no way you'll last. 

Especially not when Freddy bites down on the nape of your neck sucking a mark there while absolutely abusing your sweet spot. Goldie only seals your fate when he releases your throat to whisper sweet praises into your ear, "such a good boy for us, Bonnie. Is he treating you well darling? Does it feel good? Is this what you like? That's it sing for us beautiful. So pretty for us, Bonnie." You're a mess when he pulls away with a soft kiss to your furry ear to look at his brother, "tell him how perfect he is, Freddy. Does he feel good?" 

He returns to mouthing at your ear to muffle his own pleasureful moans as his stroking speeds up a tick. Freddy lets go of your neck to whisper in the other ear, "love you like this hug me so perfectly baby," his breath hitches he's nowhere near as collected as his brother and his rhythm has become a bit sloppy. You're absolutely keening tears of pleasure and droll free flow down your face and anything else he may have been trying to say turns into a garbled mess of your name and moans. 

"Come on big brother make our little bunny all messy you both are so close I can see it," you barely hear Goldie's words as he shakily whines them to Freddy but you can tell he's close too.

"F-Freddy baby so close just a little more," you cling to Goldie shaking like a leaf feeling that red hot rope getting ready to snap as those thrusts become highly erratic but still hit that spot every time. "Come on Freddy love fill me up cum for me baby," and that does it he clamps back onto your neck thrusting through his climax with a relieved sob the hot feeling sending you over the edge with a choked moan all over Goldie's chest. You're panting as he pulls out nuzzling your hair and you can practically feel Goldie's grin as he sits back up. You give Freddy a knowing look over your shoulder and a nod. He grins through his panting and quickly moves behind his twin as you nudge Goldie backwards against him with a slightly raspy 'your turn.' You swallow him again making him keen loudly.

"So loud already little bro? This shouldn't take long then," Goldie loves being talked to and does Freddy exploit the shit out of that fact when he isn't buried to the hilt in you. You bob enthusiastically eye open and trained on them ears up to listen to every word and sound looking for one in particular. Goldie's got one hand clamped between his teeth moaning loudly around it as Freddy bites down on and gives a rough tug to one of his ears. You guide his other hand to your hair to let him ground himself which he happily accepts no moving you at all just holding on. Freddy releases his ear moving to suck a bright mark into his neck hands wandering around his chest tracing scars and muscles watching you with him. "Feel good? He's the best at what he does isn't he," he takes Goldie's hand out of his mouth intertwining their fingers. "Come now sing for your big brother bet it'll let Bonnie know how good a job he's doing." He lets out an absolutely wanton moan as you swallow around him giving a hum to cause vibrations making his head fall back onto his brother's shoulder. "So pretty its OK you don't have to hold your voice back fall to pieces for us, just let go." You pull back for a moment looking up at him before giving his thigh a kiss. 

"Be a good boy, Goldie. You should listen to your big brother let us take care of you." 

The whine you receive for your efforts makes you smile and return to his cock he's gotta be getting sore. You hollow your cheeks and take him as deep as you can earning a damn near scream of pleasure.

"Come on, cum for big brother and Bonnie we've got you let go you'll feel so much better honey."

"B-big brother s-so close, B--Bonnie, Bonnie please."

You've reduced him to begging not an easy feat. You look up to see him with a tear stained face pupils blown wide trying to hide in his brother's neck and it makes you go faster encouraging him to just let go. With one more hard swallow you hear the noise you've been listening for that adorable little squeak that embarrasses him so much every time he cums. The salty liquid fills your mouth and you swallow it all looking right at him as you do so making him practically glow with blush and all but dive into his brother's neck hiding as you pull off of him with a pop.

\--End of NSFW

You drag your hand across your mouth wiping the spit away and giving them a smile, "no need to be so embarrassed, love. We're the only ones who know you squeak when you cum and its our secret promise."

Freddy chuckles as you comment makes him attempt to hide more. He pulls his brother away and shrugs out of his t-shirt, oh cheater how did he stay pretty much fully clothed, using it to clean his chest of your cum while you pull on Goldie's discarded PJ pants. You turn to them practically feeling their pouts they like cuddles but you need to shower before you can help Bernard. With a sigh you flop on the bed giving each of them a quick kiss, "I know but I have a hyper twelve year old in need of my music help and I cant go help him with cum running down my legs. Plus we open in a couple hours we gotta set up, cook, and clean up topside." You chuckle as you hear Freddy groan and watch as he hides under the blankets dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise next chap has plot. Comments? questions?


	3. Your Name is Freddy and You're the Face of this Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and feel free to ask me anything.

Be Freddy

Fuuuuuuuuuuck you don't want to leave your cocoon of blankets you don't want to go topside, you pout like a child a little while longer not that there's anyone around to give that face too. Goldie left fully dressed not long after Bonnie but not before pulling some of your blankets back and telling you you really should get ready with that stupid melt you to a puddle of goo and do whatever he says smile he has. You know you really do need to face the music the face of this place doesn't get time off not that you would take it you would give it to your team they work hard and frankly deserve more than one day a week off that cant even be considered that. But none the less you really don't want to see if the whitecoats retrieved a poor soul from your suit its always yours you think the Freddy suit has something against you some days. You roll out of bed though, if there is something in him you don't want anyone else to possibly find it they don't need that you'll shoulder that burden. 

"Brr!" you roll onto your toes in a feeble attempt to escape the icy hardwood floor and waddle awkwardly to your closet pulling out your suit and throwing it probably a little haphazardly onto the bed so you can fumble around for some socks desperately. "Oh thank you whoever up there still likes me a little bit," you pull on the acquired thick black socks with a yawn, man those two wore you out. Footsteps upstairs make you shake it off though, it really is time to get a move on. You pull on your suit smoothing non-existent wrinkles singing some song that Chica demanded you dance to with her on some game last night. Its not even English and its stuck in your head on repeat like some broken record. You're mindless to your singing though as you tie your bow-tie getting increasingly louder til you're singing at your normal volume instead of a whisper.

It's not until his voice cuts you off that you come back to earth, "someone's in a good mood all of a sudden." Your mouth shuts with a loud click and your cheeks are instantly flaming as Bonnie closes the small distance between you straightening your tie for you. "Goldie said you were having a hard time so I figured I'd come help you." His hands smooth over your chest moving to do up the buttons of your blazer making you purr a little under your breath. You turn away when he releases you so you can toe on your shoes and scan the room for your hat scratching the back of your head when you don't see it anywhere. 

"I just really don't wanna see if there's blood or worse in my suit is all love. I'm just pouting though the children always come first. God damn it all! Do you see my oh -," you turn back to him seeing your hat in his hands. You duck down a bit so he can place it on your head carefully sliding your ears through their slots so that it fits comfortably. 

"Perfect," he smiles looking you over as you straighten up, "and if there's anything in him we'll just give him a quick bath frankly all of them could use one might be a chore for tonight was just going to wait til mine was repaired but that seems to be taking a while Goldie absolutely mauled that thing."

"It wasn't exactly being very nice to you, love. It pissed him off...unfortunately we both kinda break things when we get mad..." You don't remember much about that night honestly you weren't there for the actual carnage. It was quite a while ago and by that you mean like half a year ago you guys had just met Goldie at that point yeah was quite a meeting. 

"I know love no harm no foul really its not like the bunny could feel it it was just surprised I'm sure. But enough reminiscing we need to get up there its...messy."

You blink a few times at his change of tone at the word messy but follow him out anyway admittedly with your eyes watching that fluffy tail poking out of the back of sinfully tight black skinny jeans, you shake your head to get yourself to look away as you both ascend the stairs leading to the open trap door of the stage that leads topside. You reach up to tug at your own hair when you see what he means by messy. Blood. There's blood everywhere. He struggled that much is obvious and you feel yourself go a bit hollow. "Freddy, don't do that," you let go of your own locks as if they were on fire at the sound of Chica's voice.

"Sorry Chica...I'm trying not to do that anymore..." You hang your head like a pup who's ashamed they forgot the meaning of a command or a softly scolded child and it barely brushes her shoulder when she embraces you. Chica gives the best hugs she's the closest thing to a mother any of you have and its sad since shes the same age as Foxy not but three years older than Goldie and you and only five older than Bonnie who's the baby of your original four before you met Mangle and Goldie and before Fredrick and Bernard were thrown under your responsibilities. Your eyes snap open, Fredrick and Bernard, "Chica where are the children?" They don't need to see this. They don't need to know the full extent of the hell you all live in. Not yet, not so young, not like you. 

"They're still down below, love, we came up first. Freddy, breath they're fine I told them to stay put," Bonnie's rubbing circles into your back and you release a breath you didn't realize you were holding and steel yourself.

"Let's get this cleaned up I'll tend to the body or what's left of it," you know you sound empty like a shell almost, but you would never let them deal with the horror of cleaning what's left of the people who dare be here at night. They silently obey you releasing you from their holds and going to the kitchen for cleaning supplies. 

You know where you'll find what's left, looking across the stage you meet the cold eyes of the departed. He had brown eyes and pretty nice teeth it seems. You take a grounding breath and start moving your shoes click against the wood softly as you approach the suit you loath so much. The children love him though so you do all you can to respect him. With a shiver you pull out the pocket knife you made a habit of carrying when you were younger using it to sever the tendons that are still attached to the eyes placing them at your feet carefully before going to take the head off your personal prison cell. 

"You bite me yet again and I swear to every culture's higher powers that I will dismantle you and burn your parts while laughing about it," the head comes off easy enough and its rare for you to get to the victim first its usually just the eyes, teeth, and most of their blood left when you get to them. Not this time. You can't help it you never did get used to the stench of death you double over falling to your knees as the scent hits your hypersensitive nose and heave...loudly. You hear something drop and the rushing of feet as you sputter and gasp for air trying to regain control, but images are flashing around you now and despite your stomach having no contents you continue to heave. A hand pulls your hat off gathering your, too short to actually be in any danger, hair and holding it back while its twin rubs soothing circles into your back much too firmly to be Bonnie like you originally thought it was. 

"You ok there, captain? Yuck, that's just gross...not to mention rude you four. Wanna day off? You could probably use it I don't think anyone should expect you to wear that suit til its been shampooed like five times at least. Bet Mike wouldn't give two hoots either." Foxy's metal hand releases your hair now that you've stopped and you sit back on your heels looking over your shoulder meeting a single gold eye and a lopsided but worried grin complete with a few fake silver teeth and sharp fox fangs.

"Not a chance. We have that little girl's birthday party today and I promised to wear that costume that you worked so hard on for it plus she asked me personally to sing for her. You've been looking forward to this for weeks, Foxy its not often we get a pirate exclusive party I will not be the wet blanket here. It's bad enough Bonnie can't play for her I don't need him worrying over me too."

"Well actually...." You raise an eyebrow at him motioning with your head for him to continue. "Goldie and I managed to fix his suit up while you guys were playing with Chica last night lass did a good job keeping you guys distracted." He has a shit eating grin on his face and you haven't been quite so happy about these suits in a while.

"Wow that's awesome I was wondering where he was twin shit wasn't working. Just figured he was doing whatever weird stuff he did before he figured out we all exist and didn't want to be found. Did you tell Bonnie? He'll be ecstatic he misses playing for the kids."

"Not yet gonna surprise him but we should address this first," he lifts his patch revealing his other eye. It used to just be for the pirate act but ever since Bonnie's accident he wears it to help him smile and not hate his own so much.

"Yeah...Help me give him a properish funeral?"

"Aye aye Captain, no need to do it alone I'll get him out back."

"Right...I'm gonna ummm..." You start pulling at your hair again without noticing til he gently smacks your wrist, "thank you...I'm gonna go get a mop." The sheer amount of barf on the stage now is embarrassing but thankfully Foxy doesn't laugh or say anything he just offers his easy smile and a nod before trotting away probably to get a dolly so he can move your suit. You slip away opting to just jump off the stage and head for the kitchen. The doors swing open with ease revealing all but reflective surfaces and a floor you're almost afraid to walk on leave it to Chica she runs one tight ship in here. You can smell pizzas baking and it makes your stomach churn. You cover your mouth and hug your stomach as to not be sick again taking deep breaths. 

"Freddy? Are you alright? You look so pale, sweetie, are you feeling ok?" Chica steadies your slightly swaying and shaking form rubbing your shoulders and you're starting to feel really pathetic this morning. 

"Just some suit issues I'll be ok...need a mop though."

She looks skeptical that you really feel alright but grabs the mop and its bucket setting it under a very slow flow of water with soap in the bottom before grabbing something off the counter. Its a sandwich apparently as she shoves the corner of it in your mouth, mmmm peanut butter and....mmmmmmmmmm honey, god damn this woman to heck. Her lavender eyes alone command you to eat or she'll kick your scrawny bear ass and you know she would she's done it before. You hear the unspoken order loud and clear taking a nibble off the corner in your mouth as she places the bucket in between you two. You grab it and turn to leave but apparently you didn't hear as clearly as you thought cuz your nibble doesn't seem to cut it. Her hand falls on your shoulder forcibly turning you back to her, "Oh I don't think so Freddy Forte Fazbear," don't you dare laugh! You got to pick your own middle name when you were five and you loved to sing loudly so you picked the music term for sing loudly, "you better take a big boy bite before I sit you down in here like a cub and not let you leave til you're done with a few of those." once again you know she will too she has indeed done that before to all of you even Mangle and he's two years older than her. You take said big boy bite despite the protest of your stomach even daring to open your mouth to show her after you've swallowed.

"Good boy now give me the mop. Don't look at me like that, Freddy. There's a dead man in your suit of course you ralphed. I've cleaned plenty of barf and worse I play mother for all seven of you boys remember, and yes Foxy and Mangle count as boys still. You boys never grow up you're toys just get more expensive." She smiles at you offering a playful wink before continuing, "so you go clean your suit so that you're confident it's clean enough for you to wear since I know you wont take the day off no matter how much I push you to. None of us want to watch you go through the pain of another panic attack darling and that already happens almost daily without the dead person part." 

You sigh ears folding a little you hate burdening anyone, "Just don't want you to feel like you have too I made the mess after all and you already do so much for us Chica you don't need to clean up after us too..." Plus its gross but you leave that out. She offers you a sad smile but its still warm as ever.

"Honey, you didn't puke on purpose and I'm offering trust me if I could help Bonnie keep his eye socket clean for the month he still had a phantom eyeball I can clean a stage. At least I wont have to restrain it."

You suppose its the end of this debate as she takes the mop right from your hands and gives you another warmer smile before sauntering off her little wings fluttering on her back a bit. With a sigh you too exit and head out back. Foxy already has the body out and the stone oven, its covered in ivy and looks unusable so nobody ever seems to question it thankfully, lit. You always cremate the bodies of those who don't make it at night then let their ashes catch the wind to take them somewhere better while you sing for them just to make sure they're at peace so hopefully they don't linger here. He looks to you with a sad smile as you approach and kneel down to grab the pairs to the arm and leg he's got in his grasp. He's horribly mutilated so much so he doesn't even resemble a human being anymore. You look away and help put him in the flames quickly closing it off. You'll have to let it burn and come back for it later by the time you do the flames will have died leaving just the ashes and you can release them. Foxy disappears behind the backdoor and for a few moments all you can see is his fluffy red tail tipped with a bit of white before he reemerges armed with a bucket of shampoos and conditioners, sponges, dog brushes, blow driers and the hose. Oh you love cleaning this suit...Not! Its like bathing a cat...a white one. A pain in the ass and it has to be done often. You take the head off again, for some reason Foxy put it back on, you're taking no risks this suit is the only one even slightly active during the day and it likes to bite people hence the restaurant rule, Never Touch Freddy. You pull out the metal endoskeleton the company insists on using to stand them up at night sometimes you wonder if you just never put it in if they would be able to hurt anyone at night but you don't dare cross the whitecoats you regret the one time you did...you shake off the sudden memories placing the metal support well out of reach of any water and return to the suit. Just as you get there though your ass becomes suddenly very cold and very wet. 

You yelp as Foxy gets you with the hose cackling up a storm, "got ya! ....Sorry that's the only time I swear I just wanted to see you smile kid." 

You try to smile for him then Foxy's always been good at cheering everyone up. He smiles back hitting the suit with the hose now and you both set to work coats draped aside. With his help it doesn't take nearly as long as it usually does to clean this thing and before you know it you're hauling it back in. Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle sit at a table apparently done with the cleaning simply talking among themselves. Your weird ass twin powers tell you Goldie is in the service room you have no idea how you always know where he is when you really wanna know and he doesn't mind if you do you just kinda can. Bonnie calls it twin powers so that's what you've started calling it. The present three chuckle as Bernard seems to stumble with his bass piece again making him give a frustrated huff and a small stomp he's kinda funny and definitely adorable when frustrated but don't tell him that. Bonnie says something to him about chords or something you really don't understand from where he sits. Its a good thing he's not playing alone today he looks super nervous since he's playing a new song today well new for him, Bonnie wrote it and plays it with him all the time so he'll be fine. You hear the keyboard and Fredrick's voice still a bit gravely and oh now you just cant help yourself. You quietly run up the stage's side stairs scaring the hell out of the twelve year-olds as you come up to them without them noticing and start to harmonize with your baby 'brother.' Bernard stops playing and his eyes light up at the sound of the two of you. To you you sound groggy and frankly awful but he stares in awe as your presence brings on a full song and you two fall together at every note of the simple song perfectly with ease. You raise your eyebrow at the young rabbit his eyes are trained on Fredrick and when he blushes it clicks. You smile awww young love and poor Bernard has it bad. You back up a bit giving the blunet a better view. Fredrick is lost in the music fingers flying across the keys of the keyboard voice warmed up enough to where he hits every note perfectly and Bernard looks like he's trying to hind in his bow-tie now. 

Oh look they match, you cant help but chuckle as you compare the shade of his face to the shade of the bow the sound makes him look right at you instead. You play an air guitar for a moment making him start to mindlessly play along with him fingers moving across the strings just as naturally as Bonnie's, they truly are very talented. Their eyes meet for a moment and Fredrick's face goes as red as Bernard's in that split second before they bashfully look away. You decide its a good time to leave them be slipping off the stage just in time to distract Bonnie from Foxy as he slips away to join your twin in the service room. He smiles to you in appreciation as you pull your precious bunny in for a distracting kiss earning him time to slip in and close the door softly.

You let your lips glide over his a few times giving his bottom lip a nip before pulling away. His eye flutters back open and his face is dusted a rose color. His hands rest on your chest while yours rest on his hips you smile as his face goes a bit darker his ears twitching a little. The two of you just stare into each other's eyes all mushy like for a minute before you steal another pulling him flush to you until a wolf whistle makes you separate hastily and turn to see Foxy and Goldie wheeling out a fully repaired bunny suit. Bonnie definitely wasn't expecting it his hands go to his mouth and his ears go taught on his head you can even see his tail twitching from side to side.

"Sorry I kind of mauled him, love." Goldie scratches the back of his head looking off to the side obviously still a little embarrassed from losing himself to the bear inside all those months ago. 

"Look he's even got a face again!" Foxy looks so proud of that fact hands on his hips, smile wide showing every tooth, and chin way up as Goldie face palms beside him.

"Yes, yes he does. Thank you guys he looks good as new if not even better and Goldie love its fine if you hadn't found us and mauled him that night I would have dyed." Bonnie kisses your cheek once more before leaving your arms to embrace your twin offering him a kiss too before petting the rabbit's furry arm. 

"It amazes me that you can still be perfectly ok with this thing, lad." Foxy does look genuinely surprised and frankly you are just as amazed.

"Oh he scares me to no end, Foxy but I respect him. I honestly don't think any of them mean to hurt anyone they probably don't even understand what they're doing." Bonnie's quick to defend the suit he always did try to find the best in absolutely everything nothing in this world deserves him you swear and he most definitely doesn't deserve the hand dealt to him.

"Seemed pretty intent on tearing you apart that night," Goldie mumbles leveling the suit with a venomous gaze but he says no more. 

Bonnie looks concerned in his direction but doesn't push the issue so neither do you, you just go over to him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder giving him a look that says 'I'm here if you need to vent.' He nods to you twin telepathy obviously working as he didn't even look at you his eyes are still trained on the lavender suit. 

"Here they are everyone! Ye all are pirates today so suit up! Kids will be here soon." Foxy absolutely glows his tail wagging behind him as he hands everyone a custom pirate costume tailored to each suit. Let the games begin.

\---Later that night

Oh god you're sore kids are hell-beasts you swear to it and you weren't even being used as a jungle gym like your companions. You spent most of the party with a little girl who was very very ill and her brother but it was her best friend's birthday so she wanted to be there. Cancer you think her brother said, she lives in the hospital but the birthday girl was the hospital director's daughter and visits her a lot. So she was allowed to go so long as she took it easy. You walked with her and her brother as he pushed her around in her chair a bit behind the other kids while they did treasure hunts thankfully she still got to participate. You felt bad for her, you wanted nothing more than to hug her she said you were her favorite and you couldn't even hug her. She just hugged her Freddy plush as she stared longingly at the real thing so close yet so far away. You sigh if you could you would've...you would've carried that frail child all over the party if she wanted you to but you couldn't. Bonnie's cooking something you can smell it and man does it smell good Goldie's curled into your side practically sleeping he got jumped a lot today all the hugs kids want to give you they give to him instead since you're twins. The kids are playing some game on one of the many systems Mike and Jeremy brought you guys once upon a time. You have a whole wall dedicated just to games and movies they've brought you all over the years. Chica's helping Bonnie you think and Foxy and Mangle are cuddled up on the other side of the couch in the same fashion as Goldie and you but both of them are pretty much asleep. Mangle wasn't at the party his suit was decommissioned a long time ago though you think Foxy and Goldie are secretly putting it back together so he can join you if he wants. You look back to the kids on the floor they've fallen asleep and are lightly snoring it makes you chuckle.

Chica and Bonnie leave the kitchen holding plates and a pot of pasta looking like the walking dead. "Everyone is asleep...we could probably save that for tomorrow." 

You smile tiredly at them your eyes really heavy. They nod smiling at the cuddling foxes, kids, and your brother turning back to the kitchen putting stuff away with soft clinks. You shake Goldie gently his blue eyes opening slowly and looking around in minor confusion like he usually does when he just wakes up he's still not used to being here in an actual living space instead on the old security room in the old location hiding as best he can under the desk with his own suit nearby his suit always was a little strange in comparison to the others it never did seem to actually hurt anyone just scared the fuck out of them with its weird appear disappear shit it does.  
"Go to bed bro Bonnie and I will be there soon we just gotta put the kids down." He nods without a word and stumbles to your room as Bonnie and Chica reemerge.

She shakes Foxy waking him up with a squeak of 'Why is the rum gone?' before Mangle wakes up from his jerky movement, "you two fell asleep on the couch how bout you go to your room its been a long day." 

Both foxes nod and retreat to their room Mangle wrapping an arm around Foxy's waist as they go. Bonnie kneels down and scoops Bernard up as you do the same with Fredrick you bid Chica good night and head to their shared room. Half of it is immaculate not a one thing out of place while the other looks a little more lived in with sheet music spread out on a stand and a guitar pick on the pillow of a sloppily made up bed among other things generally crooked or in a wrong place. You pull back the red blankets of Fredrick's perfectly made bed, he has slight OCD just like Goldie so you're used to the lack of mess by now, he stirs a little as you lay him down probably cuz the sheets are cold but with a shush and a light pet to his dirty blond hair he settles again. You pull the blankets up to his chin and turn back to Bonnie. Bernard is curled up in his own blue blankets apparently having gone down without any panic tonight as Bonnie has a smile on, "well to bed, Goldie's waiting on us." 

You nod to him holding an arm out. He chuckles and loops his own into yours, you leave with a gentle click of the door.

 

You sleep well for a while until the footsteps become too much. With a sigh you attempt to go back to sleep pulling Bonnie's body a bit closer to you and kissing his head with a chuckle as Goldie follows him in his sleep. You nuzzle the violet locks under your chin and start to drift again until a very human scream is heard overhead. No. Not again. Not fucking tonight. You don't even hesitate to slip away from your companions placing your pillow behind Bonnie so he doesn't wake you toe on a pair of your rarely used sneakers and head for the stairs taking them two at a time you have to save this guy. Your blue eyes glow in the darkness, a result of a failed experiment on the whitecoats' part, as you emerge from the trap door heart racing. The clock reads 3:00 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Enjoying yourselves?
> 
> Here's a link to the song and dance Freddy has stuck in his head in case anyone wants it the models used are even the ones I based the characters on.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBhm_KwZVYA&index=11&list=PLzxYvaCJmmRLEeYIaVmxAQsngKuusa1zo


	4. No Party Like a Pirate Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you are the new night guard his name is Mark yes I based him off of Markipler. We love you Mark! Cuz I think he plays it best. But hes not a youtuber or anything really he just looks like Mark and his name is Mark and kinda acts like him. for anyone who may not know him I highly recommend watching him hes awesome here's a link to his channel
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7_YxT-KID8kRbqZo7MyscQ
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think or just say hi dont be shy I dont bite ^^

Earlier that day

Be Mark

Your clunker of a car seems relieved when you park it to wait for the hospital bus your sister is riding on. You look out your window at the colorful new location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, you remember going to the old location often and you'll admit this building is much bigger. They needed a bigger building the sheer number of people coming on a daily basis could barely fit in the tiny space of the old one. Your sister loves this place has since it reopened four years ago though apparently the company is a good 40 and change it shut down a long time ago and stayed shut down for 20 years. Though nobody remembers why and nobody cares Freddy's is the greatest. Hell you're a full grown man and you adore this place. There's a birthday here today and your sister gets to leave the hospital for the first time in months to attend though she has to stay in her chair and take it easy. You know she doesn't mind she's just happy to be going. Plus she can't wait to see Freddy he was always her favorite. You look at the stuffed bear in the seat next to you. She was so upset that you couldn't find it all those months ago when she was told she had to stay in the hospital now so the doctors could keep an eye on her. It caused you to sell your condo and move to a pretty shady neighborhood and into an even shadier apartment so you could put every extra cent into her care and you just lost the bear in the mess of boxes. But you found him this morning dusted off his little hat and repaired his bow-tie that had fallen off so you could bring her precious plush to her. You're not allowed to touch the real Freddy after all so she always brought her plush when you went in the past. You played six long hours to get the tickets required and even then you didn't have quite enough but the real Freddy helped scrounge up the rest with you so she could have it. You wonder if the wearer of the suit just has some anxiety issues and that's why you can't touch him you'd love to talk him through it. You shake your head getting rid of the thoughts reminding yourself you dropped out of collage abandoning your psychology degree, Angel needs that money more than them and way more than your degree. So now you just work whatever job you can get. You even thought about working here...you wonder if they have an opening you could use a second job. The whine of a bus pulling up rouses you from your thoughts. You grab the Freddy plush and the wrapped gift under it getting out of the car to meet up with Angel. The chair lift brings her down to the ground and she's practically bouncing, "big brother!"

You smile and give her a hug, "hey little one. Look who I found?" You show her the plush watching her eyes light up with delight as she takes it.

"Freddy!" She hugs the bear tightly. "Let's go, Mark, Abby is probably already inside." You take the handles of her chair into your hands and push her toward the entrance. The door is swung open and held by a man in a uniform with blond hair and an easy smile.

"Let me get this for you, welcome to Freddy's are you here for the pirate party? Our entire pizzeria has been rented til about 3:00," he's bubbly and the badge on his chest lets you know his name is Jeremy.

"Yup has it already started?" 

"Not just yet Freddy and his friends are getting ready to come out though so we better get you in there. Can I see your hand princess?" Angel hands him her hand where she receives a safety stamp then he stamps yours in an identical one allowing you to enter. "Have a great time! If you need anything special please ask Mike or myself we're the workers on the floor today." You nod to him and offer a wave pushing your sister over to her group of friends.

"Angel! Yay you made it!" A little red-head holding a Foxy plush in her arms and clad in a pirate costume barrels right for you too. Abby, the hospital director's daughter she's the birthday girl turning the bright age of seven today and obviously she really loves Foxy. "You don't look so sick today that's great. Daddy says you're doing well but you have to take it easy today. That's ok we'll all make sure you have fun." She bounces around your sister as you wheel her to the others gathered at a long table in front of Pirate's Cove. You simply observe as the kids all chat and run around Abby making sure that they don't leave Angel behind until a cannon sounds.

"Arrrrr!!!! I hear there be a birthday girl here lookin' to see this here pirate!" You clap with the kids, Foxy always did make you smile he's so animated and full of energy.

"Captain Foxy!" A chorus of children greet the canine happily.

"Ahoy ye scalawags! Oy where's me crew? Do ya see em?" Everyone starts looking around until you hear a loud guitar chord from the main stage a little ways off.

"Oops! False start, you I mean ye heard nothin'." The curtain opens to reveal the rest of the characters including Bonnie who last time you were here was "sick." It definitely isn't missed by the children either as they all scream a happy 'Bonnie!' as they all approach. Each one is clad in a pirate costume lordy they went all out for this. They all hop onto Foxy's ship Bonnie in a striped shirt and vest with a bandanna, Chica wears a pink and black velvet dress and boots, Bernard the new rabbit Bonnie's brother you think wears an outfit just like his only in purples where Bonnie's is in blues, and then the Freddy family in matching outfits just in different colors (red for Fredrick, blue for Goldie, and black for Freddy himself) that all look a lot like Foxy's only slightly more proper and suit like. Freddy himself still sports his top hat as opposed to the triangle ones of his brothers earning him laughs and a look from Foxy that is just golden as he just stands next to Foxy like he looks all pirate.

"We heard all, Bonnie and Freddy really?"

"Yup...why what's wrong? Something on my face?" its pretty hilarious to watch the giant brown bear attempt to check his face in the reflection of Foxy's hook. All the kids laugh. Then Abby pipes up.

"You're not wearing the right hat silly Freddy!" all the kids and Foxy nod.

"I think we can make this hat look more piratey what do you say kids?" Chica looks out at everyone from her spot before leaving the ship and walking among the kids, "hmmmmm what would make it look right? Freddy loves his top hat so we should let him keep it but we need to spruce it up a little." She hands Abby a little treasure chest, "what's in here? I'm simply not strong enough to open it." The little girl pops it open and pulls out a red feather. "Oh look a feather how about we put that in his hat?" the kids all cheer in confirmation and she gets back on the stage sticking it in her companion's hat.

"Well how do I look?" Freddy strikes a model pose causing another wave of laughter from the kids and a nod from the captain.

"Much better, thank ye for the help now lets party!" 

\-------

The party goes on much longer than you had thought it would but its your day off so that's ok. Foxy arranged a scavenger hunt so you're wheeling your sister around slightly behind the other kids as they follow the fox and his friends around the building searching for clues to find his buried treasure which he apparently had forgotten the location of. Angel chatters happily with the unexpected tag along you have. Freddy follows a respectable distance from your side listening to your sister tell him a story from when she used to go to public school. The bear is quite a tentative listener you notice. Soon though her illness gets the better of her and she starts to cough it seems to alarm him as he looks to you and you swear you can see question even worry behind those mesh eyes. You hand her her medicine it's high time for her to take it as is and it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep due to them hugging her bear close.

You're not sure what possesses you to confine in the bear walking with you but you do, "she's very sick...she has leukemia a form of cancer. She lives in the hospital since she got so bad but Abby, the birthday girl, she's the hospital director's daughter. She comes to play with her a lot they've become good friends and Dr. Snow, the director, cleared her to come here today so long as she's careful. It's hard ya know? I dropped out of collage, sold my house, most of my things, my car, I got rid of it all to give her a chance but now I barely make enough to scrape us by...I'm sorry you probably don't care and dear lord I'm talking to a bear." You face palm he doesn't need to know all this and there's no way he cares.

"I think you and I both know that its the suit that's a bear and that there's a person in here. I don't really know what that's like I'm sorry but Bonnie says I'm a pretty good wall to just talk at." You swear there's a smile in his voice. "I think she really appreciates you coming with her today and I know if she understood everything you've given up she would be very very grateful for it. As it stands all she wants is your love and that's the most powerful medicine." 

With that you both fall silent following until they find Foxy's treasure chest that is apparently filled with a cake and ice cream. Since your sister is still asleep you think its time to go that's enough adventure for one day. But before you turn to leave you find the bear again, "Freddy," he turns to you cocking his head in question, "thank you." He nods to you tipping his hat in good bye as you head for the door. A poster makes you stop though, "Help Wanted: We are in Dire Need of a Night Watchman Please Call..." You pull out your phone saving the number perhaps you'll get your second job after all.

\------

You get Angel back into her bed at the hospital without waking her and head back to your apartment. The door squeaks obnoxiously as you enter and flop onto the single chair you have pulling out your phone and calling the number from the pizzeria. One ring, two rings, three and a pick up, "Hello hello you've reached Fazbear entertainment's tech desk can I help you?"

"Uhh yes I was calling to ask about the night watch position at the pizzeria? There was a poster hanging up and I could really use a second job. Is it still available?"

"Yes yes it is in fact our last night guard just quit can you start tonight?" Wow really!? This couldn't get anymore perfect.

"Of course! When do I need to be there?"

"Your shift will be from Midnight to 6 AM your uniform will be in your office someone should be there to help you get settled."

"Thank you so much! I will be there."

"But of course I will let the store know you will be there oh and what was your name sir?"

"Mark and I will be there." with quick good byes you disconnect. Its 4:00 now guess you should get some sleep. You brew some sleepy time tea forcing yourself to sleep until your alarm goes off at 11:30. 

\------ Night 1, 11:45

You walk through the front door and this place is much different at night its kind of creepy in all honesty. Next to the prize counter you see an opening with a light on the only one on in the whole place with a shrug you enter. There's no door that you can see its just a small room all that's in it are a desk with a tablet on its surface instead of a computer, a small fan, a phone, and an office chair. You go to sit down seeing your uniform sitting on the chair so you quickly change into the cornflower blue outfit sporting the word 'Security' over the breast pocket now you can sit down. As if someone could see you do so the phone rings.

"Umm...Hello, Freddy Fazbear's this is Mark," nailed it.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok?"

"Ok?" You stop yourself after that though its a recording he cant hear you so you just sit quietly.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Wait what? Death!? The fuck goes on here at night!?

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know,"

"MIGHT!?"

"but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to hear those same stupid songs all the time and had some dude inside me all day almost every day I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Ok. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long not that I get that they're not animatronics so much as costumes anymore but hey whatever the big guy says we follow. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too way back when despite being animatronics. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Needless to say people control them during the day now."

Your jaw falls open you don't think one CAN live without the frontal lobe.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that used to be against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when it was nothing but animatronics, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside Freddy Fazbear's suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with the endoskeleton and a lot of support beams especially around the facial area at night to stand them up and prevent any rips or other damages to the suits. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

Oh yeah just a slight case of death no big deal take two Motrin and don't call me in the morning!

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Oh so not funny dude.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. If they uh start coming there's a mask under your desk put that on and stay as still as possible they will think you're one of them just hangin' out and leave you alone. But if you move they'll be fooled so you can't just hide in it all night if you do you can't check Pirate Cove and Foxy isn't fooled by it."

You look under the desk pulling out a grey squirrel mask with bright eyes and a smile as well as a....pink mustache? Whatever you quickly put it on in a paranoid flurry.

"The red button on your desk will shut the door but only use it if absolutely necessary it eats a lot of the generator's power and if it runs out the power to the whole building will go out for a few hours while it recovers."

WHAT!!!!!???? You try out the door and it comes down with a loud ass slam. Shit that's no door that's like a bomb shield or something. You quickly put it back up though.

"There's a power meter on your tablet uh sorry its battery doesn't work so its hooked up to the generator too but it doesn't use much. You can slow the characters down by flashing your flashlight at them as well its in the desk drawer."

You quickly pull it out setting it on the desk.

"Oh also remember to check your vents Bonnie and Chica really like the vents for some reason so there's cameras in them."

Paranoid you flick through the cameras thankful when you see them all on the stage still.

"If they're getting close you can flash the camera lights it might make them crawl back out. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the door only if absolutely necessary its really only used to combat Foxy as he tends to kinda charge you and isn't fooled by your mask. Gotta conserve power. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Alright, good night."

The phone disconnects with a click and all of a sudden it's way too quiet in here. Oh you just hope you can survive the night.

\-----3 AM

You've made it half way with very few visits from Bonnie and Chica and none from anyone else. Foxy is still in Pirate Cove in his Captain Morgan pose, Bonnie appears to be with him just not on the ship right now, Chica is in the kitchen you're not sure what she's doing she seems to just kind of be standing there staring at the wall, and Freddy's on the stage. You flick back to the stage only to freak out. He moved. SHIT!!!!! You flick through the cameras desperately flashing the lights but you don't see him anywhere. With a, manly mind you, scream you throw the mask on and go limp he's right outside your door. Your heart hammers against your chest. You hear thunder outside oh so not a good night for a storm. Your breathing is heavy as you sit there and it only gets heavier and you start to panic when you here another clap of thunder and the power goes out....fuck. You hear the heavy footfalls and a song starts to play. He's getting closer...fuck fuck fuck this is how it ends this is how you die stuffed into the same friendly bear you were talking to not but twelve hours ago. His paw is mere inches from your face when you see two blue orbs glowing mere feet away. They're charging right for you. Foxy? Doesn't matter really you're boned anyway or so you think. 

You hear a shout no not a shout that's no shout that's a roar and all of a sudden the glowing eyes or their owner anyway tackles the suit in front of you making it land on the floor with a slam holding it down for all he's worth even as it struggles. 

"Run! Make a break for it! Don't you dare look back Bonnie and Chica are both in the vents as we speak they can't get to you fast enough if you go now so run! GO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!" 

You regret leaving him you really do, but you do as he says. You run like the devil in on your heels straight out the front door to freedom screaming.

Be Freddy

Oh you're Freddy alright and you have never been so incredibly screwed in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Requests? Anything? Should I keep going? Love to hear from all of you!


	5. My Memories Keep you Near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap feels a little shorter than the last couple. Flashbacks in this one guys Italics will represent dreams and flashbacks ummm a couple character hops in this too but nothing too nuts. A small moment of potentially triggering themes but nothing graphic as the subject triggers me greatly. If anything is confusing feel free to ask me about it and I'll either explain or let you know that it will explain itself in later chapters. I was also asked about Toy Chica. She will appear but not until a little later should be here in a few chapters I promise I didn't forget about her. However for anyone wondering as of right now I do not have the Puppet or Balloon Boy factored into this as they don't really fit into the animal hybrid theme.
> 
> Also...watched through Entoan's play through of FNAF3 on youtube let me say absolutely terrifying and the plot thickens! This is why I love this series not just jump scares there's story here. Will be watching Mark's as it comes out as well. Entoan has nights 1 - 5 up already so if you want all 5 of the first nights go watch him! ^^ here's a link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAlkmDyqb7fNYcFM-FIV9Fg
> 
> Alright enough chatter from me please enjoy and as always feel free to ask me anything pertaining to the story or not remember I don't bite ^^

Be Bonnie

_Run. That's all you know right now. Run if you want to live. You have no idea why the groceries were so important but now its late and you just hope you're lucky. The building's not that big but you are in the area farthest from the stage where you need to get to and even when you do then what? Freddy will probably be there he rarely leaves the stage. You tear down the main hall hearing the footfalls behind you or maybe they're in front of you they're all around you. Your eyes shoot from corner to corner as you run at break neck speed from room to room. You swear the stage is getting no closer though. You hear a scream and you fall to the floor feeling your doom pick you up like a rag doll. The harsh metal is gripping your face and soon you feel flesh ripping a blood pouring before you fall to the floor. The metal hand is replaced by a hook now you look up to see them with both eyes one last time._

You shoot up from your bed with a heave of breathe eye shooting around the room in a panic. Your hand shoots to your face feeling your scar and it only makes you scream.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey come back Bonnie, you're OK its OK I've got you. Come back to me love."

You feel strong arms around you and you just realized you're trembling like the frightened rabbit you are. Goldie continues to shush you holding you to his chest and rocking slightly. His hand runs through your hair as he mumbles that you're safe in your ear that he's got you and that Freddy and him won't let anything happen to you. He releases you when you've calmed holding you in loose hands as you look behind you Freddy's awfully quiet. Only you don't find the other Fazbear. Weird. He doesn't leave bed for much of anything like ever its like he's afraid to.

"Goldie? Where's Freddy?" you turn to look back at the blond but he looks just as confused as you.

Be Freddy

Oh you're boned you're so boned. The bear throws you off his back as you hear the front door slam at least he made it but now you need to make it. You could make a break for the stage but if you lured them to the others who's to say you could close and lock that door in time they'd all be killed. You tear through the pizzeria really just desperately running in circles trying to come up with a plan when your eyes fall on what may just be your saving grace. Pirate Cove. The enclosed block of tunnels, nets, bounce rooms, obstacles, a ball pit, and little hide away rooms spans from floor to ceiling and it's a ton on very very small spaces. You sprint for it newly repaired Bonnie right on your heels until you dive into an entrance tunnel made for toddlers that you barely fit in let alone him. You're panting and this close to them you really don't feel safe yet. You shimmy through the tube falling out into the ball pit room with an oof. You look around the high ceiling room connected to the tunnel you came from and a larger one for bigger kids.

Nope, fuck that, not staying in here. You bolt around the ball pit for the net that leads up to the next level scaling it with no problem and disconnecting it from the industrial hooks connecting it to the landing. It falls with a slam and you look around again this room is empty save for a very narrow spiral staircase leading up and a tunnel leading over. You take the stairs two at a time to the next landing looking out through the mesh safety net and support beams. Foxy still stands on the ship stage right at the bow but he has moved slightly, Freddy has moved back to the stage looking out over his domain as if searching for you, but the lack of presence of Bonnie and Chica makes you hyperventilate slightly beginning to panic. No not the time for this small spaces are good right now. You try to steady yourself breathing deep and slow before turning around you need to get higher you're not safe yet. You look for the way up in the bouncy room you're in only to scream at the sight of your brother's suit sitting limply across the room directly in front of you. You back up to the mesh shaking and just staring until he seems to simply vanish. Leaving no trace like he was never there at all.

You stare at the space he was at for what seems like hours unmoving before you move forward on shaky legs finally realizing he was right in front of a slanted tunnel leading up. You crawl through it up to the next landing peeking out to the new room to see him again in front of a ladder this time. If you didn't know better you would swear he's trying to lead you possibly to safety. You hear Chica screech below you and decide you can take a chance emerging from the tube and heading slowly to the ladder. He disappears again once you get a few feet away from it. You climb it ending up on a very small landing with a protective railing and a door that's really just a rubber flap, like a dog door, painted to look like a wooden door you would find on a ship. You cautiously slip through the flap into one of the closed off rooms with a ship's wheel and a large window you can look out of and of course the golden suit sits in front of the window staring at you with seemingly empty eye sockets.

How he's able to be in here you have no idea you have to be bent at a weird angle at the waist with an uncomfortable bend in your knees ears flat against your head to stand in here and you're really not that tall. He lifts a hand to you slowly and you almost die from a heart attack. His other hand removes his head and he points inside. Get in? You shake your head. No way. He puts it back on and looks out the window gesturing for you to look and you can see all of them wandering around your hiding place looking for a way in. He pulls it off again pointing once more and you remember something your twin told you when you asked how he lived so long topside. Even in the old rickety building that was the size of a hamster cage with nowhere to run.

_You looked at him his eyes are identical to yours a twin huh? Who would've thought. But It explains why you've felt so...incomplete. You suppose but something is bothering you._

_"How did you manage to survive for so long?"_

_He cocks his head at you processing what you've just asked, "Oh! Golden Freddy. I know it sounds crazy but when the doors stopped working in the old security room he would come to me every night and as crazy as it sounds he would have me hide inside him. Don't look at me like that! It worked, he never hurt me and the others never paid him any mind. I had never slept so good in my life. He would wake me at two minutes to 6 let me get out and then just...disappear like he was never there to begin with."_

You tear yourself from the memory. You may not trust this suit but you trust Goldie and he swears this suit is the reason he lived. It's still sitting there looking to you with empty eyes but you can see hope there and you swear if his mesh blue eyes were still in place you'd be able to see Goldie there begging you to just trust him.

You nod to the suit, "o-ok."

Your voice is shaky and it surprises even you but he pulls his head off once more, having apparently put it back on when you were lost, ducking to allow you to slip inside. Its a tight fit but it's warm and when you see his head come back on you know you're safe and find yourself somehow drifting to sleep.

It doesn't last long of course it was almost six when you managed to get up here and before you know it he's shifting around trying to wake you. You look up and see his head is removed. You fumble out falling less the gracefully to the floor of the tiny room and turn back to him just as he puts the head back on. With a tip of his hat he's gone just as your brother said you are unharmed safe from the others and he vanished like he had never been there. You look out the window everyone is back on the stage and you can hear the distant bang of a grandfather clock. Six bangs the night is over. You leave the room climbing down the ladder intent on climbing all the way down til your inner child finds one of the many slides and you just can't resist. You fling yourself into the bright colored tube having to lay flat on your back but you take that slide all the way to the ground where you are greeted with a sight you never like to see. A needle pierces your skin and in a matter of moments you're drowsy again you barely notice when you're muzzled and chained all you can see are pristine white lab coats before your world goes black.

Be Foxy

You're all fumbling up the stairs as soon as the clock sounds. Everyone is still in PJ's and its obviously been raining you notice as your metal leg absolutely protests slowing you down immensely. But Mangle stays with you his arm wrapped around your waist attempting to help you as best he can. You can see Bonnie all but tear the door off its hinges and fling himself out it screaming Freddy's name and bolting for his suit looking like he just might tear it apart.

"I swear if you hurt him I will burn you all!"

He's livid socking the bear in the face when it tries to bite him and tossing the head off. You brace he has to be in there there's no way he made it...your ears fold and you hide in your mate's neck with a mournful whine waiting for his cries.

"H-he's not here," you snap back up at the rabbit's voice and hobble closer looking in yourself.

He's right there's not a single drop of blood, no smell, no skin, no nothing. He's not there. All of a sudden there's hope and everyone is tearing around the place desperately shouting and searching for your captain.

"Goldie use your weird twin powers or something," you hear Chica request of the blond and you know its much harsher than she intended, "if you can of course I know it's not really a power you have and can control. I know its not like its a superpower," she rubs his back when his ears fold sadly and he hides his face in his hands obviously he can't feel his twin anywhere.

You wander to the security room maybe he's hunkered down in there...nope but the room is in a state of disarray. The security tablet is on the ground, flashlight across the room, fan knocked over, and the mask you and Bernard made when he found out about how Goldie had hidden in his suit to fend off the others is gone. Someone struggled in here.

"Hey the front door is unlocked! You don't think he...you know...do you?" You can hear Fredrick's unsteady voice.

"No he'd never abandon us don't worry little one," Bonnie comforts him and you peek out to them.

Fredrick's crying softly into the rabbit's chest his ears pressed flush with his dirty blond locks. Bonnie looks to you his own ears laying back as he blinks rabidly obviously trying to stay strong for the children. Between all of you you've torn the place to shreds in minutes and he is nowhere. Goldie emerges from the service room carrying a sobbing Bernard shushing him softly as he pets one of his powder blue ears. He shakes his head at you all letting you know he didn't find him. You don't know what to do. You can't even find it in you to make yourself smile let alone all of them. The only good thing is that it's Sunday and the pizzeria is closed so you get the day off but without Freddy without knowing he's ok nobody can smile. The front door opens with a ring of the bell. You all look to it seeing Jeremy and let out relieved breathes.

Bonnie runs up to him leaving Fredrick with Goldie to talk in hushed tones with the hat clad blond. He looks surprised and pulls out his phone dialing a number and bringing it to his ear before guiding Bonnie back to you all with a gentle hand on his back.

"Mike, Freddy's -," he pauses a moment biting his lip and hanging his head. "Gotcha, see you soon...yes I love you too...Bye," he hangs up turning back to you all. "He's getting ready for some tests right now but he's fine Mike is making sure he isn't treated too terribly. They'll be back sometime today don't worry."

Don't worry he says. He's fine he says. You can't help the feral growl that escapes your throat your fangs are bared in anger and you can feel Mangle's arm return to your hips his other hand grasping your metal one and giving it a comforting squeeze attempting to calm you. You do your best taking deep breathes but your ears pin themselves back and your tail poofs out a bit you're livid now. Not treated too terribly!? The fuck is that supposed to mean!? It doesn't matter, you're less than human to the whitecoats hell you're all less than your animal counterparts to them. Last time they took any of you away it was Bonnie and Freddy...Freddy almost killed one of them...mauled him to within an inch of his life...the bear took hold he displayed his strength just like they wanted him to they egged him on using Bonnie as bait and they nearly killed him for it.

Mike...his words were all that saved him and Bonnie. Mike's words were the only thing to calm him enough to allow Jeremy, Felix, and him to get the injured rabbit to Mangle. They were the only things that got him to stop guarding his limp body bearing his teeth at anyone who dare come near. The only one that offered the chains instead of a bullet in the head. Your ears raise again, your tail smooths and your jaw relaxes you can trust Mike...these three men and each other are all you can trust in your world. It's a very cruel place but alas it is also beautiful.

You look to Mangle ears lowering a little in instinctual canine submission to your alpha and elder earning you a comforting kiss and his voice in your ear deep and smooth enough to calm any storm.

"Its ok, Foxy, we have no reason to trust anyone but each other. But remember a few of the full bloods are here to help. They can only do so much though. Don't lose yourself we may not be as strong as Freddy and Goldie but foxes are still predators and they can still do some damage."

You nod you know this it was a fox, after all, not a bear who was responsible for the Bite of '87.

Be Freddy

You wake to the flickering of a single florescent light. You have no idea how long you were under the effects of the tranquilizer. You can taste the metal bracket in your mouth holding it open and feel the leather strap around your head covering it keeping you effectively defanged and quiet. Your hands are shackled together behind your back and your feet are chained together leaving you in this uncomfortable position curled up on your side on the dirty floor of a large dog crate. A collar is around your neck and you can feel a large cartridge connected to it pressing uncomfortably to your skin, shock collar you gather. You look between the bars but the room you're in is empty save for you and is about the size of a broom closet. You don't know how long you lay there drool managing to trickle out from behind your muzzle forming a small puddle for you to lay in miserably. You ache everywhere and your jaw is very sore but soon enough you're begging for just the loneliness and soreness as the door opens.

"Aw you're up good. Boss wants you awake for your procedure."

You shake in fear as your cage is opened and the silhouette of a man reaches for your collar attaching a chain leash to the D-ring. You're tugged out of the cage and suddenly all you can remember is the last time you were here in their strange institution.

_They were hurting him...you couldn't take it...he was sobbing his ears down as he shook and desperately begged them to stop touching him. He never begged from them he knew it was useless. You slam yourself against the steel bars of your cage growling curses at the man with his grimy hands all over your precious bunny. You had to stop him. You find the power too when he attempts to remove those skinny jeans that accent just how beautiful his slight curves are. Your vision goes absolutely red and the cage breaks under your sudden strength. In a desperate rush he tosses your mate only making your anger boil more as his head slams into the wall with enough force to leave a tiny splatter of blood and he falls to the floor unconscious. Your roar doesn't even sound human anymore its all bear now as you slam into him with all your weight. You see nothing but a blur hear nothing but a ring in your brown ears. There's blood everywhere and he's stopped fighting you now but you keep going a moment longer til you're sure the threat is neutralized before going to your mate nosing his ear with a whine. You press your ear to his chest searching for a pulse. Its there barely fluttering in its bone prison. The door opens and you stand above him teeth bared and growling at the unwanted company. You will protect him with everything you have._

Another door is opened and you look in at a dental chair...what the hell?

"Aw good you made it this will be fun lets see those pearly whites I think they need an upgrade."

A man in a mask and protective glasses stands there holding tools and you shake in terror as you're chained to the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading? Man you're committed and I love you ^^  
> Questions? Comments? Wanna say hi? Please let me know what you think in the comments below or personal messages if you're shy if AO3 has such a thing. Next chap coming soon!


	6. Bloody Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you all for all the kudos and hits and comments they may not be in huge numbers to most people but those are some huge numbers to me so thank you ^^  
> sorry this has been a bit slow to get up here my son has been sick so its been slow writing.
> 
> Warning! Parts of this chapter are a little gruesome nothing huge or crazy just a bit of blood but some people may find them a little triggering if particularly squeamish.
> 
> I also have a tumbr for those who want to tell me something or bookmark or something but dont want to get an AO3. This will be posted there as well it is currently behind and might be a little slower but I'll do my best to keep it just as updated as it is here. This will also be the place to find the character pics I am working on right now I only have Mangle lined out he's not even colored so he's not up yet but he will be. The pics are of the pics drawn in my sketchbook so they're pretty sucky doesn't help I'm not very good at art but if you want to check them out for better visualization for this story or some other thing you need to know exactly what they look like for or if you just want a friend on tumblr here is a link. I follow back ^^
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/italianroadragebrokat
> 
> Other options for finding this story and chatting with me about it or pretty much anything else are:
> 
> Fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11078777/1/Grab-Their-Hand-and-Whisper-Run
> 
> Wattpad.com http://www.wattpad.com/story/33744145 
> 
> and Instagram https://instagram.com/isiga_inkblood/
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Mangle

You haven't been with this group long. Longer than Goldie but still not long so you tend to just stand off to the side and watch things as they happen to be honest. You just feel slightly out of place sometimes. You're the only one of the original kids that made it so you acquired your animal side a bit differently kidnapped at the age of five from the really old location and forced to go through a series of experiments where the whitecoats physically removed your blood to alter it. Much unlike your companions who were experimented on in the womb and kidnapped at birth they don't know anything of the outside world like you. But they don't seem to care honestly they have each other. You wish you understood their relationship your companions died before you could develop one with them. So needless to say the amount of freaking out they do at the disappearance of Freddy damn near overwhelms your calm, cool, and collected self. You almost told everyone to get a grip on themselves but then he looked at you with worried golden eyes silently begging for a rock to keep him steady and you kept your trap shut. You keep your arm around him now he's fidgeting obviously nervous as Jeremy tries feebly to cheer them all up. Nobody speaks but him Chica offers everyone food silently they need to eat but even she doesn't have the spark to force them.

Goldie is curled into Bonnie's chest whining and clutching his head obviously in searing pain. You always found it strange how twins can kind of feel what's happening to each other sometimes. Freddy used to feel a strong sense of dread and panic at night so bad he would pace instead of sleep that you eventually found out was bleeding over from his hiding twin. He must be in terrible agony as Goldie lets out a pained sob making Bonnie's ears fall back. He tries to soothe him rubbing circles into the blond's back and cooing soft words into his ear that you can't pick up but he's shaking and you can tell he's simply wearing a brave mask for everyone here. Goldie lets out a loud cry of absolute agony stomping a foot and its almost too much to watch. For only meeting a few months ago the twins' connection is ridiculously strong. You whisper a quick be right back into Foxy's ear before releasing your hold on his waist earning a little whimper as you set for the stage carefully walking down the stairs to your living area. The room Foxy and you share is a bit messy clothes litter the floor and there are parts to whatever project he's working on with Goldie scattered everywhere resting on every surface the room has to offer as well as the floor. But you don't mind it smells like him and that's enough to make it ok to you...damn you fell hard for him. You rummage through your dresser drawer. You're kind of the resident medic as you had nothing better to do with your time but learn medicine til you met this group and with your ability to remember everything you read perfectly it was incredibly easy. You find the sleep meds you're looking for and head back up. You're gonna knock the poor boy out you can't stand to watch him in so much pain anymore.

You place a hand on Bonnie's shoulder getting his attention. He looks up at you, his patch is crooked and you can see the scars from the work you had to do to him to fix his face that night. You reach out and adjust it still unable to live with the fact you couldn't save his right eye. He blinks at you and mumbles a quiet thanks looking increasingly worried as Goldie begins to shake violently in his arms.

You can hear him mumbling into the violet vest he's buried in, "s-s-stop you bastards y-you're hurting him, M-Mike do something p-please I beg you," its punctuated with another sob and you can see Bonnie's hold on him tighten.

"Goldie, take these and go to sleep you don't need this right now."

You try to hand him the small pills and Chica appears with water but he looks at them like you just asked him to poison himself, offended beyond belief and somewhat angry. His eyes begin to faintly glow despite the bright lighting only to fade immediately when he doubles over in pain.

"Please, love. Please do this...for me," Bonnie takes the pills from you trying desperately to get him to take them laying the puppy eye on real thick.

He shakes and shakes hiding his face in his hands as his tears begin to absolutely pour and he just sits there a while before nodding weakly and taking them. Bonnie pulls him gently down to lay in his lap knowing better than to try to make him go to actual bed until his twin returns. He curls up into a tight ball and you'll admit its a sad sight. Foxy appears back by your side giving the blond a look of sympathy before taking off his long coat and draping it over him. Bonnie smiles at your mate mouthing a soft 'thank you.' He smiles back all teeth and small glints of silver grabbing your arm to put it back around his waist. You don't protest just going with his nudging and sitting back down where you were previously.

You have no idea how long you all sit there silently save for Goldie's soft snoring and the soft pattering of feet as Fredrick and Bernard attempt to play just for some feel of normalcy. It's been almost seven months since any of you were taken by the whitecoats and that last time was not pretty. Bonnie was brought to you unconscious with a nasty crack in his head clothes disheveled like someone had been attempting to undress him and Freddy was in chains and a shock collar. Even his mouth was restrained by a thick leather muzzle his clothes covered in blood growling low in his chest. You remember having to approach him the way one would approach an actual enraged bear and tell him you wouldn't hurt Bonnie. You remember the burn of his eyes on your back watching you with every intention of attacking if need be chained or not as you worked on his precious bunny the way they glowed brightly even without darkness. It took hours for him to calm enough to where Mike could unchain him comfortably.

A ring of the front door drags you out of your thoughts your white ears perking up as you turn to the door to see Mike carrying a very limp Freddy.

Be Freddy

Your chains are tightened to an unreasonable level and your head is put in a clunky brace before the leather around your mouth is removed but the metal inside remains leaving you laying there with your mouth wide awkwardly. Your eyes dart around attempting to see what's going on but a light is turned on over your head damn near blinding you making you close them so you're ears twitch instead trying to pick up any noise. You can hear the metallic clicking of tools all around you and the squeak of the light as its adjusted allowing you to open your eyes again. You try looking around again but you can't move your head due to the brace so you can't see a whole lot other than the white ceiling.

"Alright better sit still or this is going to hurt a lot more than is already promised."

You can see a smile behind the whitecoat's eyes as he hovers right over you he truly gets off to this you can feel it though you still don't get what's going on. Until of course there's pair of pliers coming for your face. You tug against your restraints trying to shake your head trying to get away but there's nowhere to run.

"Freddy...Please just sit still please don't give them a reason to use that collar."

Mike? You relax as best you can at his voice but your hands are still shaking and tears prickle your eyes as you feel the metal grab on and yank a perfectly good tooth out. You scream as best you can and tug your restraints hard enough to make the sound of metal on metal ring through the room as the taste of blood fills your mouth.

"Get your beast under control, Mike."

"Not my fault you didn't want to numb him for this. I don't even see the point in giving him these," you can't see what these are but something tells you you're not gonna like them. "If you want to torture him for mauling Frank there are better ways to do it you know that don't include arming him further."

Arming you further? What?

Another yank and another cry but despite your cries it continues. He yanks each and every one of your teeth one by painful one slowly, tortuously and you're surprised you aren't at risk of bleeding out at this rate.

"When he is completely done he will be the talk of the military. We'll be rich, Mike. But we gotta keep a leash on strength like his. Frank was a prime example of how far the project really has come. Perfect weapon as soon as he's disciplined. Needs to know not to bite the hand that feeds him is all. But we might as well get something done while we teach him hence this."

He clicks the pliers in the air and you can practically feel Mike's frown.

"He's just a disobedient animal after all, why do you care what kind of pain he's in? Pain is the best form of discipline. Now hand me the scalpel gonna need it if we're gonna get those suckers in their proper places."

Mike obeys knowing they'll take any grief that he causes out on you if he doesn't go with it. For a moment you can see him and you know you look pathetic eyes red from crying, chin covered in bloody drool, and toothless. He mouths a gentle 'hang in there' to you before he's pushed out of the way by the scalpel wielder. You take a deep breathe as best you can before that blade is slicing clean through your upper gums and oh this is what dying feels like you swear. He pulls out what looks to be a bottle of liquid cement or something similar handing it to Mike to hold while he comes at you with a drill now. Your eyes widen and you begin to really struggle when it's turned on. He glares at Mike holding up a button to him threateningly with his free hand.

"Freddy settle, settle it's ok it's only gonna hurt for a bit. Then I'll take you back to the others, but we gotta get through this. We have to."

With a sob you calm yourself trying with all you have to stop the trembling but all you really manage to do is bring it down to random twitches. The drill whirls and you clamp your eyes shut at you feel it rip through the sensitive flesh. Small holes are drilled in specific places all along your top gums then finally it stops and is set aside. He grabs the bottle now tipping you way back making you swallow your own blood as he fills each hole a little bit before setting it aside. You open your eyes just in time to see what is replacing your teeth. Animal teeth? Bear teeth specifically. Of course. They're sharp as daggers, thick, and menacing looking that's what Mike meant by arming you farther. They're not much bigger than the teeth they just pulled but they're fewer, sturdier, and more powerful. They had to have been a cub's though to be that small. Silently you apologize to the poor thing, it didn't deserve it's fate.

He pushes one into its place not gently either pushing the top of your head down and the tooth up to make sure its secure before moving on to the next, then the next, then the next until your upper jaw is done. He takes his hand out of your mouth admiring his work.

"I'm gonna get a coffee while those dry a bit feel lucky I'm giving you a break, monster."

With that he leaves its just Mike and you now. He wipes your chin carefully.

"You're doing well kid just hold on for me ok? Be strong they need you to be."

Oh don't you know it...you're the level head, you're the one that sees the whole picture not just snippets of it. You dread what they would do to them. Would they be here in your place? You can't let that happen this kind of torture you'll take for them. The door swings open again and you try to steady yourself.

"Back to work," he whistles a happy tune going back to his tools like he's a normal dentist.

But maybe he is you wouldn't know. He taps one of the large canines he inserted nodding satisfied when it doesn't budge and sets about sewing your gums back up to form pockets around each one so they heal like that before repeating the process on your lower jaw. The process is absolutely grueling but soon you're done and he stuffs your mouth full of cotton before replacing the leather strap.

Your world is spinning and blurry from the pain but you can still make out the words around you, "get him out of here I'm done with him."

You see Mike nod as he leaves. He unchains you scooping you up and heading up the stairs leading out of this hellhole right up through the floorboards of a large hospital like building. The Institution. This is the closest to the outside world you will ever get. Mike hurries you to his car guarding your ears from potential viewers and lays you across the backseat. Your body is limp from exhaustion and you find yourself quickly falling asleep as the car moves.

Be Goldie

_You hear his scream. With a nudge you get the bear to remove its head and scramble out. It can't move, even with you in it, at night for some reason only able to teleport around and even then it can't do that with you in it. So you bid it good bye and sprint for the source of the scream. There's no night watch here anymore. Since the doors broke they can't struggle to survive. He doesn't have as good a time watching them now. So who's here? You peek into the main stage room and see a head of violet hair and floppy ears struggling in the grip of Bonnie. The large suit has him by the face and before you can stop it his skin is torn away with a agonized cry. Why does he have to remind you of him. The precious one you lost. You don't know but seeing him in pain enrages you and your lunge for the lavender rabbit. You mange to rip its arm away from its body forcibly making it release its victim before returning the favor it gave him somehow having the strength to rip its face clean off before hearing the person behind you cry again and an inhuman scream._

_The rabbit backs off a bit it seems dazed and you quickly tackle the fox behind you its hook is now covered in blood. For some reason though your gaze is drawn to the stage again where you see blue eyes, glowing just like your own, poking out of its floorboards looking around in what appears to be desperation._

_You scoop up the now unconscious and heavily bleeding boy into your arms and dart for them._

_"Out of the way! I don't know who you are but we're coming in!"_

_They quickly move allowing you to barrel down a set of stairs as they slam the trap door down doing up six different bolts before turning to you. Holy mirror mirror._

You wake with a start you hate sleep meds they make you dream of that night. The night you found Bonnie topside the night you met all of them including your brother. Freddy! You jolt from your bed. Wait bed? You didn't fall asleep in bed. But you cease caring when you look down. Curled into your chest is Freddy. His mouth is badly swollen and his face is tear and blood stained but you let out a relieved breathe as it is. He's alive in pain but alive. You run your hand through his chocolate locks watching the way they slip between your fingers. His hair is a little oily he could use a shower you note but he probably just wants to sleep he's had a long day. His ear twitches as your hand brushes over it causing him to stir a little shifting on your chest before falling still again.

"How's he doing?"

You look to the doorway seeing Mangle and Foxy standing there. Mangle looks as stoic as ever while Foxy looks like he's trying not to leap at you to make sure you're ok. His metal leg twitches and his tail tip flicks in his obvious worry. You sigh and open your arms to the red head. His ears go straight up and he all but flings himself into your arms giving you a bone crushing hug.

"I just woke up but he seems ok," you mange to cough out to the white fox just before his partner releases you.

He nods looking satisfied with your answer as he comes in holding a thermometer sticking it in your brother's mouth with more care than you've ever seen him use with anyone but Foxy.

"The whitecoats replaced his teeth. Mike says it was punishment for mauling that one guy a month before we met you."

"God how can they blame him for that!?" Foxy pipes up, "the creep was gonna rape Bonnie! Those fucking rabbit ears don't mean he's some kind of sex addict and they defiantly don't give anyone clearance to do that whitecoat or not!"

"I never said he was rightfully punished my flower I just said that's what they claimed it was."

The pet name brings a blush darker than his hair to his face and you bite your tongue to keep from mentioning that Bonnie has kind of admitted to being a sex addict. If only to Freddy and you. If he doesn't get his fix every other day he gets crabby as hell but they don't need to know that. That month he went cold turkey was the worst. Foxy sighs ears falling to their natural pose as he calms down again amazingly his loud voice didn't make Freddy so much as twitch.

"He's a little warm and he won't be able to talk properly if at all for at least a couple days we'll need to think of a plan to address the work issue what with him not being able to sing. He might also have a drooling problem til he gets used to his new chompers." You nod to the medic as he turns to leave,"let him rest I guess but Bonnie's getting twitchy so you should come see him before he dies of worry. He's topside playing with the kids," and with that they're gone and you both are alone again.

Be Mark

"I left him Angel...I didn't want to...but I panicked...and now he might very well be gone..."

You confine in your sister though she's been in a coma since she fell asleep at the party. The doctors don't know what happened she just...slipped away. She just lays there the monitors beeping hugging her Freddy toy and it just reminds you of last night. The mask lays in your bag next to you along with your uniform. You look to it and sigh pulling out your phone checking the time visiting hours are almost over. Perhaps you should go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? comments? Enjoying yourselves?


	7. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap gave me a bit of a hard time ha. Lots of dialog in this one but no warnings or cautions. Also, I think I may have accidentally called Fritz Felix in one of the last chapters my bad! In my mind's eye I see Fritz kind of looking like and definitely acting a lot like Fix It Felix from Wreck it Ralph so I must have just typed out Felix and somehow didn't catch it. Its Fritz though I promise. Other characters will be integrated soon! Promise you won't be waiting much longer for Toy Chica.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Freddy

Your eyes struggle to open they're heavy and a little crusty but you feel like you've been out a while and that you should really wake up. But oh you're so warm wedged in between two heaters.

"He must be in pain..." you hear Bonnie's voice and feel a hand run through your hair scratching a little behind your ear making your barely opened eyes slip shut again.

"We'll give him more of that stuff Mangle gave us when he wakes up. He's bound to be getting hungry so I'm sure he'll be up soon."

You have to agree with Goldie you could really go for something but man your mouth hurts. You can feel Bonnie nod to him and you try to open your eyes again actually succeeding this time. You should say something so they know you're up.

"Food?"

Oh how intelligent of you, Freddy. Doesn't help that you sound like a two year old and that you drool a bit as you speak. Your tongue naturally plays with the new teeth you have running over their sharp tips. Bonnie jumps a bit releasing you enough to look down at you.

"Yes food, you hungry love? I know they didn't feed you and who knows how long they had you. Don't know what you'll be able to handle but we will get you something. Think you can walk?"

You nod to him it was your teeth worked on not your legs. He slides out of the bed letting you wiggle out of Goldie's gentle hold and onto the floor. You stand and oh boy the room starts spinning making you fall forward into him for support. He holds your shoulders while Goldie's hands steady your hips til you can stand on your own. They move away from you and you nearly fall on your face when you go to take that first step. The pain in your head is annoyingly disorienting. Goldie catches you and scoops you up carrying you out of the room making you grumble in discontent.

"Please deal dearest. You can't walk on your own just yet. Mangle pumped you full of we don't even know what to try and combat the pain he said it might disorient you a bit especially when it begins to wear off."

Oh now they tell you. With a sigh you hide your face in his neck the darkness helps with the headache as you all head topside. You hear a gasp of your name and the patter of little feet.

"Is he ok? I have soup think he can handle that?" Chica flits about your twin trying to see you so you lift your head and look at her. She bites her lower lip her lavender eyes filled with worry, "you're so swollen, Freddy...think you can handle some soup? You've gotta be starving but I'm sure you don't even wanna try to chew."

You nod to her as best you can but the motion makes you groan as a pang of pain pierces your skull again. Goldie moves you to one of the tables used by guests when they come making sure you can sit up alright.

"I'm fine little bro," God you sound stupid! Just that little sentence results in drool down your chin making you extremely aggravated. Thankfully though he says nothing about it just nods and sits across from you while Bonnie comes to sit beside you. Chica shows up with a bowl, spoon and pills she states are from Mangle that will help your pain. You just hope you can at least feed yourself.

Amazingly, eating goes well and with minimal mess. Plus, you only have to growl once when Goldie decides to poke fun asking if he should flag Chica down for a bib, but you know he's just trying to lighten the mood. You just kick him in the shin under the table making both your lovers laugh though he does wince a little much to your satisfaction. Bernard and Fredrick are on the stage you can see them practicing Bernard looking increasingly flustered with his bass while Fredrick helps him singing whichever portion of the song he's working on repeatedly. He's very patient with the young rabbit who is a little less so with himself. Bonnie gives a chuckle and a gentle squeeze of your hand before getting up and going to them. You both watch him go backstage coming back with his own bass and sitting with the children. You love watching him work and soon the sound of the two instruments lines up perfectly making Bernard's eyes light up in joy.

"He's getting better. Think Fredrick likes helping him."

You go to answer your twin but a pang in your gums stops you instead you look around the table giving a snap when you see the pen provided for people who come to eat. You grab a napkin and said pen scribbling your response.

'Yeah he does. Think there might be some crushing happening between those two.'

He laughs at that and nods in agreement just as the door bell chimes. You both pale and everyone goes silent. Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz are all here already so who's here at 10 PM?

Be Mark

You leave the hospital visiting hours are over now and she hasn't even stirred. The monitors she needs to live cost a mint meaning despite how terrifying it might be you need to try and go to work at this second job. You need every cent. The drive is uneventful fifteen minutes feel like an eternity but soon you're pulling in at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, best pizza of Hell's inner ring. Its only 10 you're two hours early but maybe you can do something to keep you safe from the characters your sister loves so much. Maybe you can find that guy from last night assuming he was real and if he was real assuming he's still alive. That little shred of hope is intoxicating. You haven't been able to interact with other people other than Angel in a long time your main job as a book keeper means you're stuck in a back room all day every day. With a slam of your car door you put on your security hat and go up to the front door with a bit more pep in your step you don't even notice there are lights on inside.

Be Chica

The sudden silence kind of alarms you. Just a second ago Bonnie and Bernard were playing, Fredrick was singing, Freddy and Goldie were laughing what happened? You peek out of the kitchen and see everyone just staring at the door. You come out wings fluttering in confusion eyes falling on a dark haired newcomer in square glasses. Your eyes widen flicking to the stage. Bonnie is blocking the children from view but they're trying to look around him to see the stranger. Thinking you haven't been spotted you scramble as silently as you can backstage.

"Bernard, Fredrick come here...slowly. We don't know who he is or how he'll react. None of us want you to get hurt."

They nod walking to you as carefully as they can in Bonnie's shadow. Bernard is shaking looking back at the older rabbit every few seconds before they get to you.

"It's ok...we'll figure this out. Come on let's find Mike and Jeremy I think they're in the service room."

They nod again Bernard looking back to his 'brother' one more time before reaching out to hold onto Fredrick's sleeve and following you to the service room. Under the cover of shadows there's no way you're seen as you slip behind the door. Mike and Jeremy look at you with confused eyes even Fritz looks up to you from whatever that is that he's working on. Looks like a toy version of your suit huh weird oh well you'll ask him about it later right now the others could be in trouble.

"There's someone here."

That's all they need to hear to be leading you back to the front guarding you like a human wall. You look back to the stage seeing the curtain drawn its safe for the kids to go down.

"Kids, listen to me ok. Go down, Bonnie drew the curtain so go down you'll be safe there let the adults handle this."

The looks they give you scream their discontent but with one sharp look they quickly obey all but running to the stage. Within seconds you hear the very soft thunk of the door being closed and release a breath. They're safe. Now you can get a better look at the newcomer. Despite your suit being a chicken you are actually infused with a hawk of sorts so your eyes are the best here at the expense of your wings. For some reason they never grew all the way so they're tiny and you can't fly with them. He wears a really old security uniform one that isn't in service anymore one that attracts violent attention from the suits at night. Oh no wonder he's here he's the big guy's newest orgasm. You swear the head of this place gets off to the deaths of the many security guards that come desperately looking for work. They're usually illegals though, it makes the mess easier to clean up when nobody knows they existed in the first place. Poor guy. He gets the suits and the freak show tonight.

"Little early don't you think?"

Mike's voice is slightly stern but you know he's just trying to protect you all. You look around at your companions, Goldie's standing protectively in front of Freddy and Bonnie ears back and growling low in his chest, always was the wary type. Foxy and Mangle stand together by Pirate Cove ears pinned and tails slightly poofed. Foxy bares his teeth while Mangle looks stoic as ever but stands ever so slightly in front of his partner shielding him. This is bad this is a bomb waiting to go off. They're all scared and four of the six of you all can really do some damage when they want to. Any one of the four of them could kill this guy without breaking even a slight sweat if their animal counterpart was to take hold. And by the looks of it it will be Goldie to give control to the bear first. That's bad very very bad. Come on Mike defuse the situation let them know nobody's in danger.

"Umm...Well the suits ummm kind of tried to kill me last night so I figured I'd come early and look around. You know see if there's a way to protect myself from them. I didn't know people would still be here, I'm sorry."

Freddy seems to be trying to leave his brother and Bonnie but Goldie's having none of it going so far as to turn his damn near feral growl on his twin who looks at him with pleading blues. Wait...Freddy what if he went topside last night and that's how the whitecoats got to him. He's been increasingly agitated with the deaths as of late, he stands by this place being a safe place for all to have fun. It would make sense that he would try to save the next poor soul on the offering table. Does he know this guy?

"Psst, Goldie, let him go I think he knows him."

He looks skeptical at you but Freddy nods and tries to talk though he's not exactly understandable you wonder if he notices nobody can catch what he's saying. Based on his look of frustration he gives your blank looks you think he finally caught on and grabs a napkin instead scribbling something on it and showing it to Goldie and Bonnie. Their ears go up in surprise and they go with him to the newcomer helping him when he stumbles every so often, but staying a cautious distance from the new dark haired man in front of them when they make it that far.

Be Freddy

Its him. The night watchman from last night. Why the hell did he come back? He damn near died! He stares at you all like he just saw a room full of ghosts eyes flicking from you three, to the foxes, to Chica, to the actual normal people, and back. You wave a hand in front of his face scribbling on one of your napkins since apparently you can't actually be understood like you thought.

'Why on earth did you come back!? I can't run around every night tackling my suit for you. Was damn near toast last night!'

"I-I had to my sister...she fell into a coma I need the money." Amazingly he doesn't seem disturbed by your ears he just looks at them eyes scanning your head as if looking for a band. You wiggle them to answer his question.

'They're real. All of our animal features are.'

Now he looks shocked. Bonnie lets his large ears fall then raise back up a couple times as if to make a point and he pales looking around the room. Everyone moves their ears, tails, wings whatever they have to offer him before he looks back to you.

"You're the glowy eyed guy from last night. So i didn't hallucinate that?"

'If you did you would've died on your way out.'

"True...so ummm why are you all part animal?....Oh wait that's rude! Umm I'm Mark night watch."

You smile at him trying to laugh but it comes out kind of strained and it hurts your head you just go back to writing instead.

'I'm Freddy, my mirror image is Goldie, the bunny's Bonnie, the red fox is Foxy, the white one is Mangle, the lovely lady is Chica, the blond human is Jeremy, dark haired human is Mike, and the red head is Fritz.'

He nods looking kind of bewildered but doesn't say anymore on the subject.

"No offence but you were talking last night what's up now?"

You pause before writing out, 'dental work kind of having a hard time with that right now.'

His mouth forms a perfect O and he gives an understanding nod before jumping a bit. You look around seeing that Foxy, Mangle, and Chica have apparently dropped fear for curiosity coming closer with caution. You scribble again and tap his shoulder.

'They won't hurt you. But pardon them after hours the only people we see don't mean well for us other than Jeremy, Mike, and Fritz. They're just scared.'

He nods looking around at them taking a step forward but an all out snarl from your twin freezes him in place. He must be too close to you for his liking you quickly turn placing your hands on his shoulders to comfort him. He's terrified after what happened today. You pull him close rubbing circles into his back his anxiety can't take this.

"Let them come to you. You don't want to spook them especially Mangle...He's been through a lot and if he thinks you're a threat the suits are the least of your worries tonight. They call him Mangle for a reason."

Bonnie's words seem to shake him up a bit eyes landing on the white fox then darting back to you and Goldie who starts to growl at him his chest vibrating against yours.

"Goldie's very wary of adults...don't take it personally he still growls at Jeremy when he moves too fast around him and he's been here forever," Bonnie turns from him to look back at you two reaching out to run a hand through Goldie's hair. "Shh, it's ok. He's not gonna hurt us and if he does well I give you permission to do a million times worst to him than what the suits could ever do, and I know you can."

Bonnie's smile is terrifying but Goldie nods and his growling stops.

"I...understand," the night watch is shaking now and you hear fast steps almost a slow jog one regular foot one obviously metal, Foxy.

"HI! I remember you from the party you had the girl in the wheelchair! Oh we're gonna be the best of friends! Foxy you hunk of pirate junk you best stay on that ship and not hurt him I like this one! Let me have nice things you hear me! Freddy keep your suit in line ok." He all out cackles and you swear the man he's hugging looks like he's gonna die watching the other fox behind his attacker glaring at him with cold ruby eyes. But Foxy's tail is going a million miles an hour so you know Mangle won't do anything.

"Freddy we have to keep him safe his sister -," you raise your hand to cut him off releasing Goldie who seems to have calmed a little.

"We know, Foxy, we know we'll do all we can," thank you, Chica. This not being able to talk thing is gonna get real annoying real fast.

"Goldie maybe your little toys can help!" Everyone turns to your twin now. He's a technological and programming genius but he doesn't let anybody know it. In a good half of you are geniuses of sorts. He wired the doors of the security room in the old location to stay shut at all times until opened from the inside without causing the power to go out, until they were physically taken out by the whitecoats, with the help of his "toys." He calls them Tech Mates and they're basically pocket sized super computers with their own AI individually designed for each person's comprehension and attention levels. He's working on individual ones for all of you but hasn't had much energy to do so.

"Perhaps they could...I could probably tweak the door to stay closed without blowing the generator that's not a hard thing to do so long as the door stays present this time. As for the vents..." He pulls a bright green and dusty gold cube from his pocket it fits right in his palm and is decorated with a little, kind of distressed looking, bunny face. "Spring, think we can pull some kind of magic trick with the vents?"

Mark looks confused raising an eyebrow at your twin and the cube in his hand. But a deep, obviously robotic, but still human sounding voice makes him jump a good three feet. You can't help but laugh. Spring always freaks people out even if they've seen him before. Goldie always keeps him safe on his person somewhere. He always seemed kind of attached to him like he was fashioned after someone very important to him, but you never pushed the topic if he wants to talk about it he will.

"Of course. Though I still recommend placing a cover over them in the event that Bonnie and or Chica figure out our illusion. Take me to where you need this magic. I can instruct a couple of the others to project solid holograms where you need them."

"Thanks, Spring. Didn't figure it'd be too hard."

Without so much as glancing at the rest of you he heads off to the security room perching Spring on his shoulder. He's in the zone now he only ever ignores the rest of you when he has so many ideas in his head he can't spare the brain power. You wave your hand to get everyone to follow.

"God this tech is fucking prehistoric." You all stand in the doorway watching Goldie flick through the cameras on the tablet provided before he chucks it not caring where it lands and pulls out another cube. He sets it on the desk poking a button and giving a flick above it. Mark gasps beside you as holograms of every camera are displayed in perfect detail around him. "Why waste precious seconds flicking through cameras? If someone moves while you're looking elsewhere you could be dead before you notice they did. Holograms are also see through so if for some reason the door wiring fails, which it won't by the way, you can still see through them to see anyone right outside and quickly put the mask on, AND still see your cameras. Holograms aren't that hard its just a matter of -," he falls into overly techy talk that only Fritz and Foxy could even hope to understand.

"Goldie!" Bonnie's voice makes his jaw shut with a click.

"Sorry...you don't understand nor do you care I'm sure," he chuckles face lighting up in an embarrassed blush. "Anyway all you need to know is that it works and that I will check it all every night to make sure it keeps working."

Mark looks visibly comforted by this.

"Goldie, I have instructed the others as you requested." Spring's gold bunny symbol appears on a separate screen dispersing the cameras a little and its just now you notice he's absent.

"Good, good but before we do that we need to fool the big guy," he points to a camera that Mark never would have noticed right in his office. "He watches each nightly recording we swear he gets off on death, panic, and torture. It's sick but if he sees I've tampered with another one of his security rooms I'm afraid that door will be missing tomorrow and you'll have an extra not friendly friend in here ensuring that you're Foxy chow by the end of the night. That being said we need to...fake the night. Everyone can walk about in their suits for a few minutes or something and I'll edit the video to make it look like the night went this way. All we need to do is fake a suit or three managing to get into the room and you throwing your mask on a few times flicking through that piece of shit, which I hopefully didn't break in my disbelief, all paniced and we can integrate it into the footage. He doesn't watch the videos til the next day. Trust me I used to be in his office at all times...his play thing if you will...before he tossed me to the wolves..."

He spaces a little looking depressed before he twitches his entire body shivering a little before he's composed again. Weird it took forever for him to tell you all that. Perhaps he just doesn't want Mark to actually freak out tonight.

His eyes flick around to you all, "well go...we're losing time guys."

Everyone gives sheepish 'oh's' before running off to their suits. Your job is pretty easy since Freddy doesn't move much. You just stand there for most of it. Bonnie and Chica flit about the most of course and you turn every here and there to look at the camera and laugh every so often until you're all almost done. Then you leave your place hearing Mark begin to freak a little he's very convincing. You creep toward the door seeing him throw his mask on and go limp so you observe for a moment before leaving. You all make your rounds a few times getting probably way too into it until about 11 when Goldie deems there to be enough footage even Foxy got a turn to sprint at the door and bang on it.

"Looks good everyone," Goldie flicks through his screens making sure everything looks good before clicking the button on the silver and red tech mate on the desk making all the screens disappear. "Alright, Liz you and Patty know what to do, give me some solid metal holograms in the vents. Stick to the tops so if they go through anyway you don't get damaged." He talks to the little cubes like they're friends making Mark look to you with a questioning look in his eyes. You shrug to him scribbling on your napkins again.

'He lived topside by himself for a really long time. Those little things were his only company. He names and fashions most of them after some of the other experiments who were terminated after we were somewhat successful. I remember Liz and Patty, Elizabeth and Patricia were their full names, from when we lived in the Institution. They were fox hybrids used as prototypes for Mangle and Foxy they died during a speed test. Electrocuted. They lived in the cages next to mine. Treated me like their own they were sweet.'

He looks horrified but he doesn't press for details noting the sad look in your eyes.

"Roger Dodger over under!" Two happy female voices come through in unison as he shimmies into each vent placing one of them into each before coming back out.

"Alright, Foxy, we need a couple of those sheet metal pieces with the tiny holes drilled in, the drill, and those like ultra heavy duty screws. I'd weld the suckers on but that's too noticeable if I screw them on I can remove them come morning and hide the holes. Nobody will be none the wiser. These were never covered. Spring, can you go ahead and run that hacking program? Need to hack into the big guy's camera feed so I can alter shit."

"Of course I am on it." A screen appears again above the desk from Spring this time and a huge garbled mess of coding starts scrolling.

"Whoa, dude that should not still be so cool to me. I love these little things," Foxy gives Spring an endearing pat before dumping the metal and other tools on the floor next to one of the vents setting to work on covering it while Goldie disappears again probably to work on the generator and door. Your teeth pang at the sound of the drill making you flinch away out the door for a while. You try to take deep breathes trying to steady yourself when you feel hands rubbing your back.

"Drill get to you?"

You nod at Goldie's voice and he waits with you til the whirling stops.

"Alright! All fixed up! Is the door working?" Foxy pokes his head out at the both of you Mark is sitting at the desk behind him staring at the work Spring is doing in fascination.

"Yes it's all fixed up ready to go."

"Well we still have a little bit of time and I'm starved. Hey, Mark!" He looks at you all with a start and cocks his head in question. "Want pizza? Chica's pizza's the best."

"S-Sure," he clears his throat trying not to sound so frightened, "sure that sounds awesome."

Foxy smiles and grabs his arm tugging him out the door, passed you, and to the others by the stage. They finish positioning everyone in their proper places for the night and for once you all eat in peace. For once you know that this man will be alive in the morning and will return to his sister.

Be Mark

The night goes smoothly. Goldie left you a tech mate and a threat of if any damage or disrespect was given to her he'd stuff you in a suit himself. Oh you heard that loud and clear. Her name is Sally. She's multicolored with each of her cube edges painted to look like stitches and a pink cat face that is smiling at you. Apparently she loved Nightmare Before X-Mas and pink before she was kidnapped and altered into a cat hybrid that went horridly wrong. It's still odd to you that these cubes represent people who have departed to the blond bear. The cameras are all projected in front of you from her and true to his word its now 5 am and the door still hasn't opened. You've heard everyone wandering about but they almost don't seem to even know you're here or they just don't care.

"I hope she likes this. Foxy's much better at sewing than me but he taught me pretty well I want to think."

They all insisted on taking turns being with you over Sally. You have one earphone in listening to Chica as she sews an outfit for Angel. It's a pink dress, her favorite color, in the same shade as her favorite bow, with a little white apron decorated with a small bear head in one of the lower corners, and even a little felt Freddy head pin that she can stick somewhere.

"She'll love it," you assure her in a bare whisper as to not attract attention. You haven't really been speaking with any of them. Foxy played a game of co-op Fruit Ninja with you and Bonnie played his bass for you wanting to practice a bit. You enjoyed listening to him. Everyone else has just watched shows with you in silence but it was comfortable as if you were on the couch with them. But Chica insisted on making something for your sister while Say Yes to the Dress plays in the back. Amazingly you don't mind watching the woman's show heck some of the dresses are even really pretty and you nod with her when she comments one her hand doing stitches practically on auto pilot. Before you know it you hear the bang of a grandfather clock near her. You look at the clock in the corner of the screen, 6:00. Huh well that was easy.

"Horray, you made it. Glad to see everything worked out well." She gives you a warm smile that reminds you of a mother, "you better get going. You probably need some sleep before your next job."

You nod to her and open the door. Everyone is right where they should be and the sun is just barely dusting the sky in warm colors out the windows.

"Well...I'll see you tonight, Chica. Give everyone my thanks would you?"

She nods and you can see her wings flutter on her back. You're amazed that it doesn't weird you out, after you got over the initial shock the hybrid thing doesn't bother you in the slightest honestly. You turn off Sally with a good bye and a thank you leaving her right where she is as instructed before heading out the doors locking them behind you. It doesn't take long at all to get home and it takes even less time to fall asleep until noon when you need to wake again to head out.

\--------------

Your job as a book keeper takes very little brain power honestly and soon you're lost in thoughts of the hybrids back at the pizzeria. You wonder how people can get away with those things. Mike and Jeremy told you not to say a word to the police as it would result in the immediate termination of all of them to cover it up until it can rise up again just like 40 years ago when Freddy Fazbear's first opened. They're less than insects to the people in charge. You would rather them stay alive. The work day seems to fly and in what feels like minutes of filing and organizing in your broom closet of an office its 8:00 and time to lock up. You drive to the hospital in silence to see Angel before you head to the pizzeria perhaps tomorrow you can bring her the Freddy pin, her hospital gown is so plain. The nurses look to you with pity as you walk through the pristine white halls to her room where she lies in the same position she was last night. You sigh tears prickling your eyes as you look over her papers, she hasn't so much as flinched today. You sink into the uncomfortable seat next to her bed and hold her hand feeling the urge to tell her about your night with the hybrids. So you do. You babble the night away.

"You would've loved them, Angel. They were so nice once they figured out I wasn't a threat."

You look at the time and sigh, once again visiting hours are about over. You stand to leave turning to the door to see a man standing in the doorway. He wears a deep purple suit with a white button up and lavender tie underneath. His jet hair is slicked and combed nicely. What is he doing here?

"Hello, you must be Mark young Angel's brother."

How does he know you?

"I am the head of a cancer research project here in town, and, please take no offence, I hear that finances are becoming a little tough for you."

You furrow your brows but nod anyway. He's not wrong after all.

"This is why I am hear to give you an...offer. I can take Angel into our program she will be given the best of care and the newest treatments for her cancer. You will be charged nothing as this is on a volunteer basis. Think about it. She would be in a wonderful place with other children, you could go to collage, have money for nice things not just medicine and monitors."

He makes a good point. You bite your lower lip in thought.

"You can promise she will be well cared for?"

It's true your finances are in the ground you can barely afford rent and food...she needs help but you cant afford it you need to take any help you can. Perhaps, someone up there is watching after you two.

"I will see over her care myself."

It's the best option you've ever gotten...if you finish your degree you can take care of her... You have to take it.

"Well, how can I refuse then."

"Splendid! We will pick her up tomorrow, but she will not be able to have visitors for a while. We will call you though with updates every day."

You give him your info and he gives you his card before bidding you good bye. You look down at the card in your hands.

'Vincent Fitzgerald  
Hearts for the Cure Cancer Research Project and Center CEO'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Enjoying yourselves?


	8. The New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Wild Toy Chica appears! What will you do?
> 
> Attack (Proceed with Chapter) Run (leave story)  
> Return (go back a chapter or 2) Bag (...I don't have anything witty for this one)
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around this long!  
> Caution! Fredrick being an adorable derp in this one.
> 
> Please enjoy ^^

Be ???

Your eyes open though it doesn't make much difference the darkness is all around you, it's always there. Your body hurts as it always does but you can't move so you just lay there listening to the monitors attached to you beep steadily making the only noise here to pierce the silence. Perhaps you'll just go back to sleep there's nobody here for you anymore. You close your eyes again and smile soft as you're greeted by blue eyes, beautiful honey locks, and a smile that could light the world.

One Month Later

Be Bernard

The clock goes off as it does every morning. Six bangs signal that it's ok for you to leave your living space. So you do, this morning is no different from any other after all. You dress swiftly and silently as to not disturb your room mate and quickly leave the room. You open the trap door and slip out as quietly as you can your red bass strapped securely to your back. The week of mornings has been quiet since Mark left for collage but he still comes at night for a little while to record new footage so you shake off the quiet, he'll be here tomorrow night. You look about everyone is in their proper spots well almost everyone. You cock your head when you notice that Fredrick's suit has moved. The toys don't move at night so he must have been moved by someone at some point this morning. It had to have been recently like really recently as it's only 6:15. He's on the main stage instead of his little side stage on its right side. In his place stands a smaller suit. A toy version of Chica in a pink skirt and white shirt broadcasting the words "Let's Party" in bold black letters. What the hell?

You raise an eyebrow at it and make your way closer. She's taken up her position behind Fredrick's keyboard which now even sports a little cupcake mascot. You wonder why she's here but with a shrug you leave it be you get up early to rock after all not ask questions. Your bass is practically your life well and Fredrick. The thought of him makes you blush but you quickly shake it off and hop off the stage heading for the security room. Goldie took the vent caps off there's no need for them when all the whitecoats think that Mark is still working here every night all night so you can once again shimmy into the one Chica occupies on occasion at night. You, unlike everyone else, understand why the suits like these vents. They're just the right size. They're tight enough to be cozy but wide enough to not be cramped plus you get to sit right in the warmth in the winter and right in the cool in the summer its perfect.

The chord you start with rings against the metal but this early and far from the stage nobody will notice so you keep going playing through the songs you'll be playing with Bonnie tomorrow for the kids. Your eyes close in content as your fingers fly across the strings from memory. Soon you won't be playing with Bonnie as much. Soon the toddler area will open up, Jeremy calls it The Toy Box, and Fredrick and you will be playing shows in there for the smaller kids. Your suits are newer, still old but only half as old as Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Goldie and are, therefore, much more durable. So it's best that you two are the ones to play for them as they are less likely to cause your suits damage. You don't mind honestly you have a super soft spot in your heart for the really little kids. They look to you with more wonder than the older kids who are starting to figure out you're not actually a dapper blue rabbit playing music. Well, not a fully furred, four legged one anyway. The smaller kids though. Its magic to them and the looks in their eyes bring you almost as much joy as your songs bring them. You love being the source of that happiness and you've always loved the spotlight what can you say you live to entertain. To some you might even come off as somewhat vein. But you beg to differ you just love it when all eyes are on you but you only need one pair on you. As long as he keeps looking at you with wonder in his blue eyes you don't care about the rest. The world could burn around you and as long as he still looked to you and smiled you wouldn't be able to care less.

Voices outside pull you out of your music and blue eyed bear induced trance and half way out of the vent.

"He always plays in the morning. Once you're living with the others down below though you won't be able to hear it. Unless you follow him of course."

Jeremy's voice is hushed as if to not disturb you but your ears are huge and pick up everything in this place. Who is he talking to?

"He plays really good I always really liked him, and his fur is such a pretty blue."

A little girl? You blush a little she thinks your fur is pretty...meaning if she saw you now she'd think your hair was pretty? They're the same color after all. You wonder if Fredrick thinks your hair is pretty it makes you blush harder ears coming down as your hands come up both to cover your face bashfully despite being the only one in this little vent. You shake it off and return to the matter at hand. A little girl? The Toy Chica maybe? She sounds young, like really young, like maybe half your age and that's generous young. You shimmy the rest of the way out of the vent falling a little less than gracefully onto the security room floor. You bolt to your feet looking around making sure nobody saw that giving a breath of relief when you see you're still alone. You poke your head out the door but the two are already gone leaving the place empty once more. With a shrug you forget about it climbing back into the vent to play the morning away.

\-----------------------------

Hours in the Future but Not Many

Be Foxy

"God damn you!"

You proceed to chuck one of your tools you swear its like this suit doesn't want to be fixed. You sit back on your heels and glare at the mess of parts, white, and pink nursing your now bruised hand. Its been two months, you've been working on this ONE suit for two months, and you can't even get the mouth to stop snapping shut on your fingers when you try to work on the jaw. Guess it doesn't help that you wanna take minimal help from Goldie. You just really wanna fix this stupid thing by yourself but you're starting to think that may just be your pride talking. Goldie and you do repairs together all the time, though you'll admit he does most of it, so Fritz can better focus on the building. Don't want this one to go to shit like the last one almost did. Goldie's kind of been your teacher with these things it'd be nice to show him you actually retain his teachings.

"Are you having a hard time, Foxy? Perhaps we can assist?"

You jump out of your skin at the sound of Spring behind you and turn to see him perched on Goldie's shoulder who looks somewhat dazed or maybe he's spacing he's been doing that a lot lately. Its really starting to worry Freddy and Bonnie as well as the rest of you but mostly them as he apparently hasn't been as cuddly as he usually is as of late. His stare is vacant trained on the back wall, perhaps it would be good for him to work on Mangle with you. Pride be damned he needs a project to bring him back and not whatever one he works on in the back room on his free time that he's been so secretive about.

"You know what, yeah I really am. Think you can help me out, Goldie? I swear this suit doesn't want me to fix it," he doesn't seem to register you're talking to him.

"Goldie," he seems to come back at the sound of his tech mate looking from him to you with confusion in his eyes.

"What?"

You chuckle if it weren't so worrying you would all out laugh but this is starting to get really weird even for him.

"I asked if you could help me out. I don't think Mangle wants me to fix him."

"Oh sure yeah that sounds nice."

He joins you on the floor next to the mess of parts and you notice his hands are black. Absolutely covered in grease from whatever his other project is. Of course that's what he was doing all morning. Bonnie came to you this morning full of worry saying he wasn't in bed with them asking you for help finding him. After Freddy's disappearance everyone is on edge when someone can't be found. The older Fazbear showed up a few moments later carrying him. He was asleep, his face was tear stained and Freddy explained that he found him curled up on the floor of the back room but you didn't notice his hands at the time. You wonder what is so important back there and if it showed up right after the teeth incident with Freddy since that's when his odd behavior started up.

"This is why you can't get the mouth to stop snapping."

His voice drags you back and he's securing something to the corner of the jaw that you must have missed. He pulls his hand out of the fox's mouth and messes with it nodding satisfied when it eases shut instead of snapping shut like it kept doing to you.

"Man, I feel kind of dumb now."

You scratch the back of your neck with your flesh hand, you made the mistake of doing that with your metal one once and only once. But really how did you miss that part?

"Don't, its a small part. Easily overlooked. The older suits don't have it since their jaws were never designed to be able to open and close as drastically as the toys, swear these buggers could chomp your head off, and let's face it we're always working on those ones we almost never work on the toys. They don't usually need it. Frankly we could really use actual costumes instead of having to modify these old things...robots covered in costumes are not the same as just costumes might even save some grief...where on this green and blue planet is his other arm?"

"Still looking for it honestly. Think it's in the parts box somewhere. Kids did a number on this one when it was still in service."

He nods and goes to the shelf pulling an enormous box off the top rack like it weighs nothing bringing it back to where you sit and practically diving into it in search of the arm. You both search for a good hour just in this one box and by the time you emerge from it you're both a mess of black grease and stray tufts of faux fur but you have the arm and thankfully its in good condition just needs to be cleaned. But the whole thing needs that so you're not worried you just pull the mechanical structure out as carefully as possible and proceed to sew it onto the torso. You actually did manage to get that gutted, resewn, redyed, and shaped with foam in two months you're just having issues putting the endoskeleton back together as its a mess with not a one thing in the right place. You'll give that job to him he loves playing with his welder.

\------------

Its been a few hours but you both continue to work in relative silence save for the piano music Goldie plays over Spring's speakers and the soft hum of the welder where it sits next to the almost finished torso. Its comfortable though and you think you can see him slowly coming back to you maybe, just maybe. He hums along softly with the sad sounding song playing as he continues disconnecting now unnecessary mechanical pieces from one of the suit's legs replacing the metals with cut out pieces of couch foam to make the look of actual canine legs while still allowing Mangle to move as if it weren't there. It's a nice touch that he added to all of the suits, besides the birds of course, in the last month to give them a more animal feel and less of a school mascot one. You work on one of the mesh eyes opting to go with gold like yours instead the deep red of Mangle's real eyes as to not freak the kids. It takes more work than you'd like to admit to get the animatronic eyes out of their places, cut the holes a bit bigger, and replace them with the cartoony mesh ones but with Goldie's help you damn near have the blasted thing completely done in a matter of hours. He hands you the now empty and reshaped legs so you can connect them to the suit before flipping his mask back down and returning to welding the endoskeleton for its night display.

You mess with the airbrush next to you painting the feet and calves of the now finished legs their appropriate pink color to match the hands and Mangle's own features that will stick out of the suit as the original idea of pirate boots doesn't work well with the modification to the legs Goldie did. But he only did it to all the suits so they'd match yours. The boots you always put on your suit lost their soles they fell right off and Mangle thought it would be more cost effective to scrap the pants and boots of your suit and take on a Disney kind of feel with the costuming. You liked the idea but it looked funny on human like legs so Goldie modified it to give you canine legs then did the same to everyone else claiming everyone should match. He even gave Bonnie and Bernard bigger feet like actual rabbits and modified Chica's arms to look like wings. He's pretty awesome with these things. You know he didn't mean his earlier remark about replacing them. Despite them wanting to kill everyone at night and being a pain in the ass to repair he has a soft spot for them probably because his suit is the reason he's even alive. You smile at your work, he just needs to dry the rest of the way then you can connect the legs. You head backstage to the costume closet you all have back there for some reason pulling out a long piece of violet fabric plus some other odds and ends that you need and your button box before heading back to the service room. You think they only get cranky at night cuz they feel a bit out of style and disrespected so you've started making all new costumes for them. Mangle's suit will be dressed just like him minus his pants and boots of course, violet coat, magenta vest, pale pink button up done all the way up and his red ribbon around his neck. But you will be adding a black eye patch flipped up like yours and a parrot companion that will house the tech mate Goldie finished for him. She's long since done sitting next to the white suit with a flap in her head opened waiting for the tech mate. Her name is Cali fashioned after one of the Chica prototypes that lived next to Mangle in the Institution before he was moved here with you guys, successful but not exact just like you all. Cali was terminated after a test on her eyes left her blind.

You try not to cry as you continue to sew. You didn't even know her yet her unjustified death leaves a bitter taste in your mouth.

"Alright, the endoskeleton is done."

Goldie takes off his mask wiping sweat from his brow leaving a black streak across his forehead that almost makes you chuckle. There's not much more for him to do with this then.

"Well, then the costuming is all that's left of this mess well and attaching the legs but sewing is my department."

You smile at him and he nods standing up and picking Spring up with the utmost care. You've never seen anyone handle a machine the way he handles that little cube. He returns him to his shoulder giving you a wave and making his way out. You sigh and set back to work humming 'Pirate's Life For Me' to yourself.

Be Fredrick

What. Is. This. You tend to be the calmer of the young ones here but you don't really appreciate others taking over your keyboard. The hell! It even has a bright pink cupcake resting on it. You stare at the new suit almost like its done you wrong in some way pinching the bridge of your nose and giving a sigh. Breathe, there's a reason and surly its not that you suck that bad at keyboard. She's cute you'll admit all ruffles and sky blue eyes not as cute as Bernard but cute. You wonder if someone is moving in then. You all work and live together one big ass family and its only this family that runs this place. Your ear twitches in you slight irritation but you brush it off and decide to just leave it be hoping off the stage in search of your brothers instead of worrying over it. Maybe they can give you a straight answer. Goldie emerges from the service room only to head straight for the back room without so much as a glance your way so you decide it might be best to find Freddy instead though you really wonder what's up with him lately. You turn on your heel curiosity getting the better of you and follow after him opening the door as carefully as you can and tip toeing inside. You hide behind a few things, this room always was really cluttered, and watch as he pulls a cover off of...a Bonnie suit? No not Bonnie its yellow and kind of...ragged. No scratch that its practically destroyed that suit has definitely seen way better days, but it looks like he's trying to fix it. You back off when you hear him sniffle hiding his face in his hands as he sits on the floor next to the slouched suit. You leave him be closing the door softly almost guiltily as you hear his soft sobs of 'I'm sorry.'

\-------------

You don't see him after that and you can't find it in you to look for him. You can't even find it in you to stay irritated at the new toy suit taking your place. In fact you're not sure why you were ever mad about it now you have a full team for when you move to The Toy Box. You just sit with Bernard listening as he plays debating weather or not you have the guts to lean over and rest your aching head in his welcoming looking lap. His green eyes are closed as he plays a song you've heard a million times yet whenever it comes from him you don't mind it for it always sounds lovely when played by his hands. You let your eyes drift over him like you usually do when he's in his zone like this letting them memorize the shades of blue that compliment his fair skin so well. Eventually they come to rest on his hands calloused from hours of working the strings, nails perfectly kept even painted a soft pale blue you bet he thought nobody would notice. But you did. It makes sense really his older brother paints his a very obvious black and doesn't give two shits what anyone else may say about it. Best part is nobody does. It started as a joke, apparently Chica just did it one day and he liked it end of story. Bernard looks up to him so he picked up the habit since he too liked the way his hands looked when dotted with color. Mangle says guys don't tend to paint their nails on the outside, not that he truly cares, and really who should care its not like you guys go anywhere anyway and its not hurting anyone. You think the color suits him. Your eyes trace back up to his face and shit you've been caught. His bright greens blink at you in confusion and your face lights up.

"Are you ok, Fredrick? You look a little sick."

He bites his lip a nervous habit you've long since noticed and oh lord please stop looking so adorable this crush you have is hard enough to deal with without all that. He reaches out to you and oh boy you're doomed. His knuckles brush your forehead making your face heat up even more.

"I-I'm good, Ber. R-Really I am."

He doesn't look like he's completely buying it.

"You sure? You're really warm and you keep spacing on me."

Shit, make something up you fool!

"Y-Yeah I'm sure I'm just...tired...yeah tired really tired and lost in thought about that keyboard snatcher."

God that was weak but it seemed to work. Yes, turn his attention elsewhere! Look Ber, ooo shiny! Please take the bait!

"Yeah I don't get that either, none of the security trio have been here today to ask and nobody else seems to know where she came from either."

Nailed it. You nod with him noting the furrow in his brow. He only gets that when he's thinking.

"Well, I don't mind really now we have a full team for the box it'll make things easier and the little girls will love her."

He makes a face of discontent he likes attention and doesn't like to share his spotlight with much of anyone much less someone he doesn't know. He sighs as you just continue to smile at him.

"If you're good with her then so am I."

You nod to him smiling wider and the discontent melts away as he goes back to his music slowly getting back his easy smile.

"You look so beautiful when you play."

The music stops abruptly with an off tune chord and his head whips to you face inventing new shades of red. You cock your head...what? Something on your face?...Wait...Shit you said that out loud!

"I-I umm errr crap umm."

Oh that's intelligible Fredrick! You're shaking now and your face has to be as red as his with how hot it just got in here.

"F-Fredrick? W-what did you say?"

He knows damn well what you just said you almost get pissed too but then you see a small twinkle of what looks like hope in those greens and shit guess the cat's out of the bag now. You bite your lip now still shaking while you rake your brain for what to do. But it's blank you have no idea what to do so you go with instinct leaning forward and letting your lips brush over his for a split second. His breath hitches and you chicken out leaping up and darting for the security room punching the button to the door letting it come down with a slam.

Be Bonnie

You jump at the sound of the security door slamming shut. Freddy does too his arms tightening around you as his eyes dart about the area.

"Shh, Freddy it was just the security door. No idea what the kids are doing but they mean no harm. They're just playing its ok darling we're safe."

You pet the back of one of his hands where it rests on your stomach stirring the noodles you're working on for the stir fry Chica and you are making with your free hand.

"Why don't you go check, Freddy. Go see for yourself."

Chica smiles at the two of you and, with some hesitation, he nods to her releasing you to go see what's up. You sigh watching as he leaves eyebrows going up when he has to jump to the side to avoid running into an all but sprinting Bernard on his way.

"Ber? What's wrong?"

You try to fuss over him, his face is flaming and he looks like he might cry, but he runs right by you diving into Chica's night time vent.

"No time gotta go bye!"

What the fuck? You shake your head but reluctantly leave it be listening to him crawl through banging on the metal with every move.

"None of them are acting right today, Chica. I bet that was Fredrick that locked himself in the security room based on how Bernard tore through here, he's been acting off today probably the new suit...he never was confident, sweet, patient yes confident in his own work though not a chance, hope he doesn't think he was preforming badly and was replaced or anything...Freddy's on edge flinching at every sound, he's been tailing me all day couldn't even shower alone not that I mind just wish he'd tell me what's wrong he looks so scared today, and Goldie...well I haven't seen him all day. Foxy says he worked with him this morning but he was distant and quiet more so than normal and playing depressing piano music. Piano, Chica, that's his 'the world is an awful place and I don't want to be a part of it' music! I'm worried about them..."

She hugs you carefully giving your back a light pat.

"They'll be ok, Bon. They're just all having a bad day...at the same time...but I'm sure its nothing don't worry so much you'll give yourself an ulcer."

She releases you with a soft punch to the arm that gets a soft laugh out of you before turning back to her vegetables, beef, and chicken in the wok as your ears pick up the soft chime of the front door.

"Better grab more plates sounds like Jeremy, Mike, and Fritz are here."

"I'm thankful for your ears."

She laughs fetching more plates and setting them on the pile while you strain the noodles and toss them into her wok. She flips it around a bit before putting it all in a large bowl. You grab the bowl from her as it's a bit heavier and you're a gent and leave the kitchen with her.

"Aw there you two are. Where are Bernard and Fredrick they might want to meet their new fellow toy."

She doesn't need introducing. You all have seen plenty of pictures of the girl in front of you from the only family she has. Freddy looks like he's gonna be sick, Foxy looks like he's gonna cry, even Mangle's eyebrows are raised in surprise and his mouth is in a thin line, he looks like he's gonna murder. Her honey curls are short and frame her face perfectly, a bright smile on her lips, and eyes the color of sky sparkle despite her obvious new modification. White wings flutter on her back as she looks to you all with wonder. Her pink dress is hand sewn covered in front by a simple white apron with a bear head in the lower corner and the pink bow in her hair is complete with a felt Freddy head pin in its center. She hugs her Freddy plush close, her favorite you remember, and you almost drop the food. Next to you Chica does drop the plates, thankfully they're plastic.

"Well, everyone meet Toy Chica real name, Angel. She'll be your newest family member."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Enjoying yourselves?


	9. The Toy Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now...I never claimed people would like me after the way I brought Toy Chica in ^^ I hope it wasn't too obvious though :/ Angel's character is an awesome one so please just bare with that asshole move of mine. 
> 
> Possible Triggers: dunno about this one but I'm extra paranoid so I'm gonna put it in here as a warning, two 12 year-olds being cuddly with MINIMAL CHASTE smooching in some parts of this one
> 
> This chap seems a little short umm there's some hidden info in here that will make an appearance in later chapters though so please bare with this one feeling possibly a little choppy. I tried to smooth it out but I wrote this one like six different times and couldn't get it to sound quite as smooth as I'd like. I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be ???

_You disconnect the bars that separate you. Its late and you have no night watch here. Why would you? You're in the heart. There's nowhere for you to run but to each other. He stands there shaking a little. He's nervous. But its ok. You bring a finger to your lips and shush him with a soft smile. You'll be alright. What more can they do to you anyway? Death would be a gift compared to what you go through daily. You set the bars aside in your cell. It beats the hell out of your old dog crate but its still quite small. You open your arms to him, beckoning him._

_"Come love, let me comfort you tonight."_

_You whisper the words to him but no matter how quiet they are they don't seem quiet enough. He shivers in response though._

_"We could be caught..."_

_Its true and he's worried but that's the thrill of it. You could be caught. But what more can they take from you. If they took him you would die anyway. He holds your heart let them take you right after for you would be dead anyway without him. You can only gaze for so long though. You step forward closing that small space between you resting your hands on his waist and pulling him closer til he's flush with you. He purrs his content going boneless as you scoop him up he loves it when his feet leave the ground. When your arms support all of him and you know it and you will admit you enjoy exploiting it. His scent fills your sinuses, metal and wires mixed with vanilla and honey, it's a drug you swear. But his lips are a more potent one and you capture them letting your mouths glide together as you bring him to your small cot laying him down gently._

_"I'll always love you my dear no matter what happens."_

_"I love you too -."_

The monitors cut him off before your name can roll off his lips. They always do and once again the darkness greets you.

 

Be Mark

"blah blah blah something you already know blah blah blah."

You listen to the lecture but you already know this stuff from your continued readings. Despite having been out of school you've been reading since Angel was dumped on your doorstep and your parents took off two years ago. They didn't want to deal with her cancer. She was a burden to them. The bell chimes signalling the end of the day you jot your assignment down and collect your things hearing Sally's happy chirp in your pocket. You raise an eyebrow but get in the car before pulling the multicolored cube out. You press the button on her top side making a holographic screen pop up in front of your face and a keyboard in front of your hands. Spring's distressed rabbit face shows up as an icon before a message types itself out.

"Come to pizzeria pronto."

You raise an eyebrow at the message you were on your way anyway as yesterday was your only day off but its not even 8:00. Strange. You click the button again making it disappear there's no use in asking, Goldie nor Spring will explain over a connection Goldie didn't set up himself it must be important if you got the message at all he doesn't usually do that. Too paranoid for his own good you swear. But none the less you pull out of the student parking lot with just maybe a bit more urgency than normal and start to slightly speed to the pizzeria.

 

Hours in the Past but not Many

Be Chica

She's very cute. Angel curls into you sleeping soundly in some PJ's Bernard tossed at her...literately, he tossed them at her saying that they'd be a little big but that she can tighten them. He even cut slits in the back for her wings. He's trying to be sweet to her but he's always a bit sour at first. Its just how he is. She wears them now and she swims in them but she loves them. They're a purple version of Bonnie's black mustache pj's with identical bright pink mustaches all over them. They were some of his favorites either he's laying the sweet on thick or he's upset. You're betting on the second though you would be way more worried if they were his blue ones. You leave her to sleep as sleep just isn't finding you right now and wander about your living space. You can hear Freddy's soft snores and Foxy's not so soft ones as you pass their rooms it pulls a smile from you but it quickly falters when you hear voices from Fredrick and Bernard's room.

"Its a pretty easy question, Fred..."

"I know...sorry I'm just...ugh I don't know...I didn't mean to say it out loud!"

You can hear Bernard huff and the shuffling of blankets. Say what out loud?

"I know you didn't that's not what I asked."

Its quiet for a while. You're about to move on thinking the youngest Fazbear isn't going to answer him when he does.

"Yes...of course I meant it..."

More shuffling and springs of a bed squeaking.

"Now was that so hard?"

Bernard's voice is hushed and you're really confused now.

"Now care to try that thing you tried to pass off as a kiss again?"

"I didn't try to pass it off as anything I'll admit I chickened out."

Your jaw drops, you can hear the smirk in Bernard's voice and the blush in Fredrick's. You decide its time to leave those two be. They'll be teens soon and that will be oh so much fun. Fredrick will be 13 in a matter of days and Bernard's only a couple months behind him. They're about to get real hormonal real quick and...curious. Yeah you're so leaving that to their brothers. You move to the living room cocking your head at the soft light filling the room. You look around the corner and are honestly not surprised to see Goldie sitting there you are surprised though to see the lines being sketched on the screen Spring projects. It's someone you don't recognize the figure looks like he's sleeping with his head resting on a desk in the picture. You creep closer leaning on the back of the sofa he's so far gone that he doesn't even notice you. The bags under his blue eyes are turning a pretty nasty purple he probably hasn't properly slept in days but his hand makes his pen fly across the tablet in his lap as he works on the picture his eyes are glued to. You move again to sit next to him keeping him silent company, now you can see them a little better. He looks a bit like Bonnie but more beat up. A good portion of one of his long ears is missing it looks like someone burned it off honestly from the jagged, dark lines there, he's not wearing a patch either but he's got four nasty looking scars spanning diagonally from under his bangs across one of his eyes, nose, even his lips before stopping at just shy of his jaw line looks like he got into a scuffle with a saber tooth tiger. But what really strikes you is that he looks so peaceful despite being so beat to hell. Goldie changes layers now blending golds and light browns into his hair and ears. You're not sure how long you sit there with him but soon you feel your arm brush his. Oops, you had no idea you were slowly coming closer. He tenses and as quick as you blink the picture is hidden.

"Hello, Chica is something wrong?"

His voice is just as collected as it always is but you can tell its fake. You look up at him and see the faint tear tracks down his cheeks the slight red bleeding into his eyes brightening the blue with its contrast whoever that was tore him up. You want to know why.

"I just can't sleep you on the other hand are crying what's wrong, Goldie? You've been so distant lately. What did they bring to you? I know they brought you something after Freddy's teeth were replaced. That's when you started acting so weird. Who was that you were drawing? You can tell mama Chica, darling, please let someone help you. You're not alone anymore."

He's silent for a bit but your words appear to have shaken him a little as he starts to softly hiccup. You pull him into you and that's it he breaks crying harder than you've heard from him. Its a cry of grief, of mourning, its not quiet and contained like his in pain cry or silent like his simply sad one its barely muffled by your clothes loud and full of deep emotional pain. Whoever was in the picture is or was very important to him you can tell.

"I can't tell you...I can't...I've finally accepted that he's gone..."

You have no idea what that means but you comfort him as best you can resting your cheek on top of his head right between his folded over ears rubbing his back.

"Who's gone darling? The Bonnie look alike in the picture? Who is he?"

He shakes his head violently against your chest as if to say no but his sobs grow slightly louder and his shakes turn more violent confirming to you that he's the one that's gone. You sigh he's not going to tell you though. You know the picture wasn't Bonnie he was too scared up for one and he was a dusty blond not a deep violet for another not to mention the half missing ear. You're lost in your thoughts you barely notice when he goes still in your arms murmuring a slightly familiar name that doesn't reach your ears.

\-------

Be Bernard

The clock in the living room rouses you like it usually does. You lift your head ears raising halfway for once you have no interest in getting up yet. You look over your shoulder and smile when you see Fredrick behind you sleeping peacefully. You shift a little and his arms tighten around you making you gain a light blush that darkens to a deep red when you hear him mumble your name into your neck. Your heart hammers in your chest oh you hope you get used to this. Breathe, Bernard he likes you too remember. You nearly tear up remembering the way his lips met yours last night full of self doubt and a little clumsy from inexperience but it was so perfect even if your noses bumped awkwardly making you both laugh and pull away only to try again. You spent most of the night silently curled into his chest cuddling with him and if his arms weren't around you right now you would've sworn it was a dream. His warmth makes you feel safe enough to fall back asleep snuggling back into him not even caring if you're caught.

\------

"- so cute."

You hear hushed giggles next to you. Yes, yes you know you're cute no need to broadcast it guys. Come on, you're a fucking blue rabbit of course you're cute you're fucking adorable and oh you know it.

"Wonder when they'll feel eyes on them."

Your eyes crack open blinking rapidly against the flood of bright light trying to get them to adjust. You try to sit up but an arm around you keeps you in place pulling you ever closer. For only being a bear 'cub' he's ridiculously strong. You just look up instead meeting a single red eye.

"Morning, sleepy head, is there something we should know about?"

Bonnie's smiling wide obviously suppressing a giggle fit you know that look. You know it well, he's messing around.

"We didn't do anything gross," you groan out at him and now he does laugh.

Fredrick stirs behind you.

"W'as goin on?"

He sits up rubbing his eyes with one hand while its pair rests on your hip. Finally he opens them looking around and he visibly wakes up paling rapidly as he looks from you to the two adults hovering over you, particularly Freddy.

"We didn't do anything adult rated! I swear!"

Freddy doubles over in laughter at his prompt defense.

"Never accused you two. Bout time you stopped oogling from afar. Just don't get too curious before 15 would ya? I'd say later than that but...Bonnie and I have no room to talk."

You both nod in unison just as they turn to leave.

"Oh, better get ready to roll you two your box opens up today and we want you guys up there when we take the sheets off Candy Cove and Mangle's suit. It looks great Foxy and Goldie broke their backs working on it, and who knows maybe we'll get to see an endangered species, Mangle's smile. I hear its practically a mythical beast."

Freddy's words earn laughs from the both of you and you do as he says catching the loving look he exchanges with your brother on their way out. You smile, you're glad you can trust Fredrick's twin brothers with him.

\-------

The suits are ready to go when you get up there. Foxy recolored them, they were looking a little faded, washed them, and each one sports a new costume. Damn he was hard at work yesterday it seems. Angel, you're just gonna call Toy Chica that, wears an outfit very simular to the one you found her in but with a ruffly skirt, a full white apron, and a matching pink bow with a cupcake center, Fredrick's now has a white button up red vest and black blazer to go with his red bow tie and polished top hat, and yours is now clad in a white button up, cerulean blue vest, black tail coat and your own signature red bow tie. Even your amp now has a blue cupcake mascot to accompany Angel's pink one and bares in large orange letters framed in white the words, 'Let's Rock.' They look amazing as does the new area itself. The colors are so bright and inviting, the stage perfectly polished and ready to go. You didn't think it would be ready so soon you thought you were still on the main stage today but apparently not. You don't care this is gonna be great. The songs for the box are simple and don't require much practice as is. Your ear swivels as you hear the trap door slam and Foxy's booming voice, you swear he has two volumes: Max and Mute.

"You can't peek you'll ruin the surprise!"

You look over to see Foxy guiding Mangle to the new area sporting a dark blindfold around his head.

"This is ridiculous, Foxy."

He sounds stoic as ever but you can see his tail flick in irritation at these shenanigans. He probably just wants to go back down to his record books and be left in peace. Oh how little he knows. Goldie and Freddy hold each side of a large sheet hiding the pirate captain's new ship. Its about time he came out of retirement, the toddlers need a Pirate Cove too. Foxy takes the blindfold off of him when he has him situated where he wants him.

"Alright, you ready, Freddy?"

"Yes? Why are you asking me?"

"I meant the rhyme not you, Freddy!"

"Oooooooooh...my bad carry on."

You have to cover your mouth and bend over a bit to contain your laughter at the exchange and it seems you're not the only one having issues as Chica giggles a bit from your left side. Her arms are around Angel's neck loosely holding her close the way a mother would a young daughter wings fluttering a bit as she waits for the reveal.

"We busted our asses for months on this so you better at least smile!"

Foxy's scolding face looks more like a pout honestly and it contorts to a big smile when Mangle nods at him.

"Bring it down guys!"

He's jumping up and down as the sheet falls revealing the Hansel and Gretel version of Pirate Cove and Mangle's newly repaired suit. Even your jaw drops. The suit looks like new. Bright shades of pink, spiffy new outfit, and even a parrot to complete the look on his shoulder. Foxy really did bust his ass. You look to Mangle who's covering his mouth with his hands red eyes bulging as he takes it all in. He's frozen save for his tail that says all. It's wagging faster than you've ever seen it go, its damn near a pink and white blur and you swear if it goes any faster he'll be propelled forward. Foxy's ears wiggle a bit in anxiousness as he waits for his response.

"This is what you've been up to."

Foxy and Goldie nod in unison and now he moves walking towards the suit.

"They decommisioned it a long time ago...I didn't get long in it."

He runs a hand over the pristine white fur of its cheek.

"Candy Cove huh? How fitting for this area...Thank you, both of you."

"Foxy did what matters I just put the skeleton back together. He's the reason you can wear it. But hold up one more little touch."

Goldie detaches the parrot from the suit's shoulder and pulls a bright green and red cube out of his pocket placing it inside the parrot's head where its brain would be if it were real.

"Good morning, Cali care to grace us with your presence?"

"Aye aye captain! Here and ready to roll!"

You swear you can see the glimmer of tears in Mangle's eyes when the parrot chirps her happy reply, beak moving as if it were real, and is placed on a perch next to the fox suit.

"Foxy told me about a Cali that lived in the cage next to you. I knew Cali. Pretty well actually we did tests together a lot she was my speed keeper on the maze run for a long time before she was moved. I'm guessing that's when she became your speed keeper. She always did fly a little too fast for me ended up dragging me around a few times not gonna lie. She was wonderful. She lives in you, Mangle. The tech mates aren't much but they're the only representation of the departed I can give. She can live as this companion for your suit but she's truly alive through your memories of her. Don't let her fade let her help you enjoy the children. Don't look at me like that. You're no monster, stoic or not I can see it all over your face. You lost your temper one time ONE time and really if I were freshly kidnapped, a kid myself, stuffed into a suit with layers of duct tape over my mouth, and forced to stand idly by while I was tugged on and pushed around by kids smaller and bigger than me that I couldn't tell I was in the "robot" they were "playing" with every day for a month I'd get pissed too. You're an adult now. You know better now don't let the bite get to you. You're not dangerous you love the kids just as much as we do. Think of this as a second chance if you have to and just enjoy yourself with the kids."

Wow that's the most you've heard him speak in a month. Mangle stares mouth hanging open as he processes the mild kick in the ass he just got from someone five years his junior. After a minute of everyone staring in disbelief at the blond his mouth snaps shut and he nods to him looking to the suit once more with that mythical beast on his face, its faint but the smile is there. It's gonna be a good day.

 

Be Mark

You get to the pizzeria half an hour before closing you're still not sure what's so important that you need to be here at 8:50 at night but oh well you'll go with it. Jeremy lets you in his usual beaming smile is replaced with a half hearted one as he looks at you.

"Hey...once we're closed we'll show you."

He looks depressed you're getting more confused by the second but walk in anyway. The sheets that once covered The Toy Box are missing now reveling the finished product. A rainbow fence blocks the area off in a large rectangle up against a wall but a large opening with its name in an arch invites young ones and their parents. The floors look particularly squishy to avoid too much injury if one is to trip and are scattered with bright, low to the ground, tables and chairs for the kids and a few normal sized ones for parents. The stage looks like an opened toy chest and you can see Fredrick and Bernard having a hell of a time in their newly colored and cleaned oh and costumed it seems suits but they seem to have a new comer. A Toy Chica probably for the girls plays quite an impressive keyboard piece freeing up Fredrick to bounce around the stage while he sings encouraging a small group of kids to dance what appears to be the Hokey Pokey from here. You never would've thought an almost 13 year old would have a ball dancing for toddlers in a bear suit but you suppose he truly knows nothing better, his life is entertaining the kids and being experimented on. You'd take the kids for all they're worth too. You look about the area besides the stage there are arcade games suitable and easy enough for the young kids, their very own prize counter complete with a, kind of adorable you'll admit, puppet mascot as well as a small boy one holding up balloons for all the kids to take as they leave. Fritz is busily filling balloon after balloon adding them to his bunch smiling and filling a Bonnie themed one for a little girl when she comes and reaches for one. That's cute they went all out. Then you see it. In the same area is a large play set like Pirate Cove only not as tall, more toddler friendly, and brighter colored. It sits on a plush pink carpet in a half circle of what look like chocolate rocks, and a "beach" of tan carpet, it looks like a candy ship with its own little stage that Mangle stands on you can hear the faint words of a pirate story he tells animatedly waving his hands making the children around him laugh. So Foxy did get it done. You look at the arch above the opening in the main fence leading to the other enclosed area, Candy Cove. How fitting. Mangle looks like he's having an awesome time bout time they got him out of the hole he doesn't need to be working with books when he belongs up here with the kids.

"Attention everyone. We are sad to say that its almost bed time for Freddy and his friends. We ask that you please wrap up what you are doing, gather your belongings, and begin exiting in an orderly fashion. We all wake at 11 and play til 9 Monday through Saturday. Thank you for playing with us and we can't wait to see you again."

At the sound of Mike's voice over the intercom people begin to file out the characters waving their good byes and giving hugs to the children as they leave their areas soon the place is empty and costume heads are coming off.

"I can breathe!"

You hear Foxy shout hand and hook in the air holding up his head from his stage at Pirate Cove. Yeah the hook is the next to go.

"And grip things! Mike, we really should reconsider getting rid of this damn hook."

"But the kids love it, Foxy."

They all laugh the toys joining the others all stretching out.

"That went well. You did great, Angel. Could hear you guys all the way in the cove you sounded awesome!"

Foxy waves his hands around and your smile falls your face paling when you hear the name that was just used. Surely its not her. It can't be her. She's in that hospital center. She's being cared for. Yet while lost in your thoughts you still hear her voice as she comes running for you.

"Big brother!"

Her arms lock around you now out of her suit. Her golden hair is slightly ruffled but her bow is still in place complete with her Freddy pin and its then you see them. Little pure white wings that match her namesake ruffle on her back flapping happily at your presence. The tears well up and begin to fall. What did you send her to? All around you their eyes no longer sparkle as they look to you now with sadness. You simply hug her tighter. It is her. Your Angel. What have you done.

Be ???

_The experiments appear to be on break instead the coats have said you will be playing a game. Sounds more fun than what's been going on wonder what you will play. You're collared right now a coat on either side of you holds a chain leash and your hands are bound in simple handcuffs. You're a 'docile' they say so you don't require as much lock up when being moved from place to place as some of the others. A door swings open automatically like they all do around here but it just leads to a small room. You raise an eyebrow as they take off the cuffs and chains but leave the collar. You look back to them. One waves his hand to the room. Go on he seems to say. So you do. The door is promptly shut behind you and the floor begins to move. Oh its an elevator. Ok. You go up for what feels like hours before you breach the surface of a small island. You look around you appear to be in a lake or something. You jump as a voice speaks directly into your ear. When did they give you an ear piece?_

_"Uh hello hello? Well if you're hearing this you may die within the next few hours."_

_Wait what?_

_"But don't worry you'll be fine lets just get you through your first day and night cycle. Ummm alright here we go. Welcome to The Dome a new state of the art training facility we are currently testing. You will be tested in a few different areas while you are here. Intelligence, strength, speed, and adaptation."_

_Your ears twitch as you hear a far off scream and growls. They cut off almost as fast as they began seems someone didn't make it. You're used to death screams by now._

_"Now you will want to do your best while you are here. Umm at the end of the cycle those who are left will be evaluated the two with the best scores get a prize can't have a game without winners right? Right. Now what's the price you ask? Your lives! Great isn't it!? The lessers will be terminated after the cycle and evaluations and since you are part of a...special project we best do all we can to keep you alive, alright? Alright. Now you should have started at the lake island meaning you will need to get off of that little bit of land if you hope to not die of natural causes."_

_You hear him loud and clear taking your chances on the water swimming over to the shore with your head high above water doing kind of a sucky doggy paddle so as to not get the hidden device wet._

_"There's nothing on that island to sustain you. Ummm there aren't many left but beware some have become hostile you may have to fight maybe even kill other experiments if you wanna make it out alive but I recommend finding at least one person to team up with it might mean the difference. Remember you will be being watched and evaluated the whole time you are here. Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow if you make it. Stay alive, alright bye bye now."_

His voice fades to static then to silence and all of a sudden this place is way too quiet. 

  
You wake to voices around you. But you keep your eyes closed. If they think you're still out they won't do anything. Whoever wandered in will wander back out.

"Is there any use keeping this one going?"

"I dunno but the boss sure thinks so. He swears the project is not dead didn't you hear? The other one is still alive!"

"No way I don't believe you no way it survived."

"But it did!"

You stop listening to the scientists in the room with you. You really don't care about their project all you care about is him. Perhaps you'll sleep again you see him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Enjoying yourselves?


	10. Care to Play a Game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First...Happy St Patrick's day laddies and lasses!
> 
> So everyone remember that Paranormal Themes in Later Chapters tag? Well welcome to later chapters! Paranormal stuff is not a huge thing in this chapter but it starts up here so I hope you enjoy that. The paranormal stuff will play much bigger parts here very soon. 
> 
> BIG THANK YOU RAMBLE HERE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
> 
> Also...between here and Fanfiction.net alone this has received over 1500 reads! I cannot thank you all enough for your interest in this! I may not know what I'm doing but I do work hard on this none the less and all the reads, kudos, favorites, follows, comments everything means so much to me. You guys have me crying like a baby every time I check my computer or phone. The reference pics I promised will be up soon I swear but I'm having issues with technology my phone cam busted or something so now I need to dig up our dinosaur of a scanner and pray by some act of some deity that it still works. But really I can't say thank you enough I honestly didn't think a single person was gonna show any interest in this.
> 
> End of Ramble
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter: human experiments on small children, strong language, minor minor minor violence, shaming and minor humiliation through said strong language
> 
> Also if you just like the way I write and wanna read more from me check out the other FNAF fic I'm currently working on. Its gonna be silly and fluffy and all that first chap is a bit heavy to set the characters up but its gonna get quirky and adorable with smut for people who want it after the first chap. Needed something funny to go with this since its become so plot heavy. You can click my name or you can use this link its called Hey Bouncer and is really just for shits.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3563378/chapters/7849301
> 
> Anyway I have talked way too long.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be ???

_You dash through the woods like the devil is on your heels. You didn't mean to run into that...cat? No that's no fucking cat you have no idea what that is but its no cat! Thankfully you were built for speed...not for scaling mountains though, shit. You skid to a halt looking for any way out but you're trapped between a giant mountain side and this cat thing. It growls at you tail flicking in anger and bares its teeth. It has you cornered and it knows it. It comes closer and oh man you're boned. Your face stings from the slices in it where it already got you once. Four pretty nasty wounds that will definitely scar. If you make it out of here. Right now it doesn't look that way. It raises its still bloody paw to you getting ready to finish you off. This is how you go out huh? Cat food? Guess it could always be worse. Your green eyes close and you brace for impact only it never comes. You hear a feral roar and a whine of pain. You open your eyes and oh wow. This guy is absolutely putting a whooping on this thing. It backs off licking blood off its now injured paw and he turns to you._

_"Run! What are you doing!? Don't just stare at me, go! Get out of here!"_

_In a daze though, you do just stare at him. You think you're starting to lose a bit too much blood or maybe its just all rerouting you can't tell. He reaches out and seizes your wrist making a break for it with the thing right on your heels. You come back to your senses as the wind hits you in the face and soon you're dragging him. He's obviously a power experiment._

 

_"We're gonna get caught at this rate."_

_You put on the breaks and scoop him up slinging him onto your back making him squeak before taking off again. For someone who could take that thing he weighs absolutely nothing and amazingly doesn't protest to being picked up and slung onto someone's back. You can still hear the cat thing's paws pounding the grass covered earth not far behind you but oh hell no you are not gonna die today and you are most definitely not letting this cute little thing die either. Hey you may be a genetic monstrosity but you're still a guy with guy needs and this guy is adorable. You want him even if only for a short time._

_"Cliff!"_

_You skid to a stop at his voice looking down what is indeed a cliff. But...there's water below...and a lot of it. You could survive the fall._

_"We're gonna have to jump."_

_"We're gonna what!?"_

_You put him down and look at him, all wind blown, golden blond hair and hot damn those are the prettiest sapphires you've ever had the pleasure of letting your eyes fall on._

_"Either that or be eaten by that thing."_

_Yes, admire later, survive now. Though he would still look good beat to hell you much prefer him like this. He grinds his teeth and reaches up to tug his hair a bit looking down at the water then back to the trees rounded ears going straight up as he hears that thing emerge growling at the both of you. You reach out and grab his arm while he's frozen flinging you both over the edge._

_You hit the water in record time and shit its cold as hell. You sink almost to the bottom til you lose all speed and swim to the surface. You look around for him intending to bring him to shore like some kind of knight but he's already pulling himself out of the water shaking his hair out and looking up to where you jumped from. Damn. Giving a lopsided smile you swim over and pull yourself out too._

_"So, that's quite a way to meet someone."_

_You laugh trying your hand at mild flirting before looking up at the cat now looking over the edge and make a face at it._

_"Might not be smart to antagonize it."_

_He's got a point so you stop ears going back bashfully._

_"Yeah probably shouldn't do that. Did the phone dude tell you to look for a survival partner too?"_

_He raises an eyebrow at you like he's studying you before he answers._

_"Yeah...though I've been in here a while, honestly I think they're just being sadistic now. You're the first person I've ran into in a week, and I don't sit still I've nearly been electrocuted by the perimeter a few times now."_

_You nod to him. It wouldn't surprise you honestly if you were the only two left. Rats in a snake cage and they're the little kids watching and cheering the snake on that turn into serial killers when they get older._

_"Well I'm -"_

_"I honestly don't care sorry. Maybe if we make it out of here we can get close, but those I get close to tend to die shortly after. Bunny and Bear for now alright? Once we get out of here we'll see if we can work something out. I'm not sure what happens with the two who get to live."_

_How bout bunny and sexy? Yeah you keep that to yourself he could probably snap your neck like a twig if he wanted to. You just nod instead and get up to follow after him as he walks away._

_"We should at least stick together."_

_He lets out an annoyed breath...are bears solitary animals? You can't remember._

_"Fine. But I'm not beating up anymore banders for you."_

_You're gonna guess that's what the cat thing was._

_"Deal."_

 

Your eyes flutter open...strange you haven't had that dream in a long time. You look around feeling eyes on you and you're not even phased when your eyes fall on slightly glowing but empty sockets.

"Hello Puppet, dear. What are you doing all the way in here? You should go back to the toy area I'm sure papa bear will wind up that box for you if you ask him nicely."

The black and white apparition just cocks her head at you from where she floats above your bed. She looks to the monitors then back to you. Aw she came to check on you. Sweet girl.

"I'm alright dear don't worry."

She looks up at the ceiling then back to you cocking her head again.

"I can't go see him, love...Oh how I wish I could I miss him greatly, but I am in the process. I would hate to see what the whitecoats have caused me to become. It'll be my mission to terminate him after all after I "wake up." He's a failure to them. He's served his purpose they don't need him anymore. As long as I continue to fake my coma they'll keep working on processing me and not go after him."

She looks sadly at you. She misses him too. You two practically adopted this little ghost and her brother. They lost everything to the man they trusted most including their voices they can't even speak up for themselves. At least the others can move in the suits, at least their screams can be heard, at least they can talk to one another even if they can't talk much to anyone else. Or perhaps they just don't want to. They just want their killer to see justice. Poor things. But these poor siblings don't have joints or structures at all really in their captivities so they can only move around in their ghost forms that are only seen by the observant or clairvoyant. But it's nice that they're here now, at least they can enjoy the children. His office was no place for them. She waves her hands in way too big black sleeves in conductor motions with the same look of question she still wears.

"I would sing your song but he was the singer not me, I'm sorry little one...I can hum for you if you like."

She nods curling up weightlessly on your chest as you begin to hum Pop Goes the Weasel for her. It was her favorite in life now its her favorite in death. As the song ends she smiles to you and disappears as suddenly as she appeared having run out of energy it seems leaving you with the darkness again.

 

Be Bernard

Oh you really hate it when you wake up like this. A shock collar presses too tight against your neck and the room is way too dark, the walls way too close you sigh.

"Ber? Are you awake?"

Angel? Really already? Usually it takes a couple months after the change is complete for experiments to start they must be eager with her. You peek out the bars on your left and see her curled in on herself facing you.

"I'm here. This is gonna suck trust me. Just...don't give them a reason to kill you, ok?"

There's no use in sugar coating it honestly. You give them grief and they either torture or kill you and the torture leaves you wishing for the latter. You remember watching one of them beat Bonnie when he bit his lip for forcing a kiss out of him. You could count at least six shades of purple on his skin the next day and he could barely walk. Watching was enough torture for you let alone being on the other end. But, the asshole had at least ten shades of black on him when Freddy was finished with him not but a week later.

"They took Fredrick a long time ago...they used a lot of chains."

She looks frightened. You try to keep a calm face for her.

"He's what they call an 'aggressive' their word for a predator hybrid. One that could hurt them and has the potential to kill them. All three Fazbears and the foxes get chained up nine ways to Sunday when they get taken for tests ever since Freddy mauled one of them. Heh, they better be scared of them they're a force of nature when angered, but don't worry they're real sweet to everyone but whitecoats. We're the other end of the scale what they call 'docile's.' Prey animals or predators that don't have enough of the animal features to deem them overly dangerous so we get minimal binding. Hands will be cuffed in just normal handcuffs instead of the heavy duty shackles they put on Fred, feet will probably be loosely chained, and you'll have two leashes attached to the D-ring of your collar when they come for us. Not sure what they're gonna have you do. Probably something simple for now. Probably speed or memory testing since you're new."

She's silent taking your words in as if they were delivered by some deity and not just a kid twice her age. She jumps as the door opens.

"Stay calm, it makes it easier. Don't give them an emotional inch. They'll take a mile," you shush her trying to be as comforting as possible as a whitecoat comes in dragging a very pissed off looking and violently struggling Fredrick by a heavy chain that should be used on cars not 12 year-old kids. It rattles loudly despite being suspended taught in the air between them, as he pulls on it throwing his head back absolutely enraged at its presence.

"Come on, fucker. Hope that broken rib teaches you to keep your teeth out of my hands."

You can hear the rumble of a deep growl come from him and you're positive his teeth are bared behind that heavy muzzle. His eyes glow a menacing red guess they decided they wanted all the Fazbears to have glowing eyes though you wonder why his are red and not blue like his brothers'. It most definitely makes him look meaner maybe that's what they were going for, his pupils and whites can't even be seen they're just solid red. The whitecoat gives a sharp tug of the chain making the bear's face contort into a challenge accepted look and give a sharper one from his end putting the coat on his ass looking up at the small child who growls and growls at him. Shit what did they do to him? He's never this aggressive. Maybe puberty is showing he's not the cub they think he is anymore, soon he'll be just as deadly as his brothers. But not today you better defuse this.

"Fredrick!"

He seems to snap out of it at your voice. His body loses almost all tension freezing and slouching ever so slightly, his ears come back up a bit from their pinned position as his eyes dim and fade from the angered red to a soft blue identical to his brothers' and his growling stops. The man he pulled over is up now and makes sure to give him a too strong electric shock grinning as he yelps and falls to the floor in pain before forcibly shoving him back into his crate and jabbing a needle into his arm. He's out like a light in moments laying limply behind the bars pressed up against the side as he's grown much too tall for that one.

"Little bastard. But at least him being out will save me some grief getting you out," he looks right at you with venom in his eyes, "fucking bears around here I swear. Fucking unnaturally attached to rabbits."

You look at the bear once more making sure he's still breathing as you're yanked from your cage, tossed against it and cuffed. You raise an eyebrow, though, as he ties your leads to one of the bars.

"Better stay put while I do this, pretty boy. Let's go princess."

He all but spats the words to her as he drags Angel out of her cage chaining her up in the same fashion.

"Meet your new speed keeper. Seems your last one didn't quite make the cut."

The smirk he wears makes you damn near murderous of course this is their new tactic. Make you all partners with people you're close to so they can watch your face when they kill them for no fucking reason. She's shaking next to you as you're pulled out the door by your leads. You try to give her a reassuring smile mouthing to her that it will be ok. The maze run isn't so bad you only tend to get shocked a few times if you screw up or slow down. You'll be at more risk than her as you'll be on the ground running while she'll be flying above you. Good, you wouldn't have it any other way. You remember being her age and having to go through this, its terrifying and it forms you. You want her to be the Angel Mark knows by the end of this not a shell of what she is. Better not screw her up in this. An automatic door swings open reveling another blindingly white room only this one has lots of walls forming a huge and complicated maze with just enough space above it for a winged experiment to fly, and it is very long. The maze changes every time. It tests your ability to adapt as well as see patterns. It also encourages you to be fast. Each time you do it you're expected to run faster than the last time and if you don't you get to do it again...and again...and again...until you either get it or your body fails. You don't get water or breaks until its done fast enough for them. Your bare feet hurt already. 

"Deep breathes kiddo its just like every other time."

Jeremy's the handler for you toys and his voice is a needed comfort. He uncuffs your hands and feet replacing the chain that binds your feet with one end of a much longer one. The other end is secured to Angel's foot as she's approached by a whitecoat and blindfolded.

"Alright, since you're new I'll explain this but you only get one intro so listen up. This little game here is called the Maze Run a test for speed, adaptation, and intelligence meant for experiments tethered to the ground as well as communication between air and ground forces. You all will be treats for the military one day after all. As a Speed Keeper your job is simple: fly fast, keep this little fucker running like the devil is after his stupid cotton tail. If there is a turn rabbit boy here will give a tug of the chain in the appropriate direction you are to change course as he does but you are not to slow your pace or stop drag the asshole into a wall if that's how it goes. Under no circumstance are you to slow or stop til the end of the maze is reached, shock collars will be used as...encouragement. A little jolt means speed up a full shock means you fucked up. Understood?"

She nods to him as you look to Jeremy out of the corner of your eye.

"What did they do to Fredrick?" 

Your whisper is barely there, but he seems to hear you his eyes looking to you out of their corners.

"They're starting it. Its being done to him first as a test run for Freddy."

The whitecoat turns to you now.

"I'll explain later."

You give a small nod and approach the start of the maze with Angel.

"Know how to use those things?"

You smirk a little trying to lighten the mood as you bounce on your toes a bit just to be ready this actually is pretty fun for the first hour or so. She nods to you and gives one powerful downward flap getting her off the ground as the bell chimes. You take off finding the way pretty easy for a while tugging Angel gently in the direction you need her to go as she flies a few feet ahead of you. You try to keep your breathing even trying to use your ears to hear the pound of your steps bounce off nearby walls to find the way forward. It works for a while but soon you're heading down wrong paths having to turn her around without stopping and that's awkward. She literately does slam you into a wall a few times when she doesn't feel your tugs or attempted turns earning you jolts of electricity that make you wince and whine. But, you would rather it be you than her so you don't force those turns. She does get a lot better, though, even over just this one maze and soon you can see the end. You're heaving for breath now feeling a jolt telling you to speed up so you do, running for all you're worth, but you're not sure your legs can go any faster than they are. It doesn't matter though cuz you trip and fall sliding across the finish line on your stomach yelling to Angel to stop as she drags you a few feet so she doesn't crash into the back wall.

She lands next to you pulling off the blindfold and looking down to you as you flip over onto your back and just lay on the floor, heaving air into your lungs like oxygen's going out of style.

"H-how did we do?"

You hear claps near you.

"Impressive, very well done. Seems tests are going well."

"Yes sir."

You look up to see a man in a purple suit staring down at you.

"Well get him water he did very well. The little girl too. Very nice flying, you both earned a long rest."

You extend a fist to Angel as he leaves. She looks confused but bumps it with her own anyway before you let your arm fall again heavily. Jeremy sits you up all but shoving water into your face as a whitecoat sticks a needle into your wrist and hits you up with something, you don't care you just want that cup. You stopped caring a few years ago let them do what they will, one day it'll kill you and you'll be free from this prison. The whitecoat leaves to the others telling Jeremy to get you out of his training center as he's done with you.

"Grab the aggressive while you're at it he's tranquilized for your safety. Thing's an absolute monster. Did a number on one of my men and a few of my devices but this is an unfortunate side effect of the process. Just need stronger chains to bind him with when he comes for his next round."

Jeremy bites his lip but he doesn't dare say anything just nods with a sad look and gently leads Angel and you away from the room back to the holding area where Fredrick is. He opens the door carefully and you see glowing blues looking back at you from between the bars. Jeremy leaves you both in the doorway and approaches cautiously hands up with his palms out moving slowly towards him. 

"Are you alright, Fredrick?"

You can see him nod slowly before letting his eyes travel to you scanning you for injury before doing the same to Angel. He turns his gaze back to the blond apparently satisfied that you have nothing more than some shock burns around your neck, those are as normal as it gets around here, and Angel is unharmed.

 

Be Mark

You pace across the living room steadily growing faster with each pass of the couch. Bonnie sits between his partners fidgeting with Freddy's coat sleeve who's gaze is trained on the trap door leading down here. Goldie's eyes follow you as you walk back and forth anxiously waiting for her to come back. Will she come back? How will she come back? You're starting to freak out now. You feel a hand grab your wrist and tug you onto the couch.

"Stop that you're giving me a migraine." 

Goldie's words are short and emotionless but his eyes are narrowed at you. They're all just as worried about them as you but Freddy and him aren't gonna show it for Bonnie's sake and you know it. You're probably upsetting all of them you didn't mean to.

"Sorry..."

You scratch the back of your neck trying to sit still but your leg bounces in anxiety making him growl lowly and place a hand on your knee stilling it. You apologize again. He's been short tempered today since the kids were taken in the middle of the night last night without you noticing. They're still not back at 10 am who knows when they were taken though. Chica bustles around the kitchen to keep sane and you can hear the foxes upstairs getting the pizzeria ready for the day. You look across the couch Bonnie keeps looking to the door hopefully biting his lip, Freddy's finally just taken off his blazer to let him fidget with it keeping an arm around his shoulders his hand barely brushed up against his brother's hair, and Goldie leans on Bonnie's shoulder looking exhausted while he flips Spring in his hands nervously. They really are worried weather they look it or not. Bonnie shoots up his ears straight up swiveling on his head like little radars before darting for the stairs. Freddy's quick to follow him and Goldie is hauling you off the couch in no time flat darting after them and clamoring up the stairs.

"Bernard!" 

Bonnie's dashing for the small group Jeremy has in tow when you get up there. Bernard and Angel look fine besides the pristine white medical clothing they wear Fredrick though...he looks a lot worse for wear and you just stare. You didn't know you could fit that many chains on one person and still have them be able to move.

"Its normal...Freddy, him, Foxy, Mangle, and I can get dangerous so they chain us up like that if we're being transferred anywhere."

You gape at Goldie. That's obscene. You turn back to the group just in time for Angel to run up to you hugging you tightly.

"That was scary...but Bernard helped me and the Purple Man said we did really good on our test, big brother."

You listen to her wondering who this Purple Man is but as you go to ask something falls with a loud slam and Fredrick changes. You hear chains rattling violently, growling, and Jeremy frantically shushing the boy making you pull Angel closer. His eyes aren't blue anymore they're glowing a deep blood red and he looks ready to tear Jeremy apart if it weren't for his chains.

"Fredrick! Its ok!"

Bernard runs back to him despite the protests of the older hybrids and Jeremy pulling the enraged bear into his chest with damn near no fear, at least on display. He shakes though as he holds his head to his chest despite his struggles running a hand through his hair and begging him in hushed words to calm down and come back to him. You just stare frozen unsure what to do. This kid is one of absolute sweetest you've ever met what made him turn on a dime like this? Everyone is still but ready to act if need be the ruckus having even drawn the attention of Chica and the foxes who stand a safe distance off. Minutes feel like hours until he falls still against the blunet for a few moments before you hear soft, frightened, and frustrated sobs.

\----------------------

Be Freddy

Despite the incident this morning it seems Fredrick does very well with the children throughout the day. He sings and dances with them without incident if any loud sounds were made his Toy Freddy head seems to muffle them enough to where he doesn't notice. As the announcement is made at 8:50 that its closing time you release a breath of relief now you can talk to Jeremy and Mike and figure out exactly what they did to him. The pizzeria clears out as it always does and costume heads come off with an assortment of happy noises from everyone. Bonnie shakes his hair out next to you and you have to stifle a laugh he looks ridiculous with costume head hair. Violet strands stick up in every direction known to man only getting worse as he tries to smooth it down with still paw clad hands and now you do laugh. He pouts at you giving you a half hearted elbow to the ribs as you get off the stage shucking off your costumes with too much muscle memory to have issues with it by now when you hear a cry of pain. You jolt up and run for the toy area where Bernard is trying to support Fredrick. Mangle gets there before you easing him down to lay on the stage with his head in Bernard's lap. 

"What happened!?"

"Aye, gimme a bloody second and I can tell ye, captain."

A pause for a second.

 

"God damn pirate persona! Give me a second and I will tell you."

He pulls your brother's hands away from his side with some difficulty pulling his shirt up revealing ugly shades of purple, black, yellow, and green as well as some awful swelling. Mangle's eyebrows go up and Fredrick shakes in pain holding Bernard's hand now in a white knuckle grip that makes the rabbit wince a little but he holds on despite the mild pain. You stare feeling your anger begin to boil what did they do to him. Mangle pulls his hands away. 

"We need to get him down below. He has a broken rib. Not much I can do for it but I can at least get a tight bandage on it and keep it in the right place so it heals right. Its gonna be one hell of a process to get it healed though. He could probably use a heating pad too, maybe a warm bath, get the muscles to relax so he can heal with less pain." He looks to Bernard, "and with the day he's had he could probably use a neck rub. He looks a bit stiff."

Bernard's face lights up in a blush and Fredrick groans either in exasperation or pain you can't tell but they just make the older man smirk. He looks to you now.

"Think you can get him down for me?"

You nod and pick him up as carefully as you can and take him down below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments, on Fanfiction.net, Tumblr where ever you feel most comfortable if you have something you'd like to say :3


	11. Keep that Music Box Wound up Tight and You'll be Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while I haven't been feeling all that great lately. Anyway, paranormal stuff plays a bigger part in this one. Umm yeah.
> 
> Warnings: Mild very vague descriptions of death
> 
> Also! Mangle is done he's on my tumblr as well as my Instagram 
> 
> http://italianroadragebrokat.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://instagram.com/isiga_inkblood/
> 
> Bernard's line art is done but I don't know if I'm 100% happy with him, Freddy is being a DICK! Ive drawn him 8 times now and cant get him to look the way I want him to so the rest are very slow moving. I'm not very good at art but this is a basic overlay of what he looks like in case anybody wants or needs it. I also dont have a scanner (that works) so all my pics have to be taken by my phone cam (which fixed itself when I dropped it lol) so quality is pretty bad but if anyone has any questions about character appearance at anytime feel free to ask me.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Puppet

Your daddy swears he's fine but you can't say you buy it. You don't remember much about your mommy when she was alive but you remember the monitors. The way they would beep. You don't know what they meant other than she was sick but as long as they were there she was there. The day they left you never saw her again then father wasn't the same. Since you died though you and your brother found new parents. Ones that were there ones that loved each other just as much as your mommy and father did. Father didn't like to be called daddy he didn't allow it but daddy does he prefers it. Then there's Papa. You watch him from your fabric confines helping to clean from the day. He doesn't notice when you reach for him. He's too sad. He thinks daddy's dead like you. But he's not. But you can't tell him. Even if you could daddy doesn't want you too. He says it's better that papa can find someone else to love. The brown haired man that looks like him and the violet haired one that looks like daddy seem to be nice to him perhaps what daddy says is ok but you still don't get why he can't come up here to papa. Why can't you all be together again? You look to BB your little brother but he doesn't move he must be tired. One wouldn't think being a ghost would be a tiring thing but it really is. It takes twice as much energy to do anything and you can't be seen by most. Papa's talking to the pirate man now, the red one, the one that talks with his hands a lot he says something about going down again that everyone else is already there. He just nods to him sparing a glance back in your direction as the door shuts but you know he didn't see you.

\-------

Twelve bangs from the clock downstairs sound and everything changes here. Bonnie's ear twitches stiffly where he stands on the stage. You can see the real Bonnie now as he wakes, dirty blond hair and red eyes that used to sparkle when he would gaze upon his now prison. Battered and broken the way he was when he was stuffed in there in the first place. The rabbit's head turns to you and just stares for a while before Bonnie has the energy to make its feet move. He was the first of those four to die. He's been here the longest so he's the most active but also the most tormented. His skin is a sickly grey and his hair still looks damp from his drowning. Chica's arms rotate as he leaves she was next to go you remember. Her beautiful long blond curls are matted with blood from the finishing blow when she struggled too much before she too was stuffed in her favorite character. She leaves now heading for the kitchen while Bonnie comes to your area. He won't do anything to you though. He really is a sweet boy just troubled like the rest. You can see Foxy move a little looking around the area but he doesn't leave his cove he likes privacy. The third to go. You can see the rips in his chest where the spring locks released. Its quiet a while. Bonnie and Chica wander as they always do crawling through vents in an attempt at playing with each other. Finally the last to go seems to wake. Freddy's head turns to look at the cameras before turning away giving a laugh as his companions play. There's no guard tonight. There's nothing to trigger the violence tonight they can be normal. Tonight they can be children taken from the world too early. Just like you. Freddy seems to sense your sadness at your inability to play with them and starts to sing your favorite song for you but he doesn't leave his stage. He likes it right there he can watch everyone from there. His dark hair is a mess and he's covered in bruises from where they would beat him if he didn't do one of their tests right. One of his round ears is missing a chunk, under his collar there are burns from where he shocked him repeatedly til he was too weak to fight him anymore, and under his bow tie is his own last blow. A clean slice across his neck that he hides as to not disturb the others. He was killed with the most violence.

You feel a tap on your shoulder and look over to see BB. His hat is crooked but he likes it that way and he still holds a balloon. He seems to like his new job. He returns it to the bunch though when he points to the stage where papa disappeared earlier. You shrug. Why not. You follow him to through the floor of the stage waving to Freddy as you go. Its dark down here everyone must be sleeping. He floats down the hallway to a room near the end and flickers right through the door with you right on his heels. Papa sleeps in here holding the violet bunny from one side while the other man who looks like him holds him from the other. He doesn't look as peaceful as he did with daddy though twitching every so often until he stirs and wakes with a sigh. You both jump back as he leaves the bed grabbing his little cube on the way out the door. You follow him to the living room where he sits and turns it on. A translucent screen appears with a picture he took of daddy as a test for the technology. For some reason the bad people who hurt them never minded even encouraged papa making things like his little cubes. You would hover around and listen as they ooo'ed and awed over the creations he would make. Daddy looks happy in the picture wearing his lopsided grin, his floppy ears sticking up from his always messy dusty blond hair. It was taken before they burned his ear half way off when he did something wrong so they're both there one folded over halfway. He winks at the camera leaving only one of his sparkling green eyes visible under the scars from The Dome where they first met. You sink weightlessly into your papa's lap as he begins to cry again. Why does he do this? Why can't you tell him that daddy's fine? You feel on the break of crying too when you feel BB hug you sitting on papa's other leg as weightlessly as you.

"I don't know what to do, Spring. I can't even smile for them anymore not since they brought you to me...I can't accept that you're gone...why did you have to be taken from me? Haven't they done enough? Where are you, darling? Come back to me love. Please, surely you're still here. They took you to that suit they told me they did as they dumped me in that security uniform and left me for death to take. They threw you in it to trap you here. But your suit doesn't move no matter how hard I try to put it back together it just falls apart again. I can't even see Puppet and BB anymore. They're here I know they are but I can't find them. What happened to my family?"

He sobs into his hands but try as you might you can't make your touch solid enough to comfort him. So you stay with him until he falls asleep again curled into himself tears continuing to fall despite his brain shutting off. The clock sounds and BB tugs on your too big for you sleeve. You know, its time to go. You're tired and the others have gone back to sleep you can't hear them anymore. You look back to daddy's picture then to papa one last time before heading for the door again. Just before you get there though it opens and coats come in heading down the hall without noticing you. It saddens you but there's nothing you can do so you just return to your doll. 

You watch from your shelf as the coats force the youngest three into cages two without restraints the third restrained in every way. The little girl, the new one, looks to you sleepily but awake. Her eyes widen a fraction and her head cocks while the coats next to her knock the boys out with their needles. She waves to you as they get to her. Now your sockets widen. She can see you. A gifted. You wave back as she nods off earning a smile as they're all taken away. 

\--------

The adults are all up looking for the kids desperately. Your daddy's look alike looks like he may just lose his temper here soon but papa's look alike seems to calm him as three of the full human adults come through the door making it ding. The two dark haired ones with glasses and the ginger that works on the building. You can't remember their names. Honestly its a miracle you can remember the other spirits' suits' names let alone any real names in the building. You've been dead much too long to remember things like that. They tell them the coats took them and though the blanch they understand and stop looking just waiting for them now. Papa, his look alike, daddy's look alike, and the dark haired man with square glasses go back down stairs, the blond woman is quick to follow probably to make sure they'll be ok but the pirates stay up with the other two humans just getting the place ready you guess. You watch them with some disinterest really wondering about that little girl. She could see you. Can she see all of you? Maybe she can help papa see you again. You're lost in fuzzy memories of the other building the one you came from with all the lights and really white rooms. The one that daddy and papa were originally at where their rooms had bars that daddy would take out at night so they could sleep together. It kept the nightmares at bay he said. When the bars were gone you could almost pretend it was a little house. Daddy would tell stories and papa would sing for you while he worked on his little cube with whatever he had convinced the guards to let him keep. They didn't even mind when you crammed yourself and BB on that tiny bed with them papa would sing you to sleep and you would wake in your doll again come the next night. 

The dinging of the door and BB's tapping on your shoulder pulls you back. He flickers a little he's not used to separating from his own doll during the day. He points to the door as daddy's look alike darts for the small group that just entered. The little girl looks ok just tired, the bunny boy looks really tired, but the other boy the one wearing his weight in chains is bruised up very badly and when one of the pirates drops something his personality turns on a dime. You know what they did to him and its not good.

 

\-------

Be Freddy

"Now, explain to me what the hell they did to turn my sweet as sugar baby brother into a glowing, red, eyed, I'm going to murder everything in existence machine!?"

You don't care that you sound probably much too hostile you want to know. Mike places a hand on your shoulder attempting to calm you while Jeremy speaks.

"They're processing him. I'm not 100% sure how it works but they call it, Commandeering. Through some chemical means they can force one into a sort of amnesiac state and through what I'm guessing is like hypnosis they can give them a controlled second personality that can be activated and deactivated through triggers. It has to to be very specific set of things that will trigger a change from the one who is commandeered, in Fredrick's case at least we can see one of them is loud bangs, but unless they are triggered they are relatively normal. That's why he could work just fine with the kids today. They injected him with something I'm not sure what, they just call it Toxin, and ran him through a bunch of different pictures, sounds, and videos instructing him how he is to respond to each one in kind. Then they tried to trigger him and he caused quite a bit of damage. Other than the basics I'm not sure how it works, I'm sorry, Freddy. I wish I could've done something he's not the first they've done it to but he is the trial run for you."

Your eyes widen a bit he's nothing more than a test run, they narrow at the realization. They don't care how he's affected they just want to make sure it works before they waste time doing it to you. You turn on your heel and leave them to check on Fredrick and Bernard trying to calm before you reach them. You can hear Bernard's quiet playing and Fredrick's soft snores accompanied with the occasional rattle of chains as you close in on their room and peek in. Fredrick's laying on his injured side with his head on Bernard's thigh sleeping soundly as the rabbit plays for him a soft song you haven't heard before. He insisted on keeping his hands at least loosely bound for fear of attempting to harm his new mate. He doesn't remember much of anything when he comes back from his flips and during them he doesn't remember anything normal. It scares him and you know it. Bernard looks to you locking eyes with you. His usually bright greens look faded and are ringed with red. His playing stops when Fredrick twitches hard enough to rattle the chains loudly and gives a whine. He hushes him running now free fingers through his hair carefully but without fear. That comforts you a bit. He's not afraid of him. To Bernard your brother is no different. He's still Fredrick to him. 

"Is everything ok, Freddy?"

You jump a bit at his voice. Fredrick is calm again but he keeps a hand wound loosely in his hair and has placed his bass aside looking at you with all his attention.

"I just wanted to make sure you two were alright that's all. Jeremy explained what happened..."

"Yeah he told me in the car on the way back. Almost had him turn it around, heh. But from what I heard Fred gave them a taste of what they deserve."

You sit on the bed Bernard used to occupy at night it goes unused now but its right across from where he sits and it seems less awkward than standing in the doorway. You mess with your coat sleeve lost in thought as he goes back to his playing. There's nothing you really have to say to him yet you can't quite find it in you to leave them. You find yourself slowly nodding off to the music and soon you too are curled up snoring softly.

\----------

Be ???

Puppet and BB are both here tonight they wave their arms around animatedly like they're trying to tell you something but for the life of you you can't decode it. You give a sigh scrubbing your face feeling the scars across it, a constant reminder that you're not free here. 

"Kids...I really don't understand I'm sorry."

Your ears fall at the look of sadness they give you as they sit on the bed weightlessly. You can hear the heavy footsteps above you a bit faster these past couple months than normal but you haven't heard any screams in a long time. Its nights like these you debate going up there but your presence will turn them you know it will. They're filled with too much grief too desperate to kill the man that killed them. Too bad he never comes here. He stays all comfy in his cushy office giving orders. You wonder how his intimidation has suffered with the loss of his precious Project Golden. It makes you smile a bit he never was the one that scared the coats out of their wits heck it wasn't even you it was him. Your love. The hundred pounds of pure muscle that could be triggered into one angry bear with the snap of a finger or one misplaced word. He didn't like the big guy but he's nothing if not loyal. Like what you imagine a police dog would be only stronger. Much stronger. You look to the children now they're falling asleep strange. They must have stayed up a good portion of the day if they sleep now. You look at the monitors then to them before deciding perhaps tonight you will be crazy. Perhaps without the trigger you won't do anything to him. Dreams aren't enough anymore he's alive you know he is you hear his voice above you everyday. He's alive and you intend to show him you are too. With a click you turn the monitors off and disconnect your cords and tubes being sure not to bother the children they'll return to their dolls soon as it is. Your feet hit the ground for the first time in ages and though you're a little wobbly you head for the hallway just outside and to the stairs you know lead up through the floorboards of the back room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Be Golden 1.0

Something is up. You can feel it. You teleport your suit around like you usually do, one of these days you'll have to show BB and Puppet how to do this but not today today something is going on and you will get to the bottom of it. Only...you can't seem to find the disturbance you feel. Backstage is clear, the office is clear, all the different areas are clear. You frown in thought the only place you haven't looked is the back room. You teleport there it looks empty save for the clutter and old Bon Bunny suit that the new Golden seems to be working on for some reason. Its simply ragged but he's pretty desperate to get it to work again. You sigh looking around as best you can about ready to call it quits and go to the others for the last bit of time you have left tonight when something moves. This room is horribly cluttered so someone could easily hide in here but who would? You separate from your suit form letting it disappear leaving you as just you. Blond hair curled but messy, bear ears still covered in fluffy cub fur, and clad in a yellow dress that's tattered, just the way you were when you died. You hold your Fred Bear plush he's what helps you make your suit illusion. You hug him to your chest and float around some of the clutter looking for the source of the noise.

"Idiot...how did you think this was a good idea?" 

You cock your head at the sound of someone's voice. He's in black slacks and a white button up with a golden yellow vest that's undone over the top. He's a bunny but he's missing half an ear. Is he hurt? He shouldn't make noise it might alert the others. It might change them the way the night guard does when he comes. You focus your energy to make yourself solid enough to tap his shoulder lightly. He yelps jumping a foot before turning to you.

"H-hi little ghost girl."

"Hello, I am Golden. What is your name?"

He looks less surprised than you thought he would at your presence perhaps he is a gifted.

"Hi, Golden, I'm Spring, its nice to meet you."

Spring? What a funny name. But you suppose your's is odd too.

"You shouldn't be here, Spring. Its dangerous. If the others see you they'll change they don't have enough control of their grief yet and they have the means to hurt you."

His eyes fall on your Fred Bear plush and widen.

"I have to see him Golden. The other Golden the boy one he works here he wears that suit now. Do you know him?"

He points to your bear. He needs to see him? You cock your head in question. Why not just wait til its safe?

"I watch him yes. He's below the stage now. You can't get there, Freddy is always up there and he's the strongest here he'll hurt you. He wouldn't mean it but he would hurt you. You can't see him right now. Why didn't you wait til morning?" 

"They have me locked up I escaped tonight. I wasn't really thinking I'm sorry."

He looks bashful scratching the back of his head with his full ear folded. 

"I can protect you til morning then you can see him."

Without awaiting a response you activate your suit form and shroud him in illusion feigning sleep just in time for Bonnie to come looking for you. Thankfully he believes your sleep act just giving a smile and a whisper of sweet dreams before leaving again.

\-----

 

Be Goldie

You sit on the couch staring the clock down waiting for it to strike six. As soon as the bangs sound you're up and out still clad in red, white, and blue plaid PJ bottoms and a YouTube shirt from Mark that fits loosely but you don't care you have plenty of time to actually get ready for the day for now you take those stairs two at a time. It dawned on you how to take the springs in the suit out last night. They're not needed as long as the endoskeleton stays he will be able to move just like the others. Meaning you've just been wasting time fiddling with them trying to get them to work again. Yeah you kicked yourself for that. You peek out of the trap door, all the suits are in their places frozen as the first rays of sunlight flood the pizzeria. You give a breath of relief and see your way out heading straight for the back room. You yank the sheet off the golden rabbit suit and quickly set to work pulling the springs out with hardly any issues. They hit the floor with a clatter but you don't care you can get the skeleton out now without fear of the springs locking on you. It comes out pretty easy letting you lay the fabric on the floor carefully as it really is falling apart. The metal structure really looks bad. Its rusting in places that will need to be replaced and is just generally falling apart due to wear and age. From what you hear this suit was used in the original diner so its a good 60 or so years old now and unlike yours it just was never refurbished or put back in service. Its missing half an ear just like him and has rips in the fabric everywhere that look like his scars. You can feel the tears building but you rub them away leaving black streaks of grease on your face but you don't care. You pull on your metal mask and set to work cutting away the rusted bits of metal.

"Spring, play me something would you?"

"Now now, I was never musically inclined, love. You know that."

Everything stops. Its silent for a good long while no way you just heard that. He's gone. You're hallucinating. The tears do start to flow now and even though you know he's gone you throw your mask across the room and look for him anyway. Your eyes widen when they land on him, dusty blond hair, untidy attempt at a partial suit, scars, half an ear missing, bright greens, and a lopsided smile. 

"S-Spring."

 

Be Spring

You watch him work from your hiding spot. Golden left mere minutes ago to be replaced with him. He's beautiful just as he was when you last held him. His PJ's hug his body loosely but you remember what he looks like under them. You remember well. His hair is still ruffled from sleep free of his normal top hat, blue eyes focused as he yanks the springs out of the old suit. He thinks you're attached to it you know that's why he's trying so hard to fix the old thing. His tools hum as he cuts through bits of the metal skeleton and when he asks for his tech mate, he named it after you how cute, for music you simply can't resist.

"Now now, I was never musically inclined, love. You know that."

The silence is painful and seems to stretch forever. He twitches a little obviously crying as he chucks his welding mask and look around the room. You lock eyes with him and give your signature smile.

"S-Spring."

"That's me."

As fast as you blink he's crashing into you sobbing loudly. You wrap your arms around him. He fits so perfectly there and this is real and you're crying now too taking in his scent holding him tightly.

"Y-you can't. I'm dreaming. Y-you died I-I held you while you took your last breath. You're dead. They stuffed you in this suit. You can't be here. Yet I can touch you."

His words are broken spaced with heaves of breaths and hiccups and you can't take it. You pull him away from your chest smashing your lips together as he shakes. It takes a moment but you both relax a bit. Tears and spit mingling as your lips move against each other in perfect practice as if time never separated you. His hands find your hair tangling in it securely while your's find his waist fingers dipping inside his waistband just to feel his skin against yours again. His breath hitches a bit at the feeling giving you an opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth letting it slide over his earning you a small moan. Your tongues dance a while as you start to sway him a little gaining slight friction between you. You're honestly not trying to start anything but the feeling of him against you again after so many months of being so totally alone is intoxicating and you suppose if something happens it happens that's all. You sink to the floor leaning against a solid box of sorts. He follows you slipping into your lap, legs wrapped around your waist, without separating at all. He's perfect, you're starting to think you might be dreaming but if this is a dream you hope you never wake. Your hands slip up the back of his shirt tracing old and new scars across his skin making him shiver in your arms and his hands tighten in your hair. 

"Goldie? This is a little ridiculous now, lad. Are you o- wow."

You pull away abruptly glaring at your unwanted company. Goldie looks drunk, lips bruised, pupils wide, eyes half lidded, complete with a rosy face in your lap as he leans forward to rest his head on your chest.

"Ummm, hello. I don't mean ta be rude but who are you?"

"Name's Spring. I was part of Project Golden with Goldie. He was my romantic partner. He thought I was dead when really I was just drugged so I'd appear to die and was moved to the area below this room to be processed. I faked a coma for months but I could hear him up here everyday guess I finally got tired of just dreaming. And you are?"

You hope you don't sound snippy you're actually quite a goofy person but you were enjoying that make out session.

"I'm Foxy, nice to meet you."

He smiles to you wide and full of teeth tail wagging in enjoyment.

"So this is why you've been so down lately? He does kinda look like that old thing. Guess it sparked some memories. We should introduce him to Bonnie and Freddy I'm sure they'd like to know you're ok, Goldie."

He kneels beside you and ruffles his golden locks they seem close so you try not to growl. Goldie nods though and you release him letting him stand again. 

"They took me in...Bonnie and Freddy. They'd been together for years but they brought me into their relationship. Freddy's a bit attached to me. Turns out he's my older twin who would've thought, right."

He fidgets like he's done something wrong. He thought you were dead, you wanted him to find someone else to love. You didn't want him to wallow in loneliness yet he looks guilty.

"Baby, don't look so guilty. I'm glad you found people that love you I wanted you to. Who knows maybe we can be a romantic group."

You cackle at the way his ears stand straight up and the shades of red his face acquires. 

"You always did strike me as a twin too but if he's your identical one I might die."

Another shade of red is invented by his face as he hides in his hands. Foxy snickers behind him covering his mouth to muffle the sound pretty poorly you might add as his gives you a thumbs up. You pull his hands away stealing a light kiss as you guide him out of the room with a hand on his lower back.

"I found him! And a plus one!"

You look out and see quite a few people who look a bit frantic. They all look over to you as you approach looking a bit confused.

"You! You're the Bonnie look alike from that picture!"

You jump back ears going straight up as a tiny but obviously mighty blond woman all but charges up to you. Her little brown and white marbled wings ruffle on her back as she looks you over.

"I'm Chica, and you are?"

She looks like she might take your head off if you make a wrong move.

"Spring."

She looks confused now and looks to Goldie.

"The one your tech mate is based on."

Her body seems to relax and now she smiles hugging him tightly for a moment before pulling away again.

"He bases those on people important and since your based on his own, the one he doesn't let anyone mess with you must be pretty special indeed."

She gives you a hug now and you go ridged for a moment before returning it.

"As far as I'm concerned welcome to the family but I'm not one of the main people you have to go through. That would be those two."

She pulls away and points to another rabbit with violet hair and who has to be Freddy. He looks just like Goldie only with chocolate brown hair. They approach you now. The rabbit must be Bonnie then. He looks curious and yeah he does kind of look like you its really weird. Freddy smiles at his twin as if to reassure him reaching out to ruffle his hair being sure to brush one of his ears making him shiver. Ok that's kinda hot you're not gonna lie. 

"I'm Bonnie this is Freddy. You two seem close what are you to him?"

His gaze is somewhat cold, he's evaluating you. These two care deeply for your Goldie. You couldn't be happier. 

"I was his romantic partner. We were part of the same project before he was deemed a failure and tossed out. They pretended to kill me to torture him. I faked a coma for months but dreams just aren't enough I had to see him. You care deeply for him I can see it and I am very thankful."

His eye softens at your words and silently you wonder what happened to its pair. A simple black patch with Freddy's in cursive written on it covers a large portion of that side of his face. Your gaze is broken as he turns to Freddy.

"Well...I don't see anything wrong with you. If Goldie trusts you then we do too."

The bear gives you a toothy grin, whoa those are some teeth. He seems startled and quickly stops but you give a shrug to him and an easy smile. He smiles again as you offer a hand shake that he bypasses to give you a tight hug lifting you off the floor a couple inches. Bonnie and Goldie laugh as you yelp and perhaps you could get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know below or anywhere you feel comfortable ^^ I love to hear from all my readers!


	12. A Very Merry Birthday to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry for the delay guys! My senpai noticed me on Tumblr so I've been drawing a lot and having frequent small heart attacks due to exuberant amounts of happiness. To anyone curious about the incredible Niro my lovely senpai here is a link to her Tumblr:  
> http://xnirox.tumblr.com/  
> Also my son started crawling this week so I am on my toes and away from my com constantly. I will try to alternate between this story and Hey Bouncer every other week with updates so starting next week I will update this one then the week after HB will have an update and so on and so forward. But I cannot promise I will be able to stick with that as religiously as I would like to. For anyone looking for NSFW stuff I'm uploading a Springtrap/Golden Freddy smut oneshot that was going to be in between this chap and the last one but I opted to keep plot here and give smut on the side if people would like to read it. Alright here we go actual chapter notes!
> 
> Now that Spring and the ghosts have been introduced I can put these up!
> 
> Living Ages From Oldest to Youngest
> 
> Vincent Fitzgerald - 47  
> Mike Schmidt - 45  
> Jeremy Fitzgerald - 42  
> Fritz Smith - 40  
> Mangle - 25  
> Foxy - 23  
> Chica - 23 (3 months younger than Foxy)  
> Spring - 23 (5 months younger than Chica)  
> Mark - 22  
> Freddy - 20  
> Goldie - 20 (30 minutes younger than Freddy)  
> Bonnie - 18  
> Fredrick - 13 (Today, in this story, Happy B-Day Fredrick! ^^)  
> Bernard - 12 (Roughly 2 months younger than Fredrick)  
> Angel - 6
> 
> Spirits ages at death in order of death
> 
> Golden 1.0 - 8  
> Puppet - 6  
> BB - 4  
> Bonnie 1.0 - 5  
> Chica 1.0 - 5  
> Foxy 1.0 - 5  
> Freddy 1.0 - 5
> 
> Just in case anybody wanted them! I'm also sorry that this is so short. Alright I have rambled way way way too long
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be ...You're not sure actually

Your eyes flutter open only to close again in discomfort at the lights around you. Who are you? Where are you? There's a ringing in your ears and an ache that spans over your entire body you try to look around but it hurts your neck so badly that you stop as soon as you start trying. You try to lift your hands but they're chained quite securely to the arms of the chair you sit in so you try your feet instead but they too are chained up quite well. There's something around your neck, its a bit too tight as is the thing around your mouth. The lights around you dim so at least that's nice but you're still confused.

"He's awake, sir."

"Good, then let us begin." 

A man with neat black hair, glasses, and a lavender tie hovers over you. You blink at him and try to nod in hello.

"Good morning birthday boy. Do you remember your name?"

You shake your head as best you can. Its your birthday? Huh, cool. You wonder how old you are. You don't think you're too old maybe 12 or so? You don't know and trying to recall is hurting your head.

"It's Toy Freddy, ok?"

Toy Freddy? Sounds good to you. Better than no name at all. You nod to him and he turns away from you sitting your chair up a little.

"He's ready, the toxin has done its job let's get started."

He sits in front of you now. His entire suit is purple and his eyes make you feel like he may be dangerous. Why would he be? He gave you a name, he's smiling so gently at you now surly he's alright. You're gonna call him The Purple Man. Yeah. That sounds like a good name for him.

"Alright then kiddo we're gonna show you some pictures, play some sounds, that kind of thing. We will tell you how you should respond to each of them, ok?"

You nod again.

"Good, this is very important. The world outside this room is very scary so you have to listen to me very closely, ok?"

You nod once more. That makes sense you don't know what's outside. Is there much of anything at all? Purple Man seems to know so you'll listen to him.

"Such a good boy. Alright let's start then. I'll be right next to you but you mustn't move."

You sit as still as possible as he wheels his chair up next to your own. You can hear the click of a remote and the wall in front of you seems to illuminate. A picture of a man in a two toned blue uniform shows up. He has no face or hair or anything that could make him different from anyone else who may wear the outfit so maybe the outfit is what you need to focus on. You do that.

"People who wear this intend to do us all harm, Toy Freddy. You have a very important job that I need you to do for me no matter what. If you see someone in this uniform I need you to...eliminate them for me. A swift jerk of the neck should do the trick but if it doesn't don't be afraid to use that strength of yours. This is an...overall project understand?"

You nod without looking to him studying the uniform in front of you, analyzing it, committing it to memory. You want to protect the people in this room. They gave you a name. They gave you identity. 

"Splendid! You are doing very well let's move on to today's project. The entire lesson today will revolve around it so we need to get our objective out of the way."

He clicks another button and a, quite lovely actually if it weren't for the uniform, blue haired boy with green eyes and long rounded ears shows up on the screen.

"This terrible thing is threatening my family establishment as we speak, Toy Freddy. A simply horrible person threatening the lives of the children that come to play. You don't want him to hurt the little ones do you?"

You shake your head of course not.

"Of course you don't. We must get rid of this threat and restore the pizzeria to its former safety. More threats always show up so we will be very busy indeed but this is the primary one right now. The others are in hiding."

He clicks another button and several pictures show up all clad in the same uniform. Two that look very similar to each other with round ears, a violet haired man with ears like the blue haired one, a white haired one with a pink streak and triangular ears, another man with the same ears but in red instead of white, a woman with blond hair and marbled wings, and another blond but this one is a little girl with pure white wings.

"This is the whole group but the blue one is the only one I need you to eliminate the others need to be captured. But that will wait for another day. We have not seen them for a long time now."

They don't seem so bad but you nod anyway. The Purple Man cares about you. Remember, he gave you identity. He's being kind to you. You can do this favor for him.

"Splendid, now let's carry on."

\-----

Be Freddy

Your brother disappeared last night when you all were sleeping and now Jeremy is here for Bernard. Bonnie wants to protest you can feel it rolling off of him in waves but the bluenet just hugs him and tells him it'll be ok. Strong kid. He follows a sad looking Jeremy out the front doors and into the darkness of the early evening with nothing but the ding of the door's bell. All is silent a while. The pizzeria is littered with birthday decorations you all put up in the hope that Fredrick would be back in enough time to enjoy them on his actual birthday but even if he does come back without Bernard here he wouldn't be able to enjoy his own day. You hear the door to the back room squeak open it makes you go ridged a moment before remembering Spring. He comes up here quite often now though he has to disappear more often than he wants to so he can keep up his coma act. Apparently the whitecoats are processing him to kill Goldie. He's not aggressive enough for them and was dubbed a failure from what Spring gathers. They just have more fun watching you all kill each other than just shooting you themselves so they're doing it this way. Sickening really. As long as he fakes his coma though there's only so much they can do and therefore only so much they will do. He says most of it is audio but due to his half missing ear and something that happened during another experiment he is damn near deaf apparently not that he would ever let it show. So that works in his favor you suppose. You turn and look to the door seeing your twin and him talking quietly. Goldie must be telling him the situation if the worry etched into his face is anything to go off of. Spring pulls him close scratching carefully behind one of his ears making his left leg twitch a little. Its getting easy to see them together. Heck it even makes you smile. A hand takes your own making your ears perk. You look to Bonnie, his ears are folded as he looks out the door zoning pretty badly. You give his hand a gentle squeeze and pull him into your side. He tucks his head under your chin his ear tickling your cheek as it falls along the side of his head mirroring its partner so as to not make you sneeze most likely. You release his hand opting to hold him by the waist instead pulling him a little closer to you with a kiss to the top of his head.

"It'll be ok, Bon. Bernard is practically made of steel."

You nuzzle his soft hair taking in his scent allowing it to calm you as much as you hope your words calm him. He laxes a little in your hold and nuzzles into your neck more his arms wrapping around your chest as he takes deep breathes. You run your fingertips along his spine feeling tension vanish under your soft touch. You give a gentle nudge. There's nothing you can do right now so its best that you all just keep busy. You approach Spring and Goldie now hearing their hushed voices about what may be going on with the kids but they fall silent when Goldie feels you near. You smile at him as best you can and nod to Spring who nods back offering a half hearted toothy grin. You lock eyes with an identical pair conveying a silent message to your twin. He nods and takes Bonnie by the hand as you release him waving his other hand and talking about how he needs his help for Fredrick's present. He looks to you, to Spring, the back to Goldie and gives a nod rocking up on his toes to leave a light kiss on your cheek  
before leaving with him. 

"I figure you want to ask me something and since you seem to want him gone it must have something to do with the process and the kids. Am I correct?"

Your eyebrows raise in surprise. He's good. Goldie did say he was incredibly smart not genius level like Bonnie, Mangle, Angel, and him but smart. He just acts goofy to make the people around him happy. But you didn't think he was that perceptive its not like he's known you long.

"You and Goldie behave very similarly is all you both share some of the same habits. He never liked to talk about anything heavy when Puppet and BB were around so he would always give them projects when he wanted to tell me something that he didn't want them to hear. You're also tugging on your hair. You both do that when you're nervous, emotional, stressed, or deep in thought."

You jump and release your hair. You didn't even notice you were messing with it. The tick brings a blush to your face. You're so embarrassed you miss the unfamiliar names. 

"No need to be embarrassed we all have something. I used to pull on my ear. It pissed the whitecoats off so bad that they burned half of it off. Needless to say I never pulled on my ear again but there was nothing wrong with it it was just something I did. Just like the hair pulling for you and Goldie, but your guy's hair is really nice so try not to do it too much you might break it."

He smiles at you wide and toothy. It reminds you of Foxy really. They are very similar you hope they don't become too good of friends for the sake of the rest of you. They would be the definition of double trouble.

"You caught me...what can you tell me?"

"Not a whole lot but more than your full blooded counterparts on the details of the test itself, unfortunately, but I have lots of info they don't have on the results from experiance. Its not a pleasant experience that's for sure. I had to watch Goldie go through it he came back a mess every time but something went wrong apparently hence they want him terminated. It made him almost emotionless when triggered but he's real scary anyway if you ask me. I mean its bad really bad...I watched him snap a whitecoat's neck on demand with no emotion on his face at all when the big man gave the word. Came back to his side like nothing happened while the dude lay dead on the floor next to his really shaky companion. The lack of emotion is the main reason for his termination. The point of the process is to make you hella scary. And to him, growling with teeth out and pulling on your lead to get to your target is more frightening than a silent, cold killer like Goldie. What they do is pump you full of some chemical compound that causes temporary amnesia then they do the video, audio, picture thing that I'm sure one of the full bloods already told you about. What they don't get to see though is the trigger testing. That's where shit gets scary...I'm afraid for the little bunny. They always use another experiment that's close to the one being processed as a bait dog of sorts. In other words if they're doing what I think they are that little guy isn't coming back the same if he comes back at all. They'll basically throw them into an enclosed space and watch and laugh as your brother mauls the fuck out of him and he struggles to survive. They did it with Goldie and me too...I have quite a few scars to prove it but the thing that brought him back turned out to be me after a while and he stopped playing their game. That's about when they pretended to kill me and threw him to the wolves. We were Project Golden we were supposed to be the big guy's personal attack dogs. They brainwash you. I'm real afraid for your brother not gonna lie. It works like a controlled multiple personality disorder for a while but then it kinda dissolves into a sort of bipolar disorder. If they do it enough though they can completely erase who you used to be and you will know nothing but their orders."

You stare in disbelief. How can they do that to a person? They're whitecoats, Freddy, that's how they can. They pretty much get off on shit like this. His full ear folds and he reaches out to ruffle your hair softly. You can't help the purr that escapes as your eyes flutter shut only to snap back open when he chuckles. He's not Bonnie gotta remember that. You resist the urge to snuggle into him because of it. The difference in smell and height helps a bit at least.

"Just like Goldie. All the same pet me here spots and everything. Lordy, is there anything you two don't share?"

"I'm not smart like him, I'm a brunet...ummmm...I'm more extroverted...that's about it though sorry."

He chuckles again and releases your hair and you'll never admit you whine a little at the loss.

"I think your own bunny would rather I not take over his petting privilege. Wonder if the little bear has your guys' same issues."

"Oh he does. We're all basically overgrown dogs."

He laughs out loud now and again he reminds you of Foxy in that moment. 

"And he's with the third bunny gez you would think you three were clones or something."

You laugh now too. It is kinda funny actually how alike all three of you are. Silently you hope when he comes back Fredrick will still be like you and your twin. 

"Cake's ready!"

You turn around as Chica practically materializes with little Angel and Foxy in tow. 

"Not sure what we should do with it though..."

She looks at the neatly decorated red and white cake in her hands sadly. You put your hands on her shoulders and rub gently.

"Don't cry mama bird. He'll be alright. We'll just cover it up in the kitchen for now it'll keep don't worry and when he gets back we'll celebrate."

"Keep calling me mama bird and I'll start calling you papa bear, Fazbear."

The words sound harsh but she looks to you with a soft smile and the dull sparkle of subdued playfulness in her lavender eyes.

"Hey I practically am the papa bear around here."

You smile wide before letting it fall a little when you remember your not so friendly looking teeth. At least the returned joke earns smiles and the tiniest spark of laughter from them. Perhaps for now everything will be alright and the kids will come back fine.

\-----

Be Bernard

Its dark when you return and now you understand just how heavy Fredrick's chains are. They reach through the bars and undo them but the thick muzzle around your mouth remains. Your chest hurts from the water boarding they did to make sure that you were slow enough for him to catch tonight. Your ears cant even stand up due to the ache from being pulled on all day. Your hair is still damp and your skin is still frigid from the ice water. Your cheeks even have a slight lavender tint going on. A whitecoat kneels in front of you with a smile dripping in psycho on his face.

"Here's how this is gonna work now bunny boy. You'll give the boss a good show and either he kills you or the suits do. But we're nothing if not fair so look we're even giving you a head start."

He opens the door and yanks you out by the pressed collar of the cornflower blue uniform you wear now. You're too tired to fight back you've accepted fate there's no way you can make it out of this. Even if you manage to hide in Pirate Cove from the suits Fredrick will still be able to get to you and if the suits take him out first you're still next. If he died you'd rather go with him anyway. Take your last breath with him. You look up to the stars as the whitecoat turns away looking in a bag for something. You don't get to see them often and tonight's the last night you get to see them at all. They're very beautiful. The thud of another cage takes you from your thoughts and you look over to see glowing blue eyes flutter open. He looks dazed, bruised, and exhausted but he definitely comes to when his eyes meet yours. He seems to panic a little tugging at his chains and desperately looking around.

"Shut up you."

The whitecoat that put his cage there is back and gives his forehead a harsh flick before giving is collar a zap making him whine and fall still. He's tired too, its been a long day for him. Some birthday. You silently appologize to him though you did nothing wrong. Your own whitecoat returns with a hat to match the outfit and crams it onto your head yanking your ears through the cut slots so it doesn't fall off. He checks his watch and props the glass doors in front of you open as his partner unchains Fredrick even undoing the muzzle around his head, but leaves him in his cage.

"You get to keep that pretty mouth of yours nice an shut we don't need you throwing outlying factors into our test." 

You hear a click behind your head as a padlock is secured to the buckle of your muzzle so you can't take it off.

"We'll even give you some shred of hope. Look you really could live tonight wouldn't that be nice? Really would be a shame if you died before I could see just how nice that pretty tongue works."

You feel like you're gonna hurl at the comment but pay attention as he dangles a key on a chain in front of your face.

"This little guy unlocks the lock behind your head. Get it and you can tame the beast that's gonna be trying to kill you."

He walks off and you follow him with your eyes as he reaches through Fredrick's cage bars and slips it over his head.

"Look isn't he a gent he'll even hold onto it for you so you don't lose it."

He cackles and straightens up as a loud click rings through the otherwise silent night. Fredrick's eyes widen as the second whitecoat holds up a small gun his blue eyes snap to you.

"Run! Run, Ber run! As fast as you possibly can! Go!"

You stare at him shaking a little in fear as his eyes well with tears.

"Please...Run, baby, please."

The tears start to fall as the gun is fired. His eyes snap open as wide as they go and his pupils practically disappear as he looks to you one more time with a desperate whisper of run before they change from their bright blue to the glowing blood red. He stares at you for a moment before he starts to growl loudly, baring his teeth as he throws his weight against the bars that separate you from him. You run. You run like the devil is after you right into the restaurant just as you hear laughter and the cage door open.

"It's rabbit season! Go get him, buddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know I squee every time I hear from anybody and if you are too shy to say anything here my ask and fan mail boxes are always open on Tumblr. I love anons and named Tumblrs alike and would love more than anything to hear from you all!


	13. Paranormal Tomfoolery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Italics are memories and dreams often both.  
> Thank you all for a collective over 2000 reads and lots of followers it means a lot to me! Remember I'm only human and you can chat with me if you want you all are so quiet its making me nervous haha. For anybody still really looking forward to those refs I am still working on them but my husband got me an art tablet so I'm holding off on drawing them all so that I can do them in digital for more colors and room and quality ect. My tumblr again for people who may want to visit but don't want to back track all the way to who knows to find the link 
> 
> http://italianroadragebrokat.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Spring

_"Did I stutter, you sniffling worm? You will continue the project as we discussed."_

_You stand on his left side facing forward unwavering, still, as if you were made of stone until he gives an order. Obedient. You must always be obedient to him or he will toss you like the others. The whitecoats in front of his neat desk tremble before him. He commands obedience they are just as expendable as you._

_"B-but Mr. Fitzgerald -"_

_Wrong move dude._

_"It's me."_

_Your companion on his right moves now snapping the poor guy's neck with a quick jerk and a sickening crack letting his body fall to the floor with a thud. The remaining whitecoat stares at the silent bear in terror shaking like a leaf as his eyes zip from him to his now dead partner._

_"Good boy, Golden. That is all, come back now."_

_He doesn't so much as nod simply returning to your master and standing beside him once more._

_"Now...do I need to make another example?"_

_"N-no sir!"_

_"I didn't think so. I don't care what's going wrong we have plenty of them simply terminate those who have been deemed failures take notes on what made them failures and do it again."_

_"Yes sir."_

_He smiles now, he got his point across now he'll feign the nice guy._

_"Aren't my goldens simply perfect? We need more like them. Countries will pay handsomely for them."_

_You bite your cheek as he pets your mate's golden hair patting his leg to get him to sit. You swear you can see his apologies painted on his face, in his glowing, solid black, commandeered eyes out of the corner of your eye. But like you he knows he must be obedient so he follows the order perching himself on the purple clad thigh as he asked. He waves his hand and Goldie takes off his top hat holding it in his hands so your master can better mess with his hair and ears much too roughly for your partner to actually enjoy the sensation. But he doesn't protest he sits still as ordered. You internally sigh gonna need to get that stench off of him tonight...again._

_"They are truly spectacular sir."_

_"Yes they are now go make more of them."_

_"Yes sir."_

_He scampers to the door before turning around and grabbing the body on his way out. The door clicks shut and he sighs._

_"Such idiots all of them. Don't you agree, Springtrap?"_

_You look to him and nod silently. He doesn't want you to speak just agree with him._

_"Its a wonder I put up with them at all. But do the experiments myself? Why when I have henchmen under me to do it for me? I'm plenty busy."_

_You nod again as he shifts Goldie on his lap wrapping an arm around his waist._

_"Such good pets."_

_You choke back a growl as he strokes his neck a finger above and below the leather dog collar. His breath picks up a tick in nervousness but he's trying not to show it._

_"We need to work with you though, Golden. You need to look menacing when I trigger you my sweet. We will work on it I don't want a reason to get rid of you."_

_He clicks a button on his chair illuminating the back wall._

_"Let's see how our last guard did last night shall we."_

_The screen flickers and soon the room is full of a poor man's screams and his maniacal laughter._

You wake on the couch with your head in Goldie's lap. You just burrow into him. You can faintly hear the click of a screwdriver and the sound of metal bumping metal as he works on something above you. Its comforting really.

"They're not back yet..."

Bonnie's voice is very faint to your mostly broken ears but you can still hear the waver in his tone and the padding of his high tops against the carpeted floor of the living room. You open your eyes now. He looks awful. His one eye looks swollen to you when he's turned to where you can see it, his patch is gone now and you can see one nasty scar and the deflated looking socket of where his other one used to be. His face is pale with worry and his pace is slowly picking up soon he'll be jogging back and forth.

"Judging by the time dearest I don't think they're coming back tonight."

You jump you didn't even notice Freddy on Goldie's other side. He's petting behind his twin's ear with one hand while the other pulls at his chocolate locks. You sit up now earning a soft but kind of forced smile from Goldie even as you lean across his lap to swat his twin's hand, none too gently either.

"Ouch!"

He pouts at you rubbing his hand with its partner you can see the skin starting to red.

"I was told to swat you when you do that sorry."

"No, its cool. I'm trying to break the habit so thanks."

You nod to him and look to Bonnie who has sped up yet again looking closer to paper white than pale now. You bite your lip and grab his arm as he passes effectively halting him. He levels you with a venomous glare. You make a mental note to never piss him off he looks ready to rip your eyes out and shove them so far up your ass you'll need a proctologist to read. You quickly release him.

"You're gonna wear a rut in the carpet at that rate. Its so close to midnight there's no way that full blood that took them will bring them back tonight. He cares too much I can tell. He'll sooner sleep in his car with them than toss them to the wolves. They'll be ok. Let's try to think of something else for the time being."

Freddy and Goldie stare at you like you just challenged the alpha wolf to the first share of a kill and he just blinks at you like you've lost your damn mind. Do these people seriously pace and worry themselves to death every time someone is taken?

"How about you tell me what happened to your eye. Bet that's quite a story."

You try to offer a smile just to lighten the mood but next to you the twins blanch. Wrong move it seems. He pins his ears back, clenching his fists and obviously gritting his teeth as he storms off adjusting his hair to cover the scar on his way down the hall. Oops. You look to the two next to you ears falling back a bit, you didn't mean to upset him.

"I'm sorry...was just trying to change the subject."

"Its ok, he couldn't sleep for anything last night and his heat cycle is coming up so he's grouchy as hell right now pretty much anything will set him off for a couple days...and he just kinda forgets its missing sometimes. That night was...not his proudest moment to say the least. It embarrasses him honestly. He just hasn't known you long enough to tell you, don't take it personally."

Freddy offers you a half smile he's concerned for his mate. He looks pretty exhausted too.

"He didn't seem like the type to get aggressive when stressed when I met him. But he's probably aching all over if that's the case, I totally understand. I get how he feels about the lack of eye too these suckers were not a proud moment for me either."

You point to your own scars. That day really was embarrassing you're just glad Goldie wasn't there to see.

"He gets really edgy when it involves the kids. He's real protective of them especially Bernard. He was only six almost seven when Bernard was brought to the Institution. So young yet he bottle fed that boy. He stayed up late with him even if he couldn't physically go to him sometimes. It was sweet really. He took to parenting the little guy so naturally I think he sometimes forgets he's not actually his father. Hence he calls him his brother instead. Eventually the whitecoats were so tired of listening to him and Fredrick they just shoved them in our cages and said take care of your own kind. And we did. So where the kids are concerned he gets very stressed."

You suppose you would feel the same. The clock bangs once, 11:45. No way they're coming back tonight. If Jeremy was a guard at one point he won't chance it with the suits yet above you hear the chime of the front door. That's all you hear and honestly you wouldn't think you actually heard it if Goldie and Freddy didn't perk up in perfect sync at that exact moment. You all just stare at the trap door for a while fully expecting the missing to come down any moment but minutes pass and the clock bangs again 11:50. They don't show. You can feel Goldie tense beside you as he leans forward without meaning to til one of his swiveling ears is brushing over your cheek. You grab his hand and give it a gentle squeeze staring up at the door in silence. The clock bangs again. 11:55. The loud bang of a gun. Your eyes widen, did they shoot one of them? Its silent a split moment but all three of you jump up when you hear the sound of feet sprinting overhead, a loud cackle and a yell of 'it's rabbit season go get him, buddy.' They're trigger training. And your fears are confirmed, Bernard's his bait. He may very well not make it through the night. The twins dash for the door and now the entire doorway area is full of everyone as Goldie, Freddy, Foxy, and Mangle all push on the door for all they're worth but it won't budge something must be on top of it. But you have to try. Soon pretty much all of you are pushing on the door but even all of your combined strength can't get it to budge so much as a centimeter. The clock bangs again. Midnight. You all still. There's nothing you can do now...they're as good as gone.

Be Bernard

You don't even know where you're running. Your chest absolutely aches as you dash around diving through vents in a feeble attempt to slow your partner down a little. The bang of the clock downstairs freezes you midway through one of the vents. Oh no. You hear the sound of a music box song and the creak of metal joints. That's all it takes to have you scampering through again falling out of the vent onto the floor of the back room. This...might be helpful actually. Your eyes fall on the golden rabbit Goldie has been working on. It's a lot bigger than the other suits heck you could probably fit two people in it not comfortably but you could. A set of heavy footsteps make the decision for you. You pull the head off. Goldie took the springs and skeleton out now filled with foam instead it looks like he's trying to give Spring his own character. You don't really care right now the lack of supports makes it much faster to get in it and that's all your brain cares about right now. You pretty much just fall in its so big but you grab the head and shove it on just as the vents begin to ring with the weight of someone in them and the heavy footfall grow closer. You sit as still as possible as Bonnie walks through the door and the vents go silent until he leaves again.

Be Fredrick

12 bangs and a song bring the world back into focus. Your head hurts but the clock reminds you that you are in no good situation. The creaking of metal joints can be heard and you look to the stage seeing Bonnie's ear twitch stiffly. You shake in fear this is not good. Slowly as to not draw attention to yourself you walk backwards never taking your eyes off the lavender suit until you're crossing the thresh hold of the security room. You hide in a corner of the room to gather yourself. Chica's vent leads to the kitchen, not a good idea she'll be in there in no time flat and its so clean there's nowhere for you to hide. You could stay in here. Play night guard for the night...no you can't, Foxy is repairing the mask you'd be a sitting duck. Bonnie's vent leads to the backroom. He wanders in and out of there a bit but its so cluttered you could probably hide in there. You nod to yourself and shimmy through his vent hearing his heavy footsteps in the main dining area. You wince as the metal creaks under your weight but you crawl through anyway. The other end is right in front of you but you freeze hearing his footsteps enter the back room. Oh fuck if he sees you in the vent you're a goner. A cold sweat runs down your neck as you sit as still as possible heart hammering silently praying that he will just wander back out. Seconds feel like hours but soon you hear him leave and shimmy out intending on letting your feet hit the floor silently. Unfortunately though, there's a bit of a drop on this end and you fall to the floor with a loud clatter instead. Shit. You hear heavy footsteps coming back. Not quickly but coming. Double shit. Your ears perk at the sound of muffled grunts. In a panic you look around glowing blues meeting greens. Bernard. He's in that golden bunny suit he's got the head raised in one hand and is pointing inside it. You can feel your mind trying to leave you again but you fight. You fight for all you're worth against the red creeping across the edges of your blurring vision. You shake your head trying desperately to shake it off and look to him again he's yanking the hat off stuffing it down at his feet and you feel your face heat up as the cornflower button up goes next but your vision comes back. He points again and the steps are way too near now you clamber into the suit and he closes the lid. Oh man this is a tight fit he's turned sideways so you both fit arms awkwardly bent at the elbows with his hands up a bit in front of him so they rest on your chest, legs both scrunched up into one of the suit's like your own, chest to chest and nose to nose with you. You both have to practically sink your heads into your shoulders since both of you obviously can't fit into the one rabbit head. You don't mind being this close to him but shit this is gonna get real uncomfortable real quick. You adjust him carefully with minimal movement to press his head to the space under your chin and straighten your neck looking out the mesh green eyes Goldie put in not long ago. Bonnie is looking around looking a bit confused but he doesn't stay long diving into his vent at the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. You let out a relieved breath holding Bernard close not that he has much choice.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Your voice is barely a whisper and he shakes his head against your chest his hand tugging at something around your neck til you hear a quick snap and it comes off. He waves it in front of your face. A key? Memories come back to you now your ears perking up as you take it from him and undo the lock behind his head pulling the heavy muzzle off and letting it fall to join your feet. He wipes his mouth of drool and looks up at you.

"Thanks."

You nod to him not wanting to risk talking too much as he shivers. You, with a lot of difficulty, manage to shrug out of your own button up silently wishing you had worn your blazer whenever you were taken but too late now. You drape it over him ruffling his hair and bumping his nose with your own its a tight fit so this is not nearly as graceful as you would've liked but you'd rather him not freeze. You shrug your vest back on it doesn't do anything against the cold but you will fake it til you make it. Footsteps sound like they're all around you now you pull him impossibly closer to you silently conveying that you will protect him even as you randomly twitch in your own terror. As long as you don't move or make noise you should be ok...right? You feel him begin to go lax against your chest and soon his breath is evening out as he falls into a light sleep. You run your hand through his powder blue hair as softly as you can your other hand scanning his skin under your at least three sizes too big for him shirt for injury he didn't tell you about. Thankfully you find none and you give a breath of relief again perking up to scan the room again through the mesh eyes only to meet solid black sockets. You can't breathe. Your arms tighten around him as you just stare at the empty sockets in front of you but as soon as you blink they're gone...were they ever there to begin with? You look around the room your eyes falling on the limp Golden Freddy suit not but 3 feet from you.

"Please don't be afraid."

You can't help the yelp that escapes as a little girl materializes in front of you. She flickers kind of like a glitch in a video game would but she looks right at you through the mesh.

"They won't hurt you...They don't hurt children. They never have. Will you please come out of there? Surely Mr Bon Bunny's suit is not comfy for the both of you."

Bernard looks up at you your yelp must have woken him. He's white as a sheet so he sees her too. You feel like you can trust her though. Even as his eyes widen you reach up and push the head off and poke out. She smiles at you her golden bear ears wiggling. Bernard pokes out next to you and struggles to shimmy out of the suit. He manages after a moment and you heave yourself out with him. She giggles probably at your odd state of dress.

"Hold on I'll be right back."

With a shimmer she disappears as does the Golden Freddy suit and you just look to Bernard with confusion. He holds your gaze your shirt drifting off his shoulder as he reaches out a little to grab your hand holding it in a tight grip.

"We'll be ok..."

Your words shake a little but you genuinly trust them as they fall from your lips. You give his hand a reassuring squeeze as she shimmers back into view holding a pale blue button up and a bright blue tailed vest absolutely covered in glitter. You have to bite your tongue to keep from doubling over in laughter as Bernard's eye twitches a little and his mouth hangs open at the glittery article. She glitches a bit and the clothes fall to the floor as she disappears only to reappear a moment later.

"Sorry its hard to hold things and keep myself visible...It takes a lot of energy."

Bernard scoops the clothes off the floor and shrugs out of your shirt handing it back to you as he pulls the blue shirt and vest on.

"I'm gonna rock this glittery SOB just you watch, Fazbear."

Challenge accepted apparently, and oh you don't doubt it...not at all. Especially when he gets it on and it accents his slim chest so nicely. Good lord what is puberty doing to you. You quickly look away as your cheeks heat up. The ghost girl in front of you giggles.

"Come say hello to the others. We wait all day to invite new playmates. The bigger versions of us also said it was your birthday Foxy loves birthdays come on let's go celebrate!"

She pulls you both along despite being barely solid enough to pull it off into the main dining room.

"Guys! We have a birthday boy! Let's celebrate!"

Bonnie and Chica appear out of thin air you swear, Freddy turns his head to look at you from the stage, and you hear the patter of feet heading your way.

"Did someone say birthday!?"

Foxy zips in the clunky suit making quite a racket as the little girl nods.

"Happy birthday!"

He throws confetti and oh that's gonna be fun to clean up later.

"Freddy sing a song for him! Then we should play, that would be awesome!"

He sounds like a little kid, jumping up like the heavy suit weighs nothing, tail wagging, and eyes absolutely sparkling as if the suit itself was alive. It makes you cock your head in confusion and scan the others. All their eyes hold the same sparkle, Bonnie's little fluffy tail wags a bit, Freddy's ears wiggle around his hat as he adjusts his mic on the stage, and Chica bounces on her toes clapping happily to encourage the bear. All of them...they remind you of kids. But...they kill people. That giant purple rabbit ripped half the flesh away from Bonnie's face without batting an eyelash. Your brother frequently finds blood, eyes, skin you name it in the large bear suit. Yet now, they bounce around and smile and giggle as if they were all five. What the hell is going on?

"The suits are possessed by those who died and were tethered to them. We don't remember our real names just the ones the suits gave us...these four are still angry at our killer and grow hostile towards adults but they love kids. I died a long time ago so I'm more lucid than they are. Then there's Puppet and BB they may come out tonight...Oh I'm Golden by the way."

She smiles at you again and you just stare as you process everything she just said.

"He's Fredrick and I'm Bernard. We're the Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie suit wearers."

You mentally thank him he seems a bit more here than you. She nods and says nothing more on the topic content to listen to Freddy sing it seems.

\-----

Chica stuffed you with cake and stale pizza til you were sure you'd be sick. You even needed to have Bernard loosen your vest. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy play tag with him now while you sit on the stage next to Golden and Freddy too full and tired to join them. Bernard's ears and hair bounce around as he zips around laughing happily turning sharply on his toes after Foxy catches him and deems him 'it.' You hear Chica squeak and Bonnie give a hearty laugh as they dive into vents to escape him. Its quite a sight. Freddy hums on occasion next to you sounding slightly dazed but happy none the less. You wonder why he doesn't play with them.

"Freddy hasn't been dead very long so its a bit harder for him to move around."

You jump at Golden's voice you're starting to wonder if she can like hear thoughts or something. She smiles to you before waving. You raise an eyebrow at her.

"Behind you."

You look behind you now. Two more spirits float next to you both wearing curious faces. Your ears perk up your reconize them. The puppet and balloon boy from the prize counter in The Toy Box. You wave to them slowly careful not to spook them. Puppet's eyes are empty sockets but they still glow a little illuminating the red violet stripes under them. Her dark hair comes to just above her shoulders in a ruffled look that makes it look like she just woke up. Her clothes are dark too, sleeves way too big hiding her hands, and two big white buttons on her shirt make he look just like the rag doll. He looks just like his doll companion too. Ruffled brunet hair, rosy cheeks, blue eyes, red and blue shirt with matching propeller hat on slightly crooked, he even holds a yellow and red balloon in his hand. They wave back giving small smiles even as they flicker a bit in the same glitch like way Golden did in the back room.

"This is Puppet and her brother BB. They unfortunately cannot speak like the rest of us though we're not sure why. You're daddy came back you two...he's under the stage now with your papa perhaps he will be able to see you now that he knows he's alive."

You cock your head in confusion at the exchange but the silent pair seem to light up with joy. Puppet springs forward hugging the other ghost before waving her hands around to her brother. He takes her hand and with one more wave they disappear as if they were never there.

"The bunny with half an ear missing...oh what did he say his name was..."

"Spring?"

"Yes! That was it! He and the other Golden they took those two in before their vessels were brought here. They were pretty much parents to Puppet and BB but when Spring supposedly died the other Golden wasn't able to see them anymore. They were very sad. I do hope they're visible to him again."

You nod to her and your mind begins to wander. What are these spirits doing here anyway? How did they get here? Who's responsible for their deaths? Can you help them? You look to her again. She's whispering something to Freddy who looks very tired. You wonder what time it is.

"Hey, Golden?"

She turns to you again cocking her head in question.

"Why are you all here anyway? Surely there are better places."

She stares for a while before her gaze falls and her ears fold a bit.

"We're trapped here by the Purple Man..."

Purple Man? Who's that? You cock your head now and raise an eyebrow in silent question. The name sounds so familiar to you.

"He killed us...well them at least. He helped kill me but he killed them pretty much single handedly. He tethered our spirits to the suits by stuffing our bodies in them when they were still animatronics. Apparently one kid from the group of five Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were a part of managed to please him enough to be kept alive but they weren't as lucky. Or maybe they were more lucky. The experiments were always painful...But because of him we can't leave. He did something and trapped us here...No matter how hard we try to leave, to pass over, we can't its like there's a big weight tied to our feet keeping us here. I'm not sure how he did it but he did."

You can hear the clock downstairs and the suits begin to go ridged. Bernard jumps looking to them with worry but Bonnie just waves to him stiffly offering a smile as he and Chica walk back to the stage and Foxy heads back to Pirate Cove. His blue ears droop a little. He was having a lot of fun yours droop too as the rabbit and chicken join Freddy on the stage.

"Happy birthday...we had a lot of fun. Let's play again some-"

Bonnie doesn't even get to finish before he falls completely still just as the clock sounds again. Six bangs and they all fall stone still one look to your side also confirms that Golden is gone. All is silent. The confetti littering the plush carpet being the only reminder that it ever even happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Like it? Love it? Hate it? let me know below or where ever you feel most comfortable ^^


	14. Blood Splattered Violet Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back loves! Please pardon the short chapter while I get back into the swing.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Descriptions of violence
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Mangle

_You follow him with the others. Goldie's throwing a big party for you guys. The Purple Freddy told you so. Maybe it's Goldie's birthday that would be fun. The blond girl next to you asks for your name. Mangle...wait...that doesn't sound right though. But that is your name...isn't it? The door closes behind you all but there's no decorations in this room. Maybe they need your help setting up?_

_"Time to go brats."_

_You hear a cackle behind you and turn to see him as the mask comes off. Men in white are around you now each of them restraining all of you the prick of a needle and your world turns to black._

_\----_

_The muzzle hurts, you sob as you're pushed around by other kids but you can't do anything. They're gone. He took them one night and now...now you never see them anymore. Your triangular ears ache from being yanked on by grubby fingers. You're starting to get really mad. You deal with this everyday. And really, why should you? You snap as someone pulls on the snout of your suit with a quick pull to one of the connectors in the jaw you let it fall with a sickening crunch that shouldn't satisfy you as much as it does. You hear the screams smell the blood but you throw the head back anyway. All goes silent the rip of flesh from bone is the only sound that rings through the air as you take what's in the maw of your suit with you._

 

"Mangle! Mangle wake up! Come one babe we need your help..."

Your eyes open at the sound of Foxy's voice your reds meeting his golds and everything rushes back to you making you spring out of bed. The clock sounds off two more times as you reach the door where the others are already trying once again to get it open.

"Bernard!!! Get whatever is on this thing off!!!"

Bonnie shouts and bangs on the reinforced wood above his head. You all freeze at the sound of scrapping and with a single push from Spring the door swings open easily. Bernard and Fredrick stand in the doorway completely unharmed however shocked looking and Bonnie and Freddy are launching out the door to them. Everyone else just kinda climbs out behind them trying to stand back from the brothers.

"Are you two alright?"

Freddy's voice is hoarse and he looks like an absolute mess his button up undone a good way shows off bruises around his neck bright and numerous that he's not even trying to hide, his hair is a wreck and top hatless, and there are dark rings under his eyes. You stifle back a chuckle you knew something smelled too sweet Freddy's gonna be exhausted and Bonnie a bit grouchy for the next few days.

"We're fine...but...we had a wild night is all."

Fredrick's voice sounds slightly strained and Bernard stares at the suits with a look of sadness.

"They're not bad..."

Everyone turns to the blunet now as his voice cracks.

"They were taken from this world too soon...the whitecoats killed them and sealed them in these stupid things!"

Fredrick bites his lip and wraps his partner up in his arms shushing him and stroking his hair as he starts to sob.

Blood splatters on the floor. Blood and mucus seep out of the suits in the backroom. You never see them anymore. Everything is coated in blood and violet.

The whitecoats killed them. Sealed them in the suits. Robots don't bleed. Why were they bleeding? The room is spinning around you and you begin to feel sick as you look upon the suits and you swear they look back at you. You swear the fimilure eyes look back at you the four that didn't make it. The one's who weren't as lucky as you. Three boys and a girl. Dressed for a party that never came broken, bruised, pale, and bloody. Taken from the world too soon. The world is rocking under your feet and you can't hear the red head trying to steady you. His lips move but nothing is coming out. His hands are on your shoulders and his chest looks comfy perhaps you'll rest a moment. Your world goes violet dashed in red before black.

Be Phil

Huh? Oh, hello...

Perhaps first you should simply apologize for being alive...

You watch the cameras as you always do though this night is much different...You've been within this hell since the beginning all those years ago when your sister and you were taken. Your body rejected the rabbit DNA they attempted to substitute yours with. Perhaps its your prosthetic limbs perhaps they spared you from your sister's fate barely three when you were taken barley six when she died yet you were spared. You're not sure that's a happy thing though. You're there when they go back into hiding. Three times you've seen the slate wiped clean. For years you've recorded messages for the sacrificed. For years you've gazed through the lenses at the paintings that cover the mirrors that keep them there.

"Oooooooh Phone, do give me some pleasant news my sweet."

You try not to shake at the sound of his voice as his dress shoes click ever closer to the chair you're loosely chained to.

"H-hello, Vincent sir...Nothing really to report."

Your voice shakes a cold sweat breaking out on the back of your neck as he stops right in front of you. He frowns a little but its soon replaced with that maniacal toothy smile that makes you silently gulp. He gestures for you to stand and though your metal leg protests you do so allowing him to take your overly worn but somehow still kinda squishy office chair. You know the drill you wait a minute before lowering yourself into his lap and turning on one of his favorite nights on your simple computer. One of the nights Goldie didn't tamper with. You'd never tell. You're thankful for the intelligent bear. He saves people they don't deserve to die here. His hand runs through your dark hair knocking into the arm of your green glasses every now and then. If he weren't so crazy...if things were different you may even have liked this. If things were different his touch would comfort you you'd let him take you to fancy dinners and wait at the stairs while you fussed over what to wear. Like normal people. But things aren't different, things are as they are. He could have been a good man. He could have actually gone to cure cancer like he would tell you he would through the bars of your cage when you were both children. He swore he would cure the slow killer one day. Until that day. The day his father changed him. The first day the blood was on his hands. Power is an intoxicating thing. It changes people and that dream to cure the silent killer that would later take his wife slipped away. His fingers run through your dark locks, softly, always softly. You were the only one he was ever soft with. And you know, you're the only one he ever will be soft with. Somehow you think you may be almost like a rock for him. He came to you that day. He had found a woman but as he spoke of her he didn't smile. The day she died another crack was made and in a desperate attempt to keep them safe he murdered his own children. He called their spirits back sealing them in their favorite things. Just as his father before him.

"You must never leave me my sweet..."

The words fall drowsily from his lips and try as you may to hate him all you can do is blink back the tears. Those are truly sad words.

Be Foxy

What happened? Mike takes vitals from your mate as he lies limp in your lap, feet up on a chair, and covered with your long coat. He fainted...he's never fainted since you've known him. You run a hand through his snow white hair avoiding his ears as carefully as you can not that any contact with them makes him so much as give a twitch. Chica darts around retrieving things for Mike as he asks for them while Freddy, Goldie, Bonnie, and Spring converse with the children each one of them blanching more and more as Bernard and Fredrick talk. Jeremy hovers nearby fidgeting while Fritz keeps Angel occupied. What did Bernard mean? You look to the suits now. These suits kill people at night yet Bernard and Fredrick were completely unharmed...it doesn't make any sense.

"So...the kids swear it was...ghosts that helped them."

You raise an eyebrow and look up at Freddy as he sits next to you. You catch a glimpse of Bonnie ushering the kids down below probably to go to bed. Spring stands with Goldie as he looks over the suits with irritated confusion painted all over his face, its almost identical to his older twin.

"Ghosts huh? Not the weirdest thing around here really."

You try to chuckle to lighten the mood but his brows just furrow together as he gets even more lost in his own head. You look to the suits again Goldie's looking more and more agitated starting to tug at his hair much like his twin beside you and tapping the floor with his heel, his own unique thing. Ghosts? Like piloting the suits? Are they looking for someone.

"What if it's them Mike..."

Your ear perks towards Jeremy's voice but for fear they'll stop talking you don't turn to them.

"Why would kids kill people, lemon drop."

You have to work very hard to not laugh hysterically at Mike's favorite nickname for him opting to try and focus on the whole kid thing.

"Because they were kidnapped, killed and stuffed into animatronic suits Mike I'd wanna kill my killer too. Think about it...they're always given the out of service uniform, that's what he wore when he killed them...The kids weren't in that uniform maybe that's why they were spared..."

Even he seems to be questioning his logic. His words shake and now you're even more lost. What is he talking about?

"Breathe love breathe its ok...Its in the past there was nothing you could have done for them."

Mangle twitches violently in your lap kicking the chair over as he starts to really have a fit. He tosses around whining just like a fox in pain as his ears pin themselves back.

"Mangle, Mangle, come on...please wake up..."

You practically plead him giving his shoulder a shake in a desperate attempt to wake him. His eyes fly open as he lashes out giving your metal arm a nasty bite that would've really hurt your flesh one. You flinch at the unintentional attack but keep calm stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him. He growls his pupils are pinpricks in his fear but at least he's not thrashing he could easily rip your prosthetic limb away if he did that.

"You're ok...I promise you're ok..."

At your words his face seems to relax and slowly his growling silences before he releases your arm looking somewhat ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments below or at my Instagram or Tumblr where ever you feel most comfortable. I love to hear from all of you!


	15. Bottom Half of the Hourglass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone welcome to another update :3 now I know that FNAF 4 just dropped Ive been watching Mark play it but obviously he is not completely done so neither am I so please if you all can keep spoilers out of the comments it would be appreciated. Also on the note of the 4th game. I know it introduced a lot of information that was previously up for debate and discussion I just want everyone to know that although that information has been reveled I will NOT be going back and changing anything that has happened thus far. An additional note, the Nightmare Animatronics (like the Withered and Phantoms) will not be making appearances in this fic unless I can find a place for them much much much closer to the end (which we are not near sorry) 
> 
> Anyway though thank you all for sticking around this long and I hope everyone is still enjoying themselves
> 
> Possible TW's: vague descriptions of violence, vague descriptions of death
> 
> yeah I'm pretty sure that's it. This chap will give you guys a new perspective to work with for a while it also gives a lot of history. Also, I was asked for another Smut chapter so I will provide! Expect Smut in either next chapter or the chapter after that just a fair warning :3 anyway I've talked too long
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Jeremy

_You take deep breathes as you shake behind the camera monitor. You knew something was going on your brother never was...all there. Sure your childhood was less than swell you practically lived in this old place that stinks of stale pizza and neglect. The new location hasn't even been open that long yet you feel like it may already be ready to close up but you digress. He sits there shaking as he sobs or perhaps its laughter you honestly can't tell and really you don't know that you care when you're staring at the reflection of his cornflower clad back in the crimson that pools on the floor. You knew something was going on with your brother...he never was all there...because of that you defended him from discriminating eyes and voices. But you never ever thought in your wildest nightmares it would be this bad...He lifts their bodies hugging them close._

_"You're safe now my dears...now the sickness won't eat you alive. Now you won't die in pain like your mother did."_

_You cringe at the hollowness of his voice every fiber of your being keeping your rear glued to this chair. Your heart fighting your brain to take courage to go to him. He's your brother he needs you...he loves you...yet you just watched him silently murder his own children...your brain wins and you simply stare heart hammering in your ears as he leaves the parts and services room with the two tiny limp forms that chattered to you mere hours ago._

\-------

Its been years since then. You rest your head on the polished, colorful wood of the prize counter in the Toy Box willing the tears to back the hell off. Why did you have to remember that night...you were merely seventeen that night but close enough to eighteen that that was the night you took up a job at the old location. It was technically illegal for you to work the night shift but it was your family's establishment and really you made enough money to pay off the President if you wanted to. You pull your hat off and bite into it out of pure, unbridled frustration. You've been a mess since they added the Balloon Boy and Puppet to the concept for the Toy Box. They've been out of commission for as long as the Mangle suit its been almost two decades since you last saw them two decades since your niece and nephew the ones who loved them so died and though the happy looking dolls are in excellent shape even without the help of Goldie and Foxy they still bring back horrid memories. PTSD is what Mark declared you have. Of course when the psych major asked what had happened to make you such a mess you had to lie, sadly you're very good at it...you suppose you are indeed your father's son. You bite down on the blue fabric harder and screw your eyes shut at the overwhelming thoughts of your sorry excuse for a life. Nothing but a web of lies. You haven't even told Mike about half of what happened in the many pizzerias you grew up in and you two have been together for going on fifteen years. You remember interviewing him for the night guard position he was older than you a strange age to be working at such a place in the middle of the night but you suppose you gotta do what you gotta do when the economy chews you up and spits you out like that. You pull on the hat now like a dog with a toy remembering the way your brother chuckled as you watched his entire first night desperately hoping. The way he ruffled your hair and looked at you with calculating eyes before telling Phil to see to it he lived.

_"Seems Jer is a bit smitten of this one, Phone. See to it that he makes it out of here this week. I'm willing to sacrifice my own fun for my little brother to have a shot at romance."_

Tears flow freely now and really you don't think you could stop them even if you tried. You peek up from the wood you're supposed to be keeping an eye on Mangle make sure he doesn't fall into another fit...not that you're doing a very good job of that. The pink and white canine is animatedly waving his arms, striking poses, and occasionally drawing his candy cane sword as he tells a story to the large group of children that have gathered in his cove. He seems to be alright though you can't help but wonder what his earlier attack was brought on by. You shrug...he'll tell...eventually...you hope.

"Mister...why are you cryin'?"

You jump at the sound of a little girl standing on her tip toes to look over the counter at you. You smile as best you can to her.

"It's nothing important little one no need to worry. Can I get you something?"

She looks skeptical at you and you have to fight the chuckle that raises in your chest she reminds you a lot of Chica when she was younger. Little firecracker she was...well...is.

"I want two balloons, please. A Mangle and a Foxy one."

You smile at her and fill the balloons coming around the counter to give them to her.

"There you are darling."

She takes the two strings carefully tying the Mangle one to her wrist before tugging on your hand and securing the Foxy one to you.

"Thank you, mister, bah bye."

You watch her leave to her parents at the gate who lead her out the front doors into the gloomy sunset outside with a look of disbelief in your cyan eyes. Mike's voice over the intercom rouses your mind from its blank state and sends you back behind the bright counter filling and handing out more balloons as the children leave the Toy Box. In minutes the entire pizzeria is as empty as it was this morning and costumes are promptly coming off.

"I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!"

Leave it to Foxy to break the quiet.

"Dear god is it just me or did today like drag by? I love the kids I really do but gez."

You watch the red head flail his arms dramatically before he's tackled by a very chipper Angel. It makes you chuckle a little as you rub your face trying desperately to dry it before...too late Mike is already practically sprinting for you.

"What happened? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He starts lifting your limbs and examining every part of you for injury face pale with worry.

"Nothing to all of the above, Mike. I'm fine."

You look down at your dirty but still noticeably golden yellow converse dully noting that at 42 you probably shouldn't be wearing canvas shoes meant for teenagers. You frown to yourself fidgeting with the hem of your sleeve til a gentle hand is guiding your face back to him. His black framed topaz eyes practically bore holes into into your own dull blues searching for answers in his own Mike way.

"You guys ok?"

You jump and turn to Fritz as he stares at you both. The others have gone to work tidying up around the place your eyes even glaze over the form of Spring who seems to have emerged now that the place is empty.

"We're fine, Fritz there's nothing to worry about just having a moment is all."

Thankfully Mike answers the ginger for you winding an arm around your waist as he nods and simply leaves you to whatever he thinks you were doing being greeted by a happy Angel on his way back to the general location of the others.

"I'm not buying the nothing thing but I won't push I know you have demons you grew up in this hell hole."

He ruffles your hair pushing it up to leave a kiss on your forehead before putting your hat back on your head as you just stand there fidgeting with your sleeve. A crash and a set of loud cackles has your eyes shooting around.

"Do it again!!!"

You stare in disbelief at the redheaded fox on the floor halfway out halfway in an empty yellow mop bucket holding his gut as he laughs with the blonde rabbit who is obviously responsible for his ride.

"Then get back in captain."

Spring snorts as he attempts to use the word laughing just as much as Foxy as he climbs back in.

"ARRRRR!!!! FULL SAIL GENTLEMEN!!!!"

And they're off Spring pushing the pirate with incredible speed and power you forgot the rabbits had in the direction they originally came from about half way across the pizzeria before letting him go with one last hard shove sending him sailing, no pun intended, into the other wall where he thankfully uses his metal hand to halt himself before he can crash.

"Aw man its funny when you crash."

They both cackle again at Spring's fake, and terribly fake at that, pout. They remind you of children really like two young friends who have been friends forever despite the fact that you all just met the scared up blonde.

"Children please don't."

Chica and Bonnie appear from the kitchen both of them obviously trying to stifle their own giggles at the sight of two full grown men playing with a wheeled mop bucket.

"Those two are gonna be double trouble as if we needed a second Foxy."

Mike chuckles beside you. Its written all over his face how little he actually is bothered by their antics he's happy that they're happy they're practically your children after all and Spring is not an unwelcome addition to the group. He's just as broken as the rest but just like his new found bestie he can smile through the shit they go through everyday and attempt to keep the others doing the same. Its nice really to have this second Foxy. Especially with how much brighter Goldie became immediately after his arrival.

"They sure could use a second Foxy."

You hoist yourself onto the prize counter watching them all interact leaning your head onto your boyfriend's shoulder when he joins you.

"Yeah they could he's a good fit here."

You both sit in comfortable silence your earlier conversation forgotten as you watch your rowdy group of "sons and daughters" play like small children. Bonnie and Spring have apparently taken to pushing the obviously slightly reluctant Fazbear twins in two mop buckets across the restaurant laughing like sugar rushed kids while Chica, Angel, Fritz and Foxy laugh with them. Even Mangle watches with a slightly softer than usual look at his mate's side.

"How did he do today?

Your eyes lazily travel back to Mike your easy smile turning into a contemplating look.

"He did fine but I really wonder what brought on that fit he had this morning...he was terrified of something. Mike that's just not normal for Mangle. I'm so worried and it just doesn't feel like there's anything we can do other than ask him. I'm afraid to do that though I don't want to cause him another attack like that."

He tips your hat back til it falls to the floor behind the counter with a dull thunk and busies himself with your dirty blonde hair that's amazingly not going grey with your stress levels.

"I don't wish to cause him any extra stress either, lemon drop, but we might have to if we wish to prevent another one."

You blush at the nickname you don't mind it you even find it cute its just a little embarrassing to hear sometimes. Its no secret you have a weird obsession with anything lemon flavored you have no idea why its just been your favorite flavor of everything since you were very young. Perhaps you just needed something fresh to combat the greasy pizza you were around all the time? You don't know but Lemon Drops are your absolute favorite candy always have been likely always will be so Mike started calling you lemon drop shortly after you started dating all those years ago and hasn't stopped since. Its nice really the pet name makes you feel a bit more normal helps you forget about the craziness that is your life for a while. Forget it and pretend that perhaps one day Mike and you will get married and have a house adopt Fredrick and Bernard maybe get a dog and just live like normal people. But alas, you have to come back to reality eventually and a crash of someone else hitting the back wall with a deep groan through loud laughter rips you out of your fantasy of those days that will never come. You look out to them all again it was apparently Freddy that hit the wall as he somehow did some sort of flip and now sits there with the mop bucket on his head swaying as if very dizzy. But he is laughing so you're not too worried and it only takes a couple minutes for his twin to take pity on him and lift the bucket off of his head.

You relax against Mike again he's fine and everyone is laughing for once they're having fun. You offer a smile to Spring though he can't see it you really do have him to thank for introducing this sort of fun to them. Mike's hand finds the side of your neck dipping down under your collar to run along the scar that's there from the way your brother keeps all his coats and you, his experiment and building caretakers, in check. His fingers are gentle as his absentmindedly traces the barely there bulge of the microchip hidden under your skin under the small scar. You turn your head a bit feeling his own against your nose as you sigh sadly. The other's aren't the only ones tethered to this place. He tracks you all three of you well four if you include Phil, not that he ever lets the poor guy leave his side. He tracks where you go and though the system is very faulty if you are caught attempting to go somewhere he doesn't want you to, say the police, he can use your little chips to latch onto and control your nervous system effectively rerouting you back to the Institution. When it works its unforgiving sending shocks pulsating through your entire body leaving you in excruciating pain as you are remote control operated plus it usually results in death when he gets you back to his office, and when it doesn't work you're electrocuted to death...so hello sir would you like the order of death or death today? Yeah...nobody dare step out of line where your brother is concerned. Including you. Your status as his brother doesn't mean much to him just that he won't kill you...well...that he won't try to kill you more like it. Instead he would target those you love starting with Mike. You instinctively slide your hand into his and hold on tightly mind always wandering to the worst. What would you do without him? What would any of you do without him? You and Fritz aren't exactly very level headed individuals and frankly neither is Mark. His hand gives your own a squeeze as he kisses your head trying to soothe you.

"What are you thinking, Jer?"

His hand leaves your neck and buries into your hair again running through it gently as he waits for an answer from you. You shake your head there's no need to talk about it turning your head more to bury your face in his welcoming neck as he sighs and simply holds onto you. Your eyes feel heavy as you listen to his pulse feeling his breath on your head and the gentle running of his fingers over your back. Its all just a little too much and you find yourself drifting off to sleep your hand going limp in his.

\-----

_"Uncle Jer Uncle Jer! I drew you a picture!"_

_You take the crayon drawing of the toy animatronics on their stage from the small hands that hold it. Its very good for such a young girl. You ruffle her dark curls they're short framing her porcelain face perfectly her bangs brushing over the tops of her amber eyes._

_"Thank you, darling it looks wonderful. I'll hang it up in my shiny new office tonight so Freddy and his friends can keep me company."_

_You give her a hug as she bounces happily._

_"Elinor my dear did you give uncle his picture?"_

_You look up to see your brother. He looks like an absolute mess. His own security outfit is disheveled from the long day of work he endured unlike the perfect press of your own his hat is missing letting his messy dark hair show as he holds a young sleeping Arthur on his hip._

_"Yes father."_

_"Then come along dear we need to get you two to bed and uncle Jer needs to work. Say good night."_

_"Nini uncle Jer we'll see you in the mornin'."_

_She hugs you again giving your forehead a kiss before she heads to her father and brother down the hall and as far as you know into the night._

The world is shaking a bit...no...its bouncing not shaking. You open your eyes and look around though everything is glossy.

"Yeah...its hard to explain honestly. Wish we could tell you more about their relationship but even we don't know much."

Mike's voice is hushed as he talks to Mark about something. You raise an eyebrow as best you can Mike seems to be carrying you but it doesn't seem as though he's noticed you've roused from slumber.

"Yeah, we'll tell you when we figure it out,"

Fritz must be on Mike's other side his laughter seems somewhat hallow as he continues.

"all we really know is that they're brothers, Jer doesn't talk about him much and we almost never talk to him directly just to the coats. He never shows himself like ever."

Oh so that's what they're talking about.

"Oh...that's odd do you guys even know his name?"

"Vincent, though I think your sister has taken to calling him, The Purple Man. Makes sense really he's always wearing a purple suit at least when we see him. All we really know is that he's bat shit insane he chipped us all and we three live in small apartment type rooms at the Institution hence we never invite you over in case you were wondering. If we do something he doesn't approve of or step out of line in any way he has out heads on a platter."

You hear the opening of a car door as their conversation goes silent.

"Well...I'll see you three tomorrow?"

Mark seems a bit awkward tonight as he messes with his hair waiting for you all to do something. Mike just nods while Fritz waves with a chipper 'But of course bah bye.' With a returned wave he's driving away in his clunker of a car and Mike is settling you into your own.

"I'm awake you know."

You chuckle at his surprised look and take the seat belt from him. He just blushes and closes the door for you rounding the car to his own side so you can take off leaving the pizzeria in your rear view mirror if only for the night.

Be Foxy

You hold an ice pack to your flesh leg. Its only a bruise but it hurts a good deal. You can't say you care though the mop bucket tomfoolery you were engaging in earlier was hella fun. No regrets you say! Still though it has Goldie apologizing profusely as he was the one that pushed you the round you got said bruise. Yeah you all took a not to self, 'bears are strong so Fazbear's push really hard remember to tell them to contain themselves when playing this game.'

"Goldie, its ok lad."

You chuckle to him as he continues to pace a little though its only for a couple more minutes before Spring pulls him into his lap to get him to stop. He lets out a sigh and his leg keeps twitching a bit but he lets it go opting to just turn to whatever this is Chica is watching on Mike and Jeremy's Netflix. She and Angel are transfixed on the pretty cakes that are being made and much to Spring's apparent amusement it seems to be all the inspiration Goldie needs to pull out his tech mate and art program doodling the two avian girls in front of him while he's held. Bonnie and Freddy retired to their room shortly after you all got down here and you know exactly what's going on so all of you have the tv up quite loud. Fredrick and Bernard have been holed up in their room doing who knows since the place closed up but you're trying not to be nosy they did almost die last night you think they deserve some space to be with one another if they want it and next to you is your own mate. Quiet as per usual but more than that. He's not just quiet he's grave silent face set softer than its usual stone you can see the gears underneath turning away at something unknown to you. You reach over resting a hand on his leg as he gives a twitch every now and again but is otherwise as still as the grave as well. You give his leg a gentle squeeze just to try to get his attention just to try to get him to at least look at you tonight. He doesn't even seem to register that you did it even as you move closer letting your leg brush up against his. You let out a small whine of frustration and look away from him your ears folding a bit as he just continues to space out. Spring gives you a worried look and you're sure Goldie would too if he weren't so far gone in his work. You try to give him a half smile to show you're alright but he just gives you a disapproving look he knows you're not so you might as well stop trying.

You simply go back to watching the girls' show leaving your hand on his leg while you too space out a bit. You could be bold...nah after his fit this morning chances are the last thing he wants is you all over him...you chance a glance back at him. He's chewing on his lower lip you can see small pebbles of blood getting ready to fall as his fangs work the flesh way too much. His ears are twitching and taught swiveling like radars though you doubt his mind is processing anything he's hearing. His toes are tapping and his eyes look glassy, he's far from you and you know it but you pet his thigh anyway jumping when you hear a whistle.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep thinkin' so hard. Just come out with it man. Or are you gonna tear out of here like Bonnie did? I mean it's cool if you don't wanna talk about it I'm not gonna force you, but at least open your eyes and notice you're distressing your mate."

Your jaw drops as you look back to the scarred up rabbit. He looks genuinely irritated and even your mate next to you looks taken aback his eyes wide as he's caught off guard by him. You look to Goldie who just shrugs seems this is normal. None the less though he minimizes his cube's windows and looks to the both of you. Seems even Chica's attention has been turned though Angel has fallen asleep. Next to you Mangle just blinks for a few moments before he notices your hand and takes it into his own his ears falling back a bit.

"Sorry, Foxy I didn't mean to worry you my mind is just...not here right now."

You go to speak but you're unsure what to say thankfully though Chica does.

"Its fine, Mangle, but you can talk to us you know...Just tell us you haven't been acting right since this morning."

She sits next to you on the couch wings fluttering a little as she just kinda stares him down. Man why did Bonnie need Freddy tonight!? None of you are good at this talking thing but he sure is. You look to Goldie somewhat pleadingly as he's kinda the next best thing but only when he feels up to it. You really hope he's up to it tonight. Your golds meet his blues trying to convay what you're thinking and though they roll a bit he seems to understand that you really need his help with this. He gives a sigh and turns in Spring's lap so his whole body is facing you three.

"Chica, stop that it's a bit freaky. I know you mean well but how about you take Angel to bed. I'm not as good at this as Freddy but he's...busy so I'll have to do."

She gives a sheepish look and a muttered apology before standing and scooping up the sleeping young one heading down the hallway silently.

"Now...you can give us the short version if you want but it might be best if you just swallow your pride a little and talk to us, Mangle."

You can tell he's searching for the words that even he's having a hard time being gentle after the morning's events. After the information the kids gave you all the gears of his mind have been working non stop save for the sort burst of fun you got to enjoy after closing. You can hear the individual breathing patterns in the room its so quiet and he's back to chewing his lip as he holds your hand. Its perfectly still as Goldie watches and Spring tries his best to keep quiet. Waiting, observing, Goldie may be the next best thing but due to his lack of communication with others for so long he can still fall back into his habit of just...staring. Just calculating and waiting and just in general appearing cold if he's not mentally reminding himself how to interact with others. Very much unlike his naturally good with everyone twin brother. He shakes his head seeming to emerge from his own mental war and you can visibly see him attempt to soften his gaze on the other fox even trying to offer a gentle smile to encourage him.

"The suits."

The bear's calculating gaze melts away to be replaced with curiosity that's mirrored in the rabbit next to him.

"What about them?"

"The ghosts that the kids talked about. They're real surly they are..."

He seems to start to drift away again, you give his hand a squeeze to bring him back.

"Keep going, love."

You whisper to him as gently as you can. He never did give details on his past he just said that he was the perpetrator of the infamous Bite of '87 and that he wasn't born part animal like you all. He looks up at you then to Goldie and Spring who both nod in unison causing him to sigh.

"I don't remember much...I was young but I came here, well there...the old location. I would go there a lot and one day four other kids and me were taken into the back room. We were there for a party they said but they just kidnapped us instead. I really don't remember much but I do remember that slowly the other four began to vanish and one day all of them were gone and I never saw them again. The broken suits in the back the ones used for spare parts. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy...they really began to smell..."

He's shaking and breathing a little heavy but he continues for you all anyway.

"They appeared to...bleed...surely I was just seeing things...but what if I wasn't?"

He looks back up from his lap to you all blinking hard at Goldie. You turn to the bear now and he looks like he's about to be sick. His face is sheet white ears pinned back as he too shakes slightly.

"They told me when they killed...well,"

He makes little shaky air quotes as he repeats the word.

" 'Killed' Spring that they took his body and stuffed it in one of the suits...the yellow rabbit in the back the one I was working on. They said through that they could trap him here. I didn't even think that..."

Your eyes widen now. The kids...the four that were kidnapped with Mangle...are they sealed in the suits? Is that even possible? Is the nonsense the kids were spouting earlier not nonsense at all? The clock sounds off cutting the silence and making the whole room jump and heads turn to the ceiling above waiting the few agonizing minutes before the heavy footfalls begin to ring above. They seem different now as you think about the four children that may be piloting them. How frightened they must be if they're there and suddenly Jeremy's words make sense and your eyes are widening in realization. He watched them die probably barely Bonnie's age when it happened. Your ears fall back as you begin to wonder what else your human companions may be hiding from all of you.


	16. Father Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Isiga and I love Backstory!!! (bonus points to anyone who read it in Caboose's voice) but anyway :3 This chapter is almost all backstory for you guys. I know this update was quick! Please do not expect further updates quite as fast this chapter just really rolled it rolled really fast and really well. That being said it was a relatively easy update to complete. Also, I know I promised smut! It is next chapter I'm working on it right now I promise :3
> 
> CAUTION!!!!! This chapter contains information and situations that may be somewhat disturbing to some people but alas they are somewhat important for character development and understanding. I decided to be as vague as possible with some things while still getting the point across so if any information is not clear please feel free to ask me anything in the comments. Furthermore, yes this chap is heavily inspired by the new game BUT it is not a theory chap in any way!
> 
> TW's: descriptions of violence, descriptions of bullying, mental illness, mentions of death, mentions of child neglect, mentions human experimentation, vague descriptions of extreme maiming and injury, and descriptions of hallucinations
> 
> Author's Additional Note (please read!)
> 
> A good portion of this chapter is told through the eyes of an individual with schizophrenia (a mental illness that causes sever hallucinations, damages your grip on what is real and what is imagined, and in some cases cripples social abilities to those who do not know) and may be slightly difficult or confusing to read to some people! It is meant to be this way as this story is told through a 2nd Person style. If you have any questions ask away. I will either answer with an answer or tell you it will be explained in later chapters.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Vincent

_The kids here never did like you...especially after the accident...you're different now, you're damaged...well...the doctors say so anyway. You say...you're just better than them more advanced you don't feel pain anymore like they do. You're superior. Too bad your brother doesn't seem to get that their words mean nothing to you anymore. Too sweet for his own good he "protects you" the poor little kid in the too big for him purple sweater with the brain problem. He doesn't need to, you don't need protecting. The weak do not protect the strong. Meh oh well one of these days he will see. One of these days you'll be the one the other kids have to go through to get to him. For now though, for now you wait, for now you observe, and through a smile all your own you send them running anyway. Let Jer think he's playing the hero, its kinda cute but you know now...you know heroes don't exist. You know there's not much that's good in life your father told you so, and father simply knows best._

_\------_

_You leave their stupid little party you weren't a part of it anyway to be honest descending the stairs in the back room two at a time to get to him faster with a smile on your face and a bunny in your hand. You love the new animatronics your father introduced and the even newer ones he's working on, Bonnie's your favorite though he's purple...you always loved purple. But its not just that of course, bunnies are cute and soft and bring comfort and joy especially to those who are sick or hurting...like him. You make it to the bottom and look at the blue bunny in your hands, Toy Bonnie is what you think your dad is calling this one, you're gonna call him Bon-Bon though. His design is gonna be used for entertaining the toddlers sometime in the future but...he likes blue...well...red is his favorite but blue is a close second. Still...you feel skeptical._

_"What do you think, Bonnie?"_

_You pull the purple rabbit out of your sweater hood where he's been riding he can't walk after all._

_"I think he'll love it, Vinc, it's thoughtful of you to bring him a present."_

_You smile and hold the bunny tight. He's your friend he wouldn't lead you astray surly he'll like Bon-Bon. You put him back in your hood and press in the combination on the hidden door in front of you letting it swing open with ease granting you access to the whitest of white halls and the utter silence that is the underground tunnel system linking the pizzeria to the Institute. You pad along in comfortable quiet you're friends are being awfully sleepy today they're almost always with you in spirit even if you don't have their dolls. Bonnie hums in your ear softly keeping you company as you make your way through the twists and turns of the tunnel system til you reach another door hidden from the outside world. With yet another code it swings open for you reveling more pristine white halls but this area has a little bit of sound. Growls and quiet chain rattles can be heard all around the area the smells of disinfectants are prominent to your sinuses as you happily trot down the hall to his room opening the door with a small squeak._

_You peek around it seeing him in his crate his terrified look melting to a comforted one when he sees you. You don't understand why he's afraid. Your father takes care of everyone here he doesn't need to be scared._

_"He may just still be getting used to the place surely your present will make him feel better."_

_You nod Bonnie's right. It takes a while to get used to a place he'll be comfy soon._

_"Hi Phone I brought you a plushie. Father's been working on the new designs so mother's been making lots of plushies. She's not done with the Foxy ones yet I know he's your favorite but I brought you Bon-Bon for the time being."_

_You reach through the bars of his crate with the blue rabbit in hand a smile splitting across your face when he takes it from you with a sort of half smile._

_"Thank you Vinc I love him."_

_He hugs it close smiling at you more through the creaking of his metal leg as he adjusts. It brings an embarrassed blush to his face. You don't understand what's wrong with it. So what if he's a little different? You like that about him._

_"And he likes you for being different."_

_You smile to Bonnie and pull him out of your sweater again._

_"That's why I like him Bonnie. He's not like the other kids."_

_You give the rabbit a hug and unlike all the kids upstairs Phone doesn't complain that he can't hear him talking or tell you he's not real he just watches you and holds onto Bon-Bon quietly._

_"Father says mother is really sick. Says she has cancer and that it'll take her soon."_

_Your hold on Bonnie tightens as he hums soothingly to you. Phone looks like he's about to talk again before the door behind you opens._

_"Master Vincent?"_

_The coat looks surprised to see you as you just blink up at him._

_"You shouldn't be in here your father has been wondering where you ran off to."_

_He grabs your arm not hard or anything just enough to help you stand again and escorts you out of the small room as you wave over your shoulder to the other dark haired boy. The coat escorts you all the way back to the diner before disappearing again leaving you in the backroom once more._

_\-------_

_The monitor makes a weird sound that you don't like. It doesn't beep anymore it just makes that terrible sound. One note, flat, and constant. After that...you don't see her anymore its just father, Jer, and you. Weeks turn to months that pass by hazily and terribly slowly and the pizzeria begins to fall into a sort of disarray. People still come, people still love it, they love the characters, they love the pizza thankfully she left you her recipe. They still have fun Fred Bear and Friend's Family Diner is still a happy place to them. But not for you. Father is absent more and more leaving the managers to see to the diner while he sees to your family's science labs through the tunnels and into the Institute. Without him around it seems the other kids have taken more notice of you._

_They steal your friends all the time...Foxy has lost his head you'll have to put him back together before you can bring him to Phone but you're not very good at sewing. His repairs are taking a while. Chica needs a bath and Fred Bear a new bow tie because of them but thankfully Bonnie stays intact and by your side until today._

_"Come on shorty jump for him."_

_One of your many problems dangles the distressed rabbit above your head pulling him up every time you jump for him. His laughter is loud and obnoxious, you absolutely detest it's sound. They all laugh as he tosses your friend to one of the others._

_"What did you say Bonnie? You wanna get closer to Bon Bunny? That sounds like a great idea."_

_They wander off being sure to drag you along by your sweater up to the stage their laughter is so loud its drowning out the distressed sounds Bonnie makes as they shove him into the maw of his older cousin, Bon Bunny._

_"Why don't you go get him if you want him so badly, cry baby."_

_They laugh more and more as two of them pick you up with ease another doing the hand crank on the side while the main bully pulls off the rabbit's head so they can effectively shove you inside the suit despite your desperate cries. They close the lid and you're not anywhere near tall enough for this suit. You shake in terror as you strain your feet trying to roll onto your toes enough to see out the eye slots or at least out of the mouth. Their laughter rings in your ears and at least you have your rabbit to hold on to._

_"It'll be ok, Vinc, don't be scared I'm here with y-"_

_A snap cuts him off your world goes red as you screech in the last wave of pain you'll ever feel again._

_\----_

_The monitors beep again but this time they're for you...the spring locks didn't hold at least not all the way they tore you up and damaged a good portion of your nerves...you weren't supposed to make it but somehow you did. Somehow you made it without any need for amputations or anything too big just a lot of stitching and casts.You don't feel anything anymore though. Your mind is hollow you don't feel the pricks the needles used to give. They say you have several broken bones and you can see row after row after row of stitches all over your body but you feel none of it. You can't feel pain anymore. Perhaps this is a good thing for you._

_\----_

_Father never shows up at home anymore well not very often or for long. He doesn't believe you when you tell him your friends are being strange. It happens every night at midnight like clockwork. Every night since Bon Bunny's metal parts released on you. Since the older kids stuffed you inside him...now none of them are acting right. They're fine during the day...they're fun and normal and they love you but as soon as the clock strikes twelve...everything changes. Every night they peek through your door with glowing eyes and way too many teeth in their smiles. You've started sleeping in Jeremy's room he doesn't mind he holds a flashlight lighting up the room for you he wants to catch them. At least your little brother believes you. He holds onto the torch shining it around the room as you hold one of the doors shut. You can hear them. Bonnie is breathing in your ear right outside the door. He doesn't bang on the door, he doesn't push, he just stands there breathing heavily while Chica runs around the house. You press your ear to the door. Ok you don't hear him anymore you let go of the handle letting the door open slightly before you run to the other door listening for the much lighter breathing that tends to be present on this side. You hear nothing so you pull out your own flashlight and shine it down the hall checking vigilantly. Your eyes hurt from this nightly dance you do with them. You're tired, exhausted really but you can't go to sleep. You can't close your eyes. Behind you the soft sounds of Jeremy snoring fills your alert ears. You can't let them get him too. They already hurt you. They didn't mean it though...you know that. You hear a small creak join the snoring behind you._

_The closet!_

_You turn off your light and run to the closet shutting it tight in your friend's face until he settles down. He doesn't like that the closet doesn't close all the way._

_"I'm sorry Foxy I'll fix it soon I promise just please calm down the others are coming."_

_You peek in whole body shaking as you check on him. He sits on the floor now tail happily wagging as he smiles at you.You leave the closet now rushing to Bonnie's door he's always the most active. His breathing is heavy behind the door once more so you hold it shut as tight as you can sparing a glace to the alarm clock on your brother's nightstand. So close 5:45. You're so close. Bonnie appears to lose interest you can hear his heavy footfalls as he leaves and you let go of the door turning your light on the bed._

_"Freddy! Shoo!!! Jer is trying to sleep go back to your bed!"_

_You whisper shout at the small, dapper bear as he dives back under Jeremy's bed to his own little one that you made under there for them all. With a shaky breath and a silent thank you to whatever power is up there it wasn't Fred Bear instead of Freddy you dart over to Chica's door before she sends her cupcake for you. You shut the door tightly at the sound of her light breathing holding your own breath until she leaves and the grandfather clock in the living room goes off with six loud bangs. You release the door and check under the bed. You look to your friends they sleep now. They're back to normal now. Now you too can rest._

Be Phil

You shake him gently as he twitches violently in his sleep. You worry your lower lip as you try to get him to wake from whatever painful dream he's having. Its times like this you forget how terrible he is. When he's got his head resting heavily on his desk twitching and whining in pain as his overwhelming imagination eats his mind and sense of reality alive. The pills don't help they never have you rub his back with your hands doing everything you can to not snag his coat on your metal one...again. He never gets mad at you for it but its embarrassing. He whimpers and twitches harder making his chair roll a little and causing him to wake with a start.

"Jer!"

He looks around the room pupils wide you know he doesn't see what you do right now his mind has melded it blended the pristine room with the wallpaper and paints of the old diner. Or perhaps his old home where he and his brother would be stashed and ignored for weeks on end left to their own devices, a ten year old schizophrenic and a five year old alone in a house with doors that didn't close very well talking to animals nobody else could see or hear. But they had personality they had voices to him They still do you catch him quite often having full blown conversations with things you can't see. You've long since dismissed it. You're stuck here you can't do anything about it so you might as well help him so he doesn't have to suffer so much. He's the reason his father didn't kill you after all. He's the reason you're alive. You have him to thank really, all those years ago when your experiment failed there was no reason for them to keep you. Yet he convinced his father to keep you said that you had a captivating voice that it would be helpful to have someone who was charismatic to describe how to get in and out of suits safely to the staff and recite the rules every now and then in the diner. That's all it took really to keep you alive. For that you are forever in debt. Violet clad arms wrap around your middle and a wet face buries itself into your stomach as you run a hand through his hair cooing softly that everything is ok...the words feel as wrong as they always have.

\----

_''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh...Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um...Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

_You hope that doesn't sound too forced...you're supposed to sound like you're actually there that you're working the shift that you watch the new guy work now. You grimace at the sound of your own voice in a recording talk back to you through the cameras its a miracle really that Vincent thought your voice was worth saving from his father...now you're never without protection. You guess its a good thing. Sort of. You bite your lip and spare a glance to his younger brother who sits next to you. Jeremy you remember his name was not that you talk to him much. He works in the pizzeria itself during the day so you don't see him much. You hold up the remote control tablet to him with what you hope is a comforting smile. Vinc doesn't like to do this much he likes it when the spirits he stuck in the suits can do their work and entertain him but his little brother really likes this guy so he shoved the remote in your hands quickly taught you how to change characters and controls on his first night and told you to see to it he lived. That was music to your ears._

_Bonnie is quick to be on the move like he always is. You use sound boxes around the pizzeria to distract him only tapping into his servos if absolutely necessary. He's collected as always this Mike Schmidt. Closing doors only when they're right outside nearly taking the purple rabbit's nose off a few times and really only checking Pirate Cove and the main stage in the way of cameras relying the rest of the way on his door lights to preserve power. Smart use of the power really most people don't make it simply because they don't use their power effectively. You watch the cameras and doors even closer than he does distracting Chica while he slams the door down just in time to halt Foxy. Surprisingly, Freddy is being very nice even without you but you know by his fifth night the giant bear is gonna be a really big problem. You bite your lower lip this is a little harder tonight they're much more active you've already had quite a few close calls. He forgets the right door as he puts the camera up but thankfully he quickly corrects himself. Shit don't screw up like that new guy. Jeremy looks like he's gonna be sick next to you as his little crush curses to himself._

_"I can't make mistakes like that...shit that's exactly what I didn't want now Freddy's out."_

_He grumbles to himself and you desperately flip through the cameras looking for the bear. Its only 2 am if Freddy's out and not contained he could be in serious trouble._

_"Problems, Phone?"_

_You jump in your seat at the sound of him right behind you. Its hard but you're gonna have to swallow your pride for the sake of the new guy._

_"I think I may have messed up, sir."_

_He gives your back a gentle push requesting you to stand._

_"No need to panic, Phone. I've danced this dance with them for a very long time. Play a noise in the back room lead Freddy there to buy some time then hand it off to me."_

_You feel like that's a very bad idea but you stand anyway playing a sound in the back room over a speaker there. Thankfully the bear is quick to investigate but due to his heaviness it does take him a while to get there providing optimal time for him to take the pad from you and pull you into his lap._

_"Let's see what our dear friends are doing shall we."_

_He flicks through the cameras with incredible speed quickly accounting for everybody and making loud sounds in the halls not for the characters but for Mike when they're getting close a tactic you didn't think about. Sounds of footsteps draw his attention to where it needs to be letting him close doors just in time and get back into his pattern._

_"Yes he is doing very well I have to agree with you, Fred Bear."_

_It takes a moment for you to register nobody said anything in the room. You hope he doesn't begin to see things on the screen. You're not sure that his imagines translate over to the technology but you'd hate for him to hallucinate something and combat against said something resulting in this guy's death. Jeremy leans against his brother watching the screen like a hawk as the night progresses seems, like to you, his brother's random bursts of speech to things he can't see or hear are easily dismissed as something normal._

_"Oh, now now Foxy we'll be having none of that tonight. Back in your cove with you, eat a Snickers, and chill out. Apologies, Phone, if you wanted to see your favorite in action perhaps with the next guy. I sort of like this one too he will be a fine pair for you brother."_

_He ruffles Jeremy's hair as he hooks onto Foxy's servos and calms him down a bit so the new guy doesn't get a second hit from him tonight. Even you're not sure the generator could take two hits from the pirate in one night. Or at least not in the span of two hours._

_"He's very good. Manages the power very well I actually don't need to do a whole lot."_

_He smiles at the screen obviously having fun with this._

_"Now now Bonnie that's no way to treat a welcomed guest."_

_He tsks as Mike slams the door down in the rabbit's face._

_"Oh beat me to the punch, very good."_

_He flicks through more cameras as the new guy mumbles to himself and checks the lights illuminating Bonnie's face in the window._

_"You're still here...very good," he rolls his eyes closing the other door and checking cameras again, "Chica's in the kitchen just please don't try to bring me more cupcakes...thank you Foxy for staying there...Freddy where are you?"_

_Vincent frowns next to you pulling the cameras up again and flicking through with a look of irritation._

_"Where is he indeed...oh there he is."_

_Freddy stares right into the camera in the hallway seems the new guy finds him too as he lets out a loud sigh scrubbing his face and taking deep breathes._

_"You need to quit freaking out, Mike. It doesn't matter where they are as long as they aren't right outside and now that Freddy's out the only camera you should be checking is Pirate Cove. There's no point in checking anywhere else just listen for them. As long as you close the door every single time you raise the camera he won't be a bother."_

_With one more heavy exhale and a check of the clock and power level he lights up his door again._

_"Bonnie's gone, thank hell."_

_He lifts the door again closing the other and checking Foxy who seems a bit antsy again. Vincent remedies that again rerouting Chica too before he can miss her in his doorway._

_"At least Golden is being kind."_

_He seems to mutter more to himself than to either of you as his leg twitches bouncing you in his lap a little. His face is screwed up in concentration more like a speed runner playing a video game than the only person keeping this guy alive._

_"Almost...just a few more minutes."_

_You almost feel sick from how much he's bouncing you now as he concentrates on the screen. As if the world around him no longer exists a grin splitting his face with a single phrase as the robots seem to lock up and head back to their positions on the stage at the sound of the clock._

_"Check mate."_

_"Yes! I did it! Oh my god, that. was. incredibly. stressful!"_

_Mike jumps up and down in his office flicking the camera to the show stage to flip the robots off as he cheers at the fact that he still has his life and you swear you can even see an almost happy smile paint your human chair's face at the display._

_"Two more nights, then you can have him, Jer."_

_You can tell the blond isn't exactly fond of the man on the screen being talked about like a piece of meat or toy but he merely nods to his brother its safest to not argue with him. Less risk of a random violent outburst that way. He pats your leg as a sign for you to get up as he leaves the both of you alone with the camera feed once more._

_"This is not worth $120 a week...maybe a six figure salary but not this ugh..."_

_Mike's words ramble through the camera as he gathers the few things he brought with him probably for comfort sake or, if the pistol is anything to go by, as a last resort._

_"Nice work, Phil..."_

_You turn to Jeremy who stands next to you looking almost nervous as he runs a hand through his own hair._

_"I really didn't do much. Was your brother really...kinda scary how good he was at that."_

_You scratch the back of your neck as Jeremy gnaws on his lip looking behind him quickly before turning back to you._

_"He used to...see this...like every night this same situation would terrorize him in the room we ended up sharing as kids. I never did understand what he saw, honestly I still don't understand but I've learned to just kinda pretend I can see it all too. Our father never even humored the idea that there was something wrong with Vinc...he didn't want to admit there was an issue even after the accident left him unable to really feel he still denied it. Hid away from us kids forever until he brought Vinc into this. But you know all about that..."_

_You just stare at the blond. He's paused the feed right at a point that you can see framed hazel eyes in the camera under messy dark hair shining slightly with nervous sweat. He seems to shake himself out of his strange daze._

_"Oh...um...wow this is really creepy and that was way more info than I'm sure you ever wanted."_

_He hastily cuts the camera feed practically tossing the control pad back onto your desk as he turns for the door._

_"I honestly don't mind but what do you mean by the accident?"_

_He seems to go ridged his back tensing up as he looks over his shoulder at you. You remember a time, when you were children, there was a couple months that he didn't come to see you. It was abnormal for him. It was quiet. When he came back you asked him if something had happened and he said it wasn't important offering you a Foxy plush to play with through the bars. He apologized for how late he was with him. You didn't understand._

_"It happened in the original diner...I should've been there...maybe he wouldn't be so bad if I had been there. If I had been there to help him...His hallucinations became so much stronger after that...they became a constant thing it went from a group of imaginary friends to an imaginary universe. With imaginary entities telling him that people who didn't look like people to him were bad people that would hurt other people...the way the bullies hurt him. Justifying to him what our father wanted him to do. I won't justify what he's done...its crazy what he's done but in his mind he was saving the many by sacrificing the few unlike dad...dad didn't have a reason to kill so many. Imagined or otherwise."_

_You try not to interrupt or bring him back to the actual question you asked he seems to need someone, someone who knows nothing to help him. To help him grasp and deal with the things that happened to and around him all those years ago._

_"I could have stopped them...I could have prevented them from shoving him in that suit...but I wasn't there...I wasn't around...I knew something was off about him and I just let him wander the diner on his own."_

_You pull him back into the chair he was sitting in by his sleeve. His blue eyes are distant, he's far from here, he's not in the seat next to you as he fidgets. But still...the words come out like a waterfall. Like they've been repressed for a long long time._

_"I remember the screech...it filled the whole diner. The sickening sound of crunching bones and tearing flesh. Everything stopped it was as if time itself froze for that moment. We couldn't even remove him from the metal crossbeams or he would bleed out. All we could do was remove the head of the suit thankfully most of the upper body's springs held and his head was left untouched save for a couple scrapes. I remember waiting for the ambulance holding my hand in front of his mouth to make sure he was still breathing even as blood poured out of it."_

_You're frozen instinctively holding his hand to comfort him or perhaps yourself as he continues eyes still distant as he recalls what happened._

_"They had to take the whole suit to the hospital they couldn't remove him from it til they got there. I rode with him father wasn't there and mother had long since succumbed to her cancer...I was the only one there for him when he woke in the ambulance...when he saw the metals and wires running through himself. I was the only one he looked up from the stretcher to as they knocked him out before he could begin to register the pain. He looked so scared right then...I haven't seen that look sense...Its been all calculated gazes and toothy smiles. One could argue its because he's an adult now but its not that...its as if...as if those bullies took his humanity as well as his dignity, and his sense of reality, and his ability to feel much of anything at all...its not fair...he's not a good guy now...but...but he could have been...he could have been great..."_

_He looks at you now not through you tears pouring down his face as he fidgets more. You know he won't ask it would make him feel like a burden so you simply offer your open arms to him. You offer comfort that he gratefully takes burying himself into your button up letting you rub his back as the sun rises with brilliant golds and pinks that seem to absolutely mock him._


	17. Golden Reunion (NSFW Chap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all...Happy Birthday FNAF you crazy beautiful fucking bitch! It has been one crazy ass year but incredible none the less. To celebrate with you all I give you today a double update! For a reason of course lol this chapter is the requested smut and nothing but the requested smut trust me there is no plot here no matter how hard you look for it. Chapter 18 though the chapter that accompanies this one is indeed plot I have done it this way so that those of you who do not wish to read smut still have something to read. 
> 
> This smut is between Spring and Goldie and im sorry if its a little lackluster these chapters are very hard (and awkward to write so they don't come out very well and I'm sorry) its also not very long due to 1: Awkwardness lol and 2: these two haven't seen each other in months you cant expect them to last very long xD
> 
> anyway TW's are pretty obvious: sex, sex, and some more sex :3   
> Additional warning though: Long lost lovers are incredibly sappy and lovey dovey be prepared ;3
> 
> If you do not like smut/lemon/sex/what ever you like to call it feel free to just skip right on over this chapter. Nothing important to the plot happens in it and it will not hinder your understanding in anyway. But if you do wish to read it
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Goldie

God you need this. Your legs wrap around his middle as Spring holds you up off the ground pinned against the wall of the spare room that sorta became your room kissing you absolutely breathless. You gasp for air when he releases your bruised up lips to attack your neck yanking your bow tie off and tossing it somewhere. The inevitable mess is gonna bug you later but right now pinned against a wall listening to him pant while his teeth work the flesh of your neck bound to leave bright bruises in their wake you simply can't focus enough to care...like at all. You pull at his shoulder length hair pulling it out of its usual pony tail probably a bit rougher than you mean to but if the way his breath hitches is anything to go by he doesn't mind the rough treatment. He pushes you harder into the wall making you release a whine that quickly turns into a moan when he grinds his hardness against your own.

"Miss me, teddy bear?"

The grin he wears through his panting is tangible between the two of you and you just roll your eyes as best you can through their fluttering at the steady roll of his hips into your own.

"You know how much I hate that nickname."

You try to growl at him but you're kinda panting and mewling a bit too much for it to actually come out you really have missed him though. He just chuckles a little under his breath right in your ear.

"You know I only call you that cuz you're the cutest thing."

You shiver at his tone of voice as he nibbles your ear giving it a light tug making your face light up. Your legs tighten around him making him chuckle again as he continues to torture your ear with light tugs, licks and nibbles before backing away from the wall supporting your whole weight. You're boneless you love this and god does he know it as he carries you to the bed tossing you onto it making you bounce a bit until you're stopped by him hovering over you. His hair falls to frame his face as you tangle your hands in it again and wrap your legs around his waist using your heels to push his hips down into your own making him give a pleased growl. 

"Yes, I missed you...more than I'd like to admit to really."

You try to divert your glowing eyes from him but he recaptures your lips to keep you there before he sits back on his heels quickly ridding himself of his vest, shirt, and tie before pulling you up to a sitting position. He pushes your blazer off your shoulders, popping the buttons of your vest and pushing it off just as fast before latching onto your neck again. You gasp loudly grasping at his shoulders as he slowly undoes the buttons of your shirt tugging it up to untuck it when he gets further down his lips trailing after his hands to kiss every newly revealed patch of skin until he's pushing that off your shoulders too running his open lips back up your body to leave a kiss on your newly revealed shoulder. 

"You've gained weight, and don't you dare take that as an insult you look so much healthier now."

You can't help but pout insult or not the insignificant amount of chub you've put on since Chica started feeding you is embarrassing. He runs a hand over your stomach rubbing it softly and no matter how mad you wanna be you're purring in delight at the feel as he kisses your chin working his way down your throat and chest his free hand working its way down your side seeming to be very pleased that he can no longer feel your ribs through the skin without applying pressure. 

"My Goldie how I've missed you."

His voice is barely a whisper against your skin as he kisses your hip letting his breath ghost over the waistband of your slacks driving you crazy and making your erection twitch and strain against its fabric prison. The movement seems to get his attention as he moves his tantalizing breath to the bulge in your black pants grinning at you as he uses his teeth to undo the button and zipper. You give a sigh of relief as the pressure around your straining hard on is partially released. He pulls your slacks down and off and now its hitting you just how long its been since he last saw you like this. You have quite a few more scars now and your thighs are thicker. What if you're not as perfect as he seems to think? One of your hands leaves his hair finding your own to tug in nervousness without your permission. He definitely notices too skipping the teasing and just dragging your boxers off making you gasp at the cool air on your bare skin.

"Perfection."

He's hovering over you again and you can feel the way his eyes rove over your entire body. You run your hand over his chest now running your fingers over the button of his slacks teasing the metal for a moment before actually undoing it and tugging the zipper down heart hammering in your ears. You're not sure why you're so nervous its just Spring. He's seen every part of you he took your first kiss, your virginity, your heart. Yet here you are shaking like its your first time all over again as you push his slacks and boxers down and off. You shiver you can't help it you haven't seen his skinny ass in all his glory in forever. The sight has you laying back against the pillow breathing slightly fast with glowing eyes as he captures your lips yet again fingers running over your damp cock. You release a shaky breath against his mouth as he wraps his hand around you completely pumping you slowly to the tempo of the movement of your swollen lips. You bite and tug at his lower lip getting him to open his mouth to you so you can slip your tongue in and explore his mouth.

He tastes as good as you remember even with the little bit of blood you drew from the bite having forgotten the strength of your own teeth. As his tongue dances with and glides over yours though you're pretty sure he doesn't care about the small rip or the taste of iron. He releases your cock making you whine until you feel his rub up against yours and damp fingers circle your entrance. You can't help but jump you can't even remember the last time you had anything inside you let alone him. You felt like you had already intruded too much on Freddy and Bonnie's relationship not wishing to take the bunny from your twin but also agreeing with said twin that third base was a little much for brotherly affection. That on top of the fact that you rarely pleasure yourself you just really can't put your finger on the last time it happened. Your thoughts are drug back rather forcefully as he presses two fingers inside you a bit too quickly. Oh it burns you pull away from his lips and chomp into his shoulder as you can't help but tense up its been way too long. He quickly pulls the digits back out with a worried look on his face.

"I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?"

He looks frantic and you're still cringing a little but you nod quickly not wanting the moment to end you need him so bad.

"Its just been so long...I didn't want to steal Bonnie from Freddy despite them telling me it was alright and Freddy and I agreed that ummm fucking is a little more than what brothers should be doing..."

His eyes lose their fright and a soft smile paints his face as he starts to get it and goes to kiss your neck again a single finger pushing up against the ring of muscles. 

"I'll just need to be gentle with you then." 

His lips trail up to your ear again as his finger pushes inside slowly.

"Just relax for me, beautiful."

You take deeper breathes relaxing as best you can as he works the digit in and out of you. It takes very little time to have you panting for more like its you in heat not Bonnie. You whine your need to him feeling that second finger slide in with no problem this time. You're panting lightly and really you should not be this worked up over two fingers good thing you're too far gone to be embarrassed as you whimper and whine in delight at the way he stretches you. One more joins the bunch as he spreads them a bit opening you wider his middle finger teasing your prostate for a second before he pulls them out and pops open the bottle of lube he somehow materialized a while ago. 

"Ready for me?"

You nod since you don't know that you can speak anymore. Usually you'd be the talkative one but your tongue isn't working and you're drooling way too much for any dirty talk to work. He doesn't seem to mind as he hoists your legs further up pressing the now wet tip to your stretched hole.

"Relax love, I've got you."

He links your hands kissing you softly to relax you more as he presses forward. You can't help it you have to pull back with a sharp gasp. You feel incredibly full and perfectly stretched by him. You open your eyes too look up at him greens meeting illuminated blues. He pants above you holding your hand in a tight grip full ear folded in half cotton tail twitching as he shakes a bit obviously trying not to just ram into you.

"God you're beautiful, Goldie."

You blush harder gnawing on your lip at his words as he just continues to gaze as if you're the single brightest star in the night sky. You try to avert your eyes too bashful to watch him just stare at you like that but he appears to be having none of that. His free hand strokes your face running his thumb over the faint few freckles that dot your cheek bone as he gives a tentative roll of his hips. Your breath hitches at the movement which seems to be all the clearance he needs to start to slowly move. Its slow and gentle yet full of passion and a love that's burned in both of you since you met in that dreadful training facility. 

"S-Spring, Spring, faster please, god please I ne- I need you."

You're already begging dear lord what's become of you but he just smiles at you with slightly open lips and obliges holding onto your hip to better pick up his pace a bit. You pant and dig the nails of your free hand as well as your teeth into his shoulder as he breathes in your ear making it twitch. His breath sounds almost hoarse turning into a moan when you start to suck marks into his shoulder and neck pressing the heel of your hand into his shoulder right in that spot that he really likes. He grabs onto your ear now giving it a small bite breathing heavily as you continue to abuse that small spot making his thrusts turn a bit sharper.

"Y-you are, oh, an evil, mmmmmmmm, b-bear."

Aw you have him stuttering and groaning between words. His arms shakes a little to support himself and he seems to really lose his ability to think when you release his hand and apply the same amount of pressure to the other shoulder. Why the shoulder? You have no idea and it took you forever to find it as its such a weird ass spot. Oh but you exploit the fuck out of that weird ass spot. His arms seem to want to give out now as he practically pulls your ear off trying to be quiet for the sake of your housemates. Maybe its time for him to be a mess for a little while. You move your hands to his chest and push him over to change your positions, miraculously without separating from him. He flops on the mattress with a bewildered look as you get comfortable in his lap gritting your teeth against the wanton moan that tries to escape from the position change. His length presses right up against your prostate and you're shaking at the stimulation as you start to move yourself bracing your hands on his chest while he holds your hips. 

He guides you by the hips helping you find that pace again as his hooded greens just follow your movements. You bite your lower lip moaning at every sweep against your sweet spot. He groans and moans hips bucking up into you in time with your riding nails digging into your hips a bit as he gnaws on his own lip. Neither of you can get your voices to work its just been too long and for some reason that doesn't bother you. Despite how vocal these moments tended to be even back in your tiny cell when you had to be quiet when it was very much so important for you to keep it down you didn't. Yet here where you can be loud if you wish and the worst you'll get is a full week of teasing from Foxy and Freddy you can't find your voice. You just stare at each other as if you're still afraid the other will disappear if you look away. Time is a cruel mistress indeed. He seems to sense you thinking as he reaches up cupping the back of your neck to pull you down bending you in half to kiss you deeply as he rolls his hips slowly but with enough force to bounce you in his lap a bit and make you groan into his mouth as he flips you back to where he's on top of you again. He releases your lips moving them up to your ear again breathing against the fur making them wiggle in delight.

"I love you baby I've got you and I'll never let them separate us again. I'll trigger you myself before I let them."

You're practically crying now at the hushed words not even getting to reply with real words just a loud moan of his name as he starts to set a blisteringly fast pace into you. Oh rabbits and their speed you can't say you don't love it but its the accuracy that gets you every time as every thrust lands perfectly on your prostate. Your back arches into him and you can't even breath droll running down your chin eyes screwed shut and stomach taut at the pleasure and the building pressure. All you can seem to do is breath his name and grip his shoulders in a white knuckle grip.

"I know you're close love. Your legs are practically breaking my back in their grip. Please, open your eyes, I want to see those beautiful, shining gems that pulled me in and haven't released me since that day you saved my life all those years ago. I want to see the way they look when you cum for me."

You open your eyes holding his gaze as you pant and moan shamelessly now as he smiles as best he can through his own pleasure at you. You arch your back again and struggle to keep your eyes open as his hand wraps around your cock and strokes you in time with his thrusts. Your ears barely make out his whispered praises of how you're beautiful to him and how you feel perfect you're so close to the edge.

"Come on beautiful, I've got you, I'll always have you. Let go for me."

You look right at him going to cover your mouth to keep that stupid squeak but he grabs it bringing to his lips to kiss your knuckles as it comes out and you paint both of your stomachs white. Its embarrassing but you can hardly find it in you to care as his thrusts become a bit erratic and his smile falls away to a blissful look before your insides are quite warm. His ears and hips twitch a bit more before he manages to stop panting as he stares down at you. Your breath intermingles heavily as your legs hold him in place when he tries to leave you. He cocks his heavy head in confusion as you blush harshly.

"Just for a second..."

Its barely a tired whisper but he hears you offering a smile as he wraps you up in his arms keeping you as close as possible as you start to nod off. Really how could you not when he's petting your sexed up hair and cooing soft I love you's in your sensitive ear. For once you mange to mumble it back as your eyes fall shut. You'll clean up later.


	18. For Nostalgia's Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hello hello! Hey wow you made it uh good job good job! :3 welcome to the newest installment of this story and once again thank you for sticking with me even though this story is beginning to get very long. Now this chap is told again through the eyes of Jeremy. I know a lot of people are probably getting tired of this and are probably going 'yo Isiga when are we getting back to Freddy and co!?'
> 
> Patience my friends we will get back to the others I promise but these chapters told through the eyes of the full humans especially the Fitzgearald brothers are key to the whole story before the story you know, what happened to make this place so f'ed up in the first place. I ask that you please bare with these sort of hybrid free chapters for a little while. To me they are just as interesting anyway but I know a lot of people might not care about these characters or their stories much. I however do not like the "Good Guy Bad Guy" feel of any story as that is not how things are in real life everyone has a story which is why in chap 16 I gave you a good portion of Vincent's. There is no back story back story in this chap so no flashbacks (more of those next chap) but there is a lot of implied history and small details to help you better understand personality traits for our "Bad Guy."
> 
> Anyway! How are you guys? I don't feel like I actually ask that much. How is the story going to you? Do you still like it? Anything I can do to improve it? Or are you guys pretty cool with my writing style. Any couples you would like me to spotlight? I know I had someone remark about the lack of action between Foxy and Mangle a few chapters back but I'm unsure if you guys would like to see more of specific couples. Guys please if you want to see more of a couple leave me a comment! Example: Isiga, could you spotlight Mike x Jeremy? its that easy guys. I read and respond to every comment personally, no secretaries here! Every bit of input you have for me makes me feel more up for writing so if you could please maybe if you wanna. But anywho lets get this show on the roll! Crickie get the bags.
> 
> TW's (the bags!): Mentions of poor parenting, mentions of death, mentions of The Accident, mentions of human experimentation, mild making out and even milder teasing, mentions of mental illness, and finally mentions and vague descriptions of hallucinations
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Jeremy

You're back here again with him...thankfully they're letting Bernard and Angel rest but not Fredrick. You stand in the doorway as your brother talks to him in his dazed state. He looks dead if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest you would swear he was as your brother flips through pictures and plays sounds. He's surprisingly soft with the young bear well as soft as one can be while fitting them with another personality.The mere thought of this was unheard of forever to your father when he was still around, not that that kept him from exploiting it, but there is one upside to his mental condition. The ideas are limitless and always flowing. He designed the Toy Box in a random burst of positive creativity you haven't seen from him in a long time. But usually his constant flow of ideas are never good ones. Brilliant yes you have to admit they are brilliant far beyond their time practically dipping into science fiction. He can fix a wide verity of illnesses with the use of animal DNA but of course that comes at a cost.

Fredrick's bear ears twitch as if to highlight the point of your thought. Its not like he chose this group for no reason...they were pregnancies that weren't going to go well. Pregnancies that would result in the death of the carried child if something wasn't done. For all intents and purposes he saved them. Unfortunately though to them death would be a welcomed thing compared to your father's work. You tense as he tests out a simple pop gun and you can see the change happen. The young teen growls ears pinned back, teeth bared, stance threatening but unlike all the other times he doesn't immediately lash out on the people around him just stares menacingly observing your brother for a while before he bows his head to him when he doesn't give the teen so much as an emotional inch. It seems it took your brother no time at all to iron out all the trigger issues the coats couldn't figure out themselves.

"Perfect."

He reaches out and ruffles the boy's hair for a sec before lowering his arm and snapping next to his leg. Fredrick obeys immediately standing right by his side like a police dog to their handler following him mere inches behind, just enough to show respect, as he moves forward towards his coats and you. He watches the teen through the corner of his eye he's not chained in anyway your brother must be confident now that he's decided to just take this task on himself. He gets right up on top of you all slowing his pace as he passes you watching him with caution as he turns him around and heads back to the other side of the room. Not a single problem.

"Now, how was this difficult for you people? He's very responsive to the program. He should have been the easy one."

He just about knocks his glasses off as he scrubs at his face out of frustration. He never did understand that not everybody is quite as smart or imaginative as he is. It tends to frustrate him.

"Whatever I will simply see to Freddy and Golden myself."

"Golden, sir? I thought the program was terminated."

You resist the urge to run out the door this guy must be new nobody speaks to your brother unless spoken to. Its sort of an unwritten rule really to keep any personality swings he may have at a minimum. The room is silent save for the click of dress shoes accompanied close behind by the dull sound of worn chucks as they approach you all again.

"Seeing as how you all failed to terminate the project when it was deemed a failure I have decided to pick it back up. I know Spring Trap is awake and I know Golden survived the suits. How? I myself am still very unsure but alas when you have intelligence like that do you let it go to waste?"

The coat gulps his whole body going stiff as a bored as your brother pretty much touches noses with him.

"No you don't. That should have been your answer. Get with the program or find yourself on the business end of one of my bears. Toy Freddy could use some practice so unless you want to be said practice I would think twice before you question me again is that understood."

Its not a question and he knows it too as he nods hard enough to where you swear you can hear his brain, or perhaps lack there of, rattle around. Vincent simply gives him a smile and a pat on the head before backing and straightening up to his full almost six foot height.

"All of you are dismissed. Except for you Jer, we should speak. For old time sake."

He smiles at you now and you swear for a moment you can see your real brother there again. The one who would have given his sight, hearing, one of each limb, and one of each repeated organ to keep your mother alive. The one who was forced into that suit and tortured by bullies daily. The one that was around before your father changed him. In single file order the coats leave with their clipboards and other utensils til its just you here with him. He eases Fredrick into the medical chair once more.

"Rest now little one you are doing very well I'm very proud of you. But tomorrow is another day of hard work and you need to be your very best so you need your rest. Sleep now."

As if on cue his eyes dim from their current red to their normal soft blue easing shut as he's covered with a thick blanket. In seconds he's limp with sleep and your brother turns back to you.

"I hear from Phone that Spring seems to enjoy helping in the pizzeria."

You gulp he wasn't supposed to know about Spring but you suppose you couldn't hide him forever. Your eyes scan him for any irritation but find none he doesn't seem angry at all with Spring's deceit.

"He enjoys being with his partner again."

His face contorts to one of contemplation you hope you aren't being too bold. You've forgotten just how dangerous he can be lately. He's just been off these last few weeks, you've witnessed more positive creativity coming from him he wants to give the restaurant a face lift renovate it all little by little, his office has gained some color he even hung up one of the promotional Celebrate posters from forever ago. You're not sure what's going on with him right now but you hope its a start, a step if you will, in a different direction. You hope you can get the old Vinc back in your lifetime and see him let go of your father's twisted expectations of his eldest son.

"We could fix Bon Bunny...Though I think a new name would be in order of we do that."

He taps his nose with his index finger a strange habit he's had sense you were children he would do it whenever the creative gears were turning on overdrive.

"Spring Bonnie, how about it? Keep up with the family themes among the characters I think its a swell idea yes yes put the old thing back in commission. It brings me great joy to see my Project Golden spark with happiness and productivity. Oh! We could give them their own historical stage! Jer, we could fashion an area in the pizzeria after the old diner and put them up in there perhaps even with some history boards and original design works! Its brilliant I tell you, brilliant! Thank you little brother you're a genius!"

He dives out the door with a chipper follow me tossed over his shoulder as he all but jogs to his office with you in tow. Phil jumps a good ten feet when he barrels through the door heading straight for behind the desk gently moving the shorter man a little so he doesn't run him over before diving into one of the lowest drawers still talking though he sounds like a parent in the Peanuts now.

"Vinc, I can't understand you with your head in the desk like that."

He freezes for a sec before popping out again with a pencil in his mouth and a huge, thick sketchbook in his arms. He moves the pencil to his ear and doesn't even bother to sit before throwing the book open.

"I still have sketches from the old place. They're...terrible to be generous but, I bet I could throw together a new stage area from them."

He trails off staring down at the book and loose sketches tapping his nose again but is otherwise just muttering ideas to himself letting the pencil glide over the paper giving you another chance to look around the room again. Its changed even more now. You're starting to get almost concerned. The wall the door is on bares a sketch and splotches of painted bright colors of a huge mural of what used to be the view from your room window. You gnaw on your lip looking over the giant lemon tree you both used to climb when father wasn't around its the only one in the picture as it was the only one around your house. Sketched lines swoop across the wall portraying the thick grass that was almost never cut as nobody had time to cut it and the mountains that peeked out over the horizon. It wasn't much of a view and the picture isn't done but it was a view none the less. Its sort of weird to see your brother drawing it though.

All of the other walls have received a soft barely visible shade of lavender and different, practically ancient now, promotional posters for Fred Bear and Friends' Family Diner as well as Freddy Fazbear's. He even spray painted the metal fan that cools the office, a deep purple of course its always purple with him, and found a couple old toys. Freddy, Chica, and Foxy are patched up and perched on top of the cabinet right next to the old fan. Bonnie's missing though, perhaps he's somewhere else he always was Vinc's favorite. But still...its weird, like really weird, to see any of them at all let alone to see three out of the four in that particular set. You raise an eyebrow to Phil who just shrugs in confusion mouthing an 'I don't know' to you with an apologetic look. It's suddenly silent though so you look back to the desk to see him asleep on it having taken a seat while you were gazing. Or perhaps he fainted, that happens on occasion. Next to you Phil chuckles trotting over to the cabinet and pulling out an old blanket to drape over his sleeping form before returning to you.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure what's going on with him to be honest...I just came in here one day and the place was a wreck. Paint buckets and brushes scattered about plastic covering the furniture him sitting at that wall drawing. He was so far gone he didn't even notice me come in. He was even in jeans and a worn out Bonnie shirt with his hair a mess. It was really strange even stranger when I came in last night to see him pulling those guys out of a really dusty box I sat with him while he patched them up. He was a bit upset that Bonnie's gone missing but I'm sure we'll find him sooner rather than later."

You just stare mouth agape at the information while he fidgets and adjusts his glasses.

"I'm just...taking what I can get, ya know? Take the good things while you can? Man...guess I am a big softy huh..."

He sighs fidgeting more with hem of his sleeve as he just kinda watches your brother. He never did seem particularly fearful of him more nervous than anything but he seems nervous around everyone and everything, its just a Phil thing, or perhaps its the rabbit DNA he was fitted with that didn't seem to truly affect him. You've long since accepted that you just will never quite understand their strange relationship.

"I think that its nice to have someone softer around really...he needs it. Plus, you're right this weird shift could be a good thing for him its always good when his hyperactive brain is focused on positive things."

He nods to you reaching out to carefully pull the sketchpad out from under Vincent's limp hand and head. He shifts a little mumbling something to the effect of 'no, let's make it red' before falling completely still again. He stares at the sketched picture of the old stage you remember much too well though without the pool of blood it does look much more kind.

"Wonder if he'll actually do it."

You look to Phil now. He looks dazed as he just continues to stare at the sketch obviously a long way from you. You place a hand on his shoulder making him jump but taking him out of his strange trance and drawing his brown eyes to you.

"S-sorry..."

"For what? I was just concerned about you. You got really quiet for a second there."

He chews on his lower lip looking back to the sketchpad in his hands seeming to contemplate before he turns the page to be greeted with a sketch of himself. You have to resist the urge to burst into laughter at the look on his face despite the fact that you're just as shocked to see his picture penned perfectly into the page. He blinks in surprise before slowly flipping back and setting the book down apparently stunned.

"Well...he does see you more than anyone else so it kinda makes sense that he'd choose to draw you."

He nods face dusted red as he turns to the door.

"I think...I'm gonna go back to my cameras...um, have a good night."

Before you can say anything he's out the door and long gone leaving you with a confused look. You shake the confusion cloud away deciding to just dismiss his random outburst at something so small and leave the room being sure to turn on the nightlight on the wall and turn out the actual lights on your way out. You're not even surprised when the ceiling lights up with a planetarium of the night sky as the door shuts behind you with a soft click.

\-----

It takes you no time to get back to the pizzeria with a very sleepy Fredrick. He blinks lethargically next to you in the car ears folded over expression blank as you just sit in the parking lot waiting for a car flipping a U-turn to pass before you get out with him. Its concerning how out of it he is. You reach over and shake his shoulder as the headlights pass you by and vanish into the night. He seems to sort of come back to you turning much too dilated and hazy blues to you without a single word, he just stares at you as if expecting a command.

"Um...well...shall we get out of here? I'm sure you want to sleep and I'm positive Mike doesn't want to crash with you guys."

He stares a moment longer before giving a slow nod and getting out of the car in a very robotic fashion. You follow him eventually getting in front of him as he slows to be a few steps, respectfully, behind you but he's still not speaking despite his lack of muzzle.

"You, uh, feeling alright, kiddo?"

He doesn't even seem to understand what you're saying just looking at you as you now stand at the glass door. Looking at him head on and so close you can see flecks of red in the whites and blues of his eyes shining through with the blue to illuminate the darkness you stand in. You sigh now, he hasn't completely come out of it no wonder he's not speaking. Silently you hope Bernard can remedy that as you open the door and wave your hand to tell him to go on in. He obeys without a word standing just inside until you come in and not moving until you're in front of him again guiding him to the stage. The trap door is already open so you just guide him right down the stairs to the others including Mike, Fritz, and Mark.

"Fredrick!"

You move aside to allow the charging bluenet ample room to tackle his partner who seems to fully come back at the sound of him. His legs wobble a bit making him widen his stance to keep from falling over and to allow him to catch the rabbit.

"Bernard?"

He looks around the room looking overly confused though he seems to lose his train of thought as his cheek is kissed. You stifle a chuckle as you watch them smiling softly as they rub noses affectionately. A pair of hands on your hips drags your mind away from them and a wider smile to your face as you feel his face bury into your neck.

"Did it go alright?"

You can only make him out over the chatter of your children because his lips are right against your ear making you shiver a little.

"It went fine, Mike...though...my brother is acting very strange."

You lift your arms a tick as he wraps his own completely around your waist pulling you back a little so your back is flush with his front.

"Strange how?"

You mentally curse him he can't just expect you to keep a train of thought holding you like this and breathing right in your ear.

"He's just being much more positive its weird. Even Phil is getting weirded out and he pretty much lives with him."

You can feel the muscles in his face move as he raises an eyebrow at your words lacing his fingers into yours when you rest them on top of his.

"Positive? He was working on Fredrick today how is that positive?"

"Not what I meant..I meant like after all of that was done. He tucked Fredrick into that medical chair with a big blanket said he was proud of him let him rest...he sounded almost endearing. But that's not it. He got all excited about Spring being awake and being with Goldie again. He wants to recommission the old Bon Bunny suit wants to rename him Spring Bonnie and give the golden duo their own nostalgic stage area fashioned after the original diner. He drug me to his office grinning like a kid the office my god, Mike, its lavender now there's posters everywhere and old toys."

You look to him nearly bumping noses with him in the process. He just stares eyes wide behind dark rims as his hold seems to tighten a little.

"Um, guys? If we're all leaving we better ship out its almost midnight."

You jump at the sound of Fritz's voice feeling a bit cold as Mike leaves your back standing at your side instead and holding your hand in a tight grip. He seems worried but still waves good bye to the others as you all ascend the stairs closing the trap door and heading out into the cool night. Its quiet Fritz and Mark remain silent seemingly not wanting to ask about the day's events just giving silent good byes as you get into your respective cars Mark driving one way while Fritz's car follows behind your own all the way to the Institute. You part ways as you always do at the main doors, as Fritz rooms on the other side of the building, your own door opening with ease under Mike's hand allowing the darkness of your "house" to greet you.

He flicks the lights and automatically pulls you close barely allowing the door to click shut behind you before he's kissing you. You squeak in surprise honestly not expecting it hardly managing to kiss him back before he's pulling away touching your nose with his own and just letting his eyes stare into your own.

"Sorry, missed you all day is all."

You just kinda blink at him for a second before you register what he said enough to offer him a smile letting him dip you and steal another. His hands support your back and hip carefully working his lips over your own lazily feeling no need to speed up or grow any more heated even as he untucks your uniform shirt and runs his fingers over your spine slow enough to be counting each individual disk and bone. It does make you shiver though. You straighten up and part from him long enough to shove him making him stumble back and land on your couch with an oof. He looks up at you a bit shocked til you straddle his lap and continue where you left off tangling your hands in his hair as he holds onto your waist. You pull away again after a while to breathe a line of saliva linking your lips as you both pant. He smiles at you kissing your chin then your nose before hiding in your neck.

You both just sit there a while til your legs start to fall asleep and you sadly need to stop petting his hair and stand up. He pouts at you but as you wobble he seems to understand why you stood up.

"Don't we still have a box or two we haven't looked through?"

He raises an eyebrow at you but nods anyway as he stands.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm looking for something, care to help me?"

"Uh, sure."

He follows you to the spare room. Its just for storage really but there's a couple boxes from your childhood you never wanted to open again. You have a feeling what you're looking for is in one of them. You both set to work on the boxes that are still taped up not finding much more than some old sweaters in one of them prompting you to try the other. Mike pops it open with the old knife he used to keep handy in the security office all those years ago reaching in and pulling out exactly what you're looking for. He raises an eyebrow at the dirty and banged up Bonnie plush in his hands. He's got a couple rips and could defiantly use a bath before you return him to his owner who is confirmed by the elegantly written V on his tag.

"You found him, thanks love."

You take the rabbit from him gently as to not cause anymore damage.

"No problem."

He scratches the back of his head as you both leave the room heading back to the couch where you sit once more. He watches as you patch the rabbit sewing the purple fabric back up where age has torn it and re-securing his bow tie in no time flat before you run to throw him in the wash so you can return to your lover. You'll bring the bunny to his owner and friends in the morning. Perhaps you can leave this craziness behind. Perhaps having him back will remind Vincent of who he was before your father paired the power of god with his mental conditions to form the perfect murderer to do his dirty work. You take a detour to your room shucking your uniform off happily. You hate the uniform its stuffy and uncomfortable and much too hot. You stand there in your blue boxers for a sec contemplating weather or not you want to torment Mike. Yes, yes you do, of course you do. With a grin you pull out one of his shirts giving it a sniff that pulls a wide smile to your face before you pull it on. You're not sure why but wearing his clothes makes him absolutely lose it. He loves it. You have no clue why his clothes are three sizes too big for you easy he's just a good deal broader than you as well as taller. That being said they don't flatter your body at all they just kinda hang off of your shoulders boringly with the exception of the small patch of collar and shoulder that are exposed due to their size. You look at yourself in the mirror tugging the baggy garment down a little to better cover your lower half not that it matters. You let go of it and it returns to its original position grazing your mid thigh as you leave the room the padding of your feet loud and somewhat obnoxious on the hardwood being heard even over the soft sound of whatever Mike is watching on Netflix while he waits for you.

"Did you get lost on your way to the washer, lemon drop?"

His speech trails off as he turns to look at you. You chuckle blushing as his eyes flick over you.

"Just figured I'd get more comfortable."

His eyes follow you as you round the couch and perch yourself on his leg. You have to stifle a giggle at how he adjusts under you trying hard to just keep watching the cake show the girls put in your list of things for you to watch. He seems to be having a hard time especially when you move one of his hands to your exposed thigh encouraging him to pet as you continue to tease a little.

"Trying to start something darling?"

His words are slightly stiff aw you have him wound up. How cute. Too bad an insistent knocking on your front door grinds your moment to a halt and has you launching out of his lap and down the hall to your room. You can hear the door open and a surprised, 'Phil?' You quickly pull on PJ pants and your old Freddy slippers before darting out of the room to the door. Phil wouldn't show up unless something really bad was happening. The dark haired man stands there looking frantic as he waves his hands talking in a rush that you nor your boyfriend can understand.

"Phil."

Still talking.

"Phil."

...still talking.

"PHILIP!"

He sputters to a halt its not very often someone brings out his whole name.

"Thank you, now calmly tell me what's going on."

You place your hands on his shoulders as he fights the need to hyperventilate.

"I can't find him."

Your eyes go wide, that's not good.

"Where did you last see him?"

You have to find him. If he has a flip while he's alone or hallucinates too strongly it could spell trouble for anyone around him and himself.

"His office but he's not there anymore. His suit is hung up paints are scattered everywhere but there's no trace of him."

You don't need to hear anymore now you need to see. You're out the door dashing through the pristine halls of the Institute trying to get across the building as quickly as possible. The sounds of Mike and Phil's shoes on the tiles behind you bounce off the walls as you slide around turns to the elevator that will take you straight up to his office. You bounce on your toes as you wait for it. You hate the wait but its much faster than taking the stairs you know that. They catch up to you just as the device dings and the doors swing open. You ride it all the way up in silence save for the slightly heavy breathing. Yeah all of you are a little too old for sprinting like that. The doors swing open again and you take the very short trot to his office. The door is open which already raises a red flag but inside is a bit worse. Just as Phil said his suit is hung up on the cabinet and there are bottles of paint scattered about as if he tripped over a stack of them. Foxy, Chica, and Freddy are on the desk now all in an orderly row facing the knocked over office chair in front of the large window. You bite your lower lip as you move forward to investigate further. Sketches of a refurbished Bon Bunny suit and the old diner stage are scattered across the hard wood in brilliant colors which are fine but underneath are pictures you didn't want to see ever again in your life time. Sketches of your father holding the Foxy head he used to use to "play" with him before your mother passed, and sketches of something he used to fear to the point of vigilantly watching the house every night. The sketched replicas of each toy with far too many teeth and menacing eyes look even more terrifying than they did as a child. Every one is there, Freddy, the three Fredles, Fred Bear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and the one extra that never seemed to fit. He called him Nightmare. He said he didn't need to breathe like the others that the only way you would know he was around was to simply see him and pray he didn't see you too.

"We need to find him. Now. He's having an attack he's gonna hurt someone or himself if we don't find him like yesterday."

They both pale looking to you for direction.

"Phil, can you try to find him on the cameras?"

He nods and all three of you are heading to his office now. A simple computer with a tablet sits with a red phone and recording equipment on the desk against a wall decorated with quite a few sketched and colored pictures probably from the one you're trying to find. His hands shake a bit as he changes over from the feed from the pizzeria to the one here in the institute. Three sets of eyes scan each picture for any trace of him. You can hear Phil start to breathe too fast again when you can't find him anywhere.

"He wouldn't...would he?"

He quickly changes the feed back to the pizzeria desperately looking for him there giving a sigh of relief when he's nowhere to be found there either.

"I must have missed him..."

You all look over the cameras in the building one more time starting to really freak out until you hear a clatter near one of the never used supply closets. You're jumping up noting the location and tearing down the hall to the elevator once more with them hot on your heels. You all take it down a few floors the doors opening to the hall of this floor that goes unused. Half the lights are out the other half are flickering and dim busted wheelchairs line one of the corridor walls and the windows are so frosted that not a single beam of moonlight illuminates the area. Its the only floor in the whole place that's like this. You have no idea why but Vinc absolutely hates this floor he always has likely always will. So...why is he here?

Mike is the first to start down the filthy hallway...he's also the only one who had enough sense to grab a flashlight on your way out. He holds it out in front of him shining the white light around the floor to make sure none of you trip over anything as you progress much slower than before ears alert in the event you hear him before you see him. You didn't see him on the camera only heard him over its speakers. That being said you only have a general idea of where he is.

"There's the supply closet."

Mike shines the light on the door of the closet before walking up to it with the two of you in tow.

"Maybe you should knock, love."

You nod if his attack is sever enough he may only recognize you not these two. You tentatively knock on the door hearing shifting behind it as you do so. He's in there.

"Vinc, its me. Come on bro they're not here. Wouldn't you feel better in a bright room?"

He says nothing not moving or anything. You bite your lip you're gonna need to take the different strategy it seems. The one you really don't like to use.

"Vinc, they're not here right now but they're coming. They like it here its dark like our house was but they won't like it anywhere else in the building they won't follow us if we leave. But we need to leave now..."

Still, only the still silence fills your ears, you try something else now.

"I found somebody for you wouldn't you like to see him? I know he was missing but Mike and I found him in our room. I fixed him up."

Its a few seconds before anything happens but you hear shifting around and soon the door cracks open just enough for him to look up at you from his huddled pose. He's holding a flashlight and wearing a purple sweater. He looks just as he did when you were children. You offer him your hand and a gentle smile that coaxes him out of hiding. He shakes flashing the light down the hall and jumping at something none of you see but he sure does and boy does he react. He yanks all three of you back into the closet slamming the door and holding it shut breathing heavily, breaking into a cold sweat leaving Phil and Mike overly confused and you with a knowing look.

"As soon as he passes we're gonna make a break for it, ok Vinc?"

You keep your voice a hushed whisper as to not disturb the imagined black bear. He nods to you shaking as he peeks out the door shining the light again. It takes a couple seconds of him looking around before he lets the door open.

"Q-quickly before he comes back."

He's got you by the arm hauling all of you out of the closet and barreling down the hall into the elevator. Mike slams a fist over the close doors button and you click the second floor one riding it down to the floor your apartment is on. You reach over and rub his back as he continues to shake a little.

"Shhh, its ok. They don't like the light remember. Especially Nightmare, he hates light you're safe."

He seems to calm down a bit though he's still pale and shivers every now and then even as you head down the brightly lit hall keeping flashlights on for extra measure. Mike pushes your door open and you tug both of them inside leaving them in the doorway as you run for the washer drier combo machine you have, Mike and you both are terrible at remembering to switch laundry over so you just got one of these problem solved. Bonnie is clean and dry as he was the day he got him forty-three years ago. You fluff his fur a little you used like half of your bottle of fabric softener on him so he's actually quite soft despite his age and ware. With a nod to nobody you run back to the doorway and your fidgeting brother.

"See, I told you we found him."

He looks genuinely surprised to see the rabbit taking him from you with more care than you've seen from him since his insanity caused him to take the lives of his children. He stares at the rabbit it looks so much smaller in the arms of his older self but just as in place. He almost looks whole again to you...perhaps...perhaps things can be different...maybe if you try...maybe if you're there for him this time.

"Things don't have to be this way anymore, Vinc...Come on, please, brother...you love this place. This pizzeria, these characters, they're real to you with minds and souls they always have been."

Wrong move Jer...His eyes turn venomous as he levels you with a glare.

"Why should I believe you? You think I'm just as crazy as everyone else! I'm not crazy Jer I know they were there! Those things that were attached to them...they weren't human. They would have hurt other people...They had to be stopped for the sake of the kids. They protect them now, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. I gave them a chance to live again. Yet I'm the bad guy?"

You bite your lip...to this day he doesn't believe anyone who says the monsters attached to the children he slaughtered weren't real. They weren't there. But he saw them. To him he was saving those kids. Giving them new life in the characters they loved so much...In a way...a very twisted way, he isn't really a bad guy.

"My experiments not only save the sick, when they work I'll admit, but as soon as they're polished. Oh! As soon as they're done, Jer, they'll help and protect so many people. We can save people, Jer, and in the process give them a reason to hang onto life! Father...father would be proud of us now..."

You can feel the tears begin to start. Of course...this is about his approval...

"Vinc...father isn't here anymore. He died, don't you remember. Why do you want his approval anyway? He tormented you almost more than the bullies did with that Foxy head for years. Years and years on end before the accident."

"Don't you remind me of the accident! I know already ok! I'm broke I'm fucked up blah blah blah I know I have to look at the scars everyday!"

You move forward and wrap your arms around him you need to defuse this before he gets too angry.

"Vinc, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up and it wasn't the point of my statement. Father was never any good to either of us so I'm confused as to why you want to carry on his work so badly, is all."

He's stiff as a bored in your arms for a while until he begins to shake hugging you back and hiding in your neck as you rub his back. He's always been a bit confused even with himself.

"We can restore the pizzeria, Vinc, we could be normal we could run this place and bring happiness to the kids. Don't you want that?"

He just remains silent though still stiff and seeming somewhat reluctant. You decide perhaps a low blow is in order.

"What would Elinor and Arthur want, Vinc?"

He goes rock still in your arms now and you swear he even stopped breathing.

"You know as well as I do they loved this place. Sure it was the old location but the building never did mean anything. Plus, they would love this place even more you designed it yourself. Its bigger its more colorful you brought back all of the characters not just the toys. You know how much Elinor loved Chica, how much Arthur loved Foxy, they'd be in the back room with you all the time saying hi to them despite being so torn up. What would they want, Vinc? What would your children think of this mess?"

You barely get the last words out as he shoves you away hazel eyes narrowed, ringed with red, and swollen as he storms out without a word Bonnie riding in the hood of his sweater the way he always did when you were kids. You all just stare in shock as he goes and you have a very bad feeling you fucked up big time.


	19. The Tale of Jekyll and Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five Nights Fandom, RISE YOU ANIMALS!!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!!! I hope you enjoy Scott's newest update if you're playing it and I most definitely hope you don't mind me raising this fanfic from the dead in time to celebrate the launch.
> 
> A special thanks to the nice comments I have received that have encouraged me to keep this going. You people have no idea how much you have helped me. Please to anyone reading leave me a comment it doesn't need to be extravagant you have no idea how encouraging a simple "Lovin this Isiga" is. Honestly when people aren't saying anything it makes me feel like nobody made it past the prologue...The hit system only lets me know how many times its been opened on someone's com or phone or whatever it doesn't tell me how many people actually read it let alone like it so please if you like it speak up! Im not gonna bite ya. Anyway that's all I wanted to say. 
> 
> TW's: Descriptions of violence, descriptions of death/murder, descriptions of human experimentation, descriptions of less than conventional magic probably also very inaccurate I apologize for that, and descriptions of unapproved medical practice that is probably so far from accurate any medical pros or majors are probably gonna scream. I also apologize for that
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of uping the rating to E does anyone else think that is a good move or do you think M is plenty high enough :/
> 
> enjoy

Be Jeremy

_"Hi...I'm, Vincent."_

_You watch him through the two way mirror with your father. You don't like this you don't like it at all but his ideas are rampant even at barely sixteen your father wants him to begin testing some of them to see if they work._

_"I'm Chloe..."_

_He observes the young girl in the medical chair now. She's sick you remember him telling you. He looks over the papers on his clip board before turning to the station next to him. There's tubes and needles, a blood pressure monitor as well as sodas and suckers, not that he'll need them._

_"Did you know the human body only holds about five and a half liters of blood?"_

_She looks very confused and somewhat horrified as he turns to the ice chest that's nearby pulling out bag after bag of blood and setting it aside._

_"You have an issue with your blood. Your DNA strands are broken but don't worry I fixed them. It took a long time but I managed."_

_He pulls out a needle and tube now hooking it up to a pump like machine and dragging it closer to her._

_"This may take a little while but don't worry I'll stay with you through the whole thing."_

_He hands her a stress ball and one of the sodas before pulling on gloves and sanitizing the needle for the upteenth time._

_"Wait...what are you doing?"_

_He looks taken aback at her outburst as if he expected her to already know what's going to happen._

_"I'm going to put this needle in your arm. That machine is gonna slowly pump your current blood out of your body and replace it with the fixed blood I made for you. When it's finished your blood cancer will be gone as all of your cells will have been replaced. Does that make sense?"_

_She stares bewildered at him._

_"How did you do that?"_

_"When you got here, I took those pints of blood from you to examine. I found what was wrong with the DNA strands extracted them and replaced the broken parts with working ones. Over the course of...a very long time. I was able to get the new good cells to replicate enough to give you enough blood to sustain you."_

_He's very to the point looking somewhat annoyed with her questions. When she remains quiet he goes to place the needle again._

_"Just a prick, I promise the transfer won't hurt it'll just take a while. Drink some of that really quick it'll help."_

_Of course it won't hurt...the soda is laced with a sleeping agent she'll be out for a long while. Its merciful really what with the bird DNA he had to use to fix the broken strands. She'll be growing some new appendages by the time this is done._

_"Brilliant boy."_

_You look up to your father who wears that smile that makes you greatly question your family every time you see it. Unfortunately, though its very true...this is brilliant. She falls limp with sleep as he fires up the machine with a relieved sigh. He doesn't want her to suffer this is the first time after all. If she dies he'd rather it be while she's peacefully sleeping._

You toss on Mike's chest for at least the seventh time tonight with a sigh. You haven't been able to sleep since he stormed out with Phil in tow. Mike shifts under you a bit his arms tightening around you as you look over at the alarm clock. 5 am is what it reads. You sigh again you can't even just go to the pizzeria early you'd be torn apart by the suits. You slip from his hold letting your feet hit the wood floor tapping the cool surface until your toes brush the soft fabric of your slippers. You quickly put them on and tip toe out of the room as to not disturb your slumbering partner. The room is cold colder than usual or perhaps its just you. You grab Mike's bathrobe off the arm of the couch pulling it tightly around you as you simply stare at the front door mind heavy with internal debate. Would he even be awake? Would you even be able to sit with him and try to talk normally? You don't know but you suppose you'll never know if you don't try. With a calming breath you scribble a note down for Mike in the event he wakes up while you're gone leaving it on the coffee table where he's sure to find it before letting the door close behind you with a soft click.

\-----

Be Phil

_Red...red everywhere. Your eyes well with tears at the sight. You haven't seen her in so long. For months you've sat in this chair in front of these cameras with this little phone without so much as a glance at her. Now she lies there, limp, and lifeless, you watch the light flicker away from her blue eyes the rounded ears atop her head going limp as the reaper comes for her. The large man, the one you've grown to fear wipes his knife clean and turns to his trembling son. His face is sheet white, mouth slightly agape as he simply stares._

_"One day this will be easy for you too, boy. She was never getting better. Now do your father a favor and clean up this mess. I have work to do."_

_He leaves, just leaves. Is that really all you have to say to your son? Clean up your mess like Cinderella? The boy in violet that has become your friend stands in silence as the foot steps fade and for a moment after before he moves._

_"He's wrong. You're better now. The shadows only haunt your body not your soul but don't worry I've been doing some research I know how to give you a new body. You can keep living in a perfectly good vessel. Just wait here don't follow the blue light I'll be right back with it and a way to keep that light from being a pain in the butt."_

_He speaks to nothing and runs off to the next room. You follow him with the cameras. It's the spare room kind of an odd place for him to be looking for a body. He rummages around a bit in one of the closets before giving a soft 'Ah ha' and emerging with the spare Fred Bear suit the one with the blue bow, and a beat up backpack._

_"This will work great."_

_He smiles to the suit and slings the backpack over his shoulder before dragging it back to where her body lies._

_"Ok, here we go. Sorry I can't give you the one with the purple tie purple's my favorite color too but I think blue would look nice on you. Alright, let's get you in here...don't be scared. Fred Bear and I will protect you."_

_The backpack hits the tiled floor with a dull thud as he pulls out strange items. Chalk, a book with strange writing, candles, and a mirror? You raise an eyebrow as he hums a happy tune drawing a circle and symbol on the ground before moving Fred Bear to sit in its center. Candles are lit, a little bit, ok quite a bit of her blood is smeared along the inside of the suit, and the book is opened as he holds the mirror._

_"You need to pass through the mirror and then into the suit. Can you do that for me? If you do you can stay here. We'll have fun. Don't worry...Don't be frightened, we'll all protect you...Always, I promise."_

_Minutes feel like eons of him just sitting there humming and coaxing...something until he gently sets the mirror down and blows out the candles._

_"How do you feel? Can you move?"_

_As if on cue the bear stands making you jump a good thirty feet at least. It nods to him and he jumps for joy._

_"Well, feel free to wander about. This spell or whatever says you should be able to move in your new body from midnight to six in the morning every night but after that you'll need to rest for the day. Have fun Golden."_

_He waves to the suit as it leaves the small room and you stare dumbfounded at the screen even as he kneels down now next to her body. He fixes her blond curls as best he can and reties the bow on her dress straightening out the yellow fabric before standing again and going for the wall. You raise an eyebrow as he grabs up a stretcher and hoists her body up onto it. He covers her with a blanket from his pack as if she were sleeping heading out of the room and for the tunnel system. You follow him all the way to the Institute via your cameras growing more and more confused as he takes the elevator up to the 12th floor. He shivers as the door opens reveling the silent hall. Wheelchairs line the wall, and some of lights flicker definitely needing new bulbs._

_"Breath, Vinc. It's not so bad...and you need to put this to rest before they can leave her body and find a new one."_

_He gives a steadying huff and looks behind him to his hood giving the empty fabric pocket a smile._

_"Thanks, Bonnie. That's encouraging, let's move out."_

_He's obviously shaky and frightened as he all but jogs down the hall pushing the stretcher til he reaches a room with no door and a strange window that looks out at...nothing...the space in front the window and wall is completely empty. They seem to be protecting anyone who may be in there from it but nothing is there save for a flickering light. You shake your head and look to him instead trying to disregard the strange space. He presses on a grouping of dingy tiles on the wall next to a box of junk and the metal desk. You leap where you sit yet again when a piece of the wall inside that small space swings open allowing a large cloud of frosty air to spill out as he nods. He frowns at her body before picking up the bloody flesh with care._

_"I'm going to lock you away. She was so young and beautiful and you took that away. I'll see to it you freeze in this prison forever."_

_With that he walks around the wall and through the frosted cloud with your sister in his arms leaving the small room in an eerie silence._

Tap tap tap. You jolt from your thoughts at the sound of tentative knocking. The small guy on the screen of your red DS is running into a wall and your entire left side has fallen asleep from the weight of your bed mate lying on it. You click the portable game closed and set it aside before attempting to unwind his arms from your waist so you can get the door. He grumbles a bit the quiet knocking sounding again as you finally get him loose and slip from the bed. The room is brightly illuminated by the violet, plush, turtle nightlight on the bedside table. He doesn't sleep without it so it's presence isn't exactly strange despite it's childishness. Its not, however, often he all but begs you to stay with him at night. You sigh making sure he stays asleep before padding to the door outside the one in front of you, the one that leads to his office from the hall. The walls are thin the doors thinner so he can hear what's happening outside. Its no miracle you could hear the soft almost hesitant knocks. You crack the door open eyes going a bit wider at the sight of the blond behind the thin wood.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" 

You open the door all the way as he stares down at his Freddy slippers. Something's wrong.

"I just wanted to talk to him...You know apologize and all that. What I said was out of line I shouldn't have drug Elinor and Arthur into our argument..."

He scratches he back of his neck and bites his lower lip.

"He's sleeping...but come in anyway I'm sure it won't last long. It never does."

You guide him through the still paint scattered room. The chair is still overturned, plushes still line the desk, and papers are still stacked. You should probably pick up a little. You would have earlier had he allowed you to but you ignore it for now guiding the fidgeting blond to the connected bedroom. He's still curled into the galaxy comforter hugging your pillow snoring softly. Next to you Jeremy shifts from foot to slipper clad foot with a sigh. 

"Damn it, Vinc...You make it kinda hard to stay mad at you when you sleep like a damn kitten."

He sits on the bed his weight barely jostling his only family as he runs a pale hand though dark hair tousled by sleep.

"You're all I got left...my dear, sick, brother..."

His face looks crestfallen as he seems to enter a world of his own. You sit in a near by kid's gaming chair as silently as you can. He seems to have forgotten you're here as you simply watch.

"Father abandoned us for this twisted project of his, mother's six feet under, any other family has long since forgotten us. You're all I have...You're so sick though...I'm so selfish...I could get you help. I could get you the attention you need. Heck, I even know a guy. Yet I don't...I live day in and day out watching your own mind slowly torment you to death. I don't go to those people who could help...I've watched for so long...Yet I keep you to myself cuz you're all I have left..."

You gnaw on your lip eyes filling with tears behind your green glasses. You seem to cry a lot lately. His words though. This poor man truly blames himself for everything that ever went wrong in his brother's life. 

"You always protected me...You were always there even if it was in your strange way...I never return it though, I'm never there for you. I never was. I let the bullies torment you, I let them shove you in that suit. I damn near let them kill you that day. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

His words are strained and hiccuped getting stuck in his throat on their way out as he falls over and curls up into his brother. The movement makes the elder twitch hard. He practically leaps into consciousness as the smaller form burrows into his chest. Hazel eyes blink rapidly in confusion. A hand ghosts over blond locks as its partner grapples for the purple framed glasses on the bedside table with a soft yawn. He settles them on his nose blinking behind them before letting his eyes come to rest on the heaving back of his brother. He raises his eyebrows in surprise looking to you as if for answers. You mouth a stuttery, 'I don't know, sir,' to him. His face screws into a strange look but he shrugs it off embracing the shaking form to him keeping his eyes locked with yours as he relaxes against the pillows again. You hold his gaze somehow not fearing it. His eyes are clearer than they've been in months hazed by neither the muggy murderous craze or the sharp clarity of panic. The honey orbs are clear shimmering only with simple worry for the form in his arms. It doesn't take long for said form to go still breath rustling a loose thread on the other's purple sweater. He gently wiggles his arms out from under his brother sitting up with a stretch before looking to the clock perched on the side table. You look too, 6:15 it reads. His eyes fall back to the sleeping form next to him running fingers gingerly through ruffled golden locks before looking back to you.

"We should go to the pizzeria today, Phone. We could use some fresh air. Besides it would be nice to see the children I do miss them."

You nod to him as you all fall into a calm silence waiting for Jeremy to wake. 

\-----

Be Golden 1.0

You sway back and forth with Puppet in time with the music playing in the Toy Box. Its raining outside so the whole place is packed today, filled to the brim with happy smiling children. The youngest dance with the bouncing, red cheeked bear on the stage that you grew to be friends with in merely one night. It makes you smile and watch until Puppet seems to become distracted with the ding of the door. More children? You turn in her direction only to have your eyes bulge out of your head at the sight of unruly dark hair, eyes framed by green, an old Foxy sweater, and tan pants. 

"Phillip." 

The only name you've retained over the years of death. The only person you can remember. Your little brother. He's grown up of course where you have stayed still. He walks in behind the blond man in the Freddy's uniform you see everyday and the man in purple you see even more seldom than his slightly bigger spitting image. Your ear cocks to the side at the sight of the man he looks very different from the few times you've seen him. A simple lavender knit sweater over a white button up and black pants replace his usual suit. Even his hair is tousled unlike its usual slicked back state. Your brother jumps when he realizes he's been left behind. He jogs over to the walking two grabbing onto the back of that purple sweater making the other man jump and look at him with a concerned but confused expression. You too wear a confused look with his dark hair a mess he looks more familiar to you though you don't know why. Phil just stares at his shoes stuttering apologies as they walk after the blond man. The red head behind the counter you float at looks like he's about to be sick at the sight of them. His eyes track them in spastic darts around the pizzeria as they walk about. You huff a bit and take Puppet's hand.

"Let's follow them. I wanna know what they're doing here."

She looks surprised but she nods and follows anyway. You give her a smile. Without fear you cannot have courage. You tug her along giving her a bit of your own strength as you weave around parents and children catching up to them in minimal time. 

"Here, this would be perfect. Its not being used for anything anyway."

You float over your brother's shoulder while the purple clad man speaks pointing and waving his arms as he explains some plan you don't quite understand. Phillip jots down notes in his little notebook looking over his shoulder a lot as if he can feel you there. He frowns and scratches the back of his neck.

"Weird..."

He shakes it off ruffling his own dark hair with a hand and scooting his glasses up his nose before going back to his notes. You give one of the triangular ears on his red Foxy hoodie's hood a small tug with a smile. He jumps looking behind him again completely turning this time. His eyes dart about widened with disbelief. You just giggle as he shivers.

"Are you alright, Phone?"

He leaps a good foot into the air turning on his heel back to the other man who now holds his own book and pencil. He blinks owlishly behind purple glasses at your brother as he shakes his head so fast you swear you can hear his brain smacking his skull. 

"I-it's nothing, Vincent, sir. Just t-taking notes."

He lifts the black note book to the other with a shaky hand earning a soft smile and more rambling about a new stage area or something. You don't really care what this man is talking about so you just return to messing with your brother blowing in his ear and tugging his hair and clothes carefully. You giggle at the jumps and squeaks he makes as his companion continues to jabber. You look over to laugh with Puppet except she's not there. You frown looking around for her only to find her hovering and flitting around the other man as he continues to glide his pencil over the sketchbook in his hands. She touches his shoulder making him jump and freeze where he stands falling completely silent mid sentence.

"S-sir, is everything ok?"

He seems to come to turning to your brother with a much too wide and much too toothy smile.

"We're not alone, Phone."

Phillip jumps and looks around frantically for the company he can't see. Your bro was never very perceptive. 

"I can't see them either, haven't been able to since I was young, but one of them just touched me. I do hope you like your new home. I'm working on making it even nicer for you. More colors another stage for the golden duo to stand at. We're even bringing back Bon Bunny so he can play with you too. It will take a little time but that is alright we will work with it. I do hope it is up to par with your needs. Don't you worry the shadows can't get you anymore. Those blasted parasites shall freeze forever. You're safe at Freddy's."

You blink at him trying desperately to figure out why you know his voice but nothing comes to you. His hazel eyes seem to brighten a little in hue his pupils shrinking a little as he speaks. The change is only for a moment though before he shakes it off with a too bright smile. Puppet hugs his arm looking sad for a moment before releasing him and heading back to her doll. Your ears droop a little unsure why she's so upset. The purple man looks shocked frozen in place even after she's already gone. His smile is gone in an instant, eyes clouding over looking almost dusty as the expression is replaced with almost...remorse...or perhaps grief. He drops the thick, hard back, book on his foot but doesn't even flinch from its weight.

"Sir?"

He doesn't acknowledge your brother simply trotting out the front door with tears lining his eyes letting it close heavily behind him with a ding. It seems to take Phil a second to register what just happened before he jumps and goes to jog after him with a hasty good bye thrown over his shoulder. For a moment you just float there looking to the door where they left before letting your eyes scan the other live humans. The dark haired man looks confused, the ginger looks like he's gonna faint now and the blond is now sprinting from the stage and out the door.

"Vinc!?"

You follow the blond man as far as you can halting at the glass door seeing all three of them out there on the sidewalk. The rain comes down on all of them in sheets. Your brother throws on his hood, looking sort of goofy with fox ears, trying to coax his companion to shift just a couple feet back to be under the roof edge that juts out from the building. He doesn't budge though simply standing there in the rain slightly hunched even as the blond shuffles over to him. His lips move but you can't hear him speak from behind the glass. He rubs small circles into his back as he doubles over a little more before completely sinking to his knees shaking hard and obviously not caring about how wet he's getting. The blond looks taken a back and your brother looks down right panicked breathing deeply before sinking down to crouch next to him with the blond on his other side. Behind you hushed and hurried whispers fill the room. Questions about what on earth just happened fall from the lips of concerned parents. A few even come to join you at the window before the brunette security guard shows up.

"Now, now ladies and gentlemen nothing to see here. Please, go about your business. I'm sure things will sort themselves out."

He ushers the adults away from the window before trotting to the intercom system.

"Attention everyone, please excuse the outburst of our dear boss he's been a tick under the weather as of late. Everything is fine please carry on. Thank you for playing with us here at Freddy's."

He's eloquent as ever dismissing the happenings as something out of the blue but fairly normal. People do go back to their business, music and idle chatter soon fills the whole establishment as you simply stare into the rain until your brother bids the blond man good bye. He takes the purple man's hand gently placing a chaste kiss to his knuckles that sends your eyebrows into your bangs as he tugs him through the parking lot holding his hard back notebook over his bowed head in a feeble attempt at keeping him dry. Your eyes are still wide as the blond comes back being greeted by his partner and the simple black car speeds off into the storm.

Be Vincent 

You sit in the passenger seat, something you would normally never do but today you do so with your head bowed. Your hair drips onto your knees rain masking the tears as you hug yourself. You let your hand rub your sweater clad arm as you quietly sob. Thankfully, your pathetic sounds can't be heard over Phone's music. You grip the sleeve under your hand shaking where you sit and you swear you can still feel her small arms there. Your little Elinor. You shudder under the sobs. She would have been brilliant. She could have, no she would have, she would have been something someday. You don't really feel it when he gently coaxes you out of the car with a hand in your own and you most certainly don't feel the ride up to your office. The door clicks quietly behind you as he ushers you back into your small room where you crumple to the mattress as sobs wrack through you shaking your entire being. Your eyes are screwed shut as you remember the way they lingered over the both of them. The way they smiled at you with sharpened, blood soaked fangs. As if it weren't enough they took your best friend. The woman who had no interest in men helping you cover your sickening longing for them. The woman who let you be a father for her children, who joked with you about finding a nice man one day. One who didn't mind your scars or your lack of ability to feel pain or your lingering friends that only you could see. 

_"And until you find him, Vinc, I'll be here. Heck, even after you find him I'll be here. I'm your friend, broski, good ole Charlie will always be here for ya."_

Phil wraps you in his arms as you sob harder and harder. Your throat goes raw as the dying animal like sounds tear through your chest. He rocks you carefully cooing something you don't hear in your ear as your children's smiling faces and her death flash about in your mind. All you can do is whimper as his arms tighten around you and his nose nuzzles your soaked hair.

"I'm sorry...I did what I had to do..."

"Shh, Vinc, don't talk its ok. I dunno what happened back there...I'm not going to pretend to understand when I don't but...but I'm here."

You try to calm yourself. To still your heaving sides. You don't even get mad when he doesn't realize you weren't talking to him just allowing yourself to be somewhat comforted by the steady rise and fall of his chest. A song you don't know in your ear, and the feeling of warmth as a blanket joins his arms seals your fate as you fall back into the never ending tunnel of restless, fitful sleep. Where the monsters in your dreams have far too many teeth and eyes that glow light light houses.


	20. Chess, Ghost Hunting, and Other Extreme Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their patience it really means a lot to me. Now this chapter...this chapter has quite a bit of info that may turn your world upside down sorry about that but that being said any questions that arise shoot them to me I will either give you an answer or tell you it will be addressed in later chapters. Keep them comments coming Please I beg you it does not take long to tell me you like the story and a little goes a long long long way. Simple comments let me know you made it past chapter 1 and that you like it. That tells me you want me to write more these chapters take days sometimes weeks sometimes even months to write some chapters have had like 5 drafts tossed out. This story takes a LOT of work and I wanna keep going but only if I know people want to read it. So please please please let me know if you like it the hits and kudos don't do much for me. Thank you guys I'll let you get reading now.
> 
> No real warnings for this one actually not even violence for the most part
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Project Violet:  
 Awareness: 75% regain highly advised  
 Stability: Fair caution recommended but not required   
 Progress: 50% progressing at .02% per 24 hour period contain for faster results  
   
Oh whatever, as always you shall decide what is best.

Be ???

They're sickeningly comfortable in that tiny, childish bed. Curled around each other as if they belong together. It makes you frown and wonder why you ever decided to be merciful. Oh well, nothing you can do to fix the past. With two soft claps he awakens as he should but his eyes are too clear when he looks to you. He perks up like a dog who has just seen his master after a long trip. Its pathetic really. With two simple words you change that though. Honey turns to coal happiness, surprise, and relief turn to blankness as you wave your hand for him to follow. He trots at your heels like the obedient pup you've spent his whole life fabricating him into. His eyes spark though and your scowl deepens you've let him wander free too long, time to remedy the situation. After all, there's still much work to be done.

\-----

_This is...unconventional to say the least. You stand still as always just as you were trained to do at his side. He sips his fancy wine and watches through the two way mirror as the coats chain him down with no problem. He's gone, way gone only his voice will get through to him but unlike most the others he's calm eerily calm despite the chains and the needles. It makes you cringe, internally of course always internally, to see so many. They glint in the artificial light in massive numbers containing only the heavens could say how many different serums but he doesn't flinch or cringe or growl at all. He sits as if made of stone much like you do facing forward, obedient always obedient. If for no other reason than to stay alive._

_"Wilford, do you know why we use bear DNA? Why not spice it up a little there are certainly more animals out there. Wolves, dogs, tigers even, so why bears?"_

_His eyes are as dark and emotionless as they always are. The light makes his silvery hair almost glitter and his violet suit look almost pink in hue as he smirks at you with the question. Your tongue feels as if made of cotton but he expects an answer._

_"I always supposed it was because something within the bear DNA simply adheres to the human strands better. I apologize, sir, I am no scientist like Vincent or your coats. I'm merely a security guard."_

_He laughs deep from the belly almost spilling his wine as he hears your response. You tilt your head to look at him bright pink strands of hair finding their way over the rims of your glasses as you do. He sets his wine down still laughing a little as he turns his attention back to the dark haired youngish adult on the other side of the mirror._

_"Oh Wilford, this is why I keep you with me. So silly, your stupidity makes my day. I'm sure Vincent has his own reasons for choosing bears though I'm sure most of those rest with his childhood just as the rest of them do. Rabbits, birds, foxes they're all from his childhood but alas that is not my reasoning for allowing him to continue with bears. They are fierce, powerful, swift, and stupid. They are the perfect storm."_

_You're not sure what the point of this is. None the less you remain quiet staring back into the window with him despite how much you want to move the stands of pink from your eyes. Whatever it is he will get to the point or he will leave it be. Either way you couldn't care less you just want to make it back to your room alive tonight._

_"And, Vincent is very afraid of bears. They serve as very nice leverage."_

_Your eyes flick back to him to see that smirk as he takes another sip._

_"Remind him who is really calling the shots around here."_

_Your job is not a very hard one. Do as you're told, keep your head down, and stay alive. Now is a good time to simply, keep your head down no matter how his laughter makes your skin crawl._

Be Fredrick

You pour over book after book as the adults converse in the living room. You stop at nothing, no subject on the matter goes untouched from famous hauntings to official paranormal research to witchcraft anything to help you understand what happened and why these spirits are trapped in the suits. Bernard reads with you as best he can in between perking his ears to listen to whatever the adults are talking about and looking up to the ceiling where you know they'll be roaming about in a few hours. You can tell from the way his nose twitches that he's thinking of them or more specifically thinking of going up there to see them again tonight. Its risky. Very risky. But it may help you to talk with Golden again since she's the most lucid. Maybe if you can talk to her more you can help her remember more of what happened to her and the others and find a way to free them. Your hand is frozen on a ritual in the book you're reading as you think and think. Its rather unfortunate that without knowing how they were trapped there's no way for you to free them. Golden is the most lucid so surely she would remember the most, but she's also the oldest so wouldn't her memories be more skewed? Honestly, Puppet and BB would be the absolute best to talk to both are calm enough to be lucid but also have been dead short enough to perhaps still have some clarity to their memories. But they can't speak...is there another way to talk to them...You think back to the way Puppet flailed her hands in seemingly random patterns...but Golden and BB understood them heck even Freddy did...what if they weren't random...

"Mangle!" 

You shoot up like someone lit a fire cracker under you and bolt for the door. Of course why didn't you think of it! The way she flailed wasn't flailing or random at all it was signing. You knock your knuckles against the side of your head of course she was signing. After being dead for 20 plus years with no voice you would learn to sign and Mangle being Mangle is fluent in sign language. You nearly run the albino you're looking for over in your attempt to get to him causing the other two adults in the living room to go silent and stare at you. Mangle blinks at you as you just stare. You shake your head trying to get some semblance of speech back before you simply blurt out to him.

"I need your sign language dictionary. Do you still have it?"

His eyes widen as his eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Goldie and Spring seem to know what you need it for though.

"Aw, so they're talking to ya huh kiddo. They must think you're real special if they'd reveal themselves."

You look to Spring as he smiles at you. All you can do is nod to the blond. 

"Of course I still have it. You've never shown interest in language before though. Either of you. Why the sudden need for it?"

Mangle's voice is as flat as it always is but his ruby eyes dare you to lie to him as he simply dismisses Spring's words. He doesn't care what the rabbit has to say or what he thinks he wants an explanation, and he wants it right from the horse's mouth. Its just then you start to wonder how to explain this without sounding like a loon. Thankfully, you don't have to.

"We're trying to figure out what happened to the spirits in the suits. Two of them are mute though so we need a way to understand what they're saying to us. Ya know tryin' to maybe make this place a little less terrifying. That whole they'll only show mercy to kids thing."

You gulp perhaps you've been a bit too distant these past few days Bernard sounds like he's about to take someone's head off. You look to him now and your ears fall a little. His normally sparkling greens are hazy and framed with deep bags from lack of peaceful sleep, his normally immaculate hair is ruffled and messy, ears pinned back and stance slightly challenging. Its silly seeing a rabbit challenge its natural predator yet its sad he's never like this. Mangle though looks taken a back simply blinking a few times before his face falls back into its usual blank state and he leaves for his and Foxy's room. Spring tries to offer and easy smile to you as Goldie offers your partner a hug which he happily accepts burrowing into the paternal embrace as his body seems to just go limp. 

"Just know kid, ya might not like what you find. This place and the person in charge of it are darker than the ace of spades. Everyone is a pawn though and I do mean everyone. Every single "high power" person you've interacted with is a pawn in the hand of the real chess master. I don't know much about these spirits but just be ready to fight when they declare war on your good Samaritan work." 

You sit next to him on the couch blinking owlishly as he takes a swig of whatever that is he's drinking and settles an arm across Goldie's shoulders pulling him ever closer. He looks to you out the corner of his scared up eye and all sparkle from earlier is gone all happiness drained away as he just watches you process his warning.

"I met him, well we met him. He's even worse than the high power guy you know but he doesn't get involved he sends his pawn, the one you know, to do his dirty work. Hopefully you won't have to meet him. Ever. Any of you." 

He seems to leave you now his grip on Goldie's shoulder tightening a little. Your brother's blue eyes are downcast as he simply curls into his partner as much he as can with Bernard in his lap. You think back to the small bit of memory you have of that chair with the man in purple. He always seemed nice enough always praising Bernard, Angel and you when you would go in for tests making sure you got everything you needed when you were finished and that Jeremy got you out safely. If he happened to be there of course. He's never harmed you it's always been the coats if anything he helped you like Jeremy. You never gave the man in purple much thought. You're not sure what Spring's talking about, and your gut tells you you won't ever want to know. A heavy weight flops into your lap making you jump and look around just in time to see Mangle leaving back the way he came. His door closes with a soft click as you look down to the thick book in your arms. Better get started the more you can learn before midnight the better.

\-----

Be Vincent 

"I'll ask one more time. Why is that retched guard still alive! Its not a hard question now speak, useless drone!"

You shake honestly you don't know why he's alive still but its not like you really want him dead either. He's not a parasite it makes no sense to kill him like the others. The suits must know it too or they'd have already done away with him to keep the children safe like they always do. The system works great really. Parasites are spotted, hired, put to work at night, the spirits do away with them, and you contain the shadows to their body so they don't hop to find another. However, this new guard isn't a parasite. There is no need to kill him. You try to open your mouth to voice your concern to the shadow in front of you but you close it. You know better. You simply bow your head instead trying to become smaller so that maybe he'll take pity on you. Your arguments didn't matter with Mike or Fritz why should they work with Mark. He'll simply get bored of watching the rather intelligent man and bump him to day shift like he's done in the past. He'll take him on bored and you can chip him and make sure that he's safe just like what you did with the others. He doesn't need to know you helped them survive by controlling the bots from afar all he needs to do is get bored of watching this Mark have successful nights so you can move on to the next. Jeremy's rather fond of him you think. Like another brother. Maybe all three of you could be like that. 

"Stop looking like I killed your puppy. Remedy the situation, understood."

You shake a bit more but nod to him none the less.

"Good, now get out."

You nod faster and all but trip over your worn out sneakers as you barrel out the door and for the elevator. Once the doors close behind you and the device starts to move you release the breath you were holding. You hate being called to the 14th floor. You give a shudder and rub your arms willing the shakes and shivers to go away before the doors open again and you trot to your own office. Phone sits at your desk eyes glued to one of your many sketchbooks as you silently pad in. You decide to just sit at the wall where you've been attempting to paint for most of the day. Your brain has been fuzzy though and head pounding endlessly making it harder and harder to stare at the tree that you so dearly miss. You try to shake the thoughts away you need to think of a way to remedy the situation before he gets even more angry with you. The last thing you want is another Mike. You can't feel physical pain but the emotional torture you were put through for stepping out of line was enough to shake you to the core. Your eyes fall back on the desk again resting on the back of a framed picture. The other side holds a picture of your brother. Its torn in places and the color is faded with age but it's still dear to you. His first night on the job back in 1987. You took it much to his aggravation but he let you keep it. He is rather fond of this Mark...the emotional torture will hurt but he's your little brother...the only star you have left at least the only one who will have anything to do with you of his own free will. You'd do anything for him. You rise from your seat alerting Phone to your presence. He looks flustered standing and slamming the book shut in a flurry red in the face even as you simply leave the room and head for his office, you have a phone call to make.

\----

The keys jingle in your hands and Phone sounds like he's about to have a heart attack behind you. Its been an awfully long time since you worked the shift yourself it'll feel good to be in the saddle again but for whatever reason Phone wouldn't let you go without him. 

_"Hello? Mark? Aw yes this is Joel from the Fazbear Entertainment tech desk with some very wonderful news! You have been moved to Day Shift with on heck of a pay raise you lucky duck...you will start tomorrow...oh heavens no please don't worry about coming in tonight...I will be covering your shift myself...well no we do not have a new guard set up just yet but we are working on it. You've been doing such a wonderful job that we decided you deserved a promotion...ha ha ha no need to thank us we will see you nice an early tomorrow get some rest...And a good night to you too."_

The phone call had gone off without a hitch he's safe now and your brother will be happy. You'll be sure to install his safety device tomorrow big boss always says 'safety of the workers first, Vinc' after all. The smell of your mother's pizza hits you like a freight train as the door opens under your hands and you trot in. It pulls a smile to your face as you wander up to the characters. 

"Hello everybody its been an awfully long time hasn't it. Now I don't want any trouble tonight you hear let's just have a good playful night we'll just be in the security room watching some boring adult show. Play all you want kitchen's open just be sure to clean up after yourselves now don't want to give a whole lot of work to our day crew."

You smile to them all giving endearing pets to each of them while Phone continues to shake like a leaf in November behind you. He tries to give some sort of a smile to you when you turn to him to usher him into the security room to get settled. You end up dragging the couch from the lady's nursing room from its place into the room kicking the small rolling chair away and taking a mental note to see to it some more comfortable arrangements are made for your workers as the security room serves as a break room for day shift as well. Phone sinks onto the very edge of a cushion and takes up the tablet from the desk holding onto it like a lifeline. You're not sure why he's so tense neither of you are parasites so the suits will probably just ignore you. They didn't ignore Mike or Fritz though and they haven't been ignoring Mark. You scowl...perhaps you do have something to worry about. No matter though, you did bring supplies just in case after all. Golden's not the only one who can rig a door and some vents if need be after all. 

\----

Awfully good thing you did too. Phone clutches your arm as you hear them moving about looking through the cameras at the speed of sound as you draw next to him. One headphone dangles against your chest as he simply refuses to wear it a muffled beat of some song Jeremy put on your music list sounding against your tie. You wound up rigging everything shut to soothe him not that it seems to have done any good as he continues to shake next to you gripping your free arm and the tablet with a white knuckle grip. 

"You're getting awfully close to us."

You try your best not to roll your eyes at him finding it harder and harder not to get agitated as your head just continues to pound. You reach up and adjust your old purple security hat loosening it a little to see if that'll ease your suffering a little but his frequent muffled squeaking is not helping. With a firm hand you take the tablet from him and set it back on the desk.

"They can't get in here, Phil."

You hold his gaze and his face in both hands keeping it turned to you in a careful grip on either side of his jaw. His eyes widen behind the lenses of his glasses at the use of his real name its not often you use it after all usually opting to use your pet name for him. It's funny but it feels normal to call him Phone instead of Phil or Phillip. Your relationship is nothing but boss and assistant but you always did want more. You shake that away dropping it from your brain as if it were on fire and you could actually feel the bite of the flame. You release him and pull out your personal tablet forcing an earphone into his ear you pull up some show to watch as he bounces and trembles beside you. You bite your lip debating weather or not to keep talking to him. A tug on your brain like a choke chain tells you not to but you shake your head batting it away. Now is not the time to have a break down. Hesitantly you drape an arm across his shoulders and pull him into your side.

"Even if they could I wouldn't let them hurt you."

He looks up at you despite the fact that even you barely heard the mumbled words that just fell from your lips. He blinks in confusion as his face lights up a little. You keep your eyes laser focused on the screen willing your hand to stop shaking on his shoulder as he eventually curls into your side.

"You don't have to do that for me..."

You almost miss the whisper. But, you don't respond to it simply tightening your grip on him as if to say I would anyway and pulling him ever closer. Your insistent tugging results in him just shifting to sit in your lap on one thigh while his legs are swung over the other. Your turn to blush now as he rests his head on our shoulder and just watches the show with you. It doesn't take long for his breathing to even out as he falls asleep against you. Your leg is asleep and your arm is seriously numb but you can barely feel the discomfort as you simply adjust him a little and continue to watch til you hear something and the room goes dark. You stiffen as the door slams open and a message appears in all red on your tablet. 

"Entertain Me, Purps, or kiss your precious little bunny boy good bye."


	21. Follow Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy look what I brought back from the dead.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Phil 

_"Dear lord, Phone, just keep them closed."_

_You cover your eyes with your hands just to show him you'll keep them closed while he does...whatever he's doing._

_"Fine fine look they're closed. Now what are you doing?"_

_The only response you get is the rustling of his bag and a couple muttered curses before a quiet 'ah ha.' You roll your eyes under your hands and tap your foot in a show of playful annoyance. You've become more than accustomed to receiving random trinkets from him over the...too many to really count, years you've essentially been attached to his hip. They all hang out on the shelves of your desk in the corner of your cell with your little red phone. Plush toys, small figurines, books you name it you probably have it on that tiny mahogany desk. You're not even really frightened of him anymore, not so much as flinching when he barges through the bars that keep you here. Frankly, at 20 years old you have no reason to be he's just a man. A very out there and very mentally ill man but just a man none the less and more importantly, he's your friend. You're roused from your thoughts at the feel of something cool meeting your skin. Now you snicker. Really? A necklace? That's a new one even for him._

_"What's funny? You can open them now."_

_You do and you immediately grapple for the locket resting on your collarbone. A deep purple jeweled rabbit's head with a black bowtie and a small latch. You snicker even more now, he tilts his head to you in confusion as you turn it over to see exactly what you expected to see. "Friends" is carved into the plain silver back in elegant cursive, it's half of a "Best Friends" necklace set._

_"Vinc, what are we 10 year old girls?"_

_He blushes brightly and gives your wide smile a grumpy look before looking away._

_"Just figured...you're one of the only friends I've ever had."_

_You're taken a back smile falling to a look of sorrow. It's kinda true, besides his brother, the newish cook, Charlie you think her name is, and yourself are the only adults he seems capable of interacting with. Your eyes fall on what must be the other half of the set, a bear head with a black top hat and bow tie in the same deep purple jewels as your rabbit rests against his chest._

_"I love it, Vinc, I'll wear it all the time."_

_He looks back to you still red in the face with his hands crammed in his pockets. You offer him a small smile that he tries to return but its so forced it looks more like a grimace._

_"Just...don't open it, alright?"_

_You cock your head to him. Don't open it? Why not? He seems to catch onto your train of thought._

_"The uh latch, it doesn't work very well these things are kinda old. If you try to open it it might just break and...well...mother isn't around anymore to make more of them. The diner long since discontinued them."_

_You don't really buy it but you nod anyway. Somethings are just best left undisturbed when it comes to this family._

_"Also...Charlie and I...we're getting married."_

_You jolt at the statement and look to him. He doesn't hold the expression of someone who is about to get married or even the expression of someone who's found the one they love but you know you heard him right._

_"Jer is gonna best man for me but could use a groom's man."_

_He looks to you expectantly and for some reason the news makes you wanna vomit. You swallow it back though and smile for him giving a nod, of course you will. He bids you good bye trying to get away with not doing up the lock to your cell before quickly being reprimanded for "forgetting" again by a coat. He gives you an apologetic look through the bars as you repeat over and over in your head that you're happy for him holding tightly to that little jeweled rabbit head. There's no way for you to know that if you would just give it a small shake you would hear the jingle of something inside._

_\----_

You want to scream but the sound is stuck in the very throat a two decade old jeweled rabbit's head bounces against. Your face is ghost pale, pupils no bigger than the tips of the pens in your savior's bag back in that little room. Your heart is threatening to escape its bony prison and an ice cold sweat has broken out across your back but your body is frozen under the glowing eyes that drill into you through the darkness. The sound of the door slamming open roused you from your light sleep and now you cling to the violet shirt under your hands for dear life as he tries to run you across the pizzeria. Thankfully one of you doesn't respond to fear with freeze. Regardless of that though, you're dead, you're both dead men this is how it ends for you both. You wanna sob into his shoulder or at least hide there. Let his scent and the feel of his arms help you drift to sleep so death is painless but you can't move your head, can't avert your eyes from the shining irises that look for you. He ducks behind Foxy's display panting lightly against your hair as you hide just long enough to collect yourselves. 

"Hide in Pirate Cove. Climb as high as you can and hide."

If his uneven breath wasn't right against your ear you wouldn't have heard the whisper. He speaks nonsense to you though, you both should be hiding not just you.  

"And what will you do? You make it sound like you won't be with me."

Your heart can't take this. Any of it. The bots chasing you, the way his calm exterior is shattered leaving the fearful person beneath exposed, or the red text that appeared on that tiny screen. Fear and panic charge through the atmosphere like electricity, and you can't help but hold onto the live wire with all your strength. The thought of being alone hidden or not makes you nauseous and tightens your grip on him. 

"I can distract them. My muscles don't feel the burn of fatigue you know this, Phone." 

You grip him harder as he tries to pry you away. His heart beats as loud as your own and a nervous sweat has broken out on his collar right under your face but you don't care. You can't do this. You can't. You shake your head eyes screwed shut showing your reluctance even as heavy footfalls sound closer. 

"Phone, let go. Please, please hide I'll be fine."

His voice doesn't waver much but still, you can't find it in you to believe his words. Frankly, you don't think he fully believes them either even as they fall calmly from his lips. The steps are even louder now whoever it is is obviously closing in on you and fast. 

"Please, Phil...I can't lose you too. I'm going to weather you want me to or not so please, please just let me protect you."

You're gonna be sick at this rate. Whichever bot is coming is so close now you can practically hear its gears whirling. You're outright sobbing into his shirt knuckles going ghostly white and fingers going numb with how tightly you grip him. You just hope they make it fast. He wants to think he can distract them but he's not exactly a young lad himself there's no way he'd be able to keep it up, keep them distracted for as long as he would need to. Your eyes screw tighter to the point where colorful shapes bloom across your blacked out vision as you feel the floor tremor under the heavy robotic feet. You're cornered might as well just embrace death. You hope they make it quick.

"I'm so sorry, please find it in you to forgive me for this."

Your eyes open wide at the graze of lips against the top of your security hat. The touch is soft enough to have been a butterfly's wings but it shocks you enough to allow your grip to lessen. It's just enough to unintentionally give him his opportunity. He shoves you, none too gently either, through a small pseudo porthole that serves as an entrance into Pirate Cove. You gather yourself and look out the hole you were crammed into just in time to see lavender fur and his worn out canvas shoes darting away. 

"Phone, climb!" 

Your eyes are spilling as he shouts to you his words bounce off the walls of this prison with his footsteps. He's not even trying to be quiet in fact...he's trying very hard to be as loud as possible. You scramble up the net ladder closest to you getting higher so you can peer out the safety netting holes. Your breath comes out semi heavily and your body trembles as you watch him purposefully slam into walls and kick things across the floor. Tables are flipped, chairs toppled, vents and walls banged on as he runs keeping them as far away from your position as possible. He growls and runs faster than what should be humanly possible without breaking so much as a sweat guiding them around the pizzeria as you climb higher on shaking limbs. This shouldn't be necessary...he shouldn't have to distract them there's no way for the suits, being as large as they are, to fit through the tunnel entrances of the netted ship you scale. It shouldn't be necessary but it is. You know deep in your mind that it is very necessary.

"Entertain me, Purps..."

Your whispered thought lingers in the air around you as your mind works on overdrive. Who sent that? Who is he answering to? The bite of the rope under your flesh hand is a barely there feeling as the thoughts leap about your skull. You look out again at the sound of a snarl. It sends a tremble through your very core. There was nothing human about that sound, nothing is human about this. From his stance, his movements, the baring of his teeth. It all reminds you more of the experiments that were all done away with when this group succeeded than of a fully human man. Primal, fierce, and desperate, animalistic in every sense of the word are what all those behaviors are. You wiggle into a small room with a ship's wheel and a large window looking out. You've gotten so high up you can see the whole arcade room. He weaves in and out of the obstacle course he created with the tables and chairs leaping over things a man his age should not be able to clear at all let alone with air to spare. 

"What the hell..."

You continue to just watch eyes flitting between his movements and Foxy now clawing at the netting below you. He gets a foot hooked into the holes and you pale. Your blood runs ice cold as you see him take a couple steps up. He's climbing. You stumble back falling on your rear and scrambling to attempt to get closer to the interior of Pirate Cove, but then what? That hook is razor sharp and if he's smart enough to climb who's to say he can't cut that net. These little rooms are the only areas protected by thick plastic but the windows are thin. Very thin. One swipe of a paw belonging to a powerful robo fox and they shatter thin. He's getting higher now and through the mayhem you hear the squeak of a door. Your head swings on its own accord to the front but nobody is there. You release a breath of course he wouldn't leave you here but his footsteps are on wood now and much faster. Your head swivels to some of the only wood in the whole place, the main stage, and what you see has you choking on air. You all but start to pole vault down the nets and stairs of Pirate Cove paying no heed to your favorite character's screams. You have to make it to the bottom of this dumb ship. The chase you endure is much different now, now there are children involved. 

Be Bernard

There's quite a ruckus happening up there tonight. Lots of noise sounds through the ceiling as your new friends play. It pulls a smile to your face you're happy that they can have so much fun now that they aren't being terrorized night in and night out by faceless security guards. You'd be up there by now if it weren't for the dead weight draped over your chest. That too brings a wide smile to your tired face. Its been so long since he could sleep easy it'd be a crime to wake him in your opinion. If nothing else there is always tomorrow night to see them. The thick sign language book rests open and face down on the floor just as it was dropped a couple hours ago when he crashed and his purr like snores started to fill your relaxed ears. The tv plays whatever cooking show Chica and Angel were watching earlier the quiet rings of sizzling pans and commentary mixing with his soft sounds. But alas you're hardly paying attention to it. Your fingers run through his hair twirling the milk chocolate strands around your fingers and pulling ever so softly. He breathes out a little harder and buries his face deeper into the soft fleece of your sweater. Its your favorite one, hand made by Chica, a beautiful cerulean blue decorated with just a simple pink mustache. For what it lacks in flair though it more than makes up for in comfort. It was the softest fabric Mike and Jeremy could find and boy did they search so that's saying something. He stirs the slightest bit where he rests before falling still once again. You smile wider watching the way his hair simply cascades between your manicured fingers and back to rest on his scalp somewhat messily. His ears twitch and his breath hitches but he's otherwise at rest and so you are too. You bend a little to ghost a gentle kiss onto his forehead your free hand coming to rest on his unbound wrists. He almost always sleeps with bound wrists and never well as he's filled with a constant paranoia brought on by the coats. He's afraid he'll turn and harm you. You talked with Spring about it and he says its impossible without the trigger. Says Goldie's never had an accident like that since he went through the process. Really, he has nothing to worry about. You listen to him breath. Watch the steady rise and fall of his back and count the almost invisible freckles on his rosy cheeks. He's calmer than he's been in weeks. 

Bangs can be heard very loud above making your ears shoot up in alarm. They swivel about picking up something that most definitely is not them. A voice. You can hear a voice. Its incredibly faint due to the thickness of the wood above you but for you to hear it at all even with your heightened senses it has to be ridiculously loud. Then you hear the screaming, the snarls and growls most of the predator experiments made back in the cages at the Institute. Feet dart incredibly fast overhead pounding against the squishy, child friendly floor not even trying to be quiet. It almost sounds like the person overhead is attempting to stomp as they run. 

"There shouldn't be a guard here...right?"

You jump out of your skin at the smooth voice that greets your ears your green eyes swiveling to look down at the form in your arms. Slowly you shake your head to give him a negative answer. You don't trust your voice as your mouth hangs open stupidly and your ears continue their radar like movements taking in as much sound as possible. 

"Ber, we need to help them. Golden and the others, they're not themselves right now they'll hurt them without meaning to."

Why can't you get your lips to move? Your jaw just hangs there as if unhinged as your mind races. The sounds, what if another experiment is up there. What if they're not as friendly as the ones down the hall and the one in your lap. You fear them but at the same time your mind can't help but run back to the night you met Goldie. The night he saved your brother's life. They could be good. You stand unexpectedly accidentally dropping your partner's torso to the rug below. You jump at the sound but he gives a dismissive wave and heaves himself to his feet checking down the dark hallway ears twitching to pick up any sound before he leads you up the steps to the heavy trap door. It creaks as it opens, even Freddy has left his mic on its stand and left the stage. The dining and arcade areas are an absolute catastrophe, tables and chairs flipped, game systems pushed around and unplugged some even toppled over. They're arranged in an almost labyrinth like configuration that you can see better as you rise out of your carefully concealed home and let the trap door fall gently shut. 

"What the hell -"

Your voice doesn't just tapper off with the question its cut off abruptly by fast footsteps and sudden arms scooping both you and your partner up. You yelp as you're slung over a strong shoulder clad in purple. You look across the mystery person's shoulder blades to Fredrick before looking out to the restraunt. Bonnie's right on this guy's heels. With your added weight he might not be able to outrun him. 

"Bonnie! Its us, Bernard and Fredrick remember we played last night!"

The man carrying you jolts a bit at the sound of your voice hazel eyes meeting your own in curious question as he tries to look over his shoulder at the rabbit behind him. You give him a reassuring nod despite your uncertainty.

"We played tag, and threw confetti around remember."

Fredrick's words meet your ears but you hold that hazel stare. You never saw this guy in the cages. No, not at all, you saw this man in the obstacle course and in the testing rooms, the maze run and classrooms. He always came with water and snacks for Fredrick, Angel, and you. He always told you that you did great and deserved a long rest giving the coats less than friendly looks as Jeremy guided you all away. You always thought he was fully human but looking into those strange eyes you're not so sure anymore. 

"He's slowed down. Perhaps he does recognize you two but still I'm not willing to risk your lives. Phone!"

You look over your own shoulder as he grinds to a halt in front of another man booking it from Pirate Cove to your position. 

"Vinc, we -"

Before he can say anymore the man in purple is shoving Fredrick and yourself into his chest. 

"Not now, Phone, we can talk all you want when we make it out of here alive but for now take them and hide."

"Not without -"

Again this poor guy just can't talk fast enough the man in purple is taking off again yelling at Bonnie.

"Pick on someone your own size, fluff butt! Come on bunny bumpkins come and get me!"

He growls and gives a small hiss before taking off for the storage room guiding the rabbit away from you all. 

"Foxy's learning how to climb but Pirate Cove is still the safest place for us to be. We need to hurry."

He ushers both of you up the nets as far inside of the ship as you can get. None of you can get a clear view of the arcade and dining room now and he knows it. You can feel him shaking and see him straining to get a look trying desperately to find the other man running about. 

"Who are you?" 

He jumps with a tiny but distressed sound that gets stuck in his throat on its way out at Fredrick's whispered question. It hardly seems the time for introductions but right now everyone needs to stay calm and if conversation is the best way to do it then its the best way to do it. You spare a glance at this guy's red watch, 5:00, just a little longer. 

"My name's Phil, short for Philip but Vinc just calls me Phone...I record the messages for the guards..."

"Well, its nice to meet you, I'm Fredrick and this is Bernard. Oh, you probably already knew that, sorry." 

He gives a sad and strained smile as your partner sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. It falls silent among the three of you again as you all just tremble at the sounds around the pizzeria. He jumps much more than you or Fredrick do which honestly surprises you. 

"Surely these sounds aren't new to you."

His eyes lift from their position at the floor to look at you now. They're wide and teary but you can tell he's attempting, trying with all he's worth to keep the waterworks at bay. He's trying to appear strong for your sake. 

"No...of course not...I'm sorry, just thinking. Those sounds Vinc is making are very strange I've never heard him make sounds like that."

Your face contorts into a thoughtful look. He always seemed to be in charge of the coats so surely he couldn't be what you think he is. Right? He'd be seen as lesser than the people working for him if that were the case. A growl, a loud one, a close one, drags your attention back. You pale just like your two companions as your eyes meet glowing ones. 

"F-Foxy, come on man its us. We're your buddies, your pals, remember? Come on, Foxy, try to remember us."

The robot is down on all fours not unlike a feral fox would be. The growls and the creaking of his metal joints echo around the small bounce room you're all cornered in. Behind him all the netting is shredded in a zigzag pattern. As if he were hunting you. He bares his teeth and no matter how cartoonish and friendly your own Foxy made the clay fangs in his mouth the growl behind them makes them look vicious. 

"Get behind me."

You both don't even think twice. If Phil has any semblance of how to get out of this mess you best better believe him. You both scamper behind him like cubs to their mother as he starts to very slowly push all three of you backwards towards a net ladder. Your heart hammers as Foxy stops dead in his tracks and for a moment you think you've reached 6 am. Until of course his eyes illuminate ten times brighter and he starts to sprint as best he can on all fours towards you. Before you can so much as breath out a stressed breath Phil is whipping out his flashlight. He clicks the light on and off rapidly in the fox's face making him cringe and flinch backing off and freezing for a short moment under the strobe. 

"Go, go, go!" 

He doesn't let up on the flashlight at all until you're both on the floor beneath the bounce room and he's leaping down to you completely ignoring the ladder in favor of speed. You crawl as fast as you can through tunnels with the two of them hot on your cotton tail.

"Next ladder climb. He'll have an easier time falling to chase us than he will climbing."

You nod to the man over your shoulder before falling out of the tunnel into another room. There's a narrow staircase in this room. You're not even sure you can fit between the railing of it and the post it spirals around without turning sideways let alone Foxy's broad body. You scramble up it with Fredrick right behind you. When you don't hear a third pair of shoes though you look over your shoulder to see Phil flashing the light again. 

"Keep going! Get to safety, the two of you are much more important to me than my own life. Now go, I'll take care of mister grumpy butt over here."

How can he place your lives above his own? You really don't know and the information causes you to freeze and watch as he manages to back the robot up with the light he seems to hate so much. 

"Ber, come on, he'll follow when we're up and if he doesn't I'll come down here and make him."

Fredrick pushes on your back til you relent dragging your eyes away from the phone guy and robot fox to all but trip up the spiral stairs. Around you the blood curdling screams of the bots can still be heard but you've gotta be close. Its gotta be close to 6 am by now. 

"Is he coming, Fred?"

You look through the safety netting and a glimpse is all you need. A sharp intake of air is all he needs to be throwing himself down the stairs to where Foxy has your shy savior pinned to the ground by his sternum. You can't breath. 'Move,' your brain screams at your legs but they won't relent won't budge from their frozen position as your eyes follow that hook watching it rise in slow motion. Poised and ready to rip his victim's air way out only it doesn't get to. Fredrick rams his whole body into the bot as hard as he can baring his teeth and growling trying to look as menacing as he can despite his hunched posture. Your feet listen now carrying you quickly down the stairs to Phil's heaving body. Red stains the plastic under his body as he gasps for air. Fredrick growls and snaps his teeth at the fox as the bot hisses at him distracting him long enough for you to take up the guard's flashlight and do just as he did. You set to flashing it in his glowing eyes until he has no choice but to fall out of the net in a heap on the dining room floor to be greeted by very very angry hazels and the most terrifying snarl you've ever heard. Mid lunge though the man in purple freezes his lips turning up into an almost maniacal grin.

"Check and mate once more my dear friends." 

You release the breath you were holding as the grandfather clock sounds and they all lock up around the pizzeria. Stiffly they all go back to their places and you can hear the front door creaking open. In your arms Phil's eyes go wide. 

"Climb hurry, please don't fight me on this. We have no idea who's here we need to keep you safe. Please, kids, get as high as you can."

His words and his eyes plead you to for once follow directions and that's all it takes for you to start climbing as he slides out of the netting and stands next to the other man holding onto his side. 

Be Phil

You thought you were a goner pinned down in Pirate Cove that hook glinting. It was going to come down on you. Rip out your throat maybe, leave you to bleed out helpless and unable to defend these two children. But it never connected. Growls and snarls filled your ears as blood soaked into your blue top from the slash in your side. You touch it gingerly as flashing starts up again. Its nothing too terrible, it'll heal on its own. They subdue the robot quickly it seems and the sound of the grandfather clock is what really wakes you. You tell them to hide and thankfully they listen allowing you to slip out of the new hole in the safety netting short two kiddos. 

"Well, well, well, encore that truly was a fantastic performance." 

Your eyes widen as he and four coats, two on each of his sides lumber in. He points to where he wants them to stand as his cane clicks against the floor. 

"Very good, though I shouldn't have to say such things they should just already be done. I shouldn't need to cut the power to this place for you all to do your job at night. It seems as though you have gotten more and more in the way, Philip."

You narrow your eyes, brow furrowing as your face sets itself into a scowl. 

"What are you talking about, William. Actually, scratch that, backpedal a bit to my first question, You're alive?"

He laughs that deep dark laugh that makes you want to cower but you resist.

"It's Mr. Fitzgerald to you boy, respect your elders."

His head swings to who might as well be his mirror image. His mouth hangs open and his fingers fidget with his tie as he simply stares at the much older man. 

"Now now, Vincent, don't look at your father like a retarded fish. Follow me."

The body next to you stiffens up at the words going ridged as steel. His eyes look to you one more time, hazel shining with a pleading fear you don't understand before they go dark as coals and he tightens up not unlike the robots that just went back to their positions. Any and all expression falls away melting as if he were were made of wax as he just stares at you. A snap rings through the air and his head swivels to his dad.

"Here, Purps."

As if on a string he slinks to his side standing there unmoving, obediently, and all of a sudden you understand why he's been so weird.

"That's your son...your child, your flesh and blood...how, how could you do this to him." 

Your eyes are as wide and horrified as your voice sounds. You can't help but simply stare as a coat fits him with a bulky collar a large box on the side being all you need to identify it as one of the high power shock collars they use on all predatory experiments. 

"Because he's perfect. He's just the right amount of unbalanced to make this all work. His smarts, his ideas, his hallucinations, they all work perfectly together. I find that folks like him are more, impressionable. Like children you see, but with the strength of full grown adults. He's my greatest achievement."

He paces back and forth never breaking eye contact with you as Vincent follows at his heels like a well trained dog.

"He's been in the process since his accident made it to where he couldn't feel pain. Its perfect isn't it. A solider who wouldn't falter at the bite of pain, who would simply keep going. All of the experiments that made it will be fitted with this ability as well as make them more...complaint."

Your eyes have got to be comically wide by now. 

"You can't just fit somebody with his mental disabilities that's cruel!"

Your fists tense as he laughs at you.

"Boy oh boy this really is a shame. I did kind of like you, Philip, just like your dear sweet sister. But, alas, just like her you have managed to get in my way. You're a distraction, the last bit of will standing between me and a totally compliant Purps. I really did kind of like you but you're gonna have to go."

Your heart rate picks up. You know what that means.

"What are you gonna do then, huh? Kill me?"

He laughs even louder, even deeper, going so far as to throw his head back with it as he pulls a syringe out of his pocket.

"Now, now, now, Philip, I have gone so many years without getting my hands dirty. Why on earth would I start now? No, I'm not going to so much as touch you. I'm not going to hurt you, and I most definatly am not going to kill you. No, no no."

Your wide eyes shift with his as he lifts the syringe. 

"No...you wouldn't."

"No, I'm not going to kill you. He is." 

You go to jump forward, to grab it before the needle sinks into his jugular right into his pulse point. But you're grabbed, none to gently either, gripped hard as his face scrunches up in confusion and he sinks to the floor. Laughter continues to fill the room as he chokes and coughs body going tenser and tenser as his eyes seem to glow. 

"You can't."

Coal turns to blood and teeth are bared a leash connected to his collar being the only thing that saves you from the way he lunges at you. 

"You're probably wondering what this is."

He lifts the now empty syringe to you as you stare and shake in fear of your best friend. Your only friend, and if tonight told you anything, the only one you've managed to love since your sister was murdered. 

"It's called syrum. It works hand in hand with the toxin already pumping through him. It heightens his strength and speed, makes him downright savage. My own little project of course. But no worries dear, Phone, you live to cower another day. He's not ready to kill you yet. But give it a couple more days and we'll have ourselves a fun time in the Dome. Cage him, he's coming with us."

Coats are on you then restraining you in ways you haven't been restrained in years. Cuffs and chains bind everything that moves before you're roughly shoved into a cage on a cart. That damn cane clicks on the floor as he guides Vincent over to your bars. His teeth aren't even human anymore, large, razor fox and bear teeth jut from his gums in replacement of his once human teeth. They'd already begun altering him. Your eyes fill with tears as the necklace under his collar glints in what little light you have. The matching one around your neck feels unrealistically heavy as the cool night air greets you.


	22. Darling Hold my Hand for the World is Collapsing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Just so everyone knows I hope to wrap this up by the end of the year :3 
> 
> enjoy ^^

Be Vincent

 

_"Vinc, will you and Phil get married one day?"_

_You have to play the innocent question in your mind at least twenty times and even then you're not sure how to answer. You gnaw on your lip, a very bad habit you've developed now you have bloody lips almost all the time. A hand scrubs at your face and runs through your hair as the other crams its way into your pocket. Normally, a parent would explain such...social issues to their young child not their tactless teenage brother._

_"Um, well Jer Bear, that would be sorta frowned upon since Phil and I are both boys."_

_He frowns his brow furrowing into a look of contemplation. His hold on his Fred Bear plush tightens up a little as he seems to think over his next words. You try to offer a smile to him though you're not sure its very convincing. Needless to say, you've been very confused since you hit fifteen and your best friend started to look more and more appealing by the day. There's no way he feels that way too though. You're pasty skin and paint stained calloused fingers coated with a constant supply of pricks from sewing needles. You're all hands, feet, and shoulders all of a sudden and your voice will be a deep baritone one moment and an embarrassing soprano the next. Its shameful and every single day you curse puberty. The other kids still make fun of you, you're still so much shorter than all of them but you're somehow broader with two left feet. Hopefully one of these days you'll grow into yourself._

_"But...but, you like him."_

_Your eyes go a bit sad but only for a moment before you steel them again. He hugs his bear close looking so much like the little five year old he once was again. He's not that much older now of course still a cute small kiddo with a few years left before he hits this god awful part of life you currently endure. You have to stay steeled for him. For his sake you can't let your own insecurity show. For his sake, for this little blond gift to humanity you have to be strong.You can't, no you won't allow the last breath of your mother to die. You won't let the last bit of her, that hope that runs deeper than the ocean in this little boy's twinkling eyes, you won't let it flicker away. Not now, not ever. You'll protect that smile til your dying breath huffs from your lungs._

_"Why would that be wrong? If he's special to you why wouldn't people be happy for you?"_

_You really don't know how to explain these things. Even you don't understand why people find it so wrong. You scratch the back of your neck and huff out a sigh before letting your arm fall heavily at your side._

_"I wish I could tell ya, Jer. That's just...how it is. We can't be together its seen as wrong...not to mention father would skin me alive for it."_

_You try to keep the last bit to yourself but he looks sad anyway._

_"Vinc, what's wrong with your arm? Did you get hurt?"_

_Just as you thought you were free. Of course he noticed. Of course he's worried about the marks on your arm, you expect it really, lord knows if anyone dared mare him up with the marks you bare there'd be blood. If he ever bore marks like these from someone's ill will blood would spill and nobody would ever find the body. As it is though you bare them and really that's ok by you. Still though, you wish you could remember how they came about but try as you may you can't. Of course he's worried...you're all each other have. You shake your head at him. Make up some lame excuse about running into the refrigerator while daydreaming again and offer him the best smile you can give him. Perhaps, you should wear long sleeves until the strange marks stop appearing at night._

_\------_

Weeks after Phil and Vincent go missing but not many

 

Be Mike

 

You wander about the institute you'll be the first to admit that something doesn't feel right. Its been weeks since any of your "kids" have been taken over here. You don't feel like that's something you should complain about but at the same time its almost eerie how silent it is here. Not a single growl or chain rattle can be heard. No sound rings through the halls, none at all, if you dropped your pen in here the noise it made as it hit the tiles beneath you would rattle off the walls like a call in a canyon. You open door after door only to find empty cage after empty cage. Until you hit the last one in the hall. Its silent but the poor thing in the cage looks up at you with emotionless obsidian eyes. Your breath gets caught in your throat as the two of you merely stare each other down. It doesn't move, still as a statue it sits on its haunches with its back hunched awkwardly. Its heavy head hangs as its unable to pick it up without hitting the top of the crate it sits in.

 

"My god."

 

You approach and it doesn't do anything but follow you with its empty gaze. Its entire upper body from the bottom of its sternum to its shoulders and arms are large and incredibly muscular. Getting a good look at the front paws shows you that the upper body at the very least is that of a bear. Its snout is a bit longer than a bear's though almost fox like just like most of its lower body including the very fluffy tail coated in matted fur with a black tip. Its ears are slightly long but not very somewhere you think between a fox and a rabbit, its back feet give the same feeling longer than a dog's feet as if made for speed but they're adorned with viscous looking talons. Large wings sprout from its shoulders hanging lifelessly down at its sides but bent up at the ends in a feeble attempt to keep them from resting on the cold metal below. It probably doesn't want to risk stepping on such delicate limbs, its front paws could snap the fragile bones inside with ease and honestly they already look fairly mangled without that. They look like they wouldn't even fit in its cage if it were to try to open them up. The marbled grey and black feathers are mixed with a sort of dull purple hue, some are ruffled others are smoothed while some look ready to fall out. All of them as well as all of its slate lavender fur, it's face and claws, its everything is filthy as if it really can't move enough to clean itself at all. Either from lack of room or from too much pain. You sigh and kneel in front of it watching it slide its enormous front paws out across the dusty bottom of the cage as far as they'll go in front of its heavy frame. It pulls a sad smile to your face to see it lower its chest down to be laying in front of your crouched form almost as if trying to maintain eye contact with you. 

 

"Poor guy, if I still had one I'd put a bullet in your skull. But I don't have one...I can't end your suffering, I'm sorry buddy." 

 

It gives a small huff as if understanding what you say to it lowering its massive head to rest on its front paws. You gnaw on your lower lip before reaching through the bars, despite everything your gut is telling you, and petting between its ears. It makes a strange rumble sound you can't even place as any animal you know before letting its long tongue loll out giving your hand a weak lick and showing off razor teeth that could take your whole arm off in one go if they wanted to.

 

"Mike? Hun, where are you...I-I wanna go home, I don't like it here...I can't find him or Phil. They're not anywhere to be found, still."

 

You both jump at the sound of Jeremy's voice and the experiment in front of you starts to whine. It barks helplessly ears sinking to rest across the back of its skull as it makes more and more distressed noises and starts to dig at the bottom of its cage.

 

"Hey easy there..."

 

You try scratching behind its ears as its whines turn into small howls that almost sound anguished. Almost human, they only get louder and more frequent when Jeremy enters the room fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt.

 

"Whoa...what's that?"

 

He cocks his head as the thing in the cage starts to pat the floor of its captivity with its front paws not unlike a common house dog trying to get its owner to play with them. The clangs and scrapes of claws on frigid metal makes you cringe but not nearly as much as the orderly stamps of feet coming your way. Your eyes go wide and your heart leaps into your throat. With a sad look you collect Jeremy and all but fling the both of you out the door. He holds onto your arm and out of the corner of you eye you can see the tears falling as the anguished cries of the experiment cut away abruptly with the click of a dart gun behind you. 

 

\-----

 

It took you no time to get him corralled into your car and even less to get back to the pizzeria. Fritz and Mark probably need you by now you've been gone quite a while. Your brow furrows remembering the way Mark came through the doors for the day shift a couple weeks back. Its summer and he moved his classes to nights so the days aren't really getting in his way but when he mentioned a gentleman named Joel you let out a sigh of relief. There is no Joel in the Fazbear world. The person who called him was Vincent and though it means he's stuck here with you all it also means that the suits are no longer a threat he needs to worry about. For the most part he's safe now. On top of the mayhem, as if you needed the proverbial icing on the cake, Fredrick and Bernard have been less enthusiastic these past few weeks. You want nothing more than to help them but whenever you ask them what they saw they give grim looks and clam up real tight. As if they're scarred from what they saw that night or are still coming to grips with it. You know all to well they're just putting on brave faces for the sake of the kids that are here during the day. The act fades though, they hide behind their bedroom door at night pouring over books and article filled websites with pale faces and tired eyes. You frown at the memory of them when you managed to peek into their room the other night until Freddy approaches you.

 

"Psst, Mike, we need to talk tonight. We finally got out of the kids what happened...it's not pretty."

 

You give him a nod as he bounces away dancing and taking pictures with a small group of kids as they approach him. You suppose you'll get to find out tonight but until then you'll just watch the doors and Jer. Strangely, your mind is filled with hope. A hope that a psycho in purple will waltz through the door with his drawing pad under his arm and skiddish secretary on his heels. They never come though. Not during lunch or dinner peak, not when it starts raining for the fourth day in a row, and not when you call closing time. They never come, yet again. Today makes three weeks since you've seen hide or hair of them. Now even you're getting worried. Thinking back to the call Mark said he got you silently wonder if they died. You quickly shake that thought away, for your lemon drop's sake you can't think like that. Even if you don't like Vinc, by any means, he's still Jer's brother and they still love each other. Growing up they were all they had, that forges something so strong you can't even hope to comprehend it. You try to smile when bouncing blond locks trot towards you as the last of your guests head out the door. Sad eyes spark with worry laced in a hopelessness you haven't seen in years. Not since the first time around that his brother went missing right under everybody's noses. You embrace him knowing he was watching those now locked doors just as closely as you were all day and night. 

 

"Jer, hey, lemon drop, we gotta keep our heads up ok...hey he came back last time remember? I'm sure he'll be back before we know it, who knows maybe he went on vacation or something."

 

You try to keep your voice light as possible joking with him. Anybody who knows Vinc knows he's a workaholic who probably doesn't even know what vacation time is. He apparently worked straight through his mourning process over his wife, right down to the bone all night every night until he simply dropped from exhaustion and Jer had to cart him and the kiddos to the hospital where they stayed for a few days while he recovered from the neglect he gave his own body. Its your attempt at a joke but you know its not a very good one. Jer, bless his heart, attempts to chuckle but its quickly choked off by a shudder of breath. You can see him blinking away the tears forming. 

 

"S-sorry, Mike...I just worry for him...I-I know he's a cruel, messed up person but...but he's my brother, and I love him regardless of all of that. Regardless of what he is I love him. A-a-and now, he's missing, and he could be hurt and he wouldn't even know it. Fuck, he could be dead and I wouldn't even know...And Phil's...Phil's gone too this time."

 

You collect him into your arms as he starts to break. You kick yourself, he was there when Mark told you all what the person on the phone had said. He knows Vinc played guard that night. You think of the kids, of course they'd be shell shocked if they watched their new friends brutally murder someone. Its one thing to know it happens its a completely different thing to see it happen with your own two eyes. You swallow the lump in your throat as he shakes in your arms. It would make too much sense. You shake your head, you're jumping to conclusions and that never did you or the man in your arms any good. You run a hand through his hair and coo soft sweet nothings to him trying to calm him before anybody notices his moment of weakness. You refuse to believe that they're gone until the kids tell you so. The last thing you think you can do is pick the shattered pieces of your lover up off the floor as he mourns the loss of his only family. The only one he can remember that ever gave a shit about him. One day he'll mourn him but you hope its because he died of old age and not because of these damn suits that have already taken so many. He starts to still in your arms putting himself back together slowly. You keep him tucked into your chest to allow him safety and privacy allowing him to emerge when he's ready to. He pulls back from you in a matter of minutes face stained and eyes puffy. The dark bags from the sleepless nights most definitely don't help to make his face look less swollen. 

 

"Thanks, Mike...let's get."

 

He stares at his feet holding onto your shirt in a weak grasp voice broken and hoarse from the last week or so of crying filled nights. You're both tired and overwhelmed and really just need to go to bed but you need to know what the kids saw so you can help them come to terms with it. 

 

"The kids talked to Freddy."

 

His eyes light up with shock at your words. You guide him carefully over towards the bear in question. His arm is wrapped around Bonnie as they whisper to each other at one of the many tables in the dining room. Violet ears are drooping expression hope and lifeless as he just lets his head sag heavily into his lover's shoulder. You try to offer a smile but it falters and you just slide into the booth opposite of them carefully coaxing Jeremy to follow you. For a bit the four of you simply stare at one another. All of you look unable to break the ice, tired and filled to the brim with worry. Each and every one of you sports deep purple marks under your reddening eyes, heavy limbs, and even heavier hearts. Surprising to you, the blond at your side is the first to break the tension.

 

"They looked into the eyes of death that night didn't they."

 

Its not even a question. Your heart grows heavier with the realization that he's accepted that his brother is gone. Murdered by the very suits he restored. But Freddy blinks owlishly at him looking incredibly surprised at the words as they tumble out of his mouth shakily. The bear shakes his head with a quirked eyebrow blues filled with question when he looks to you. All you can do though is shake your head and silently plead him to not ask, to please not accidentally make his condition worse with his concern. He seems to get your carrier pidgin, thank whatever is up there that's still looking out for you. 

 

"No, they looked into fear itself but nobody died don't worry. They're not really scarred so much as confused I think."

 

He trails off pulling on his hair as he tries to think of how to continue. Bonnie, still silent at his side, places a careful hand over his own agitated one to get him to stop his yanking. Their eyes meet with a small and very tired sigh before he continues on.

 

"They said they ran into a couple gentlemen. What were their names...even they had a hard time remembering them and they spent the whole damn night with them. One of them had a really obscure nickname..."

 

You can see his gears grinding even as Jeremy jolts to his feet.

 

"Phone!? God please tell me it was Phone, please Freddy I need to know they're alive." 

 

The walls he put up to keep himself in check while you talked is gone in an instant as Freddy snaps his fingers and confirms the strange name. He's sobbing in relief as he tries to choke out words. You carefully pull him back to his seat and fold him into your side as you take up talking for him.

 

"Philip and Vincent, do those ring any bells?"

 

"That's them."

 

Bonnie's words almost sound relieved as if he was just hoping you maybe knew them and that the kids weren't found by people outside of your little twisted world. His body goes slack next to Freddy's slouching over the table as if you just relieved him of the duty of carrying the whole world on his back. 

 

"Are they ok? Did the kids say? Could they say?"

 

Freddy's face contorts to a thoughtful look.

 

"They said they left here alive but...not on their own, and not comfortably. Coats showed up with some strange man in a pinkish colored suit. Bernard says it was downright hideous and a crime against fashion so that's how bad that was-"

 

Bonnie's elbow gently nudging him in the ribs brings him back to the point. 

 

"Anyway, the kids thought they were there for them but then the guy in the fugly suit starts talking all this weird giberish that they don't really hear very well cuz they're at the top of Pirate Cove by now. But next thing they know they've turned one of them into a glossy eyed puppet and are holding back the other just as fugly suit man empties a syringe filled with something into puppet dude's neck. Then...he just lost it...Bernard said...he said he looked just like Fredrick when he's on that weird ass shit they've been giving him back in the labs. Red eyes, bared fangs and all. Guy number two is then shoved into a crate bound up seven ways to Sunday and they cart on out of here without so much as looking at the stage."  

 

Your brow furrows and you look to Jeremy for any hope that he might know what's going on. He looks just as perplexed as you though. 

 

"Phil, Phone is his nickname that my brother gave him when we were kids, he's an experiment like you guys. But, he failed, the rabbit DNA he was fitted with never showed itself it never changed him like it changed you guys. Our father...he was furious he wanted him dead but Vinc, my older brother, he was I dunno fond of him or something. Anyway, he really liked him or something and made a use for him in our world. He records the messages for the guards it kept him alive when he was young and when father died Vinc drew him closer. Now they're pretty inseparable. But...Phil's never been susceptible to the experiments, not a single one seems to affect him much at all it doesn't make any sense that he would be weak to the toxin so that means..."

 

His eyes widen as he tightens up. 

 

"Jer?"

 

No response.

 

"Jeremy! Come on love come back to me."

 

You try to shake his shoulders but he's so ridged that your shakes almost don't do anything at all. His pupils are pinpricks and you know the world around him has shifted. You know everything has melded into something else. He's explained how he suffers flashbacks, that he has for as many years as he can really remember. They're especially strong where Vincent is concerned. Bonnie and Freddy are standing now across from you chanting his name and snapping fingers in front of his pale face. Its as if someone covered him in a coat of concrete. He's locked up and sickly looking as if something dawned on him. You can see him putting the mental puzzle together as his breathing picks up right before his eyes roll back and he falls to the ground at your side so hard and fast you don't even have time to catch him.


	23. Even for Just a Night (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! This chap is nothing but smut there's not really any plot here. Warning dick and nipple piercings :D why? cuz I can that's why!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

_Be Phil_

_You're drunk. Oh so very drunk. But how couldn't you be? Twenty minutes ago you turned eighteen, finally an adult, and not but five hours ago he smuggled you out of your cell with a gift under his arm and a twelve pack of flavored vodka in his hand. The promise of cake and ice cream and a marathon of cheesy action movies had you taking his hand. You'd followed him giggling like a school girl sneaking out of the house to go hang out with her boyfriend as the two of you ran through the halls and he made up some lame excuse to the coats as to what he was doing there. You had to cover your mouth so you didn't giggle too loudly about it and give away your hiding spot. You wanted to tell him about how corny you found him but he flashed that five million watt smile at you. At that moment the words had died on your tongue and you just stared as he took your arm again._

_You had fallen onto his bed like long lost lovers laughing as the galaxy fabric surrounded you and his arms had caged you. The way his honey eyes just stared as if drinking in your laugh made you blush even as he came to himself and pulled away. He coughed and handed you that first marshmallow vodka and it was all downhill from there._

_Warmth surrounds you. You feel hot as the sun in July, you're burning up and all you want to do is fan the flame. You want to fall into the feeling of his lips moving against yours soft and warm with skin tearing in places from where he bites them. Your hands find his hair and tug despite the fact that he can't feel anything more than the slight pressure that comes with your harsh pulls. You're not afraid to hurt him he can't feel the harsh bite of pain._

_"I...don't wanna hurt you...maybe we should switch you can't hurt me."_

_He pants between words, huffing them out whenever you're willing to release his lips long enough for him to breath let alone speak. You shake your head but stop quickly cuz it makes you a little dizzy._

_"It's cuz you can't feel the pain that I don't wanna, Vinc. You wouldn't be able to tell me if I hurt you. What if I ripped something or worse and you couldn't tell me? I'd feel awful."_

_You bury your face into his chest taking in the intoxicating smell of him off his Bonnie sweater. Its sweat and acrylics, graphite and sketch paper with hints of cola and pizza sauce. It calms you in the strangest way and so much that you don't even squeak when he holds your thighs and, as carefully as he can, bends them up into your belly. You do squeak and sigh in the most embarrassing way though when he grinds into your backside. You can't help the way you choke on air as he presses his hips as close as they can get to the swell of your ass. He chuckles into your ear as you drag your nails over his back. You can feel the tracks they leave puffing up across his skin but he doesn't so much as twitch as if you hadn't done anything at all. Warmth and pleasure are the only things that register as he clumsily but carefully stretches you. His fingers are long and calloused from handling pens and pencils warm yet cool from where the lube covers them. Your fingers tangle into his hair as he licks up your length sucking it into his mouth to give you something to distract you from the possible discomfort of preparation. Not that you need it your mind is too gone to register but he's just as gone as you so no matter how careful he tries to be its still a little sloppy. His teeth graze you every now and then and drool is pouring out of the corner of his mouth. His fingers stutter every now and then in their rhythm but they continue to graze that sweet spot that you want him to hit so bad._

_You pull on his hair and buck into his mouth with a loud, drawn out moan as you feel yourself slide down his throat. He chokes a little but is quick to recover tugging on your hip with his free hand in encouragement. You're sure both of you will regret this over hangovers tomorrow when you've got a strong case of guilt and he's got a voice hoarse enough to rival a lifetime chain smoker's but in the moment you just can't help it he gives a nod of confirmation adding one last finger into you as you buck into him, grab a tight hold of his hair, and proceed to fuck his throat as if you'll simply keel over if you don't. You're not even sure if he's breathing for the most part but if he isn't he seems to like it that way hollowing his cheeks and tightening his throat around you every now and then making you toss your head back in enjoyment. His hair is twisted around your fingers like a lifeline when your back starts to go impossibly tight. You try to warn him you really do but the words come out as some form of garbled and drunken, broken ass English as you simply pull him off with a wet pop. Now that you can see him you can confirm that there's no way he was breathing much down there. His swollen lips are dusted in a very faint but very present blue and a deep flush has erupted everywhere else. He pants like he just ran from a pack of wolves and gives a small sound when you bite your lip and cum all over his glasses. Your eyes slide open and if you weren't so hammered, if you even a tiny bit more sober, you would've blanched at the sight of his face covered in your seed. You are wasted though so instead you fumble for your little flip phone and snap a picture as he swipes a finger through the mess and sucks on it with his honey eyes fluttering obscenely._

_In this moment you thank every star in the sky for being a teenager cuz you swear you don't even go fully soft before you're getting hard again. He sits back onto his heels pulling his fingers from you as he peels the purple frames from his face. He wipes the lenses off on the sheets while he continues to pant a little and you get a good look at him. He's still completely clothed while you lack your pants and underwear but keep your shirt. Those pants though hide nothing and you feel like you just swallowed your racing heart. You're not even sure what you're doing but you're sitting up while he's distracted reaching out to take the delicate frames from him and set them aside before you push him to lay on his back. He blinks in surprise up at you as you crawl into his lap looking him dead in the eyes as you grind down onto his clothed crotch._

_He gasps hands flying to your hips as you groan and let your head fall back wantonly. You continue your ministrations slowly rubbing your backside against him feeling him twitch behind his zipper. His breath comes out in a rush smelling of the caramel vodka he was drinking not too long ago, his fingers dig into your hipbones and will honestly probably leave bruises in their wake but you can't find it in you to care. You'll proudly wear every mark he's willing to give you you just want him to do with you whatever he pleases. Even if you don't remember it you want it, you want him, even if its just for one drunk night. You worry your lower lip as he heaves himself into a sitting position rucking your shirt up and off leaving you completely exposed. Your arm and leg give you a feeling of discomfort as the metal they're made of starts to cool due to the fan going on the dresser. You have to look away cuz he's just staring at you just gazing as if he's looking at one of the wonders of the world. His pupils are dark and dilated and his cheeks still bare all the signs and reminders that you're both very drunk. His hands startle you when they start to run over your front dipping into your navel, tracing over your happy trail before he's leaning forward. You squeak loudly and grapple for his hair again when he starts to lap at one of your nipples giving small nips and tugs til the small nub is red and swollen before repeating the treatment to the other one. You whine and moan involuntarily bucking and pressing your cock into his shirt staining it a bit with a small pulse of pre. How you're both hard and wet again already you're not sure but you'd much rather cum again when he's buried in you._

_You rock up onto your knees pulling yourself away from him so you can fumble with his sweater. He seems to get the message all but tossing the sweater and the t-shirt under it off and across the room allowing you to see gnarled up scar after gnarled up scar, a silver bar through a nipple, and a tattoo of two security hats one blue one purple with visors overlapping as if sitting close together on a bicep in vivid color. He blinks at you as you stare. The waistband of pastel lavender boxers peek out the waistband of dark jeans. You push him back down running your fingers over the metal of that singular piercing while your other hand struggles with the button and zipper of his pants. After a couple minutes of fumbling one handed with it he takes pity on you and undoes them himself giving a sigh of relief when you pull the layers down just enough to release him. You bite your lip before leaning down to catch his mouth with your own as your trembling hand runs over his navel never quite making it to its destination as you suddenly get nervous. He pulls away breathing against your face a hand catching your wrist in a gentle hold and coaxing it to continue on._

_"Its not gonna bite ya, Phone."_

_He chuckles and offers you a soft smile. His touch is so soft, obviously allowing you the opportunity to back out if you want to. His gaze almost asks the question. If his scars are too much too unattractive for you to want to continue. He would always say stuff about them. Jab at himself about them but you don't think they look bad at all. In fact there's something about them that makes your cock drip onto his thigh just a bit more. Your fingertips run along the hard flesh of his cock only for you to jump and swing your eyes down blinking in amazement and blushing up to your ears as he chuckles._

_"Figured why not I can't feel the pain anyway."_

_You can't even answer your mouth just opens and closes lamely as you stare at the two rows of silver colored metal balls lining the underside of his cock. You can't help but shudder hard and wonder what they'll feel like running against your insides. You're not sure what you expected but for him to have one, two, three, four bars with two balls on either side through his dick was not it. He cocks his head at you and runs a hand through your hair as if to bring you back._

_"I can totally understand if its weird to you, Ph-"_

_"I want to ride you so bad right now."_

_You slap a hand over your mouth wishing you could take that back it was definitely not suave like you wanted to sound during your first and probably only time with him. He's blushing up to his eyes now as he blinks at you with his swollen lips parted slightly. He looks so kissable so you lean forward and kiss him running a hand over the sheets to find the bottle of lube he was using earlier. His hands wander to your hips again and he sighs heavily into your mouth as you dribble the lube over his heated flesh and slide it over him with your shaky hand. He breaks away from your kiss to whine into the air between you. His eyes are closed as he rocks into your touch breathing getting a little heavier as you give him a little relief. You bite your lip again as he braces himself on his elbows and watches you with half lidded eyes and pupils blown wide._

_"Whenever you're ready, beautiful."_

_You shiver at that single word and he drinks it in as you hold him steady and sink yourself down onto him. You yelp a bit the stretch is a bit more than you were expecting but you endure. Despite the sting of discomfort the stretch feels so good and welcomed. His warm breath fanning out onto the skin of your belly as you take more of him in. The feeling of those cool little balls rolling against your walls makes you moan loudly and you're only halfway down him. Only halfway and you already wanna scream your pleasure to the heavens lord you're such a virgin. But if the way his face is contorted and his fists are clenched is anything to go off of he is too. He shakes as he moans one hand coming up to hold onto one of yours as if to tell you he's there. Your knees slip a bit on the sheets forcing your thighs apart and with a loud yelp and an even louder moan from the both of you, you bottom out striking your prostate head on with so much force you start shaking._

_"Phil, are you ok?"_

_He pants his toes curling into the sheets as he squeezes your hand in his own and holds his own hip down in place with its free partner. You nod breathing deeply cock twitching and knees shaking. Your body both begs you to just start bouncing and climb off at the same time. The pleasure pain is intense so intense your visions got splotches across it and neither of you have even started moving yet. You try to steady your breathing as he releases your hand in favor of rubbing circles into the slight swell of your belly coaxing you to breath deeper as opposed to more frequently. Coaxing you to relax._

_"Its ok, you don't have to do this you know."_

_You pap his chest but it lacks any venom as your eyes open again and you look at him. He's panting still but its slower now he's flushed with half lidded eyes and eyes so full of sincerity you just want to kiss every inch of skin you can reach, every scar, and every imperfection._

_"C-can you feel it? M-me I mean..."_

_Its an honest question. He can't feel pain but you have no idea if he can't feel anything else. He nods though with honey eyes rolling back into his skull as you give a tentative rock grinding down on him and rolling those piercings more against your insides. You can't help help but whine and shiver in pleasure doing it again and again slowly speeding up a little as his hand coaxes you to start picking yourself up just a tiny bit before easing you back down into his lap again._

_"You feel incredible, my dear."_

_His words are soft, barely a whisper in your ears but they do things to you. They make you want to make him feel good. You pick yourself up more then sinking back down in longer strokes leaning forward to brace your hands better on his chest to give yourself leverage allowing you to ride him easier. His cock is warm in you and his piercings are borderline hot being metal. It stimulates you in a way you never knew you needed and has you panting in no time. He's pushing up into you timing the rocking of his hips with the fall of your own meeting your prostate on every swoop. It has you arching your back digging your nails into his chest the metal hand going deep enough to draw pricks of blood. You gasp when it happens and ease up allowing the metal palm to lay flat instead of in a fist while its flesh partner curiously fingers at the rod through his nipple. His back arches now as he thrusts up hard enough to bounce you on his own and make your rhythm stutter. You smile mischievously as his eyes meet yours burning with a needy hunger that you wish you had more than one night to fall into. He lifts himself to be sitting with you in his lap wrapping his arms tightly around your back and proceeds to thrust up into you roughly._

_The room is filled with heavy pants and groans, the movie long forgotten behind you plays loud explosions that cover up the wet sounds of your skin slapping against his own. You scream his name into his shoulder holding onto him for dear life as he bounces you in his lap his teeth sinking into your neck and sucking a bright angry mark into the pale skin there. He releases the mark giving it a soothing lick only to grab another spot and suckle another mark. You're arching your back and drawing blood from his back by the time he's done leaving bright purples along your neck and collar. You bite into his neck as he pants in your ear and the white hot coil is back. Your insides flutter around him tightening and accentuating the drag of the metal._

_"Cum for me."_

_The little whisper is all you need to toss you over the edge with a teary eyed scream of his name sliding up and down his shaft even after you've started going soft and your vision has started to tunnel. You keep going for a few more seconds until you can feel his grip tightening on you and hear a deep but quiet groan of your name as he stills you in his lap completely sheathed by your body. You sigh in contentment at the warm feeling filling you and the press of his large hands into your hips. He's panting hard and so are you when he releases you with a breathy apology. You are boneless hardly feeling it when he cleans you up and slips one of his shirts over your head before the both of you are falling into that galaxy comforter again with you folded into his chest._

_"I love you."_

_You're not sure who whispered it to who but arms tighten around you and the warm chest under your cheek is gently coaxing you to sleep. The world goes dark and your body aches in the most pleasant way. You feel loved and wanted you want to relish in it even if its just for one night._

 

\----

 

 Project Violet:

   - Awareness: 55%

   - Stability:     Good, caution no longer needed

   - Progress:    92% progressing by 1% per 24 hour period


	24. Revisit, Revise, Please, my Dear, Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally decided to just go for content instead of struggling to make all of my chaps super long. So Im sorry if this is shorter than previous chapters. Lots of dialog happens this last horrah of chaps is gonna be pretty dialog dense just heads up. Hopefully this is ok sorry if its not the greatest though I'm not in the greatest of mindsets I just want this up and done.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Phil

Honestly, you don't even know what you're running from. You know who your running from but not exactly what. You're not sure if the lack of information makes you nervous or not. All you know is that their weather simulator's gotten much better since the last time you were in here. Its cold, the water falling from the sprinklers overhead, the flashes of lights and booming of sounds simulate the storm they want you in perfectly. Based on the day and night cycles they're broadcasting across the holographic ceiling you've been in here for three days now. For all you know they haven't even released him into your enclosed tomb yet. You tug your soaking wet security coat tighter around you as you shiver in the cave you've claimed as a shelter. Your eyes drift closed every now and then only to shoot open again to be greeted by the inky simulated night and the occasional flash of light. They won't let you die to the elements, that you know for a fact. They want him to kill you. So if he has yet to be released you're still safe. For now at least. 

The days have been grueling. Pain, white hot and ruthless, courses and pulses through your everything as you've struggled to stay warm, dry, fed and hydrated as well as sheltered. Its been hard to keep your strength, too paranoid to sleep to anxious to eat much of anything. Death is practically a promise and you know it. He won't recognize who you are, he won't know and he'll tear you apart when they give the word. The very one who saved you from the reaper all those years ago now wears his cloak and rides his horse very much against his own will. For now though you are safe, for now you shiver and wait. Attempt to sleep, you will yourself, for now you must save your strength. 

Tomorrow's another day.

For a moment you swear you can hear him telling you those three words.

\----

_"Stop worrying so much, Phone, you should see James. Trust me I got the better end of that scuffle."_

_He holds the ice pack to his face. Its bruised and swollen but you know it doesn't hurt him. Another fight upstairs you guess and this one didn't end too well. His nose has finally stopped bleeding but its broken and as bright a violet as his sweater. He's all hands and shoulders, incredibly awkward, still short and getting made fun of for it but he's getting taller. He's growing into himself and you are having a very hard time keeping your eyes from roaming those broad shoulders and lengthening legs. You guess you like them tall and tall he will be if the rest of his proportions are anything to go off of._

_"Vinc..."_

_Jeremy looks less than pleased holding onto Vincent's newly broken glasses and looking slightly stern. Like their mother, you silently think, based on what little you can remember of her from your many visits to the pizzeria as a very small child. With his furrowed brow, popped hip, and slightly puffed cheeks he doesn't look threatening at all. You try to offer the preteen a smile but it comes out shaky as always._

_"You gotta stop haphazardly tossing yourself into danger for me, bro."_

_Vincent just chuckles adjusting his ice pack and giving a shrug. Jeremy looks like steam is about to come out of his ears at his brother's indifference. You're starting to wonder if you should back off and let them have their sibling spat. But Vinc is laughing softly and giving a smile to the blond._

_"Hey, what are brother's for? Nobody talks down to you like that without answering to me and receiving at least a fat lip. Don't lie, Jer Bear, you would've done the same for me had that jack ass called me a faggot, probably worse actually you'd probably hand out a couple broken bones. Who cares who you fancy. He shouldn't have brought it up, besides, bitches get stitches after all and a bitch he is."_

_A lopsided smirk and a wink are thrown towards Jeremy and you feel like you might faint._

_"And lots of stitches he's gonna get. Told ya Phone you should've seen him oh man his hand and head are probably gonna be in bandages for a long ass time."_

_Jeremy sighs in defeat and you crack a small smile at just how proud he sounds of his victory over the bully. Vinc has a few points after all. What are brother's for, and it really doesn't matter that his little brother fancies the cute brunette boy a couple years his senior that shows up to kick ass at ski-ball every Friday after public schools let out. Lord knows both of the boys that sit with you get into scuffles for each other all the time cuz only they get to pick on each other. The little blond punches his older brother in the arm getting a loud bellow of a laugh from him._

_"You get hurt every time. I know you can't feel it but because of that you really need to be more careful, Vinc. I can't stop you from sticking up for me, but...next time don't let them get a hit in ok?"_

_They exchange smiles that convey their bond louder than any words ever could. Tired eyes and heavy bodies from lifetimes of living with their individual problems as well as each other's and their psycho dad yet they remain. You hope one day you're strong like these two._

_"No worries, Jer, I'll be fine besides, tomorrow's another day."_

Growls and the cracking of branches wake you with a jolt of panic. They must have released him. You peek out of the cave but you can't see a thing. The sounds of breaking branches and shifting dirt are all around you it sounds like making you panic more and more. You scurry back further into the cave as quietly as you can finding a crack in the cave wall so small you barely fit in it let alone him. The snarls and growls grow longer and louder as you shake and shiver through the cold and fear. Stay alive, that's all you can think. 

Be Mike

He's shaking in your arms his eyes not even closing as they roll back into his skull. The whites remain brightly exposed as you rush him downstairs. 

"Lay him down, on his side just in case he vomits or his mouth starts to foam up. He may very well be seizing, does he have any history of this?"

You can't even answer Mangle as he almost roboticaly askes the question. You're too busy your mind racing. You shake your head holding his hand tightly where you've set him down. His eyes flutter as he continues the almost shiver like movements. 

"Mike! I need you to stay with me, and stay calm he is fine. If he is seizing it is not hurting him I promise you that. He is not in pain nothing is injured he may have a bump on his head from when he fell but that is it. I need you to be calm it is the only way for you to help him. Foxy, get me a towel for the poor guy let him have some dignity at least."

Foxy salutes and barges out the door as Mangle's now gloved hand forces your small lover's mouth opened letting a white foam pour out of it as his shaking lessens and then stops. His eyes finally slide closed and his breathing evens out body going slack under your touch.

"Three minutes twenty-eight seconds." 

You look up to Mark when the words tumble out. You must look confused cuz he offers a very small crack of a smile and rubs the back of his head.

"You gotta time them, anything over five minutes can cause brain damage. It was under though so don't worry, Mike, he's fine."

Under your hands his breath feels choppy but deep with small grunt like noises bubbling up every now and then. Mangle's clean hand covers yours making you jump.

"Breath, Mike, you do him no favors by losing your cool. Mark is right, he's perfectly fine but he's very tired. What just happened was all of his brain commands just fired off all at once causing a seizure. It did not hurt him it simply wore him out. I'm going to take a bit of blood from him and look it over thankfully you managed to snag me that equipment. He looks like he hasn't slept in days and probably hasn't eaten in just as long those factors alone probably caused him to seize. The panic attack most definately didn't help. Thank you, my flower."

Foxy's reappearance startles you but Mangle doesn't so much as twitch gathering the towel and blankets Foxy decided to bring as well from the other fox's arms. The towel very carefully is slid under Jeremy's head spread out. 

"To catch foam and whatever else may come up if he were to seize again. It can be a bit belittling to wake up in that just makes for easy clean up its like it never happened when they wake up."

You nod to him as he covers your love's slumbering form with one of the blankets.

"Its not uncommon for him to feel cold after its done."

You nod again but you're unsure why he's still just spouting information at you until Jeremy locks up again eyes snapping open only to roll back again. Its just as before you start to freak while Mangle simply watches him with analytical eyes and Mark starts up his stop watch once more.

"He's fine, Mike, he's fine, he's ok. Talk to him, Mike, tell him you're here. He's safe but he's scared." 

You wanna cry at the thought of him being fearful but you force the notion back and scoop up his tense hand into your own. You feel stupid, your tongue is thick, and your mouth is suddenly dry but your voice croaks out anyway strained and pitching all over the place with the will to keep yourself steeled and steady.

"Baby, hey, I'm here. I'm not gonna let go of you, Lemon Drop. It's gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok. I swear to you it's going to be ok and I'm not gonna leave you. God, this feels like its lasting forever."

"Minute and a half."

Mark's steady voice does not make it seem to be going faster. The seconds of his shallow shaking drag on and on.

"Jeremy, Jer, babe, lemon drop, please baby come back to me. Pull through love you're strong, you're the strongest son of a bitch I've ever met. Give me some of that fire some of that stubbornness that bull headed attitude of your's."

"Two and a half."

The shaking starts to slow but its still there. Its as if its running out of steam, you sigh in preemptive relief. 

"Jeremy, hey we got people to find, I need you to come back to me."

 

Be Jeremy 

_"Again, god damn it."_

_You perk up as you pass by the door the voice came from. You know better than to prod but you just can't help it. The door thankfully doesn't creak as you open it the smallest of bit. Behind its wooden surface you can see Vincent flying through a puzzle of sorts slapping a button when he finishes in not but a minute. He looks to your father not far away with sparkling eyes that are quickly extinguished by the other. He pulls out a syringe and a vile filled with something pink and strange taking your brother's arm roughly to expose a vein._

_"Young master Jeremy, what are you doing here?"_

_You jump out of your skin turning on your heel to meet a soft but worried smile, brown eyes framed in red, and fluffy hair dyed a bright shade of bubblegum pink._

_"N-nothing, nothing at all sorry Wilford."_

_The door barely clicks but his gaze says he heard it. He doesn't push it though simply taking your elbow carefully and guiding you down the hall._

_You don't think much about the strange liquid but really only because you just don't really have much time to. The pizzeria is hopping, you have work to do the position you were given the day you turned fourteen isn't going to tend to itself after all. When he does show again he's wobbly and pale and out of it. Your mind flashes, you remember a time when you were a little younger, a few years back when you first noticed the marks on his arms. You don't see them now due to the long sleeves of his lavender button up but your gut turns like you know they're there. Like you know that vile is the reason for them._

_"Are you ok, Vinc?"_

_You reach out and steady him as he nods to you._

_"N-new meds that's all. Nothing major."_

_You're hardly convinced by the smile he gives you but you buy it anyway. You really have no reason to question it he's on all sorts of meds and a good portion of them can be injected. It's not like its a far fetched idea. You drop it and never think on it again._

_"Fool, look what you've done."_

_The colors of the pizzeria melt away. Dripping down the walls like blood. In front of you Vincent melts as if he were made of wax disappearing before your very eyes. Around the dining room faces are morphing sliding away and leaving nothing but the inky black that surrounds you. Through the dark a sound echos, it rings off of the nothingness and fills you with shivers. Its a dark cackle. An all too familiar chuckle filled with venom and hate. A laugh belonging to a man who snapped when his mother was taken too soon who didn't bat an eye when your own met the same fate. Who started this mayhem and drug you and him into it._

_"Poor sweet Jeremy, you let this happen you know."_

_"No, I-I couldn't have known. He never said anything. God damn it, Vinc, why wouldn't you say something."_

_"Murderer essentially, ignoring all the warning signs. All of them. Your poor broken brother. You could've talked to Mark at any time about his condition. Could have, would have, should have, but didn't and now he's gone. Sure the suits didn't kill him but your brother is no longer. Murderer! Like Father like sons."_

_"I-_

"Jeremy!"

Your focus finally starts to come back but you can feel your body continue to shake. They've got you in a bed on your side Mike rubbing into your shoulders and cooing to you as you blink and start to hack. Fritz and Mark look terrified fidgeting around with supplies behind Mangle who kneels at your side holding a bowl under your chin. You gag and take it from the fox's hands you can't help but toss your insides into it as flashes of the blood of the glints of knifes and needles shoot around you in rapid succession. Like the flashes of paparazzi cameras they make your eyes feel like they're gonna explode and make you heave until you have nothing left to give. The albino snatches the deep bowl from you just in time for you to collapse back onto your side gulping down oxygen like its going out of style. 

"3 minutes even."

Mike's hand in your hair helps your exhausted body start to unravel. You're shutting down and you know it. For weeks you've gone with minimal sleep and when you do rest its never good. Always fitful filled with nightmares and memories you'd rather forget. It passes through your brain that even if you did find him in that wretched place he wouldn't be the same. The hybrids around you look concerned a couple even cry tears of either relief or sorrow you can't really tell but really you can't tell much of anything right now. The world blends around you and all you can see is a blond woman with beautiful emerald eyes and a dark haired boy in flannel purple pj's holding a Bonnie plush. They have a book open at your bedside, she's reading out loud while he holds your hand. They're both smiling at you borderline identical smiles that light up the room like spotlights. The tears start up before you can stop them as your eyes finally give up and flutter closed your mind giving way to total blackness as it forces you into a deep, dreamless slumber. 

 

Be Phil

Rocks shift and slide letting a coarse sound clatter across the floor of your cave. It wakes you with a start but you hardly have time to assess your situation before you freeze. You swear for a good long moment you don't even breath. It's here, he's here, right here in your cave. The sounds, oh the sounds you don't like them. You peek through the crack in front of you but its dark as pitch the only light in the whole place emanates from its glowing red eyes. Its head has got to be at least six feet up, much taller than you but slightly shorter than him. Maybe he's slouched the eyes are all you can see after all, but you can hear that nose working searching the darkness for you. As carefully as possible you slip out of the crack you wedged yourself into. He's far enough away, this is your only chance. You're out of that crack and booking it as silently as you can in no time gasping a sharp intake when you hear a snarl behind you and the pounding of feet. You want to scream but you can't afford to waste the breath as you sprint out of the cave and over the rain slick terrine. The forest floor is covered in mud and waterlogged leaves that all seem to magnify the sounds of your sneakers. You spare a glace over your shoulder but it does no good as you stumble over your own two feet. With a small yelp you fall face first into the mud below. The world around you is a blur, the wind is knocked out of you, and you swear you can feel several bruises forming as you tumble down a hill. You smack into trees and over branches on your side but amazingly nothing stops you til you reach the bottom and come to rest in a small pond with a splash. The rain barrages your shivering form as you surface and desperately gasp for breath coughing water out of your lungs as you struggle just to breath. Loud snarls and growls remind you though that you have no time to lose. 

You can hear something come to the ground with a thud, as if it jumped a long distance or landed from the trees or sky. Your eyes can't help it they zip over your shoulder to find the thing only to come to rest on a strange silhouette still too far away for you to make out completely in the darkness. Your blood turns to ice as a tremble racks down your spine. It faces you with glowing reds just staring at you for a moment before it growls again and widens its strange stance. You take off like a rocket paddling yourself across the pond as fast as your pitiful doggy paddle with take your tired body. The beating of something can be heard above your head as you heave yourself out and dart for the trees again. What is that thing? You have no idea, its not him, its not your Vincent that you know for sure. Your eyes are over your shoulder again drawn to the sound of heaviness meeting the ground and feet padding against the muddy surface again with small squelching sounds and louder thuds. Go faster, you will yourself, go faster if you want to live. Too bad its a lot darker than you anticipate, you trip over an arching tree root. Your trip to the ground is short but painful as your breath is knocked out of you again. You cough and sputter, mud streaks your cheek and is caked into your button up but that's the least of your worries, your foot is stuck. You tug and tug grunting in effort before going stone still at the sound of footsteps. You couldn't calm your breathing if you tried now hyperventilating to the point it feels like you're not breathing at all. He's gonna kill you. No, you won't accept that lying down. You tug again at your foot and though you feel dumb for doing it you attempt desperately to reach out to him.

"Vinc, is that you? It's me, Phone, your friend. Oh please, Vincent, I need you to remember. Please, remember for me, remember all those days together in the cell block talking, all those days in the pizzeria. All those movie nights as teens that one special one over marshmallow vodka."

It doesn't really seem to be listening to you. Red eyes are coming ever closer in a zigzag formation, as if its stalking you. For all you know this isn't Vincent, really there's no reason to believe it is you have yet to see it its so dark. You almost don't want to believe it could be him, whatever it is. 

"Remember this!?"

In a desperate fumble at survival you hold out the jeweled rabbit's head. It freezes eyes glitching in their glow. Even from here you can see bits of the red hue falling away in shards like broken glass leaving an empty black in the color's place. You're getting through to it.

"It's me, please, if you really are my Vincent you'll remember me. It's me, Phone, Philip. The intended rabbit for project golden that failed. Your friend, heck I was a groom's man at your wedding. If you are him you'll know who I am."

More shards are falling away like the leaves in fall but its fighting something. It ducks its head screwing its eyes shut effectively shrouding you in complete darkness for a few moments before they flutter open and it continues its prowl towards you. Its on top of you in seconds, you can feel its hot breath but the light from its eyes are so brilliant that you're blind. You shake and shiver, you can practically feel its teeth as it inches ever closer.

"Please, my love. You're the only one I could find it in me to love since Aurora died. Please...make this fast." 

You do all you can to relax your body leaning back on your elbows more and allowing your head to loll back. In a show of surrender you bare your throat and close your eyes. You're trapped, there's nothing you can do you simply brace for the feeling of teeth to rip into your flesh. But they never come. Instead, a pressure is relieved from your foot and your eyes open again. He's far away from you once more simply staring at your prone form. You stare back breathing deeply body trembling from adrenaline. You're free. He bows his head before taking off in the direction he came from but you can see enough to see him shaking. To see him fighting tooth and nail for control. You don't waste his fight you regain your footing and you run through the weakening spray. It takes but a trip across the river and a scrapped knee for you to find a dense tree. It's no cave but it will do, the leaves will protect you, for the most part, from the wind and rain and the height will protect you from your hunter. You scale it as quick as your muscles will manage and as high as your mind will allow before sitting on a hefty branch and shrugging out of your coat. It covers you fairly well as you use the sleeves to tie yourself down. Your eyes finally begin to give way to the exhaustion you feel coursing through you as howls fill your dome shaped tomb.

Stay alive. Its all you can think, two words are all that ring through your skull. Please, you silently beg, let tomorrow be another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? if i keep going will anyone keep reading?


End file.
